Desear al Diablo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Cuando el difunto duque de Hoshigaki misteriosamente le nombra tutor de su heredero, un muchacho de cuatro años, a Suigetsu Hozuki, éste se ve arrastrado hacia Ino duquesa de Hoshigaki, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Suigetsu lo antes posible. Segunda adaptación del 2do. libro de Lorrarine Heath. Desear al diablo.
1. Prologue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **En el tercer libro que es su historia, será modificada casi en su totalidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARGUMENTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu Hozuki ha sobrevivido a las calles de Konoha para convertirse en el propietario de un exclusivo club para caballeros y en uno de los hombres más acaudalados de la sociedad. Pero cuando el difunto duque de Hoshigaki misteriosamente le nombra tutor de su heredero, un muchacho de cuatro años, Hozuki se ve arrastrado hacia Ino, la madre del joven, que desea deshacerse de Suigetsu lo antes posible.

Pero éste no tarda en descubrir un amor que no conoce límites cuando acaba enamorándose de Ino y se da cuenta de que renunciaría a todo lo que posee por hacerla feliz.

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

.

 _Extracto del diario de Suigetsu Hozuki:_

Mi madre me vendió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Nunca se lo tuve en cuenta; incluso a aquella tierna edad entendía que el hambre y el miedo pueden llevar a una persona a hacer cosas que jamás pensó que haría. Mi nueva vida me enseñó que el diablo vestía ropa de caballero y decidí huir, convencido de que estaría mucho mejor en las calles que en una casa elegante en la que los hombres elegantes fingían ser respetables.

.

No estuve solo mucho tiempo. Pronto me uní a una famosa pandilla de niños ladrones dirigida por un astuto sinvergüenza conocido por el nombre de Orochimaru. Bajo su tutela, aprendí que no había nada que no se pudiese robar, siempre que se tuviera la preparación adecuada. Mis habilidades, mi firme determinación de aprender y, por tanto, de sobrevivir, eran inigualables, y pronto me gané su afecto. Cariñosamente, solía llamarme Hozuki y cuando cumplí ocho años ya pasaba la mayor parte de las noches sentado delante del fuego junto a Orochimaru, fumando en mi pipa de arcilla, bebiendo ginebra y empapándome de las pequeñas perlas de sabiduría que él compartía sólo con los pocos a quienes respetaba de verdad.

.

Sin embargo, yo siempre codiciaba conseguir la siguiente moneda. Un día, un caballero muy elegante me ofreció seis peniques a cambio de que engañara a una pareja y a su hijo pequeño y consiguiese llevarlos hasta un callejón. El hombre y su mujer fueron asesinados, pero el niño escapó. Cuando descubrí en lo que me había implicado, corrí aterrorizado tras el chico a toda prisa, temiendo que tanto a él como a mí nos estuviera reservada la misma suerte que a sus padres. Lo perseguí hasta otro callejón, donde por fin se quedó sin fuerzas; se acurrucó en un rincón y empezó a llorar. No había tiempo para esas tonterías. Me sentía muy aliviado de que no me reconociera. Supongo que fue a causa de la conmoción que acababa de sufrir. Lo ensucié todo lo que pude y lo convencí de que yo podía salvarlo.

.

El chico se llamaba Sasuke, pero ese nombre sonaba demasiado fino, así que lo presenté como Suke. Orochimaru me dio tres peniques por el nuevo reclutamiento. No era una suma nada mala para un solo día, pero aquella noche no conseguí pegar ojo.

.

Para mi irritación, y a pesar de que yo sólo era dos años mayor que él, me sentía responsable de aquel chico. El día que lo sorprendieron robando, fui tan estúpido como para volver a rescatarlo. Pasamos tres meses en la cárcel. Ese tiempo que estuvimos en prisión sirvió para fortalecer nuestra amistad y, a partir de entonces, fuimos inseparables.

.

Hasta que una noche él mató a un hombre. Sasuke tenía catorce años y estaba esperando a que lo juzgaran por ese delito, cuando el conde de Konohagure declaró que mi amigo era su nieto perdido hacía ya varios años. Lo soltaron y lo dejaron bajo la tutela del conde. La buena suerte de Sasuke pronto se convirtió asimismo en la mía.

.

El anciano me adoptó a mí también. Siempre estábamos en desacuerdo. Él se esforzó mucho para convertirme en un caballero, pero yo prefería seguir siendo un sinvergüenza. Me parecía mucho más honrado.

.

Cuando cumplí diecinueve años, un abogado me informó de que tenía un benefactor anónimo.

.

Por lo visto, ese desconocido tenía muchas esperanzas en mí y quería darme diez mil libras para asegurar mi futuro. Jamás pregunté quién era porque no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba del abuelo de Sasuke: estaba convencido de que quería deshacerse de mí sin decepcionar a su nieto.

.

Yo había vivido en las calles el tiempo suficiente como para saber que para ganar dinero tenía que invertir en vicio, de modo que compré un edificio y lo transformé en un exclusivo club para caballeros.

.

Y así fue cómo me convertí en un hombre rico, superando con creces lo que estoy seguro de que mi benefactor, o cualquier otra persona, esperaba de mí. Sin embargo, poco importaba la cantidad de dinero que ganara, nunca era suficiente. Yo siempre estaba hambriento de la siguiente moneda. Hubiese hecho lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para hacerme con ella.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración: Por cuestiones argumentativas del libro, en esta adaptación Ino es hermana de Hidan, quién era el conde de Yugakure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Londres, 1851_

 _._

El diablo estaba en su casa. Ino de Yugakure, duquesa de Hoshigaki, estaba sentada junto a él en su biblioteca y se debatía entre el horror y la fascinación. Aquel hombre era una criatura muy interesante y, aunque había escuchado muchos de los sórdidos rumores que circulaban sobre él, jamás lo había visto personalmente hasta aquella noche.

.

Su rebelde cabello blanco-plata se crispaba provocativamente a la altura de sus anchos hombros, manifestando la opinión que tenía aquel hombre de las convenciones sociales. Resultaba evidente que las duras facciones de su rostro habían sido esculpidas por una vida de pecado, desobediencia y excesos. Sin embargo, era muy apuesto; su áspera belleza podía atrapar a una mujer de la misma forma que la magnificencia de las costas escarpadas pueden dejar sin aliento a cualquiera.

.

Apartó la mirada del perfil que la tenía embelesada desde que había entrado en su biblioteca y se había encontrado cara a cara con el delicioso granuja Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

Su antro de juego proporcionaba entretenimiento a muchos hombres de la aristocracia. Muchas hermanas, esposas y madres habían escuchado balbucir cientos de referencias a los libertinajes que tenían lugar en los dominios de Suigetsu Hozuki cuando sus hermanos, maridos e hijos volvían a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, completamente borrachos. En consecuencia, las damas aprovechaban el té de la tarde para intercambiar anécdotas con la máxima discreción, y hablaban de la reputación de Suigetsu Hozuki y de la de su establecimiento, por lo que incluso las más refinadas, a las que se suponía ignorantes de tales cosas, estaban muy bien informadas sobre aquel sinvergüenza. Las mujeres lo detestaban, tanto a él como la oportunidad que brindaba a los hombres de sus vidas, que en su club se alejaban del bien y de la respetabilidad; sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía negar la fascinación que sentían por alguien tan unido al pecado.

.

Sentada junto a él, Ino no podía evitar percibir la cruda sexualidad que emanaba de él. Estaba segura de que las mujeres lo seguirían hasta su habitación sin que tuviera que decirles ni una sola palabra. Distinguía con claridad el olor a tabaco y whisky que lo envolvía y, para su eterna vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de esa oscura y masculina fragancia. Todo en él hablaba de prohibidas indulgencias.

.

Realmente, era la obra del diablo.

.

Incluso lucía la marca de éste perfectamente visible en la parte interior del pulgar derecho.

Como tenía a bien no hacer gala de unos modales precisamente refinados, no llevaba guantes, y en aquel momento tenía las manos bien abiertas sobre los reposabrazos del sillón. Aunque se había suprimido ya la práctica de marcar a los delincuentes, Ino sabía que la «L» que Hozuki llevaba grabada a fuego sobre la piel significaba que lo habían sentenciado a pasar algún tiempo en la cárcel por ladrón. Ella no tenía especial simpatía por quienes se apropiaban de lo que no les pertenecía legítimamente.

A pesar de su cuestionable pasado y de la presente ocupación del hombre, Ino no podía negar la buena calidad de su traje. Era evidente que era obra del mejor sastre de Konoha. Sin embargo, el chaleco bordado en rojo que llevaba bajo la chaqueta negra era completamente inapropiado para aquella sombría ocasión, que no era otra que la lectura del testamento del difunto esposo de Ino.

.

Ésta era incapaz de imaginar el motivo por el que Hoshigaki había dispuesto que Suigetsu Hozuki debía estar presente durante su lectura. ¿Cómo conocía siquiera a ese sinvergüenza? No tenía noticia de que su marido hubiese acudido nunca al club Hozuki. En cambio, su hermano, el fallecido duque de Yugakure, lo había frecuentado a menudo, proporcionándole a ella la envidiable oportunidad de poder contribuir de forma activa al gran repertorio de escandalosos rumores que circulaban entre las damas.

.

Pero Hoshigaki siempre había sido un auténtico santo. Ni siquiera tenía alcohol en la casa y, según ella tenía entendido, no había bebido vino ni una sola vez en su vida. Ino sabía que no se podía decir lo mismo de Suigetsu Hozuki. Éste poseía los labios más carnosos que jamás había visto en un hombre; eran de un tono rojizo, parecía que los hubiese bañado en buen vino, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que estaban acostumbrados a deleitarse con todo tipo de placeres. Era una boca hecha para engatusar a la más virtuosa de las mujeres y hacerla presa de todo tipo de pasiones prohibidas. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar preguntándose ella, de la forma más inapropiada, qué sentiría si la besara?

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ino ya no pensaba en los besos; tal vez porque Hoshigaki parecía estar completamente en contra de ellos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, imaginándose aquellos labios jugueteando con los suyos y tentándola de formas que Hoshigaki jamás hubiera ni imaginado.

Se volvió a preguntar por qué su marido habría querido que Suigetsu Hozuki estuviese presente durante la lectura de su testamento.

.

Pero el señor Yahiko, el abogado del duque, que ahora estaba ordenando todos los papeles frente a él, no sólo insistió en ello, sino que además añadió que Ino también debía estar presente. Y allí estaba. Como siempre. Haciendo frente a sus responsabilidades por muy desagradables que le pareciesen. La devoción por el deber había gobernado su vida desde el día en que nació. Por ese motivo, cuando tenía diecinueve años, se casó con un hombre que era veinticinco años mayor que ella. Su padre concertó el matrimonio y una hija respetuosa no actuaba en contra de los deseos de su padre, a pesar de sus propios apasionados deseos.

.

Hoshigaki había sido sincero desde el primer día: se estaba haciendo mayor y necesitaba un heredero. Y, a pesar de que a ella no la complacía la idea de casarse con él, no fue tan malo como esperaba. Ino se ganó su respeto y tomaba todas las decisiones que concernían a la residencia. El duque le dio un precioso hijo, pero fue incapaz de darle su corazón.

.

Ella estaba bastante confiada en que Inojin, como legítimo heredero, se quedaría con lo principal de los bienes. Esperaba que el testamento estipulara que la mansión de Konoha debía convertirse en su residencia de duquesa viuda, porque a Ino le encantaba aquella casa. Sin embargo, era bastante grande y, normalmente, la residencia de una viuda solía ser un poco más pequeña. Aunque Hoshigaki jamás compró ninguna otra vivienda en Konoha.

Si su marido no le había legado la mansión, entonces sería su hijo quien debería decidir el lugar donde ella residiría; aunque eso sería cuando Inojin fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para poder decidir esas cosas, porque de momento tenía sólo cinco años y lo único que le importaba era que su madre le leyera un cuento antes de irse a dormir.

.

Por fin, el abogado entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las manos sobre los papeles, al tiempo que

posaba la mirada sobre su escaso público. Su pelo naranja estaba salpicado de hebras plateadas y sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello parecían mucho más grandes debido a los anteojos, lo que daba la sensación de que podría ver más de lo que veían los demás.

.

—Señor Dodger, quiero agradecerle que haya encontrado tiempo en su apretada agenda para estar aquí con nosotros esta noche **—** comenzó con la solemnidad que requería la ocasión.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un negocio que atender.

La voz de Suigetsu Hozuki era muy áspera, daba la sensación de que pasara gran parte del día gritando hasta que la garganta se le quedaba en carne viva. Sin embargo, en ella se adivinaba también un agradable tono que Ino era incapaz de explicar. Se lo imaginaba susurrando palabras al oído de una mujer y tentándola para que se dejara llevar por vergonzosos comportamientos.

.

—Claro, por supuesto **—** dijo el señor Yahiko. Cogió un gran fajo de pergamino **—**. El testamento contiene mucha terminología legal que, con el permiso de los presentes, no voy a leer.

—Usted limítese a decirme por qué diablos estoy aquí, para que pueda irme.

Ino carraspeó y Hozuki la miró con desdén; era la primera vez que se dignaba prestarle atención desde que se la habían presentado y tomaron asiento.

—No ponga esa cara, mujer.

La observó detenidamente, con una intensidad tal, que ella sintió la necesidad de comprobar sus botones para asegurarse de que estuvieran todos bien abrochados...

—Debo insistir en que no se utilice lenguaje vulgar en mi casa. Si va usted a hablar así, no me podré quedar.

—Me importa un cuerno si se queda o no.

—Señor Hozuki **—** lo interrumpió el señor Yahiko con energía y un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que tal vez también él tuviera sus reservas sobre su presencia allí **—** , el duque insistió mucho en que los dos debían estar presentes. Voy a centrarme en seguida en el asunto que nos concierne, antes de que se le acabe la paciencia. **—** Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer: **—** Yo, Mangetsu no Sarai, duque de Hoshigaki, marqués de Kirigakure y conde de Samehada, hallándome en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, lego mis títulos a mi legítimo hijo y heredero, Inojin Mangetsu no Sarai, así como las propiedades, los activos y los beneficios que de ellos se derivan.

Ino asintió con satisfacción. Justo lo que ella esperaba. El testamento era una mera formalidad.

.

—A mi leal esposa, Ino Yugakure, duquesa de Hoshigaki, madre de mi heredero...

Ella parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas que empezaron a asomar a sus ojos y deseó que Suigetsu Hozuki no estuviera allí escuchando aquella parte del testamento. Las últimas palabras que le dedicaba su esposo eran íntimas y personales.

—Le lego un fondo de fideicomiso que, bien administrado, debería rentarle dos mil libras al año durante el resto de su vida. Al señor Suigetsu Hozuki...

Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar la decepción que sintió al descubrir que su marido no le había dejado la casa, porque centró toda su atención en descubrir, por fin, el motivo de que Suigetsu Hozuki hubiese sido citado aquella tarde.

.

—... le lego el resto de mis propiedades materiales, a excepción de un objeto, con la condición de que sea el tutor y protector de mi heredero hasta que mi hijo alcance la mayoría de edad, o hasta que mi viuda se case y su marido asuma ese papel. Cuando se produzca alguna de las dos circunstancias anteriormente citadas, el señor Hozuki recibirá ese último objeto, cuyo valor es incalculable.

.

Ino creyó percibir un sonido que parecía proceder de una gran distancia: tuvo la sensación de oír el batir de las alas de mil cuervos abandonando la Torre del Hokage como profecía de la destrucción de la Aldea. Apenas fue consciente del crujiente sonido del papel cuando el señor Yahiko dejó el testamento sobre la mesa. Era imposible que lo hubiera oído bien.

Cuando su marido se cayó por la escalera y se dio un golpe mortal en la cabeza, ella sintió cómo las sienes le latían con fuerza. Ahora estaba convencida de que el profundo dolor de aquella inesperada pérdida estaba causando estragos en su mente, y que ése era el motivo de que las palabras se entremezclaran en su cabeza y perdieran su verdadero sentido. Mientras aún estaba intentando comprender cómo podía haber ocurrido todo aquello y cómo podía reconstruir lo que había escuchado para que significase lo que debía significar, el señor Yahiko cogió un libro forrado en piel negra y se lo acercó a Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

—Este informe contiene una lista de todos los activos no asociados a los títulos que...

Ino observaba la escena con asombrado horror, y vio a Hozuki coger rápidamente el libro de manos del señor Yahiko sin dejar que el hombre pudiera acabar de hablar siquiera, abrirlo y empezar a repasar las páginas a toda prisa; Ino iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa cada vez que pasaba una página. El señor Yahiko cogió otro libro y se lo acercó a ella.

—Para su revisión; es una lista de todos los activos asociados a los títulos que corresponden a su hijo.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, pero no acabo de entender lo que significa todo esto.

—Desde que tomó posesión de los títulos, su marido ha llevado un preciso archivo en el que ha ido indicando qué propiedades y activos están asociados a los títulos y...

—No, no. Me refiero al testamento; debe de haberlo leído mal. Ha dicho que el señor Hozuki ha sido nombrado tutor.

—Sí, así lo deseaba el duque.

—No, Inojin es mi hijo. Yo soy su tutora.

—La ley sólo reconoce al padre como tutor. A la muerte del mismo, si el hijo no ha cumplido los veintiún años, el padre debe indicar otro tutor en su testamento. **—** El señor Yahiko hablaba sin emoción, parecía como si estuviese leyendo un documento de la Asamblea **—**. Lo lamento, su excelencia, pero la decisión de su marido es irrevocable.

—¿Irrevocable? **—** Ino se puso de pie tan de prisa que casi perdió el equilibrio.

El señor Yahiko también se levantó, pero Suigetsu Hozuki se quedó sentado, devorando con ansiedad el contenido del registro que tenía entre las manos. Era evidente que aquel hombre no tenía ni idea de cuál era el comportamiento adecuado en presencia de una dama, pero Ino sospechaba que a las mujeres con las que acostumbraba a relacionarse difícilmente se las podría considerar damas.

—¿Ha perdido la cabeza? **—** continuó ella **—**. Tiene que haber malinterpretado las indicaciones de mi marido. Es imposible que su intención fuese dejar que este sinvergüenza...

—Aquí pone que la residencia y todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece **—** anunció Suigetsu Hozuki de repente.

Ino casi perdió la compostura por completo. No podía ser, su casa no, ella había trabajado muy duro para crear allí un hogar.

.

Suigetsu Hozuki se inclinó hacia adelante, dejó caer el libro sobre el escritorio con un sonoro golpe sobre la madera y se acercó al señor Yahiko de un modo inquietante.

—¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?

Para sorpresa de Ino el abogado se mantuvo firme ante el envite del diablo.

—Le puedo asegurar, señor Hozuki, que esto no es ninguna broma.

—¿Me está diciendo que un hombre al que apenas conocí me ha legado... **—** cogió el libro con la punta de los dedos **—** todo esto?

—¿Conocía usted a mi marido? **—** preguntó Ino, asombrada ante aquella revelación.

Él tuvo el descaro de hacerle un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si ella le pareciese insignificante, como si pudiese ignorarla sin darle más importancia de la que se le da a un mendigo que pide una moneda.

—Sí, señor Hozuki, por lo que parece, se trata exactamente de eso **—** contestó el señor Yahiko.

—¿Y qué hay de sus deudas? **—** quiso saber, adoptando un tono agresivo **—**. Supongo que también heredaré las deudas.

—No hay ninguna deuda. Al duque no le gustaban los créditos. Lo pagaba todo al contado.

Esa afirmación pareció sorprender al señor Hozuki. Entonces, extendió sus largos y delgados dedos sobre el informe.

.

—¿Y ese último objeto tiene más valor que todo lo que hay listado aquí?

—Tal como se indica en el testamento, su valor es incalculable.

—¿Usted sabe lo que es?

—Así es. Y permanecerá en mi poder hasta que llegue el momento de dárselo.

—¿Él le confió algo de valor incalculable?

—El duque me lo confiaba todo, señor Hozuki.

Suigetsu pareció reflexionar sobre eso.

.

—Un objeto de valor incalculable podría no valer nada.

—Si yo tuviese que decidir su valor, diría que es lo más valioso que el duque poseyó nunca.

—Maldita sea **—** masculló Hozuki en voz baja con su áspero tono de voz **—**. Necesito un trago.

.

A pesar de lo absurdo de la situación, Ino sintió el peso de su rígida educación y se vio obligada a actuar como la perfecta anfitriona:

—¿Quiere que le pida a algún sirviente que le traiga una taza de té? ¿O tal vez un poco de limonada?

.

El señor Hozuki la miró con unos ojos violeta tan oscuros como su alma.

—Yo estaba pensando en algo de whisky, ginebra, ron. Un poco de cada si tiene.

—En esta casa no hay alcohol **—** contestó ella con brusquedad. Su indignación iba en aumento.

—Claro que no.

—No me gusta el tono con que se dirige a mí, señor.

—Como si eso me importase.

Oh, aquel hombre era irritante. Entonces, él hizo algo de lo más extraño. Empezó a caminar por la habitación observando con avidez lo que había a su alrededor; parecía como si fuese a metérselo todo en los bolsillos. Aunque era evidente que no tenía ninguna necesidad de robarlo.

Se lo habían ofrecido en bandeja.

Después de un rato, volvió a acercarse al escritorio y observó atentamente al señor Yahiko.

.

—¿Todo lo que hay en esta residencia es mío?

—Todo **—** contestó el abogado con aire sombrío; parecía sentir el peso de esa palabra en el corazón de Ino **—**. Con la condición de que usted...

—Sí, sí, que sea el tutor de su heredero. Al contrario de la duquesa, no tengo ninguna dificultad para entender los simples términos del testamento.

Ino no podía dejar pasar esa afrenta, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió una respuesta lo bastante contundente como para ponerlo en su sitio. Se sentía como una tonta. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Hoshigaki? Y, más importante todavía, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a su hijo? ¿Acaso no le importaba en qué clase de hombre podría llegar a convertirse?

Suigetsu Hozuki se volvió muy despacio y lo miró todo de nuevo detenidamente; parecía estar recreándose la vista en algo magnífico.

—¿Acaso el duque estaba completamente loco?

El ruido de la bofetada de Ino en la mejilla del señor Hozuki resonó por toda la estancia.

.

Nunca antes le había pegado a nadie y no sabía por tanto lo mucho que le dolería luego la mano.

Tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar o demostrar que era muy probable que se hubiese hecho mucho más daño del que le había hecho a él.

—¡Mi marido acaba de fallecer! ¡Muestre un poco de respeto! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hablar así de él!?

Suigetsu Hoziku le dedicó una lenta y calculada sonrisa y a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—La duquesa tiene agallas. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Ino quería echarlo de su casa, mandarlo a las calles a las que pertenecía. Se dirigió al señor Yahiko:

—Su lenguaje es vulgar y sus modales son atroces. No pienso permitir que este hombre sea el responsable de la educación de mi hijo.

—Eso es muy fácil de remediar, duquesa **—** contestó Hozuki arrastrando las palabras **—**. Sólo tiene que encontrar otro marido.

—Por lo visto, no se ha dado usted cuenta de que estoy de luto. No puedo aceptar a ningún pretendiente.

—Entonces, no tendrá tantas ganas de que desaparezca de su vida, duquesa. Créame, no hay nada que una persona no esté dispuesta a hacer cuando desea algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada vez que la palabra «duquesa» se deslizaba burlonamente de sus labios, a ella se le erizaba el vello y le daban ganas de darle otra bofetada. Pero para no dejarse llevar por esa salvaje necesidad, se obligó a dirigirse al abogado:

—Señor Yahiko.

—Lo lamento mucho, su excelencia, pero si el señor Hozuki acepta convertirse en el tutor de su hijo, no hay ninguna posibilidad de negociar este asunto.

—¿Puede usted explicarme los motivos que empujaron a mi esposo a hacer esto?

—Hace muchos años que trabajo para el duque, su excelencia, y jamás me he permitido cuestionar sus decisiones. Rara vez comentaba conmigo sus pensamientos y no puedo saber los motivos que lo llevaron a esta decisión, pero estoy seguro de que, por lo que a este asunto se refiere, hizo lo que le pareció más conveniente.

Si no la hubiesen educado para comportarse como una dama en cualquier situación, se habría puesto a gritar ante aquella injusticia.

.

—¿Y qué pasa si no accedo a ser tutor? **—** preguntó el señor Hozuki.

Un momentáneo alivio renovó las esperanzas que tenía Ino de que toda aquella pesadilla infernal desembocara en una solución satisfactoria. Al parecer, el hombre tenía la sensatez de tener dudas y no estaba tan claro que quisiera aceptar las responsabilidades que se le habían encomendado.

—En ese caso, el primer testamento quedaría anulado y entraría en vigor un segundo

testamento **—** respondió el señor Yahiko.

Ino no se atrevía a preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo. Le parecía muy poco probable que su marido hubiese elegido a alguien peor que Suigetsu Hozuki, pero si éste era la primera opción del duque, ¿cuál sería la segunda? ¿El diablo en persona?

.

—¿A quién ha señalado como tutor de mi hijo en ese segundo testamento?

—No estoy autorizado a decírselo **—** contestó el abogado con tranquilidad **—**. Nada debe influir en la decisión del señor Hozuki.

—¿Nada debe influir? ¿Y cómo llama usted a dárselo todo? Si eso no es una influencia, entonces no sé qué puede serlo.

—Lo que quería decir es que su marido no deseaba que la persona que se puede convertir en el tutor de su hijo pueda influir en el señor Hozuki.

—Pero seguro que es alguien más apropiado, alguien familiarizado con las estrictas normas sociales de la aristocracia. ¿Qué sabe el señor Hozuki de la nobleza? ¿Qué sabe él de nuestros deberes y nuestras responsabilidades?

—Sé muchas cosas, duquesa **—** intervino Suigetsu **—**. A fin de cuentas, hace mucho que soy muy buen amigo del conde de Konohagure.

Ella se dio media vuelta al oírle nombrar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

—¿Otro delincuente? ¿Un hombre que ha cometido un asesinato? ¿Se puede saber cómo va a tranquilizarme eso? Es imposible que crea usted que está cualificado para guiar a mi hijo por el camino correcto hacia la madurez.

—El camino correcto suele estar determinado por el lugar donde uno se encuentra.

—¿Y qué significa eso? Usted sólo sabe hablar del pecado, señor Hozuki. Usted...

.

Las palabras se agolparon abruptamente en su garganta. De repente, él estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, y la miraba con un ardor en los ojos que sólo podía haber surgido de las profundidades del infierno, un ardor que le provocaba una involuntaria calidez en el centro de su ser, que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, que le humedecía las palmas de las manos y le secaba la boca.

—Debería venir de visita algún día **—** dijo él, adoptando un tono bajo y dejando que su cálido aliento con olor a whisky le acariciase la mejilla.

—¿Disculpe?

—Debería venir a visitar mi mundo de depravación. Haría cuanto estuviese en mi mano por recibirla como es debido. Tal vez incluso le guste.

Su voz era tan poderosa como una caricia y consiguió que Ino imaginara que en esa «adecuada» recepción estarían implicadas su boca, sus manos...

.

Los ojos de aquel hombre dejaban muy claro las perversas cosas que le haría, cosas que jamás imaginó hacer con Hoshigaki. Debería darle otra bofetada, sabía que debería hacerlo, pero parecía que de lo único que era capaz era de temblar y de sentir algo parecido a... Aquello era increíble, ¿estaba sintiendo deseo? No podía ser. Lo que ocurría era que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la caricia de un hombre. Cuando tuvo a su heredero, Hoshikagi le dejó muy claro que no quería ningún hijo más. Lo único que necesitaba era un varón. En ese aspecto, el duque y ella se habían entendido a la perfección. Los dos anteponían el deber a cualquier otra cosa.

Lamentablemente, Ino había descubierto que el deber era una tarea muy exigente.

—¿Ha pecado alguna vez, duquesa? **—** preguntó Suigetsu Hozuki, con aquella voz extrañamente áspera que insinuaba todo tipo de pasiones ocultas.

La frase «sólo en sueños» apareció en la punta de la lengua de Ino. Se preguntó si Suigetsu Hozuki habría hecho realidad las fantasías de otras mujeres. No tenía ninguna duda de que era perfectamente capaz...

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta con aspereza los sobresaltó a los dos. Ino vio cómo una ráfaga de irritación recorría el rostro de Suigetsu Hozuki mientras daba un paso atrás y deslizaba su inflexible mirada en dirección al señor Yahiko. Durante un segundo, pareció que el abogado se esforzara por no retroceder. Volvió a carraspear, como si su valentía residiese en ese sonido.

.

—Me parece, señor Hozuki, que su actitud hacia la duquesa no tiene justificación, y estoy seguro de que no era lo que el duque tenía en mente cuando lo incluyó en su testamento.

—Pensaba que usted no sabía lo que el duque de Hoshikagi tenía en mente.

—Sé que respetaba a su mujer, señor, y que se sentiría muy decepcionado si usted no hiciese exactamente lo mismo.

—Está muerto. Me parece que ya no hay nada que pueda decepcionarlo.

—Es usted despreciable **—** le espetó Ino antes de que el señor Yahiko pudiese responder **—**.

¿Es que no siente ningún respeto por mi difunto esposo?

.

Él se volvió en su dirección y, de repente, ella deseó no haber abierto la boca. Lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse a aquel hombre. No encontraba la manera de sacarle ventaja. Tenía la sensación de que ganarlo era algo completamente imposible. Seguro que siempre conseguía arrastrar a todos los que lo rodeaban hasta el agujero donde él vivía.

—Yo sólo respeto a las personas que se lo han ganado. Y son muy pocas.

—Ya me imagino lo que habrá que hacer para ganarse su respeto.

En sus ojos vio una emoción que no pudo identificar. ¿Sería remordimiento?

.

—En realidad, duquesa, dudo mucho que pueda imaginárselo. **—** Giró sobre sus talones y echó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

¿Podía Ino albergar la esperanza de que se marchara y que, al hacerlo, rechazara aquel ridículo testamento?

.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó.

—Quiero echar un vistazo a la casa para determinar lo que ganaré si decido sufrir su presencia.

—Luego, salió de la biblioteca sin molestarse en mirar atrás.

.

Indignada, Ino se apresuró a seguirlo. Aquella casa era suya, por lo menos hasta que él aceptase los términos del testamento. Haría lo que fuera para disuadirlo y conseguir que los rechazara. Ella le enseñaría lo que era una persona dispuesta a todo.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que Hozuki había dado en el clavo en una cosa: de alguna forma, y sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, su marido se había vuelto completamente loco.

.

.

.

Teniendo en cuenta la reputación del señor Hozuki, el abogado Yahiko pensó que debía seguir a la pareja; sin embargo, el duque le había dejado muy claro que no podía interferir mientras ellos solucionaban sus diferencias. Sólo un tonto hubiese esperado que la duquesa aceptase con serenidad aquella ridícula elección de tutor, y el duque no era ningún tonto.

.

Yahiko suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla mientras esperaba que volviesen y se preparaba mentalmente para el siguiente cara a cara con el señor Hozuki: sabía que el hombre podía ser un auténtico desafío. Tenía que conseguir cumplir con los deseos del duque sin comprometer su propia integridad.

.

No acostumbraba a cuestionar a quienes le pagaban tan bien por sus servicios, pero se preguntó si Hoshigaki habría comprendido las posibles consecuencias de sus decisiones. Para Yahiko, todo aquello sólo alcanzaría un propósito: que todos fueran derechitos al desastre.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración: Por cuestiones argumentativas del libro, en esta adaptación Ino es hermana de Hidan, quién era el conde de Yugakure.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 02**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu Hozuki ignoraba por completo a la viuda, que lo seguía a toda prisa mientras él recorría a paso rápido los pasillos y habitaciones de la casa en busca de algo que le resultar familiar, de algo que le indicara que ya había estado antes allí. Hacía mucho que sabía que nada se conseguía con facilidad, y toda aquella situación parecía demasiado sencilla. Bueno, excepto la parte de tener que relacionarse con la viuda. La duquesa era la definición exacta de la clase de mujer que él evitaba a toda costa. Lo juzgaba a través de un caleidoscopio de pura indignación y no tenía problema en dejarle bien claro que no era digno de todo aquello.

.

No le importaba en absoluto que tuviese razón. Como ella estaba convencida de que él era completamente inadecuado, el diablo que habitaba en su interior peleaba por salir; pero Suigetsu prefería mantenerlo bajo control. Era la única forma de asegurarse de que nadie volviera a aprovecharse de él, de que nadie volviera a hacerle daño, de que nunca más tendría que arrepentirse de nada.

Era evidente que la duquesa no se había tomado nada bien el testamento. El fuego de la indignación que había visto arder en sus ojos lo había golpeado como un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, y había deseado transformarlo en un fuego de pasión...

¡Maldición!

Sabía perfectamente que no debía seguirle el juego a ninguna mujer, sabía muy bien que no debía revelar nada de sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos. La viuda había conseguido que echase toda su lógica por la ventana. Había empezado a perder ventaja en su propio juego... ¿Qué tipo de juego? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?

Por eso había decidido irse de la biblioteca, porque había aprendido que, a veces, la retirada podía suponer una victoria. A menudo, una estrategia eficaz requería un reabastecimiento de arsenal o conseguir un poco de espacio para respirar y poder pensar con claridad.

.

¿Qué clase de loco era Hoshigaki para haberlo nombrado tutor precisamente a él?

Los nobles protegían mucho a sus herederos. Era absurdo que dejara al chico en sus manos. Sin embargo, seguía enfureciéndolo mucho que a la viuda la horrorizase tanto la idea. Debería aceptar los términos del testamento, aunque sólo fuera para irritarla aún más. Pero Suigetsu no era un hombre que basara sus decisiones en reacciones inmediatas. Siempre había preparado bien su estrategia y estudiado la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Aunque en aquélla en concreto, el ángulo de la herencia suponía una tentación a corto plazo lo suficientemente importante como para nublar su sentido común. A pesar de que él había acumulado una buena cantidad de dinero durante todos aquellos años, sus cofres no estaban tan llenos como para que quisiera despreciar una ganancia como ésa. La casa era monstruosamente grande y estaba repleta de estatuillas, figuritas, obras de arte, preciosos muebles hechos a mano y cualquier cosa imaginable.

.

En su mente podía escuchar a Orochimaru riéndose socarronamente y diciéndole:

—Al final lo has conseguido, chico. Una casa elegante en Konoha. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

.

Suigetsu nunca lo habría dicho. Tenía buen ojo para identificar objetos de valor y se dio cuenta en seguida de que el duque había acumulado una auténtica fortuna. También era evidente que la familia, desde el primer duque hasta el último, tenía una gran opinión de sí misma. Si no, ¿por qué iban a tener todos aquellos retratos de distintas etapas de sus vidas, que los inmortalizaban desde su nacimiento hasta la vejez? Dios, la nobleza era increíble... ¿Cómo podían pensar que a alguien le interesaría saber qué aspecto tenían? Sin embargo, a juzgar por el gran número de cuadros que colgaban de las paredes por toda la casa, era evidente que había alguien a quien sí le importaba. Suigetsu tal vez pudiese venderlos por unos cuantos peniques.

.

La duquesa, que parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento, dijo:

—Estoy segura de que cuando el señor Yahiko ha dicho todo lo de la casa, no se refería exactamente a todo. Es evidente que los retratos forman parte de las propiedades asociadas a los títulos.

—¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión, duquesa?

—Son retratos de los duques y de sus familias, son los antepasados de mi hijo. No cabe ninguna duda de que forman parte de su herencia.

—Ya veremos.

.

Era un buen argumento, pero Suigetsu había decidido que tenía que estudiar el informe detalladamente y memorizar todos y cada uno de los objetos que aparecían en él. No pensaba dejar que ella se quedara con nada que el duque le hubiera legado a él; por lo menos, no sin pagar un precio justo por ello. No es que tuviese intención de aprovecharse, pero tampoco era un hombre de naturaleza caritativa.

—Me pregunto con qué fondos se pagaría su ropa **—** murmuró él.

—¿Disculpe?

Suigetsu se detuvo al dejar atrás el tercer comedor que pasaban y ella casi chocó con él cuando lo hizo. Su fragancia lo provocaba con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho en la biblioteca.

Cuando estaban allí sentados, había deseado acercarse para deleitarse en ella. Desprendía un sutil olor a flores que no tenía nada que ver con la empalagosa esencia almizclada que utilizaban las prostitutas para esconder el olor de su negocio y de los otros hombres.

La duquesa demostraba su preocupación frunciendo el cejo: sus cejas se unían por encima de sus extraordinarios ojos color azules. Aquel tono, casi dorado de su cabello, como las monedas que tanto le gustaban a Suigetsu, le había llamado la atención desde el principio.

La mujer apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Era muy joven para ser viuda. Debía de ser sólo una niña cuando el duque se casó con ella. Había una gran diferencia de edad entre los dos y era evidente que para la duquesa aquel hombre le debía de haber parecido un anciano. ¿Se casó con él porque le quería? ¿O sólo se había casado por el título y los privilegios asociados?

—Sólo me estaba preguntando si su ropa estaría en el listado de su hijo **—** dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

.

El enfado se reflejó en todos los rasgos de su rostro.

—Mi ropa, señor, es mía. No me la va usted a quitar.

—No me desafíe, duquesa, o me podría sentir tentado de demostrarle que puedo quitarle esos trapos de viuda antes de que pueda decir nada.

—Oh, es usted un sinvergüenza.

.

Suigetsu dio media vuelta y se alejó, intentando que no se le notara lo mucho que le gustaba hacerla enfadar. Aquello no era muy caballeroso por su parte, pero lo cierto era que él no había afirmado nunca ser un caballero. Jamás había conocido a ninguno que no fuese un completo hipócrita. Era mucho mejor admitir ser un granuja, era más honesto. Suigetsu no era la clase de hombre que fingía ser algo que no era.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con impaciencia. No le quedaba más remedio que admitir que el duque había gastado su dinero con inteligencia.

Maldijo a aquel hombre al que apenas conocía; un hombre que era evidente que lo había juzgado muy bien a él. Suigetsu quería poseer todo lo que veía. Quería mirarlo y saber que era suyo.

Quería tirar abajo aquellas paredes de ladrillos, sustituirlas por paredes de cristal, y dejar que el mundo entero pudiese ver lo que Suigetsu Hozuki poseía. Quería regodearse en todo aquello. Él, el hijo de una prostituta, no se había dejado vencer por la sociedad. Había superado sus orígenes.

Había conquistado Konoha.

.

Dios sabía que así era como se sentía al recorrer aquellos magníficos pasillos llenos de adornos dorados y coronados por techos pintados. Y el precio que tenía que pagar a cambio era minúsculo.

¿Qué problema podría suponerle ser tutor de un chico? Aunque, por supuesto, la pregunta más importante era: ¿sería muy irritante tener que tratar con la hermosa viuda? Era justo la clase de mujer que Suigetsu detestaba: santurrona, criticona y siempre pensando que era mejor que los demás.

.

No había nada que le apeteciera más que bajarle un poco los humos. Tal vez por eso había sacado el tema de la ropa, pues era evidente que no tenía ningún interés en desnudarla.

Aquel vestido negro que llevaba tenía demasiados botones como para que a Suigetsu le interesara. Le llegaban desde la cintura hasta la barbilla y desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Y estaba convencido de que, cuando no estaba de luto, su ropa era igual de aburrida. Daba toda la sensación de ser una mujer que creía que la tentación era el sendero que conducía al infierno y que ése era un camino por el que uno no debía aventurarse bajo ningún concepto. Llevaba recogida la apagada melena dorada bajo una cofia de viuda; era imposible saber lo larga que la tenía. Suigetsu se maldijo por preguntarse por esas intimidades.

.

Ella era duquesa y probablemente estuviese emparentada con la hokage. ¿No estaban todos los aristócratas emparentados con ella? Por lo menos, todos actuaban como si así fuera. En alguna ocasión, habían intentado darle órdenes incluso en su propio club, pero Suigetsu había creado un mundo en el que él era el rey y donde su palabra era ley. Aquellos nobles pagaban una tasa anual para poder entrar en su establecimiento, donde se les proporcionaba entretenimiento y jamás se los juzgaba por dejarse llevar: al contrario que la mujer que llevaba detrás. Había visto el juicio en sus ojos desde el preciso momento en que los habían presentado. Su mirada dejaba muy claro que lo consideraba inferior. Y no le había pasado inadvertido que ella lo había seguido mirando mientras estaban sentados, estudiándolo como si se tratara de una extraña curiosidad que debiera estar en la Gran Exposición. Él había evitado mirarla a propósito y, en lugar de ello, se había concentrado en estudiar la sala mientras el abogado se tomaba su tiempo para prepararlo todo.

.

Suigetsu recorrió un amplio pasillo que desembocaba en el vestíbulo. Lo cruzó a toda prisa y empezó a subir la escalinata de mármol negro.

—¿Adónde va? **—** preguntó ella, que lo seguía de cerca.

—Ya se lo he dicho, duquesa, quiero verlo todo.

—Pero en el piso de arriba sólo están los dormitorios.

—Para un hombre como yo, y estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta, no hay ninguna habitación que no sea importante.

.

Se esforzó por no reírse cuando la oyó refunfuñar detrás de él. Dios, ¿qué habría visto el duque en ella? Por lo que había podido deducir, era evidente que no tenía sentido del humor. Era tan rígida como el atizador de la chimenea, aunque no podía dejar de admirar la valiente actitud con que peleaba para conservar lo que creía que era suyo. Aquella minúscula mujer se había convertido en una auténtica leona ante la idea de que Suigetsu fuese a ocuparse del cuidado de su cachorro. Si su madre hubiese sido igual de obstinada, tal vez su niñez no habría sido tan dura.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, giró hacia la izquierda y abrió la primera puerta que se encontró.

Entró en el dormitorio y posó la vista en una enorme cama rodeada por cuatro columnas. El dosel era de un tono muy oscuro de terciopelo violeta. Cuando la duquesa llegó por fin a la habitación, Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aliento y se preguntó si alguna vez le habría pasado lo mismo en aquella elegante cama. Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. ¿Y a él qué le importaba si la mujer había experimentado satisfacción en aquel dormitorio?

.

—¿Ésta es la habitación del duque? **—** preguntó, sorprendido él mismo por la voz ronca que le salió.

—Sí.

Un libro descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. El marcador de páginas asomaba por entre las hojas; al parecer, el duque esperaba proseguir su lectura en ese punto. Suigetsu se sintió incómodo al pensarlo. Apenas conocía a aquel hombre; desde luego, no lo suficiente como para que le importara su muerte y, sin embargo, sintió lástima. Se preguntó qué otras cosas habría dejado el duque sin acabar.

Suigetsu intentó alejar de su mente esos sombríos pensamientos y miró a un lado, en dirección a otra puerta cerrada que estaba junto a un sofá.

—¿Y a la suya se va por ahí?

La oyó tragar.

—Sí.

.

Así que el duque quería tenerla cerca. Suigetsu no sabía por qué le molestaba esa idea, pero lo hacía. La miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué los aristócratas se empeñan en conservar esa absurda costumbre de que el marido y la mujer duerman en habitaciones separadas?

Suigetsu no creía haber visto nunca a una mujer tan pálida como la duquesa, aparte de la esposa de Sasuke, de repente el rubor asomó a las mejillas de la duquesa y él se volvió a preguntar si ese color la habría visitado también en el lecho del duque. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de imaginársela en aquella maldita cama?

—Supongo que lo hacen porque pueden **—** se contestó a sí mismo con brevedad, convencido de que ella no iba a hacerlo.

Seguro que aquella mujer se metía en la cama tapada de pies a cabeza con algo parecido a una mortaja. Dio un paso en dirección a su puerta...

—Por favor, no entre en mi habitación **—** le pidió ella con suavidad.

La dulzura de su voz se deslizó por las entrañas de Suigetsu desconcertándolo. Llevaba toda la noche mostrándose mandona, enfadada, herida y preocupada. Al parecer, al final había decidido mostrarse sumisa. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no conseguiría nada de él mostrándose tan áspera. Suigetsu esbozó una media sonrisa y le dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre, duquesa? ¿Acaso tiene todo tipo de aparatos diseñados para darse placer sexual escondidos en su habitación?

—No sé de qué está usted hablando.

La examinó durante un momento, contempló su vestido negro, su recta actitud...

—Por desgracia, es probable que no lo sepa.

A Suigetsu nunca le había gustado la inocencia. Salió de la habitación y siguió andando por el pasillo.

.

—Todas las habitaciones son iguales —dijo ella, unos pasos por detrás de él—. No entiendo por qué necesita...

Entonces, Suigetsu alargó el brazo en dirección a otra puerta.

—Le prohíbo que entre en esa habitación —afirmó la mujer con energía.

Él la miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

—Nunca me prohíba nada, duquesa. Sólo conseguirá que lo haga.

.

Irrumpió en la habitación. Una joven mujer de pelo y ojos oscuros, que evidentemente era una sirvienta, se levantó sobresaltada de la silla que ocupaba junto a la cama. El niño que estaba acostado se sentó de golpe y las mantas que lo cubrían cayeron sobre su cintura; tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules abiertos como platos. La duquesa pasó junto a Suigetsu y entró corriendo en el cuarto, se sentó en la cama y rodeó al niño con sus brazos, con aire protector. A Suigetsu lo irritó mucho que ella diese por hecho que tenía que proteger al niño de él, que esperara que fuese a hacerle daño.

—¿El heredero? —preguntó Jack con sequedad.

La duquesa asintió.

—Sí.

—Inojin, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

—Tiene cinco años —contestó su madre.

—¿Acaso es mudo?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le deja hablar? Yo le he hecho la pregunta a él.

—Lo está aterrorizando.

—¿Ah, sí? —Suigetsu observó al niño. Tenía la misma complexión endeble que su madre y estaba igual de pálido. Se podía ver mucha más curiosidad que miedo en sus enormes y redondos ojos—.

¿Me tienes miedo, chico?

Él miró a la duquesa.

—No mires a tu madre para que te diga la respuesta. Piensa por ti mismo.

—No le hable en ese tono —le ordenó la mujer—. Aún no es usted su tutor.

.

Suigetsu no sabía si sentir envidia del niño por tener una madre tan protectora —una protección que le hubiese gustado que su propia madre hubiera mostrado con él—, o compadecerlo: era evidente que educándolo de aquella forma lo iba a convertir en un débil. A los seis años, Suigetsu era perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir en las calles gracias a su ingenio, su inteligencia y la destreza de sus dedos. Nunca había tenido miedo de arriesgarse. Había aprendido a esquivar con habilidad a los que querían atraparlo. Tuvo la suerte de tener unos pies rápidos, pero más suerte aún de tener una mente rápida.

—Las habilidades físicas te llevarán lejos, chico, pero aprender a pensar será lo que te mantendrá con vida —le había dicho Orochimaru.

.

Había aprendido muchos trucos que lo ayudaron a ganar seguridad y eso lo condujo al éxito; gracias a ello, se convirtió en alguien muy valiente, que no le temía a nada. Había llegado a donde estaba porque había sobrevivido. No tenía muy claro que aquel niño pudiese siquiera sonarse la nariz él solo. ¿Sería ésa la razón por la que el duque había dejado su educación en sus manos?

.

La primera vez que Suigetsu vio a Hoshigaki fue un día de primavera, en el jardín del conde de Konohagure. Entonces, le dio la impresión de que el duque era un hombre triste. Algunos años después, había ido al club de Suigetsu en varias ocasiones, pero nunca había ocurrido nada muy memorable. Por lo menos, nada que fuese memorable desde el punto de vista de Suigetsu. ¿Habría visto el duque algo en su comportamiento que lo hubiera conducido a pensar que sería un buen tutor para un niño que era evidente que estaba demasiado protegido? Suigetsu era desconfiado por naturaleza, y su mente no dejaba de alertarle y gritarle que había algo en aquello que no encajaba.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de averiguar de qué se trataba exactamente. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó la duquesa, al tiempo que el ruido de sus pasos empezaba a sonar de nuevo detrás de él.

.

Dios, aquella mujer era muy rápida. De no ser porque Suigetsu tenía las piernas muy largas, no creía que pudiera sacarle mucha ventaja.

—No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero quiero hablar con Yahiko.

¿Por qué se molestaba en darle explicaciones? Él no le daba explicaciones a nadie. No lo había hecho desde el día en que decidió vivir en las calles.

Bajó la escalera a toda prisa, con la duquesa pisándole los talones como un perro de presa.

Cruzó un amplio pasillo, donde había expuestas todo tipo de posesiones reunidas durante generaciones, y un lacayo uniformado le abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca. Suigetesu entró en la estancia y se volvió rápidamente para encarar a la duquesa y barrarle el paso.

Ella se paró en seco. Le costaba respirar, tenía sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y aquellos labios tan exquisitos ligeramente separados. Cuando no los fruncía como si se pasara el día chupando limones, tenía una boca que daban muchas ganas de besar. A Suigetsu le daba rabia haberse dado cuenta de eso, y aún más rabia, estar preguntándose qué sentiría al besarla.

—En privado —añadió, y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

.

El grito de rabia de la duquesa traspasó el grosor de la hoja de madera, provocándole a Suigetsu una pequeña sensación de victoria. Como no confiaba en que ella se conformara, hizo girar la llave. Era una suerte que el duque la hubiera dejado puesta. Resultaba evidente que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el desagradable carácter de su esposa y, probablemente, aquella habitación fuera su santuario de soledad.

Se acercó a Yahiko, que parecía completamente ajeno a la confusión que se habíaadueñado de él. O aquel hombre era tonto o era tan bueno jugando a cartas como lo era Suigetsu.

—Hace poco más de catorce años me vino a informar de que tenía un benefactor anónimo. Ése es el único motivo por el que me he dignado a venir esta noche. Dígame, ¿era el duque de Hoshikagi ese benefactor?

Aunque nada de eso tuviese sentido, ésa era la única conclusión a la que Suigetsu había llegado para explicar el aparente ataque de locura del duque.

—Yo trabajo para muchos lores y caballeros que poseen una considerable riqueza, señor Hozuki. Su benefactor deseaba permanecer en el anonimato y así será.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no era Hoshigaki?

—Estoy diciendo que hasta que su benefactor no me dé permiso para revelar esa información, guardaré el secreto lo mejor que pueda.

—¿Y si le golpeo hasta hacerlo papilla? Sospecho que entonces ya no tendría tanto empeño en guardar el secreto.

.

Yahiko tuvo el descaro de sonreír, como si se estuviera divirtiendo con todo aquello. A Suigetsu no le gustaba que se rieran de él; peor aún, no le gustaba que lo pusieran en evidencia. Maldijo entre dientes y señaló los informes y el testamento.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Es importante que lo tenga?

—Es importante que entienda por qué un hombre con el que he hablado tan pocas veces en mi vida ha considerado oportuno darme tanto a cambio de tan poco.

—Ser tutor de un lord del territorio es una tarea solemne y seria, señor Suigetsu. No subestime el poder de la influencia que tendrá sobre él o la cantidad de trabajo que será necesaria para asegurar que el joven se convierta en un hombre capaz de desplegar todo su potencial.

Suigetsu se rió con aspereza.

.

—¡Maldita sea, hombre! Ahí es exactamente a donde quiero ir a parar. La duquesa tiene razón. Yo soy la última persona que debería hacer las veces de tutor y protector de su hijo. Detesto a la aristocracia.

—Eso es una lástima, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que ellos son ampliamente responsables del éxito sin precedentes que usted ha cosechado. El duque no dudaba de su capacidad para guiar a su hijo hacia la madurez. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no se le puede obligar a hacer algo que usted no quiera hacer. Tiene veinticuatro horas para comunicarme su decisión. Una vez finalizado ese plazo de tiempo, si no ha aceptado los términos y condiciones del testamento que se ha leído esta noche, su oportunidad de quedarse con todo esto, y con ese último objeto, pasará, y entrará en vigor el segundo testamento.

—Habla como si todo esto no fuera más que un juego.

Yahiko sonrió con complicidad.

.

—Quién soy yo para juzgar.

Suigetsu paseó la mirada por la habitación. El único lugar donde había visto más libros que allí era en la biblioteca de Konohagure. Aunque leyera un libro cada uno de los días que le quedaban de vida, no conseguiría leerlos todos. Sólo los encuadernados en piel ya valían una fortuna.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre que estaba tranquilamente sentado frente al escritorio. No parecía inquietarse por nada. Recibía poder de aquellos a quienes servía.

—¿Qué le deja a su viuda en el segundo testamento?

—No estoy autorizado para decírselo.

—Maldita sea, hombre, por lo menos dígame si la favorece un poco más que en el primero. **—** A decir verdad, Suigetsu creía que era vergonzoso lo que el duque le había legado a su esposa. Incluso tratándose de aquella pesada que lo había estado persiguiendo por toda la casa.

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? **—** preguntó el abogado.

Suigetsu se deslizó el pulgar por la mandíbula inferior. No pensaba dejar que se le escapase de entre los dedos algo mucho más imponente que cualquier cosa que él pudiera poseer. Cogió el libro encuadernado en piel que Yahiko le había dado hacía un rato y le dedicó a aquel hombre la famosa sonrisa traviesa por la que era tan conocido.

—¿Cómo doy fe de que acepto los términos del testamento?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 03**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu echó a andar por una silenciosa calle, entre remolinos de niebla. Había pedido un coche de caballos para ir a la residencia del duque. Podría ir en busca de otro que lo llevase de vuelta a su casa, pero ya no lo necesitaba. Ahora tenía su propio carruaje y sus propios caballos.

Además de una residencia con sirvientes y dudas, muchas dudas. Firmó con reservas el documento que Yahiko le había tendido. A pesar de los intentos que había hecho por cuestionarse e intentar convencerse de lo contrario, desde el mismo momento en que el abogado había leído los términos del testamento, sabía que no le daría la espalda a todo lo que le había tocado en suerte.

No esperaba que la duquesa se mostrara satisfecha cuando le comunicaron que había decidido aceptar los términos. Así que Suigetsu se sorprendió mucho al verla asentir y decirle al señor Yahiko:

—Tendremos que informar a los sirvientes.

.

Los reunió a todos en el vestíbulo y, mientras Suigetsu se quedaba al pie de la escalinata, ella subió algunos escalones, adoptando la majestuosa actitud de una reina. Él pensó que estaba conociendo el aspecto que tendría un guerrero al final del día, cuando, después de una dura batalla que no había ido como esperaba, debía mirar a los ojos de aquellos a los que había mandado al campo de batalla y convencerlos de que el honor residía en la mera supervivencia. La duquesa se había mostrado elegante y elocuente mientras explicaba que la residencia pertenecía a Suigetsu y que todos ellos debían cumplir sus órdenes.

Los sirvientes no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Suigetsu supuso que cuando hubiesen superado la conmoción inicial, seguro que se les ocurrirían cientos de preguntas. Pero había preferido dejarlos con la duquesa en la casa mientras él se hacía a la idea del cambio de su suerte en solitario.

Aunque no se consideraba la mejor opción para hacer de tutor del amado hijo de la mujer también era cierto que se le ocurrían alternativas mucho peores. Tal vez el propio duque formara parte de esta categoría.

.

Suigetsu solía pasear a menudo por las calles que serpenteaban entre aquellas enormes casas, intentando recordar lo que un día pensó que jamás olvidaría: la primera casa elegante en la que había vivido. Por aquel entonces, tenía cinco años. El hombre le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría bien. Ella parecía conocerlo y confiar en él. Tal vez fuera alguno de sus clientes.

Lo único que Suigetsu recordaba era que aquel hombre le dio de comer, lo bañó y lo metió en la cama. Luego, se deslizó también entre las sábanas... Le había hecho cosas... Empezó a andar más de prisa; parecía que volviese a tener cinco años y tuviese que escapar...

Después, el hombre lloró, le pidió perdón y le dijo que nunca lo volvería a hacer... Suigetsu huyó, se detuvo ante un enorme olmo y golpeó el tronco con todas sus fuerzas; sintió la dureza de la madera en la mano y el dolor le subió por el brazo. No quería volver allí, no quería volver a sentirse asustado, dolido... y avergonzado.

A pesar de haber escapado completamente aterrorizado, pensó que siempre se acordaría del lugar donde estaba aquella casa. Pero Konoha había cambiado mucho en aquellos veintiocho años. Suigetsu ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el aspecto del hombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él, pero ahora se preguntaba...

¿Qué podía hacer alguien que se sintiera culpable? ¿Podía buscar al chico del que había abusado y dejarle todo cuanto poseía? ¿Sería Hoshikagi el hombre que lo compró? ¿Y qué importancia tenía eso ahora? Estaba muerto. Le había dejado una fortuna. ¿Qué importancia tenía que esa fortuna fuera fruto de la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento? Suigetsu sólo se había preocupado de acumular el dinero necesario para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese comprarlo. Ahora, ya nadie podría volver a hacerlo jamás.

—Dime lo que sabes sobre el duque de Hoshikagi **—** dijo Suigetsu.

.

Desesperado por sentir el sabor del whisky en la lengua y aprovechando que estaba en el vecindario, decidió pasar por casa de Sasuke. Sólo hacía una semana que éste se había casado de un modo un poco precipitado, pero no parecía que la pareja tuviera interés en irse de luna de miel.

Su amigo estaba sentado frente a él. La ventana que quedaba junto a su sillón daba a un impresionante jardín: cuando no estaba envuelto por la niebla, era un paisaje magnífico. Sasuke bebió un trago de su whisky. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba los últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Su oscuro pelo se veía revuelto, y Suigetsu sospechaba que no se había despeinado él solo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, tenía el aspecto de un hombre que controla su vida, que sabe cuál es su sitio en el mundo y que por fin está cómodo en él. A Suigetsu no le gustaba admitirlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que Sasuke Uchiha llevaba muy bien el título de conde.

.

—Era muy respetado en la Cámara de los Lores **—** dijo Sasuke con solemnidad **—**. Todo el mundo le escuchaba cuando hablaba. Su muerte ha dejado un vacío que será difícil de llenar.

—Entonces, ¿crees que era un tipo decente?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Eso parecía. Hablé muy pocas veces con él. Básicamente de política. Me aconsejó que tuviera siempre claro el motivo por el que me sentía de determinada manera con respecto a ciertos asuntos. Solía preguntar mucho a los lores más jóvenes. Insistía mucho en que no debíamos dejarnos llevar.

—¿Y qué hay de su mujer?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

.

—Deberíamos preguntárselo a Hinata. Ella conoce mucho mejor que yo a las mujeres de la nobleza. Hasta hace muy poco, yo no me mezclaba con ellos.

Hinata, su mujer, era la hija del duque de Otsutsuki. Hacía poco que éste había muerto y su hermano, que había estado ausente durante la larga enfermedad de su padre, había vuelto a Konoha para heredar los títulos. Parecía que, últimamente, los lores caían como moscas. Suigetsu se preguntó si el padre de Hinata habría aprobado que ella se casara con el «conde Diablo».

—A Hinata no le caigo bien. No me ayudará **—** dijo Suigetsu.

—Hinata es muy generosa. Siempre ayuda a las personas que la necesitan. **—** Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante **—**. ¿Qué ocurre, Suigetsu? Desde que te fuiste, a los diecinueve años, siempre has evitado venir a mi casa. Sólo aparecías por aquí cuando era estrictamente necesario; parecía que tuvieras miedo de contraer la sífilis. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás; justo cuando me iba a ir a la cama.

.

Él alargó el brazo para coger el decantador que había sobre la mesa y se sirvió más whisky. Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, deleitándose con la ardiente sensación que se deslizó por su garganta y que acabaría mezclándose con su sangre. El problema de levantar muros era que resultaba muy complicado escalarlos después, cuando se necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

—Hoshigaki me ha legado sus propiedades y su activo.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando como si se hubiera levantado y se hubiese desnudado allí mismo.

—Yo he reaccionado de una forma bastante parecida **—** dijo Suigetsu. Si la viuda no se hubiese quedado también de piedra, habría pensado que no había entendido bien las condiciones del testamento.

—¿Y por qué haría una cosa así?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ésa parece ser la pregunta estrella de la noche, y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál puede ser la respuesta.

—¿Acaso lo conocías?

—Apenas. Hablé una vez con él en este jardín. Creo que vino a visitar a tu abuelo. Luego lo vi una o dos veces en el club.

—¿Tenía alguna deuda de juego contigo?

.

Suigetsu se sirvió más whisky y bebió otro buen trago.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, nunca jugó, bebió, ni solicitó el servicio de ninguna de mis chicas. Se limitaba a observar. Algunas personas son así: son voyeurs del pecado. No estoy diciendo que me parezca mal.

Sasuke levantó las manos.

—¿Y te lo ha dejado todo sin más?

—Bueno, a cambio de una pequeña condición que apenas vale la pena mencionar. Tengo que aceptar ser el tutor de su hijo de cinco años.

Su amigo abrió los ojos de par en par y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Por qué diablos te confiaría a ti el cuidado de su hijo?

—Gracias por la confianza. Siento haberte molestado justo cuando te ibas a acostar.

.

Suigetsu se puso de pie. La amistad que lo unía a Sasuke estaba un poco tensa últimamente. A pesar de que hubo un tiempo en que se hubiesen confiado la vida el uno al otro, ahora se habían distanciado a causa del remordimiento y los secretos. No tendría que haber ido a verlo, pero las calles los habían convertido en hermanos. Se resistía a admitir que necesitara ayuda, pero de repente estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que creyera en él.

—No, me has malinterpretado. Yo tengo plena confianza en que serías un buen tutor. Dios sabe que, cuando éramos niños, me salvaste el pellejo muchas veces. Pero ¿por qué confiaría Hoshigaki el cuidado de su hijo a un hombre al que apenas conocía?

Suigetsu negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy tan desconcertado como tú.

—¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia su viuda?

Él se frotó la cara al recordar lo mucho que le había escocido aquella bofetada.

—Nada bien. Nada bien en absoluto, me temo. **—** Oyó el ruido de unas leves pisadas y se volvió hacia la puerta.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a la misma.

.

—Disculpad, no era mi intención interrumpir. No sabía que tenías compañía. Es que me estaba preguntando por qué tardabas tanto.

«En venir a mi cama.» Suigetsu pensó que había omitido esas últimas palabras. Hinata Uchiha, condesa de Konohagure, era una mujer preciosa. Como ya se había preparado para meterse en la cama, llevaba el pelo suelto: su larguísima melena tenía el mismo color de la noche azul. Por algún motivo, Suigetsu se preguntó qué aspecto tendría la viuda cuando se soltara el pelo, y qué sentiría si deslizara los dedos por su melena.

—Por favor, quédate con nosotros **—** dijo Sasuke **—**. Suigetsu quiere hacerte algunas preguntas.

«No es verdad **—** pensó él, irritado **—**. Eres tú quien quiere que le haga algunas preguntas.»

Pero se quedó dónde estaba, porque, si se iba, daría la impresión de que ella lo incomodaba y, por muy cierta que fuera esa afirmación, no quería que Hinata se diera cuenta. Aquella mujer ya tenía demasiada influencia sobre Sasuke. No había ningún motivo para que creyera que también podía controlar a otro hombre.

.

La observó mientras se deslizaba con elegancia por la habitación y se sentaba en el sillón que Sasuke le había cedido. Éste se sentó en el brazo del mismo y empezó a acariciarle a Hinata el pelo; parecía que no pudiese evitar tocarla cuando estaba cerca. Había sido muy extraño observar cómo su amigo caía presa de su hechizo. Sasuke haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso matar. Suigetsu era incapaz de imaginarse amando tanto a una mujer; en realidad, era incapaz de imaginarse amando a una mujer en absoluto. El amor volvía vulnerables a las personas y él no tenía ninguna intención de sentirse así de nuevo.

—Suigetsu se encuentra en una situación un poco extraña **—** empezó a decir Sasuke **—**. Por lo visto, Hoshikagi le ha legado todas sus propiedades a cambio de que él acceda a ser el tutor de su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, la condesa se limitó a mirar a su marido, frunciendo delicadamente el cejo.

Luego se dirigió a Suigetsu.

.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Al escuchar su inesperada oferta, Suigetsu volvió a tomar asiento; apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía más remedio que relacionarse con la joven viuda, estaba claro que cuanto más supiese sobre ella, más ventaja tendría en sus futuros encuentros. Su interés era así de sencillo. No había más.

—Me preguntaba qué me podrías explicar sobre su mujer.

—¿Ino?

—¿Acaso tiene otra?

—No, claro que no. No la conozco muy bien. Su padre era el duque de Yugakure. Tenía diecinueve años cuando se casó con Hoshigaki. Para ser sincera, creo que todo el mundo se sorprendió un poco de que se casara con un hombre tan mayor. No creo que tuviese ningún interés en tener pretendientes. Sospecho que el matrimonio tenía mucho más que ver con los deseos de su padre que con los suyos. **—** Le dio un afectuoso golpecito a su marido en el muslo **—**. No todos tenemos la suerte de amar a la persona con la que nos casamos. **—** Pensativa, alzó la cabeza **—**.

.

¿Va a aceptar ser el tutor del chico?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso no te ofrecerá nada que tú puedas necesitar **—** comentó Sasuke.

—La necesidad no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Como bien sabes, jamás le doy la espalda a la oportunidad de ser más rico de lo que soy. Además, ahora seremos vecinos. He heredado su residencia de Konoha.

—Pero hacer de tutor es una gran responsabilidad, señor Hozuki. **—** dijo Hinata.

—No creo que sea para tanto. Además, sólo estoy obligado a hacerlo hasta que la viuda se case; entonces, esa obligación recaerá sobre su nuevo marido.

—Conozco lo suficiente a la duquesa como para saber que antepone el deber a todo lo demás y que se ciñe rigurosamente a las estrictas normas sociales. Guardará luto por su marido los dos años enteros.

—Entonces, dos años y un día después, tendré preparado a un tipo que la esté esperando con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

—¿Le va a buscar marido? **—** A Hinata parecía horrorizarla la idea.

.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, a la mujer de su amigo siempre le parecería mal lo que acabara decidiendo.

—No veo por qué no. No soy yo quien está de luto.

Además, ¿tan difícil sería encontrarle un nuevo marido a la duquesa? El dinero podía comprar muchas cosas, incluso el perdón por saltarse las normas de etiqueta. Tal vez a la sociedad pudiera parecerle importante que una viuda estuviese dos años de luto, pero Suigetsu creía que no había necesidad de que lo estuviera más de dos semanas, como mucho.

Una ceremonia discreta y entonces podría mandar al campo a toda la familia feliz al completo.

Así, se podría quedar su preciosa residencia nueva para él solito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Despierta, cariño **—** dijo Ino con suavidad.

Inojin parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Era un niño guapo: rubio y con los ojos de su madre. Era muy curioso, siempre estaba observándolo todo para descubrir cómo funcionaba cada cosa.

Hoshigaki le había dedicado muy poco tiempo, pero lo cierto era que pocos padres lo hacían.

Ésa era la forma que tenían los aristócratas de hacer las cosas, y los padres acostumbraban a dejar la educación de sus hijos en manos de otras personas. Tal vez, como Hoshikagi se había involucrado tan poco en ese asunto, pensó que no tenía por qué darle mucha importancia a la elección del tutor, pero esa explicación no bastaba para que Ino consiguiera justificar su elección.

Al besar la cabeza de Inojin se deleitó en la dulce y láctea fragancia que desprendía el niño. No podía dejar que lo criara un delincuente. La mejor manera de evitarlo era llevándoselo lo más lejos posible de Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

—Necesito que te levantes y te vistas. Nos vamos a la casa de campo **—** le dijo Ino.

La casa de campo pertenecía al pequeño. Allí estaría fuera del alcance del tutor que le habían asignado. Y cuando se alejaran de toda aquella locura, a ella le resultaría más fácil pensar con claridad y encontrar una forma de conseguir que el señor Hozuki no tuviese ninguna influencia sobre Inojin. Parecía un hombre al que le gustaba mucho el dinero. Tal vez pudiese ofrecerle el del fondo de inversión que su marido le había dejado a ella.

Ino haría todo lo necesario **—** privaciones, sacrificios **—** , para asegurarse de que su hijo recibía una educación adecuada. Para ella, no había nada más importante en el mundo que él.

Se dirigió a su niñera:

—Por favor, Izumi, prepara una maleta con las cosas que necesite Inojin y las que vayas a necesitar tú. Yo voy a pedir que nos traigan el carruaje a la puerta. No podemos demorarnos.

.

No se podía creer las desesperadas medidas que la estaba obligando a tomar la muerte de Hoshigaki. Su marido sólo tenía cincuenta y un años. Cuando se casó con él, hacía ya seis años, le dio la sensación de que era muy mayor, pero al morir le había parecido que era muy joven, que se había ido mucho antes de lo que le tocaba. Apenas había tenido ni un momento para pensar en él y en la clase de vida que la esperaba ahora que Hoshigaki no estaba. Y, si lo hubiese hecho, seguro que jamás habría imaginado que las cosas iban a tomar el rumbo que estaban tomando aquella noche. Sin embargo, tenía responsabilidades y les haría frente de la mejor forma posible. El deber no se podía dar el lujo de estar de luto.

En cuanto estuvo todo preparado, con Inojin apropiadamente vestido, Ino lo cogió de la mano y lo acompañó hasta la escalera. Su doncella la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Los lacayos ya han subido nuestras cosas al carruaje **—** le dijo Karui a Ino.

Se habían llevado muy poco equipaje, porque era imperativo que se marcharan a toda prisa si querían conseguir escapar. Escapar. Jamás pensó que llegaría a asociar esa palabra con su vida, pero allí estaba, huyendo en plena noche como si fuera una ladrona. Si no estuviera tan cansada, quizá podría pensar en otra salida, pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era alejarse de toda aquella locura.

—Bien. Vámonos.

Se adentró en la noche siguiendo al lacayo que llevaba a su hijo y a otro que sostenía un farol.

.

Bajó los majestuosos escalones que la alejaban de la casa de la que se había enamorado. Mientras se dejaba devorar por la oscuridad de la noche, sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si fuera una mujer más débil, estaba segura de que sucumbiría a las lágrimas, pero el llanto no cambiaría la situación.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Inojin. Tenía que protegerlo a toda costa. Ella conocía muy bien a qué calaña pertenecía Suigetsu Hozuki. Era un hombre que lo quería conseguir todo de la forma más sencilla, sin esforzarse. Cuando estuviesen lejos, no se molestaría en ir tras ellos. Había conseguido la residencia y todo lo que contenía y estaba convencida de que eso era cuanto deseaba.

Se apresuró por el camino adoquinado, consciente de que la niebla absorbía y amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Aquella noche parecía especialmente hecha para escapar.

Un lacayo uniformado abrió la puerta del carruaje y la ayudó a subir. Justo cuando se sentó en el lujoso asiento, percibió una fragancia que le era familiar...

.

—¿Va a algún sitio, duquesa?

Al oír la inesperada voz desde una de las sombrías esquinas del carruaje, Ino dio un grito de los que helarían la sangre a cualquiera. Hubiera seguido chillando de no ser por la molesta y oscura carcajada que se oyó a continuación. Ahora ya sabía cómo sonaba la risa de Satán, y no era un sonido que invitase a que los demás se sumaran a la fiesta.

—¿Su excelencia? **—** se interesó uno de los lacayos.

—Está bien **—** contestó Suigetsu, al tiempo que cogía el farol de las manos del sirviente y lo levantaba. La dorada luz lo iluminó a él y los confines del carruaje. Ino no supo cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió mostrarse divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo. Y muy, muy peligroso.

Inojin, que seguía en la puerta del carruaje, en brazos de un lacayo, gritó al oír chillar a su madre y luego se echó a llorar. Ino alargó los brazos para cogerlo y lo apretó contra su tembloroso pecho.

—Chist, Inojin, no pasa nada. Mamá se ha asustado, eso es todo. Pero este hombre no te hará ningún daño, cariño. Te lo prometo.

.

El niño pareció tranquilizarse con sus palabras, dejó de llorar y empezó a chuparse el dedo. Era un hábito del que Inojin no estaba particularmente orgullosa, pero ni ella ni su niñera habían conseguido quitarle la costumbre. Sin embargo, no creía que tuviera que preocuparse mucho por eso en aquellos momentos. Tenía preocupaciones mucho más importantes.

Pensó que si fuera una persona que acostumbrara a decir palabrotas, aquélla hubiera sido una buena ocasión para decir unas cuantas. Le dio la sensación de que Suigetsu Hozuki era más alto de lo que se lo había parecido antes, y también mucho más siniestro. Le gustaba aún menos que por la tarde y decidió que ya había tenido que aguantarlo lo suficiente por un solo día.

—¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? **—** inquirió, adoptando su tono de voz más seco; el que empleaba cuando descubría que alguno de sus sirvientes no estaba haciendo las tareas que tenía asignadas.

—La pregunta es, duquesa, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí? **—** Dio unos golpecitos al libro que sostenía como si se tratara del Evangelio **—**. Este carruaje me pertenece. ¿Está intentando robármelo?

—¿Cómo puede ser de su propiedad? ¡Lleva el escudo de armas del ducado!

—Creo que tiene razón. Haré que lo quiten inmediatamente, porque podría provocar confusión.

—Éste era el carruaje del duque.

—Pero desafortunadamente para usted, lo compró con fondos no asociados al título.

—¿Ha leído eso en plena oscuridad?

—No, lo he leído en la biblioteca. Tengo una memoria sorprendentemente buena. Sólo tengo que leer una cosa una vez y es como si lo archivara en mi mente. Pero dudo que tenga verdadero interés en mi talento, así que volvamos a mi pregunta original: ¿está intentando robarme? ¿Tengo que hacer llamar a un agente de la ley?

—No sea usted ridículo. Sólo me estaba llevando a Inojin al campo.

—¿En plena noche? **—** preguntó él.

—Hace más fresco y es más fácil que Inojin se duerma durante el trayecto si viajamos de noche. Como no tengo que preocuparme por entretenerlo, el viaje es también mucho más placentero para mí. Por otra parte, no estoy segura de por qué le estoy explicando todo esto.

—Ya hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que la gente da muchas explicaciones cuando se dan cuenta de que se han puesto en evidencia.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo. **—** Pero sus palabras sonaron defensivas y débiles incluso a sus propios oídos.

—Así es como yo lo veo: soy el tutor de Inojin. Si está en el campo, no podré protegerlo.

.

Ino podría haber jurado que detectaba cierto humor en su voz. ¿Acaso aquel hombre pensaba que todo aquello no era más que un chiste y que lo que había ocurrido esa noche sólo tenía el propósito de divertirle? Decidió guardarse esas duras palabras, porque estaba segura de que sólo conseguiría irritarlo más.

—Como tutor, no tiene por qué protegerlo de nada. Sólo tiene que preocuparse de su bienestar, y eso lo puede hacer confiándome a mí su cuidado y dejando que me lo lleve al campo.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea lo que más le interesa.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está educando a un auténtico blandengue. Ha chillado más fuerte que usted.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Usted nos ha asustado, ha aparecido de la nada como si fuera un canalla cuando nadie lo esperaba. ¿Por qué no estaba esperando junto al carruaje, como haría cualquier persona decente? Creo que se ha escondido a propósito para asustarme.

—Creo que usted sabe muy bien que no soy precisamente decente. **—** Tuvo el descaro de sonreír mientras seguía dando golpecitos al maldito libro.

—¿Le divierte esta situación? **—** le espetó ella.

—Me parece un gran desafío.

La palabra «desafío» se quedaba corta.

.

—Usted y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Quédeselo todo. Diga usted que es su tutor. Pero deje que Inojin y yo nos vayamos.

—Por desgracia para usted, duquesa, soy un hombre de palabra. He prometido ocuparme del cuidado y la educación de su hijo y así lo haré. Y lo haré aquí, en Konoha, porque mis intereses económicos y mis negocios están aquí. Aunque tiene razón en una cosa: tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Sugiero que volvamos a la residencia, donde podremos hablar del tema con más comodidad.

—Son más de las diez de la noche. No es una hora decente para visitas. Supongo que no estará sugiriendo que tiene la intención de pasar la noche aquí.

—Es mi casa. Y yo soy el tutor del niño. Así que sí, me pienso trasladar aquí.

Hablaba despreocupadamente de algo que resultaba por completo inapropiado. A Ino no le cupo ninguna duda de que aquel hombre había crecido acostumbrado a dormir entre extraños.

—Esto es ridículo. Usted y yo no estamos emparentados. No podemos vivir en la misma casa.

—Usted es viuda, no una mujer soltera. No es obligatorio que tenga carabina. Aunque supongo que tiene muchas sirvientas que se ocupan de satisfacer sus numerosas necesidades. Si tiene miedo de sentirse tentada de venir a mi cama, puede pedirles que la vigilen.

Indignada, soltó un grito sofocado.

—¡Es usted una bestia presuntuosa! Yo jamás iría a su cama.

—Y como yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en ir a la suya, no veo dónde está el problema.

Además, mis negocios suelen requerir mi atención por las noches, por lo que lo más habitual es que esté en mi club. No ocurrirá nada indecoroso.

.

Ino se negaba a admitir que había sentido una punzada de despecho cuando él había admitido que no le despertaba ningún interés. Tampoco era que quisiera gustarle. Sin embargo, no era agradable darse cuenta de que un hombre que sin duda alguna acostumbraba a perseguir a muchas y variadas mujeres, no tenía ningún interés en perseguirla a ella. Se había sentido profundamente herida cuando Hoshigaki decidió no volver nunca más a su cama el día en que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Quizá los hombres no la considerasen atractiva. Tal vez debía sentir consuelo, ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo de Suigetsu Hozuki. Pero en lugar de eso, sentía una increíble necesidad de echarse a llorar.

—Se lo ruego, por el amor de Dios, déjenos marchar.

Él la estudió con atención y ella se agarró al último vestigio de esperanza, deseando que aquel martirio acabase concluyendo a su favor. Si aquel hombre poseía sólo una pizca de decencia, tal vez fuese suficiente...

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me gusta repetirme. Irse no es lo que más le interesa al chico y yo soy su tutor. Ahora puede elegir: o vuelve a la residencia andando, como lo haría una dama, o lo hará sobre . Usted decide. Pero decídalo rápido.

—¿Que me va a llevar sobre su hombro? Como si fuese una mujerzuela cualquiera... No se atrevería.

—Ya le he dicho antes que si me desafía sólo conseguirá que lo haga. **—** Alargó los brazos para cogerla...

Ino gritó, cogió a Inojin con fuerza y apretó la espalda contra el asiento del carruaje con tal ímpetu que la sorprendió que no se rompiera y acabara cayendo en la parte posterior del mismo.

—De acuerdo. Ya le he entendido. Es usted un tirano. Soy perfectamente capaz de volver a la casa yo sola.

—Qué lástima. **—** Suigetsu volvió a tender los brazos hacia ella **—**. Yo llevaré al chico.

—Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

.

Por un momento, pareció que había herido sus sentimientos. Ino no entendía cómo podía haber hecho tal cosa cuando entre ellos dos no existía más que antipatía.

—Como desee, duquesa **—** dijo él, adoptando un tono burlón que resonó a su alrededor.

—¿Podría, por favor, dejar de llamarme eso?

—¿Acaso no es apropiado?

—No de la forma en que usted lo dice.

—Quizá pudiese enseñarme a decirlo de una forma más apropiada y, a cambio, yo podría enseñarle algunas cosas poco apropiadas **—** contestó él, adoptando un tono de voz muy bajo que provocó en Ino cosquilleos en lugares en los que nunca los había sentido **—**. Hablaremos sobre las posibilidades en la biblioteca.

—Primero le tengo que leer un cuento a Inojin. No se puede dormir si no le leo antes.

—Eso parece una excusa para posponer lo inevitable.

—Me ofende que no crea usted en mi palabra. Pero puede preguntar a cualquiera de los sirvientes. Ellos le confirmarán que le leo un cuento cada noche. Aunque tampoco es que necesite que ellos le confirmen nada.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Debería tratarla como a una igual.

—¿Como a una igual? ¡Usted es plebeyo!

—Me estaba refiriendo al hecho de que los dos seamos ladrones. Aunque debo admitir que se me daba bastante mejor que a usted. A mí no me habrían descubierto.

—Estoy convencida de que tiene usted una opinión demasiado buena de sus habilidades. Está claro que en algún momento lo cogieron. He visto la marca que lleva en la mano.

—Sí, fue un golpe de mala suerte. Afortunadamente para usted, ahora ya no marcan a los delincuentes.

.

Ino no le veía ningún sentido a decirle que ella no era ninguna ladrona. ¿Cómo iba a saber que él había heredado el carruaje? Tendría que echar un vistazo a su copia del informe o estudiar el de su hijo con más detalle.

—Es usted muy irritante, señor Hozuki.

—Forma parte de mi encanto. Reúnase conmigo en la biblioteca cuando haya acabado de leerle a mi protegido.

.

Entonces saltó del carruaje provocando que éste se balanceara y les dijo a los sirvientes que seguían allí:

—La duquesa ha decidido cancelar su viaje al campo. Por favor, ocupaos de volver a llevarlo todo a su sitio.

.

Luego se perdió en la oscuridad, dejándola en lo que parecía un descenso en espiral al infierno.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 04**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu se bebía un whisky tumbado en el sofá de la biblioteca; estaba muy contento de haber sido previsor y haberse llevado un par de botellas de casa de Sasuke. Había planeado volver a su nueva residencia para discutir algunos detalles con la viuda, y decidió que los dos necesitarían un buen trago de la bebida del diablo para que los ayudara a afrontar lo que estaba seguro de que sería un arduo proceso, si querían llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo educar al chico. No esperaba que ella estuviese conforme con nada de lo que él sugiriera.

Se quedó completamente perplejo cuando, al llegar a la residencia, descubrió que estaban preparando el carruaje para la precipitada huida de la duquesa. Hacía mucho tiempo que el diablo no se apoderaba de sus actos, y él no acostumbraba a asustar a las mujeres, pero no había podido evitar meterse dentro del coche y esperar a que ella llegara. Desafortunadamente, no había tenido en cuenta que llevaría al niño consigo. Irritar a la duquesa era una cosa; aterrorizar al niño un asunto completamente distinto. A él no le gustaba lastimar a los niños. Ya perdían la inocencia demasiado pronto.

¡Maldita fuera! Tendría que haber dejado que se llevara al chico al campo. Limitarse a fingir que era su tutor. Se había pasado buena parte de la infancia fingiendo ser una cosa u otra para engañar a alguien y poder robarle algo. Cuando se dedicaba a meter la mano en los bolsillos ajenos, solía vestirse con un traje elegante que había robado para pasar desapercibido entre los ricos, para parecer uno de los suyos, para que pensaran que era el hijo de alguno de ellos y sólo estaba paseando. Todos los niños de Orochimaru eran muy hábiles mimetizándose con el entorno: siempre conseguían encajar, aunque no fuera verdad.

¿Se encargaría Yahiko de controlarlo y de asegurarse de que cumplía con su deber? No parecía muy probable. Aquel hombre había sobrevivido a la entrega del mensaje y había conseguido que firmasen los formularios pertinentes. Ya se había ganado un buen dinero. Suigetsu no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle ganar aún más. El abogado ya había salido de sus vidas. Por lo menos, hasta que llegara el momento de ir a reclamar aquel último objeto. «Su valor es incalculable.» Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Suigetsu como si las cantara un coro de ángeles.

Tenía todo aquello y aún había algo más.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea y luego centró su atención en una mesa sobre la que había un montón de relojes muy bien colocados. La duquesa llevaba ya más de una hora leyéndole a su hijo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba leyendo? ¿Una novela de Dickens?

Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ino era una chica muy lista; ya lo había demostrado al calarlo tan rápido. Él había conseguido cortarle una vía de escape, pero podría haber encontrado otra.

.

—¡Maldición! **—** rugió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, tirándose buena parte del whisky en su chaleco favorito. Maldijo la pérdida, se bebió lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso de un solo trago y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

Un lacayo que estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo se enderezó en seguida, temiendo una reprimenda por su falta de disciplina. Pero a Suigetsu le importaba muy poco lo derecho que pudiese estar un hombre. Lo único que le importaba de un sirviente era que trabajase bien y que estuviese allí cuando lo necesitara.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a la duquesa desde que subió? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu.

—No, señor.

.

Volvió a maldecir. Era muy posible que hubiese conseguido huir. Se acordó de que junto a la casa crecían un montón de enormes árboles. Podría haber abierto una ventana, haber pasado a uno de ellos y luego haberse descolgado hasta el suelo sin ningún tipo de problema. Él lo había hecho un montón de veces cuando vivía en casa de Konohagure. El anciano les había prohibido visitar a Orochimaru mientras estuviesen bajo su techo. Suigetsu siempre pensó que si el anciano no sabía que él lo seguía haciendo, no le haría daño. Y él se había negado a abandonar del todo a Orochimaru.

Por eso había seguido viviendo entre dos mundos. En muchos sentidos, aún seguía haciéndolo.

Fue hacia la escalera a toda prisa subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. No había ningún otro sirviente por allí. Se apresuró hasta la habitación del niño, abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra...

Tanto la duquesa como su hijo estaban en brazos de Morfeo. A Suigetsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que hubo un tiempo en que también él dormía acurrucado contra su madre.

No quería pensar en ella aquella noche, no quería pensar en todo lo que podía sacrificar una madre por su hijo; no quería preguntarse qué podría llegar a sacrificar la duquesa. La dedicación que aquella mujer demostraba hacia su hijo lo había cogido completamente desprevenido. Él siempre había asumido que la aristocracia estaba por encima de las emociones. No solía desviarse mucho al juzgar a la gente o las situaciones, pero en ese caso era muy posible que sí se hubiera equivocado.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación. La niñera estaba dormida en una pequeña cama que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Suigetsu no sabía si eso era lo habitual o se trataba sólo de otro ejemplo de la naturaleza demasiado protectora de la madre del chico. Él no estaba muy familiarizado con la manera de llevar una casa. Hoshigaki le había encomendado una tarea de enormes proporciones, pero estaba desconcertado ante su determinación por llevar a cabo el encargo. Volvió a centrar su atención en la duquesa.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo forzado y un libro abierto sobre el regazo. El niño estaba acurrucado junto a ella, chupándose el dedo y roncando . Una de las manos de su madre descansaba sobre su cabeza y sus dedos se perdían en los dorados cabellos del pequeño; parecía que pensara que podía protegerlo con sólo tocarlo.

.

Sí, debería dejarlos marchar. ¿Qué sabía él de niños? Era verdad que había protegido a algunos en su momento; tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices que lo demostraban, aunque no todas ellas fueran visibles y estaba acostumbrado a enseñar a los demás niños a sobrevivir cuando no tenían a nadie que los protegiera. En su club, trabajaban varios chicos: hacían recados, les llevaban las bebidas a los caballeros, los ayudaban a trasladar las fichas de un lado a otro... Suigetsu se preguntó si Hoshigaki se habría dado cuenta de la seguridad que ganaban esos chicos cuando empezaban a trabajar para él. Al principio, siempre tenían miedo, no confiaban en su buena suerte y sospechaban de los motivos por los que Suigetsu quería contratarlos. Pero al poco tiempo acababan por convencerse: empezaban a andar con la cabeza bien alta, hablaban sin vacilar y comenzaban a entender lo mucho que valían. ¿Sería ésa la razón por la que Hoshigaki iba a su club y no participaba de sus variadas ofertas de ocio? ¿Habría acudido allí a observar y aprender, para poder decidir quién sería el más indicado para preparar a su hijo para el mundo?

¿Un sinvergüenza como Suigetsu Hozuki?

Tal vez si se tratara de un niño de la calle... Pero ¿el hijo de un lord? Suigetsu apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces, ¿por qué no había aceptado la forma más sencilla de eliminar aquel dilema cuando la duquesa se la ofreció? Se podría haber quedado con todo y haberse librado de ellos. No tenía ningún sentido que los obligara a quedarse y, sin embargo, era reticente a dejarlos marchar.

Suigetsu volvió a centrar su atención en la dama en cuestión. Dormida poseía una inesperada belleza casi etérea; parecía que todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido en sus sueños.

.

Por un momento, se preguntó qué se sentiría soñando. Él nunca soñaba. Probablemente porque no solía dormir. Estaba obsesionado con conseguir toda la riqueza que pudiera y trabajaba hasta bien entrada la noche siempre que podía. Sabía muy bien cuál era el verdadero valor del dinero.

Éste protegía a una persona y gracias a él no tenía que hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

Normalmente. No tenía ningún interés particular en ejercer de tutor del niño, y si el chico no se estuviera chupando el dedo, si no hubiese gritado más fuerte que su madre, Suigetsu se habría cuestionado seriamente la necesidad de quedarse. Un crío no debería estar tan asustado. Nadie debería. ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba tantos miedos? ¿Y cómo podía Suigetsu empezar a darle la confianza que necesitaba para hacer honor a su título? No podía hacerlo sentándose junto a él delante del fuego mientras la ginebra le calentaba el estómago y la pipa hacía lo propio con sus pulmones. Estaba convencido de que la duquesa jamás lo aprobaría, lo cual hacía que le diesen ganas de valorar la idea. Hacerla enfadar podría convertirse fácilmente en su último vicio. Ella conseguía irritarlo por motivos que no era capaz de entender y él prestaba una extraña atención a algunos detalles sobre aquella mujer en los que jamás se había fijado antes.

.

Se había metido en la pequeña cama del niño y había dejado los zapatos a un lado de la cama. A pesar de llevar medias, Suigetsu pudo ver que tenía unos pies pequeños y delicados. Le daban un aire vulnerable y él sintió una repentina necesidad de protegerla. Aunque no le costaba mucho imaginar que ella se opondría rápidamente a ello. Era muy probable que se hubiera quedado allí a propósito hasta quedarse dormida, con la esperanza de evitar otro encuentro con él. Menuda tontería. Al final, todo el mundo tenía que acabar enfrentándose al diablo y pagar sus deudas.

Ella aprendería esa lección al día siguiente; aquella noche la dejaría descansar con inocencia, pero no en aquella cama. Si no dormía bien, estaría de mal humor y sería mucho más difícil tratar con ella; y ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Suigetsu dudaba que jamás llegaran a ponerse de acuerdo en nada.

Deslizó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado: uno a la altura de sus hombros y el otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Estaba convencido de que su espalda se resentiría del peso, pero cuando la levantó, se dio cuenta de que era tan ligera como lo eran sus dedos cuando, de niño, los metía en los bolsillos de los demás para robarles. Ino emitió un pequeño sonido parecido a un maullido al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Suigetsu. Entonces, él percibió una fragancia que reconoció en seguida: láudano. Tal vez tuviera tantos problemas para dormir como él.

.

Volvió a mirar al niño; lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

—Vuelve a dormir. Esta noche yo me encargaré de mantener los monstruos a raya.

El pequeño cerró los ojos. Suigetsu salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de la duquesa.

«Por favor, no entre en mi habitación.»

.

Suspiró. ¿Y a él qué le importaba lo que ella quería y no quería? ¿Qué escondía allí dentro? El hecho de que no quisiera que él lo viera sólo conseguía que tuviera más ganas de verlo. ¿Y por qué motivo no debería? Aquella casa era suya, lo que significaba que, legalmente, la habitación también era suya. Tenía todo el derecho a abrir aquella puerta...

Maldijo una vez más y se dirigió a la habitación del señor de la casa: un dormitorio que antes pertenecía al duque y que ahora le pertenecía a él.

Flexionó un poco las rodillas, se las arregló para alcanzar el pomo, girarlo y abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba envuelta en sombras, pero la luz que procedía de los quinqués del pasillo y la poca que entraba por la ventana de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban el camino de entrada le proporcionaban la claridad suficiente como para que pudiese intuir la silueta de la enorme cama.

Se acercó a ella y depositó a Ino encima con la mayor suavidad posible.

Ella gimoteó y luego masculló:

—Lo siento. Perdóname.

Suigetsu se agachó a su lado.

—¿Por qué, duquesa?

Su respuesta se limitó a un suave suspiro. Tenía una mano cerca de la cadera y la otra cerrada sobre la almohada. Se había quitado su cofia de viuda **—** una prenda completamente absurda **—** y Suigetsu se pudo hacer mejor idea de cómo era su pelo. No tan dorado como había supuesto en un principio, sino con un ligero parecido al color de la luna. Una pequeña parte del diablo lo volvió a visitar. Con sus diestros dedos y la habilidad de un carterista, localizó una horquilla. Se la quitó con mucho cuidado. Luego encontró otra, luego otra, y otra, hasta que la melena quedó liberada de sus ataduras y todo su espesor descansó sobre la mano de Suigetsu. Era suave y sedosa. Acarició algunos mechones entre los dedos. No entendía por qué sentía aquel sobrecogedor impulso de conocer la textura de su pelo.

.

Y de saber algo más. Acercó la cabeza al cuello de Ino y, muy despacio, inhaló la embriagadora fragancia de su perfume. Allí el olor era más intenso, parecía que procediera de un lugar secreto detrás de su oreja. ¿Con qué otras partes de su cuerpo la duquesa provocaría un hombre? Porque lo provocaría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Se puso de pie y la observó. Se preguntó cuántas noches habría yacido en aquella cama, satisfecha y saciada. ¿La abrazaría después el duque? Las mujeres con las que Suigetsi se acostaba no requerían ningún cuidado especial, pero pensó que sería distinto con una mujer a la que no le pagara. Ésta esperaría algo más si no le llenaba de monedas la palma de la mano. Requeriría cortesías que colmaran su corazón.

Dio un paso atrás. Había algo muy placentero en observar cómo dormía una mujer en una

cama, especialmente cuando la cama era ahora la suya. Suigetsu se había acostado con muchas, pero nunca se había parado a observarlas mientras dormían. Y se estaba dando cuenta de que una mujer podía resultar seductora y atractiva incluso mientras dormía.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, negándose a dejarse seducir aunque la dama fuera tan hermosa como la duquesa de Hoshigaki.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu entró en el club y se deleitó con el entorno, con los olores y los sonidos. Los caballeros elegantes sentados a las mesas de juego, el suntuoso aroma del buen whisky y los puros caros. El repiqueteo de los dados y de las fichas de madera. De la sala de al lado, donde las chicas bailaban con los caballeros, salían las notas de un piano; a veces, conseguían llevárselos a un rincón y se dejaban robar un beso, y otras veces abandonaban aquella sala para entregarse a actos un poco menos inocentes. Suigetsu pagaba muy bien a las chicas para que entretuviesen a los clientes: el trato era que bailaran con ellos y les dieran conversación. Todo lo que ganaran al otro lado de aquellas puertas era sólo para ellas. Él no proporcionaba prostitutas, pero tampoco juzgaba a las mujeres si querían ganar un poco más, siempre y cuando la decisión fuese completamente suya. Todo el mundo sabía que Suigetsu Hozuki no miraba a otro lado si alguien trataba mal a sus empleados.

Se paseó por la sala y observó las mesas y a los jugadores; estudió cómo progresaba el juego.

Advirtió el elevado volumen ambiental. Los hombres ruidosos acostumbraban a gastar más dinero.

Pasó junto a una de las mesas, en la que se estaba jugando una partida de brag. Poco tiempo atrás, Sasuke acostumbraba a pasar gran parte de la noche en el club, no sólo porque era su socio, sino porque disfrutaba mucho de una buena partida de cartas. Sin embargo, desde que se había casado se quedaba en casa con su mujer. Suigetsu no podía culparlo por ello. Hinata era un ejemplar bastante delicioso.

.

Cuando pasó junto a la ventanilla en la que se compraban las fichas, el hombre que estaba detrás asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que significaba que el negocio iba bien. Luego, Suigetsu se acercó a la sala en que las chicas ofrecían consuelo a los caballeros que no habían tenido mucha suerte con las cartas, o a la que iban directamente los hombres que decidían que su pecado de la noche serían las mujeres. Se detuvo en el umbral y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la falta de luz. La sala estaba poco iluminada a propósito, así conseguían crear una ilusión de intimidad. Pero allí no había verdaderos secretos. Si Suigetsu quisiera, podría chantajear a todos los hombres que había entre aquellas paredes; pero su visión de los negocios era demasiado aguda para caer en ese error. Había conseguido proporcionar a aquellos hombres un refugio seguro donde podían abandonarse a sus antojos. A una edad muy temprana, había aprendido que una persona podía llegar a dar casi todo lo que tiene a cambio de un refugio seguro.

Se fijó en una mujer sentada en el regazo de un hombre. Chino era la chica que más tiempo llevaba con él. La juventud estaba empezando a abandonarla, pero poseía mucha experiencia. Le susurró algo al hombre con el que estaba, luego levantó su ligero cuerpo y empezó a andar provocativamente hacia Suigetsu. Llevaba la melena rubia suelta y el pelo le caía en cascada sobre la espalda. Nunca había sido pudorosa e iba cubierta sólo por una fina capa de seda.

—Hola, corazón **—** lo saludó con coquetería **—**. ¿Me estás buscando?

Suigetsu la miró con detenimiento; su mirada era una mezcla de apreciación por lo que le ofrecía físicamente y otro poco de remordimiento. Era importante no dejar que una mujer supiera que no la deseaba. Era mejor conseguir que pensara que había otros motivos por los que no quería estar con ella.

—Esta noche no, Chino.

Ella frunció el cejo.

.

—Ya hace mucho tiempo, Suigetsu. No habrás encontrado a otra, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo estoy un poco distraído. ¿Cómo van las cosas con las otras chicas?

Chino era la encargada de supervisar a las demás empleadas; se aseguraba de que entendían las reglas, de que siempre estaban limpias y de que nadie abusaba de ellas.

—Todo va bien, pero creo que vamos a perder a Fu. Uno de los lores quiere que sea su amante en exclusiva.

—¿Es eso lo que ella quiere?

Chino asintió.

—Es un buen tipo.

—Asegúrate de que entiende que él nunca se casará con ella.

—Ya lo sabe, Suigetsu. Todas sabemos lo que somos.

—Lo que sois, Chino, es sólo un grupo de chicas traviesas. Los hombres lo necesitan de vez en cuando.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues cuando lo necesites tú, házmelo saber. Sigo siendo tu chica.

.

Se despidió de él con la mano y volvió junto al hombre que seguía esperándola. Últimamente, Chino era la única mujer con la que Suigetsu se permitía estar. No quería que se pusieran celosas unas de otras. Él pagaba a Chino generosamente; no sólo porque era particularmente buena, sino porque ella nunca esperaba de él más de lo que Suigetsu era capaz de ofrecerle.

Se alejó de la sala donde los hombres disfrutaban de la compañía de las chicas y recorrió de nuevo la sala de juego, saludando a algunos de los caballeros. Ya hacía un buen rato que había pasado la medianoche, pero la sala seguía llena y el local estaba muy animado. El pecado no sabía de horarios, cosa que le iba muy bien a Suigetsu, que nunca había necesitado dormir mucho.

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la parte de atrás, desde donde él dirigía su negocio. Se detuvo ante un despacho abierto, se asomó al interior y observó mientras Karin Darling hacia algunas precisas anotaciones en sus libros de contabilidad. Ella también había sido una de las niñas de Orochimaru, la única cuyas hábiles manos podían compararse con las de Suigetsu. Nadie había conseguido superar los botines que conseguían ellos dos.

Karin levantó la vista y le dedicó la tímida y pícara sonrisa y fraternal que se había ganado el corazón de sus amigos.

.

—Por fin estás aquí. Has estado fuera un montón de tiempo.

—La reunión ha sido mucho más compleja de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema?

—No especialmente, pero es importante que estés al corriente de algunos cambios que pueden surgir.

—No sé si me gusta cómo suena eso.

Entró en el despacho y miró a su alrededor. Al contrario que en la residencia del duque, en aquella sala no había muchos muebles: tan sólo un escritorio y tres sillones. Las paredes estaban desnudas. Unas pequeñas estanterías sostenían los libros de contabilidad que contenían la historia de su negocio. Junto a otra de las paredes había un sofá. Suigetsu no sabía muy bien para qué lo utilizaba Karin, pues sabía que no dormía allí. Su cama estaba en un apartamento al que se accedía por un pasillo y una escalera en la parte posterior del edificio. Él también tenía allí un apartamento propio, igual que la mayoría de los empleados. Eso le había costado una maldita fortuna, pero Suigetsu sabía que los empleados contentos no metían la mano en la caja.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? **—** dijo Karin.

Él negó con la cabeza, dio un paso adelante y se apoyó en el respaldo de piel del sillón que había frente al escritorio de Karin.

.

—Llevo sentado gran parte de la noche. **—** Señaló los libros de contabilidad, abiertos sobre el escritorio. Karin era un genio con los números. Tal vez fuera porque Orochimaru la sentaba en su regazo y le dejaba contar las bolsas y monedas que los demás habían conseguido a lo largo del día.

Quizá no se diese cuenta, pero eso la ayudó a desarrollar una habilidad que les había sido muy útil a todos **—**. ¿Hemos tenido una noche provechosa?

—Nuestras noches siempre son provechosas. Vas a morir siendo un hombre muy rico, Suigetsu.

No le pasó desapercibida la tristeza que teñía la voz de Karin. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba la importancia que él le daba al dinero. Sonrió.

—Mucho más rico de lo que esperaba. El duque de Hoshigaki me ha legado una fortuna.

Ella abrió sus ojos rojizos de par en par.

.

—¿Por qué?

—Que me cuelguen si lo sé. **—** Hundió los dedos en la piel del respaldo **—**. ¿Hablaste con él alguna vez?

—¿Por qué iba a hablar con él?

—Vino por aquí en alguna ocasión.

—Ya sabes que evito todo lo que puedo la zona de juego. **—** El buen licor hacía que sus clientes fueran más simpáticos que de costumbre y se creyeran más atractivos de lo que eran en realidad.

La zona de juego no era un buen lugar para una dama que no deseaba la atención de los hombres.

.

—El abuelo de Sasuke lo conocía. Recuerdo vagamente que yo lo conocí en la residencia de Konohagure; le enseñé mi medallón.

—¿Qué medallón?

El que contenía una foto en miniatura de su madre. La noche que ella lo vendió, se lo dio mientras le decía:

— _Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quería, Suigetsu._

«Quería.» Él nunca supo qué había hecho para perder su amor. Con el tiempo, dejó de

preguntárselo. Empezó a emplear toda su capacidad mental en sobrevivir.

El día que conoció a Hoshigaki,, Suigetsu estaba en el jardín de Konohagure, contemplando el rostro de su madre, absorto en la miniatura. Estaba intentando determinar si ella se sentiría decepcionada de que no aprovechase lo que le estaba ofreciendo el conde. Odiaba estar en aquella casa elegante. Le recordaba a otra...

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

.

—No importa. Había pensado que tal vez tú hablases con él alguna vez en casa de los Uchiha.

—No que yo recuerde.

—No creo que importe. Lo que sí es importante que sepas es que he aceptado ser el tutor de su hijo, por lo que no estaré tanto por aquí como de costumbre.

—¿Por qué tú?

—Ésa parece ser la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo, y de nuevo tengo que decir que no tengo ni las más remota idea.

—Creo que serás un tutor excelente.

Suigetsu se rió. A pesar de haberse criado en la calle, Karin seguía viendo a los niños de Orochimaru con mucha inocencia. Siempre creía que en ellos había bondad; aunque ésta estuviese enterrada a tanta profundidad que ni ellos mismos fueran capaces de encontrarla.

—¿Le vas a explicar a Sasuke tu nueva situación? **—** preguntó Karin.

—Ya lo he hecho. Le he visto hace un rato. **—** Entrecerró los ojos **—**. No estoy seguro de que me haya perdonado por estar involucrado en la muerte de sus padres. **—** Sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que su amigo descubrió la verdad sobre aquel fatídico día; aquel día que, veinticinco años atrás, cambió la vida de todos ellos.

—No fue culpa tuya. Tú sólo eras un niño. No sabías qué intenciones tenía aquel hombre cuando te pagó para engañarlos y que te siguieran hasta aquel callejón.

Eso era lo que Suigetsu había explicado, y no era del todo falso. Cuando ocurrió, no sabía qué se proponía aquel hombre exactamente, pero sí sabía reconocer el mal cuando lo tenía ante los ojos.

Sin embargo, ignoró sus sospechas porque quería los seis peniques. Jamás consiguió librarse de los remordimientos. Esperaba que no ocurriese lo mismo con el trato que había cerrado aquella noche.

.

—Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. Tengo que resolver algunas cosas para, mañana por la mañana, poder dedicarme a poner orden en algunos asuntos de mis nuevas posesiones.

—Supongo que debería felicitarte **—** dijo ella con dulzura.

Suigetsu era incapaz de deshacerse del mal presentimiento que lo perseguía.

—Mejor dame las condolencias. **—** Le guiñó un ojo **—**. Buenas noches, Karin.

Se dirigió al pasillo, entró un momento en su despacho para coger su tabaco y su pipa, y luego siguió andando en dirección a la puerta que llevaba afuera. Salió y se dejó envolver por la noche.

La niebla era cada vez más espesa y apenas se podía ver nada. Suigetsu se preguntó si también habría niebla en el campo. En algún momento tendría que inspeccionar las propiedades de su protegido.

Podría resultar interesante. Él sólo conocía Konoha, pero eso sí, lo conocía muy bien.

Se apoyó en la pared, llenó la pipa, la encendió y empezó a aspirar hasta que lo envolvió la agradable fragancia del tabaco. El que fumaba ahora era mucho mejor que el de cuando era un niño. Sin embargo, aquella fragancia evocaba un tiempo en que la vida era más sencilla; lo único que tenía que hacer por aquel entonces era conseguir cierto número de bolsas al día. Aunque Suigetsu no se conformaba con la seda: prefería los relojes, las joyas y todo tipo de objetos brillantes que se cotizaban a un precio mucho más alto. No siempre le llevaba el botín a Orochimaru. Había conseguido sus propios contactos. Si el abuelo de Sasuke no lo hubiese acogido, estaba convencido de que habría acabado dirigiendo una pandilla de niños ladrones que hubiese rivalizado en notoriedad con la de Orochimaru. Ésa había sido siempre su meta. Quería ser el más famoso, quería que se escribieran canciones sobre él y ser el protagonista de muchas leyendas.

.

Había planeado pasar su futuro enseñando a los niños a robar con maestría. Y ahora se suponía que debía enseñar a un chico a ser honrado, a ser un hombre íntegro que el día de mañana se sentaría en la Cámara de los Nobles y ayudaría a gobernar una nación.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 05**

 **.**

 **.**

Inojin Mangetsu no Sarai, séptimo duque de Hoshigaki, sabía que se le estaban enfriando las gachas. Él odiaba las gachas frías, porque adquirían una textura viscosa y no le gustaba sentir cómo se deslizaban por su garganta. Tenía miedo de atragantarse con la comida y morirse.

Últimamente el tema de la muerte lo tenía muy preocupado.

En realidad, no acababa de entenderlo. Sólo sabía que su padre había muerto y que lo habían metido en una caja muy bonita; igual que hacía su niñera con los juguetes con los que él ya no jugaba. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a su padre. Pero su niñera le había advertido que si comía demasiado rápido podía atragantarse y morir.

No tenía ninguna intención de comer de prisa, pero estaba muy nervioso y se sentía como si se hubiera tragado la pelota con la que jugaba con su padre de vez en cuando. Era por culpa de aquel hombre. El que estaba en el carruaje. El que había ido a buscar a su madre la noche anterior.

Ahora estaba en su habitación, andando arriba y abajo y observándolo todo. De vez en cuando, posaba los ojos sobre Inojin y entonces la pelota que éste tenía alojada en la garganta se hacía aún más grande.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres su niñera? **—** preguntó el hombre.

—Empecé poco después de que naciera, milord, quiero decir..., señor **—** contestó la niñera de Inojin, al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

La madre de Inojin la llamaba Izumi, pero se suponía que el niño debía llamarla señora Tuppin.

Sin embargo, Inojin siempre tartamudeaba al decir su nombre y ella le golpeaba los nudillos con un pequeño palo que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo de la falda. Por eso evitaba decir el nombre de la niñera a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Sólo le pegaba cuando no había nadie. Inojin sabía que era porque ella se preocupaba por él y el hecho de que no fuese un buen chico era su secreto. La niñera no quería pegarle, pero él no le daba otra opción. Inojin tampoco entendía eso. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que su madre supiese que hacía cosas por las que la niñera le tenía que pegar. Su madre creía que era un buen chico y, aunque no fuese verdad, quería que continuara pensándolo para que siguiera queriéndolo.

.

—Entonces, ¿ésta es la habitación de Inojin durante el día? **—** preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y dónde estaba durmiendo ayer por la noche?

—En la habitación que utiliza por las noches, señor.

—¿Y cuándo se trasladará a lord Inojin a una habitación normal?

—No es lord Inojin, señor. En realidad, nunca lo ha sido hasta ahora. Antes era lord Kirikagure.

.

Por supuesto, ahora es duque. Su excelencia.

—Claro. ¿Y cuándo se trasladará su ilustrísima a una habitación normal?

—Cuando tenga ocho años.

—Ya veo que hay normas incluso para los niños.

—Sí, señor. **—** La señora Tuppin observó a Inojin **—**. No siempre nos gustan, pero debemos seguirlas.

—¿Te gustan las normas, Inojin? **—** preguntó el hombre.

Él posó los ojos en el bolsillo de la falda de su niñera donde ella guardaba el palo del que no podía hablarle a nadie y negó con la cabeza.

El hombre se rió.

.

—Buen chico. Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

El hombre era alto, igual que su padre. Se suponía que, como su padre había muerto, todos debían vestir de negro, pero aquel hombre llevaba un chaleco de un tono violeta muy oscuro, como sus ojos.

Inojin se preguntó si debía explicarle aquella norma.

Lo vio coger una silla, darle la vuelta y sentarse a horcajadas en el asiento, apoyando las manos sobre el respaldo. Inojin jamás había visto a nadie sentarse así. Estaba seguro de que era incorrecto sentarse de aquella forma, pero la señora Tuppin no le atizó con el palo. Puede que le tuviese miedo.

—¿Sabes quién soy, Inojin?

Él asintió y luego negó con la cabeza. Tenía una ligera idea. Aquel hombre hacía enfadar a su madre, pero él había visto el modo en que la cogía en brazos, con mucho cuidado. Y la había mirado como si le gustara tanto como le gustaba a él.

.

—Me llamo Suigetsu Hozuki, pero puedes llamarme Suigetsu.

—Señor, no pretendo inmiscuirme, pero eso no sería adecuado y el niño podría adoptar un mal hábito **—** dijo la señora Tuppin **—**. Debería llamarle señor Hozuki y, si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que usted debería dirigirse a él como su excelencia.

—Mira, encanto, yo no soy alguien que se atenga a muchas normas y lo cierto es que ya he adquirido algún que otro mal hábito. **—** No dejaba de mirar a Inojin mientras hablaba **—**. Ya tenemos algo en común, chico. A mí tampoco me gustan las normas. Tu padre me pidió que fuera tu tutor. ¿Sabes lo que es un tutor?

Él negó con la cabeza.

.

—Es una persona que se encarga de protegerte. Si alguna vez alguien te hace daño, lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a contármelo y yo me ocuparé de que esa persona nunca te vuelva a lastimar.

Inojin miró a la señora Tuppin. Estaba apretando los labios de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando le pegaba. Luego volvió a mirar al hombre.

—Siento mucho que muriera tu padre **—** dijo Suigetsu.

—¿Tu pa-padre también está muerto?

—Probablemente. La verdad es, Inojin, que yo nunca conocí a mi padre. Así que mira, ya tenemos otra cosa en común. Ninguno de los dos tiene padre.

—¿Vol-volverá algún día?

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu padre?

El niño asintió.

Suigetsu pareció entristecer de repente.

—No chico, no volverá. Pero me pidió que cuidara de ti, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa... **—**

Se empezó a levantar.

.

—¡Un perrito! **—** espetó Inojin.

Suigetsu se detuvo.

—¿Necesitas un perrito?

Inojin asintió a toda prisa.

Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo.

—Intentaré encargarme de ello.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Inojin miró a la señora Tuppin. Tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta y se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía que se estuviese concentrando mucho en algo.

.

—Cómete las gachas, Inojin.

A pesar de que las gachas estaban viscosas, hizo lo que le había ordenado la niñera, porque ya se había metido la mano en el bolsillo.

Ino se estiró bajo las sábanas. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, tenía la garganta seca y le picaban los ojos. El láudano la había ayudado a dormir, pero no le había servido para aliviar las consecuencias del luto. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguiría sintiéndose de aquella forma.

Entonces la sensación de letargo desapareció y recordó lo horrorizada que se había sentido al descubrir los detalles del testamento de su marido. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y se cogió la dolorida cabeza con las manos. La melena le cayó sobre los hombros. ¿Cuándo se había soltado el pelo? ¿Se había metido en la cama sin hacerse una trenza? Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en las horquillas perfectamente alineadas sobre la mesita de noche.

Pero no era su mesita de noche. Dios..., no estaba en su cama.

Observó la habitación con creciente terror. Era la habitación de su marido.

.

Antes de aquella noche, sólo había entrado una vez en aquel dormitorio. Fue en un absurdo intento de seducir a su marido, quien, incluso un año después del nacimiento de Inojin, no había vuelto a buscar su cama. Ino pensó que tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente recuperada del parto y que podía volver a hacer frente a su deber como esposa.

Pero descubrió que él ya no la deseaba. Ya tenía el heredero que tanto quería. La había mirado con lástima y ella temía haberlo mirado con desesperación. No estaba muy segura de cómo había conseguido armarse del valor para ir a buscarlo. Él jamás había sido un hombre cariñoso en la cama. Tal vez Ino lo hizo porque una breve caricia era mejor que ninguna. Hoshigaki nunca había sido un hombre muy apasionado.

No tenía nada que ver con Suigetsu Hozuki.

Al pensarlo se le aceleró el corazón. La había mirado de una forma... Parecía conocer todos y cada uno de sus deseos secretos y ser perfectamente capaz de satisfacerlos. El fuego que había en sus ojos la había hecho estremecer, no de frío, sino por lo mucho que anhelaba que un hombre la mirara con deseo. Ella siempre había sido la buena hija, la buena esposa, la buena madre, la buena mujer. El deber ante todo. Pero de repente sentía que se le estaba pidiendo demasiado. ¿Qué pretendía Hoshigaki al meter a Suigetsu Hozuki en su vida?

¿Y cómo había llegado ella hasta su cama?

.

Cielo santo, tal vez no fuese su marido quien se había vuelto loco sino ella. No se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí. Seguía estando completamente vestida, aunque sin zapatos. Recordaba haber tomado una pequeña cantidad de láudano para aliviar su dolor de cabeza y luego haber ido a leerle a Inojin. Después, se suponía que debía reunirse con el señor Hozuki para convencerlo de que lo mejor para todos era que los dejase partir al campo. Sólo había querido un breve respiro antes de enfrentarse a él. Había cerrado los ojos...

Y ahora estaba allí.

¿La habría llevado Suigetsu Hozuki hasta allí? ¿La habría metido él en su cama? ¿Se habría aprovechado de ella? No tenía la sensación de que nadie la hubiera tocado. No sentía nada anormal entre las piernas. Seguro que, después de casi seis años de no haber tenido contacto con ningún hombre, se daría cuenta de si se había acostado con uno. Habría alguna pista. Como no había ninguna, sólo podía deducir que si el señor Hozuki la había llevado a su cama, no había ocurrido nada inapropiado entre ellos. Había mantenido su palabra. Quién lo iba a decir. Ino no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. ¿Qué clase de necesidad se estaba apoderando de ella?

Flexionó las piernas y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. No quería afrontar el día que tenía . Quería huir. Al campo. A un campo de hierba verde y flores amarillas. Quería quitarse los zapatos y bailar descalza. Quería reírse. Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había reído.

Sólo tenía veinticinco años, pero últimamente se sentía como si tuviera cien. Quería volver a perderse bajo las sábanas y dormirse de nuevo para, al despertar, descubrir que la lectura del testamento de su marido no había sido más que un sueño. Pero el deber la llamaba.

E Inojin. Cielo santo, ¿y si el señor Hozuki había decidido tomarse sus responsabilidades en serio y había ido a buscar a Inojin? Tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba su hijo. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. No había ni rastro del espantoso señor Hozuki.

Se deslizó por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su hijo. Para su inmenso alivio, Inojin estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa, comiéndose las gachas del desayuno.

.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño? —le preguntó.

Él asintió.

—El ho-hombre ha dicho que po-podré tener un pe-perrito.

—¿El hombre? ¿Qué hombre? ¿Un perrito?

—El señor Hozuki, su excelencia —explicó Izumi—. Esta mañana ha estado un rato con el joven duque.

A Ino casi se le para el corazón.

—¿Los has dejado solos?

—No, su excelencia. En realidad, el señor Hozuki ha insistido en que me quedara para que pudiera informarla a usted de cualquier cosa que quisiera saber sobre su visita.

—Oh, muy bien. —Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad—. Eso es muy considerado e inesperado por su parte.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo esperaba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, no creo que haya ni una sola persona que no haya oído hablar de Suigetsu Hozuki. Es un hombre muy famoso en algunas partes de Konoha. Pero esta mañana me ha parecido bastante simpático.

—¿Ha dicho palabrotas?

—No, sólo le ha preguntado al joven duque si necesitaba algo. —Sonrió—. Y por supuesto él le ha contestado que necesitaba un perrito, porque ya lleva pidiéndolo varios meses. El señor Hozuki le ha dicho que intentaría encargarse de ello.

Ino maldijo la ambigüedad de aquel hombre mientras entraba en la habitación y se arrodillaba junto a su hijo.

.

—Cariño, eso no significa que te vaya a conseguir un perrito.

—Pe-pero me lo ha dicho.

—Sus palabras significan que tal vez lo haga, pero probablemente no sea así, porque los perritos dan mucho trabajo.

—Yo cu-cuidaré muy bi-bien de él.

—Ya sé que lo harías. —Suspiró—. Hablaré con él sobre este asunto.

Ino esbozó una dulce sonrisa y ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Era tan guapo... Estaba segura de que cambiaría mucho bajo la tutela de Suigetsu Hozuki.

—Ahora tengo que ir a vestirme.

Se fue a su habitación y tiró del cordel para llamar a Karui. Su doncella ya había vuelto a poner en su sitio las cosas que había preparado para la precipitada huida de la noche anterior.

Ino vio su libro encuadernado en piel sobre el secreter de su habitación. Lo había puesto con las cosas que quería llevarse al campo porque deseaba leerlo detenidamente cuando llegaran allí. Se acercó al escritorio y abrió la tapa de piel. Todo estaba meticulosamente anotado y acompañado de precisas descripciones...

Se quedó sin aliento al leer las palabras escritas en la primera página. Soltó un furioso grito ahogado justo cuando Karui entraba en la habitación.

—Su excelencia...

—¿Dónde está el señor Hozuki? —preguntó sin vacilar.

—En el comedor de día.

—Ayúdame a arreglarme, rápido. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

.

.

.

—¡El carruaje es de mi hijo!

Suigetsu levantó la vista de la página del registro que estaba leyendo mientras disfrutaba de un estupendo desayuno. La duquesa había irrumpido en el comedor, furiosa. Y enfadada estaba arrebatadora. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso la noche anterior? ¿O sería que un buen descanso nocturno le había teñido las mejillas de un ligero rubor y se había llevado cualquier rastro de fatiga? Se deshizo mentalmente de su embrujo y se puso en pie.

—Buenos días, Ino. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—No me hable en ese tono.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con cordialidad? Pensé que le gustaría.

—Con inocencia. No finja ser inocente. —Se dirigió hacia él golpeando su propio libro con lo dedos mientras caminaba—. Ayer me acusó usted de intentar robarle, cuando sabía perfectamente que el carruaje es de mi hijo.

—Me temo que no lo sabía. También está en mi informe.

—Enséñemelo.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Está en la primera página de este libro. Si no me enseña el suyo, asumiré que mintió a conciencia e informaré de ello al señor Yahiko que, sin duda, reconsiderará si puede dar valor o no a ese primer testamento.

Suigetsu la llevaría a los tribunales antes de que pudiera hacer tal cosa.

—Enséñeme el suyo... y yo le enseñaré el mío —la desafió en voz baja.

Ino lo observó durante unos segundos; parecía ver algo más en sus palabras y no estaba seguro de si sería muy bueno que advirtiera segundas intenciones en él. Suigetsu no estaba acostumbrado a seducir a mujeres para llevárselas a la cama. Pagaba por las mujeres que quería y ellas sólo esperaban que fuese el precio acordado. Pero con la duquesa tenía la incómoda sensación de que había algo más entre ellos y que eso lo podía llevar por un camino que no deseaba seguir.

Ella pareció decidirse: dejó caer su libro sobre la mesa, abrió la cubierta y señaló la primera página.

—Aquí.

.

Suigetsu dejó de mirar la expresión de triunfo de la duquesa y posó los ojos en aquellas palabras escritas con tanta pulcritud.

—Carruaje negro con el escudo de armas del ducado. Ah, ya veo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ve exactamente?

—Es evidente que ha habido un error. El duque listó el vehículo en ambos informes.

—Conociendo a mi marido como lo conocía, creo que eso es imposible. Hoshigaki era meticuloso y preciso en todos los aspectos de su vida.

—¿También cuando se acostaba con su mujer?

Aunque se lo quedó mirando con furia, el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzada por la pregunta que le había hecho o por la precisión de su deducción?

—Me provoca usted a propósito para distraerme. Ningún hombre decente le haría una

pregunta así a una mujer.

—Tal como ya hemos dejado bien claro, a mí lo decente me aburre mucho.

Suigetsu la oyó dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y tuvo la sensación de que quería volver a pegarle. A decir verdad, deseaba que lo hiciera. Se lo merecía. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para hacerle una pregunta tan íntima? ¿Qué importancia tenía cómo tratara Hoshigaki a su mujer en la cama? Si Suigetsu no se conociese, pensaría que estaba sintiendo un poco de envidia.

Ino dejó de golpear el suelo con el pie.

.

—Ya le he enseñado el mío; ahora, enséñeme el suyo.

—¿Mi informe? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto, estúpido. ¿Acaso estamos hablando de otra cosa?

—No lo sé, Ino. Pero se me ocurren cosas mucho más interesantes que enseñarnos el uno al otro que nuestros informes.

—La otra noche me engañó usted, señor. Me encantaría saber el motivo.

.

Él suspiró, pasó algunas páginas de su registro y señaló.

—Aquí lo tiene. Fue una equivocación honrada.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Berlina negra? ¿Cómo puede confundir una berlina con un carruaje? La berlina es más pequeña, sólo caben dos personas...

—No me di cuenta, pensaba que eran lo mismo.

—No me creo que esté tan mal informado, pero en cualquier caso, ahora que sé que el carruaje es de Inojin, lo puedo utilizar cuando me plazca sin temor a ser arrestada por robo.

—En realidad no puede. Como tutor de Inojin, también soy responsable de todas sus propiedades.

—Pero el señor Yahiko me dio el libro de registro a mí —apuntó ella.

—Para que sepa lo que heredará su hijo cuando cumpla los veintiún años, pero no porque haya recaído en usted el cuidado de ninguna de esas cosas.

.

Esa pequeña derrota la hizo flaquear, pero Suigetsu no se regodeó en ello. En realidad, sabía que la duquesa sería mucho mejor tutora para su hijo que él. Ella pelearía hasta la muerte por protegerlo, mientras que Suigetsu sólo pelearía hasta sangrar. Sin embargo, sus finanzas eran un asunto completamente distinto. Dudaba mucho que ella estuviese preparada para manejar esos temas.

—No puede ganar; yo tengo todo el poder.

Esas palabras parecieron reavivar las ganas de Ino de vencerlo. Se puso recta y levantó la cabeza.

—Es usted el hombre más molesto que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—Entonces, es evidente que no ha conocido a muchos, Ino.

—No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que se dirija a mí de ese modo tan familiar.

—¿Ah, no? Fue usted quien me pidió que no la llamase por su título, por lo tanto, sólo puedo hacerlo llamándola por su nombre.

—Señor Hozuki...

—Si tuviese padre, él sería el señor Hozuki, pero como nunca lo he tenido, no existe ningún señor Hozuki. Puede llamarme Suigetsu.

Ino era incapaz, absolutamente incapaz de dirigirse a aquel hombre con tanta confianza.

.

Además, no se había creído ni por un segundo que él pensara de verdad que un carruaje que llevaba el escudo de armas del ducado fuera de su propiedad. Conseguía sacarla de sus casillas con mucha facilidad. Cogió su registro, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, tomó asiento y dejó el libro que estaba segura de que la volvería loca antes de que Inojin hubiera alcanzado la mayoría de edad. De repente, la idea de darle la espalda a la etiqueta y casarse antes de lo permitido, le empezó a parecer mucho más atractiva.

Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas antes del siguiente asalto, así que se acercó a la mesa auxiliar y se sirvió unos huevos escalfados, tostadas y jamón; aunque tuvo que hacerlo con la absoluta conciencia de que la mirada de Hozuki no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que tendría que pasar todo el período de luto en presencia de aquel hombre. El dolor de cabeza se volvió a cebar en ella con fuerza y tuvo que esforzarse por permanecer de pie. Asintió al lacayo que esperaba junto a la mesa auxiliar antes de regresar a la mesa donde, un segundo lacayo, le retiró la silla ante la atenta mirada del mayordomo.

Normalmente, la presencia de los sirvientes no la molestaba, porque su marido y ella no acostumbraban a hablar de nada que no concerniese al tiempo.

Mucho se temía que no podría decir lo mismo de los temas de conversación que pudiera elegir el señor Hozuki. Tal vez ella pudiera insistir en que se limitaran a hablar de Inojin.

El señor Hozuki tomó asiento con los elegantes movimientos de un depredador que se posiciona a la espera de la oportunidad de saltar sobre su presa. A ella le dio la sensación de que, aunque él volvía a centrar su atención en su informe, nada en aquel hombre era tan relajado como parecía. Estaba completamente pendiente de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. Todo el mundo sabía que había sobrevivido a la vida en la calle, e Ino imaginaba que su supervivencia se debía a la perspicacia de sus sentidos. Hoshikagi siempre había dado la impresión de estar distraído mientras leía el periódico. Ella estaba convencida de que las distracciones eran tan ajenas a Suigetsu Hozuki como seguir las normas sociales.

Bebió un sorbo de su té caliente y se armó de valor para el siguiente enfrentamiento. No es que tuviera ningún interés especial, pero por el bien de su hijo quería asegurarse de que su tutor entendía que no se podía jugar con los niños como jugaba con los adultos.

.

—Señor Hozuki.

—Por favor, duquesa: Suigetsu.

Su tono burlón no dejaba la más mínima duda de que no tenía ningún respeto por su título.

—Si insiste usted en que lo llame por su nombre, entonces me veré obligada a dejar de utilizar cualquier apelativo para dirigirme a usted. Tal vez pueda hacerme a mí el mismo favor **—** sugirió ella, adoptando un tono inocuo.

—Pero a mí me gusta llamarla de alguna forma. Aunque tengo que confesar que no me parece que tenga cara de Ino. ¿No tiene algún diminutivo? **—** preguntó él.

—No. Cambiando de tema... Le ha prometido usted un perro a mi hijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. No se molestaba en esconder lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Me está regañando?

—No me lo ha consultado.

—Soy su tutor. No tengo por qué discutir nada referente a su hijo con nadie.

Oh, su petulancia le ponía los pelos de punta.

.

—¿Tiene usted idea del trabajo que da un perro?

—Bueno, los he visto perseguir a las ratas.

Ino pensó que si se hubiese comido algo de lo que tenía en el plato, habría corrido el riesgo de vomitarlo.

—Aparte de que el tema es completamente inapropiado para el desayuno, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los perros?

—Que los perros persiguen a las ratas. Y he visto el cuidado y las atenciones que los dueños les dedican a sus canes. Los tratan como si pertenecieran a la realeza. Así que sé perfectamente lo que supone cuidar de esas criaturas.

—Y, cuando muera, ¿cómo lo superará Inojin?

—Le compraré otro.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Cuando amas a alguien y lo pierdes, no se lo puede reemplazar tan fácilmente.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de Suigetsu mientras daba unos golpecitos a una página del maldito registro.

—¿Es así como se siente usted respecto a su marido?

—No pienso hablar sobre mis sentimientos con un hombre que no dudaría en utilizarlos en mi contra. **—** Levantó las manos para dar el tema por zanjado. Jamás le hablaría de lo que sentía **—**. Le ha prometido un perro a mi hijo, pero no le conoce. Es un niño muy sensible. Debo insistir en que, en adelante, me consulte todas las decisiones que pretenda tomar en relación con Inojin antes de comunicárselas a él.

.

Él la estudió y a ella le dio la sensación de que podía adivinar sus sentimientos sin que ella los expresara; parecía tan hábil diseccionando las emociones de la gente como vaciando sus bolsillos.

—No pensé que se enfadaría tanto. No se preocupe, no le conseguiré ningún perro.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, como si el asunto hubiese quedado zanjado sencillamente porque él así lo había decidido.

Ino no sabía si sentirse aliviada porque ya no habría ningún perro o enfadarse al ver lo rápido que aquel hombre olvidaba las promesas que le hacía a su hijo. Cuando sacó el tema, no estaba muy segura de cómo quería que se resolviera; suponía que lo único que pretendía era que él se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar de su hijo. Al contrario de muchas madres, ella no quería ser un simple testigo de la vida de su hijo. En realidad, en su día ya había discutido con Hoshigaki sobre la necesidad de contratar a una niñera. Ino sabía que todos los niños de la aristocracia eran criados por niñeras, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa norma. Ella quería tener un papel más activo, y ahora aquel hombre estaba amenazando con apartarla por completo de la vida de Ino.

—Ayer por la noche dijo usted que era una persona de palabra.

Suigetsu levantó la cabeza y la miró desafiante.

—Lo soy cuando me parece.

Ino quería ponerse a gritar. Estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con caballeros, no con sinvergüenzas que cambiaban de opinión según les convenía.

—No puede romper la promesa que le hizo.

—Decídase. ¿Quiere que tenga el perro o no?

—Yo no quiero que tenga perro, pero sería mucho peor que rompiera usted su promesa. La confianza es algo muy frágil y si lo hace le estará enseñando que las promesas no tienen ningún valor.

—Normalmente no lo tienen.

—Tal vez en su mundo, señor Hozuki. Pero en el nuestro no es así.

—Suigetsu.

.

No le estaba prestando atención. ¿Por qué se estaba molestando en discutir con él? Al final, igual que todos los hombres, haría lo que le diera la gana.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué asunto tiene en mente?

—Anoche tenía que reunirme con usted en la biblioteca...

—Así es. Lo prometió.

—No se lo prometí **—** le espetó ella.

—Dijo que lo haría. En mi mundo, cuando alguien dice que va a hacer algo, la promesa está implícita.

Oh, le palpitaba tanto la cabeza que estaba empezando a sentir la necesidad de volver a la cama y esconderse bajo las sábanas.

—Tiene usted razón. Me quedé dormida. Lo siento.

—¿Siempre toma láudano antes de irse a dormir?

—¿Cómo sabe que lo tomé?

—Pude olerlo en su aliento.

Un frío pavor le recorrió las venas cuando pensó en todo lo que implicaba esa afirmación.

.

—Esta mañana me he despertado en, bueno, no me he despertado en mi cama y no recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta allí. ¿Acaso usted...? **—** Se avergonzó y miró a los sirvientes. No parecía que estuviesen prestando atención, pero sabía muy bien que no eran sordos. Se inclinó hacia delante con la esperanza de que Hozuki pudiera oírla aunque hablara en voz baja, pero la mesa era demasiado larga. ¿Por qué necesitaban tener una mesa tan larga en aquel comedor? No solían recibir invitados allí.

—¿Acaso yo...? **—** la instó él.

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Les pedimos a los sirvientes que se vayan?

—No creo que haya ninguna necesidad. Si no lo he entendido mal y según una especie de código de los sirvientes, tienen prohibido hablar sobre nuestras cosas, incluso entre sí.

—Sí, bueno... **—** Ino volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—Cuando vi que no venía, tal como había prometido, fui a buscarla.

—Ya veo. Supongo que me encontró.

Suigetsu esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

.

—Así es. Como me pidió que no entrara en su habitación, no me quedó más remedio que llevarla a la mía.

Lo dijo como si hubiese hecho algo digno de admiración. A Ino no le cabía ninguna duda de que él acostumbraba a llevar a mujeres a su dormitorio cada día; bueno, cada noche.

—¿Se aprovechó usted de mí? **—** le espetó.

—Créame, duquesa, si lo hubiera hecho, se acordaría.

La repentina intensidad de su mirada la desconcertó y tuvo la sensación de que estaba imaginando que la tenía en su cama y que le hacía cosas que serían mucho más memorables que nada de lo que había experimentado con Hoshigaki. Le resultaba inquietante pensar que Suigetsu Hozuki la había cogido en brazos, que la había apretado contra su pecho, la había acostado en la cama y le había soltado el pelo... Porque ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que él era el culpable de haberle quitado las horquillas. Pero cuando se lo imaginaba deslizándose entre las sábanas con ella...

Ino bajó la mirada y la fijó en su plato; quería esconder la vergüenza que sentía por desear saber lo que serían capaces de hacer aquellos hábiles dedos.

—Después de dejarla en la cama me fui al club. Pregúntele a Kazuma. Fue quien preparó mi carruaje, o el que yo pensaba que era mi carruaje.

Ino miró al mayordomo. Aunque se suponía que no debía estar escuchando la conversación, asintió con brevedad. Ella se obligó a mirar a Hozuki a los ojos.

—No hacía falta que me llevara a la cama.

—La cama en la que se había quedado dormida era muy pequeña. Conozco a muchas mujeres que se sentirían muy agradecidas por lo que hice.

—No me cabe ninguna duda **—** replicó **—**. Pero yo no soy una de ellas. **—** Se frotó la frente **—**. Le pido que me disculpe. No suelo ser tan difícil. **—** No es que se considerara una mujer difícil en absoluto, pero dudaba mucho que él fuera a creérselo **—**. Los últimos días han resultado agotadores, señor...

—Suigetsu.

.

Ella tragó saliva. No quería aceptar la confianza que él le estaba ofreciendo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él.

—Suigetsu.

—Muy bien. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? **—** Se levantó **—**. Como los últimos días han

resultado tan agotadores le sugiero que disfrute de un desayuno tranquilo y, cuando haya

acabado, venga a la biblioteca para que podamos hablar de la insólita situación en la que nos ha dejado su difunto esposo.

Ino lo miró con sorpresa mientras él cogía su libro negro y salía del comedor. Era incapaz de comprender que a una parte de ella no le gustara que se marchase, pero pensó que sólo sería porque se tenía que quedar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Y eran unos pensamientos muy extraños. Por un momento, cuando entró en el comedor, tuvo la sensación de que quien la recibía era su difunto esposo. Había sido una visión motivada por la luz de la mañana que se colaba por las ventanas. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver aquel comedor tan iluminado. Hoshikagi siempre había preferido mantenerse aislado del mundo. Por lo que Ino sabía, antes de casarse con ella, jamás había permitido que se descorriera ni una de las cortinas ni se abriera ni una de las persianas. Aquélla había sido una casa muy sombría, que se hacía eco del melancólico carácter de su dueño. Había llegado incluso a pedirle a Ino que limitara su deseo de iluminar las estancias a las que no iba con asiduidad.

Ella había pensado que Suigetsu **—** no, no podía pensar en él como Suigetsu **—** también preferiría estar rodeado de sombras.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 06

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 06**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu estaba de pie junto a la ventana y observaba su cuidado jardín. Su jardín, que podía contemplar a través de la ventana de su biblioteca. Tenía la intención de estudiar a conciencia el registro, pero era incapaz de concentrarse.

No estaba preparado para las sensaciones que había despertado en él el sonido de su nombre en boca de la viuda. Le habían dado ganas de pedirle que lo volviera a decir. Le habían dado ganas de acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído para que los sirvientes no pudieran oírlos. Quería saber por qué no quería que su hijo tuviera un perro. Quería preguntarle qué sabía sobre corazones rotos.

Se había quedado hipnotizado al ver cómo la luz del sol arrancaba reflejos dorados de su pelo rubio y no había podido evitar acordarse de lo que sintió la noche anterior, cuando notó el peso de su melena en la mano. Se alegraba mucho del desdén que ella le demostraba, porque gracias a eso él conseguía mantener sus deseos a raya.

Apoyó el hombro en el afilado marco de la ventana. Ino se había estremecido al oír cómo pronunciaba la palabra «duquesa», pero el tono que ella empleaba no era muy distinto. A Suigetsu no le pasaba desapercibida la censura que teñía su voz cada vez que lo llamaba «señor Hozuki». La viuda sabía lo que era tan bien como él: el hijo bastardo de una prostituta, que jamás conoció a su padre; y, probablemente, su madre tampoco llegara a conocerlo demasiado.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta, pero se quedó donde estaba. Los pasos de Ino eran más audibles a medida que se acercaba y en seguida percibió su suave fragancia. No quería ni pensar en lo agradable que resultaría descubrir las secretas partes del cuerpo en las que se aplicaba el perfume. Se detuvo frente a él. La maldita luz del sol se reflejaba en su pelo, provocándole unas increíbles ganas de acariciarlo, de hundir los dedos en su melena y no ser ni de lejos tan cuidadoso como lo había sido la noche anterior cuando le quitó las horquillas.

.

—¿De verdad no sabe quién es su padre? **—** le preguntó en voz baja.

Ese tema hacía ya bastante rato que lo habían hablado y Suigetsu no veía la necesidad de volver a él, aunque de repente pensó que quizá Ino había estado pensando tanto en él como él en ella desde que se había ido del comedor. Sin embargo, sospechaba que los pensamientos de la duquesa se habrían centrado más bien en sus faltas, mientras que él, muy a su pesar, estaba empezando a reconocer sus méritos.

—Creo que es mejor que nos ciñamos a los asuntos importantes. ¿Qué sabe de la niñera?

Ino, sorprendida, abrió ligeramente sus ojos azules.

—¿Izumi? Vino muy bien recomendada. El duque y yo siempre hemos estado muy contentos con sus servicios. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—El chico parece demasiado callado.

—Los niños deben ser callados y saber comportarse...

Él se rió con suavidad mientras recordaba su infancia.

.

—No los niños que yo conocí.

—Usted creció en la calle, señor Hozuki. Mi hijo crece en un hogar.

—Y, sin embargo, él tiene miedo y yo nunca lo tuve.

—Sólo es reservado, igual que lo era su padre.

Suigetsu contuvo la necesidad de preguntarle si el duque también era reservado en la cama. ¿Por qué tendría tanta curiosidad por los detalles íntimos de sus vidas?

Ella miró por la ventana.

.

—La otra noche dijo que apenas conocía a mi marido. ¿Cómo sabía siquiera quién era? ¿Acaso iba a su club?

—Alguna vez. ¿Qué sabe de mi club?

—Que es un lugar donde se reúnen toda clase de sinvergüenzas.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Lo dice como si yo obligara a la gente a pecar. Y no es así.

—Pero les proporciona la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Lo ve? Su tono de voz implica, una vez más, que es algo malo. No se puede detener a las personas a las que les gusta dejarse llevar. Irían en busca de los callejones más oscuros hasta encontrar un local de juego, licor o mujeres. Si el lugar no fuese de fiar, acabarían quitándoles todo el dinero que tuvieran, incluso aunque ganaran; posiblemente perderían hasta la vida. Cuando compraran una botella, no sabrían lo que ésta podría contener. A veces no es más que orina. **—** Alzó la mano para detener las protestas que estaba seguro de que Ino iba a hacer ante su lenguaje **—**. Y las chicas... Con las chicas podrían contraer todo tipo de enfermedades; podrían quedarse ciegos o incluso volverse locos.

»Así que sí, yo proporciono a esos caballeros un refugio seguro donde el juego es honrado, el licor es el mejor que se puede tomar y las chicas están limpias.

—Da la impresión de que piensa que su comportamiento es noble.

—Tal como le he explicado hace un momento, no se puede detener a alguien que quiere dejarse llevar por los placeres. ¿Por qué no puedo aprovecharme de las debilidades de los demás? Me he hecho muy rico, ¿y a quién le he hecho daño? **—** ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estaba allí explicando su vida, sus elecciones, sus acciones? Siempre había sabido que mucha gente desaprobaba su forma de vida, pero a él le parecía muy bien y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Jamás le había preocupado lo que opinaran los demás.

—Supongo que hace usted daño sin darse cuenta **—** dijo ella.

Ése era el problema de hablar con los santurrones, que nunca escuchaban.

.

—Sea como sea, no tengo ninguna intención de lastimar a su hijo.

Ino miró el lugar donde, el día anterior, había una mesa llena de relojes; el duque siempre pareció querer hacer acopio de tiempo. Ahora, ese mismo espacio estaba ocupado por una gran variedad de botellas y decantadores que esperaban perfectamente alineados al alcance de la mano.

—Ha traído usted alcohol a esta casa **—** comentó.

A Suigetsu no se le escapó su tono de censura.

—Pero no la obligaré a beber.

—Jamás lo haría.

—No me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Qué ha hecho con los relojes de mi marido? **—** preguntó ella, con tono cortante.

Por algún motivo, Suigetsu prefería que se mostrara brusca con él. Tal vez fuera el acicate que necesitaba, o quizá de ese modo se sentía aliviado al saber que no le tenía ninguna simpatía. Pensaba que podría ser muy desafortunado que entre los dos se estableciera cierta camaradería.

No le cabía ninguna duda de que Ino sabía que en algún aspecto no eran iguales, pero Suigetsu sabía perfectamente que las diferencias entre ellos eran muchas.

—Ahora son mis relojes. Están en la página siete de mi registro. Les he pedido a los sirvientes que los repartan por la casa como mejor les parezca.

—Una colección no se puede considerar una colección si está esparcida por todas partes.

—Me importan un cuerno los malditos relojes. Lo único que me importa es mi maldito whisky. Además, el infernal ruido que hacían me estaba volviendo loco.

Tal vez le habían provocado el mismo mal al duque, aunque en su caso estaba claro que lo habían conseguido.

Suigetsu inspiró profundamente para recuperar la calma, pero no funcionó, porque lo único que consiguió fue percibir la fragancia de Ino con mayor intensidad. Él no quería que ella lo provocara. Quería que se casara con otro.

.

—Centrémonos en los negocios, ¿de acuerdo? **—** Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en su sillón.

Ella vaciló antes de ponerse bien derecha y dirigirse al sillón que había frente al de Suigetsu. Si él hubiese sido un hombre débil, se habría sentido intimidado por la mirada de Ino. Era evidente que estaba decidida a mantenerse firme. Suigetsu debía reconocerle el mérito por ello, por eso y por preocuparse tanto por su hijo.

—Permítame ser sincero... **—** empezó a decir él.

—¿Está sugiriendo que no lo ha sido hasta ahora? En mi mundo, señor Hozuki, se da por hecho que las personas hablan siempre con sinceridad, por lo que sus palabras no necesitan ninguna aclaración.

—Duquesa, está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia **—** gruñó él.

—Pues deje que me lleve a mi hijo al campo.

Suigetsu no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer tal cosa.

—No en esta vida.

—Creo que facilitaría mucho las cosas.

—A mí lo fácil me resulta muy aburrido. Por tanto, volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. En mi club tengo empleadas a más de dos docenas de personas. No tengo que esforzarme mucho por dirigirlos, ni a ellos ni al club. En realidad, mi negocio funciona bastante bien y con mucha eficiencia. Por desgracia, no sé absolutamente nada sobre cómo se dirige una casa.

La miró y observó un sutil cambio en su expresión. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado demasiado y, al hacerlo, podría haberle cedido un poder al que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

—Mientras que yo **—** dijo ella con una tranquilidad que lo puso tenso **—** , lo sé todo sobre ese asunto.

—Supuse que así sería. Por tanto, dejaré que lleve la casa como mejor le plazca.

Ino sonrió y fue lo más fascinante que había visto nunca. Ese gesto la transformó en una mujer joven y despreocupada. Le dieron ganas de deslizar el pulgar por sus labios. Le dieron ganas de levantarse, rodear el escritorio y cogerla entre sus brazos.

—No. En. Esta. Vida.

.

La necesidad y el deseo se desplomaron a sus pies. ¿Acaso se las había arreglado para leerle el pensamiento?

—¿Disculpe?

Ino se levantó mostrando la confianza de una mujer que acaba de heredar un imperio.

—No pienso ocuparme de dirigir la casa.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Entonces, ya puede ir calentándome la cama.

En cuanto acabó de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de en qué estaba pensando para ofrecerle esa alternativa, aunque a él le resultaba muy atractiva. Si aquella mujer consiguiese llevar a su cama la mitad del fuego que imprimía a sus palabras, estaba convencido de que pasarían una noche inolvidable.

Ella se dio la vuelta muy despacio.

—No puede usted hablar en serio.

—No tengo un alma caritativa. Hoy tiene un techo, ropa y comida. El techo y la comida son míos, la ropa aún no estoy seguro, porque tengo que localizarla en mi registro. Usted recibe muchas cosas de mí, duquesa, sin darme nada a cambio. Si dejo que esto siga así, esto será un negocio muy poco provechoso. Si quiere seguir viviendo en esta casa, tendrá que ganarse ese privilegio.

—¿Ganármelo? ¿Como si fuera una sirvienta? O, peor aún, ¿como si fuera una prostituta? **—** Sintió que la furia se adueñaba de ella **—**. Es usted un bastardo.

—Según la ley, así es.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? Acabo de perder a mi marido, mi casa y, por lo que a la legalidad se refiere, también a mi hijo. ¿Acaso es usted incapaz de mostrar un poco de generosidad?

—La generosidad no resulta nada provechosa.

—¿Eso es lo único que le importa? ¿Los beneficios?

Ino maldijo entre dientes. ¿Por qué se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil?

.

Ino había inclinado la cabeza de un modo acusador, parecía creer que podía intimidarlo para que cambiara de idea. Su pelo rubio pálido tenía destellos dorados que lo hacía interesante. Suigetsu se preguntó qué aspecto tendría vestida de ese color. El negro la hacía parecer muy pálida. Pero el rojo, o el violeta, un tono oscuro de violeta..., como el de la realeza...

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza. Él jamás imaginaba a las mujeres vestidas. Se las imaginaba sin ropa, no con ropa. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Se abrió la puerta y apareció el mayordomo. La biblioteca era muy grande y se componía de varias zonas de estar, por lo que Kazuma tardó un poco en cruzarla con sus silenciosos pasos. Suigetsu desconfiaba de aquella forma tan queda que tenían los sirvientes de desplazarse por la casa. Una persona sólo andaba así cuando pretendía robar algo.

Kazuma se quedó allí de pie hasta que Suigetsu lo miró y entonces hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Siento molestarlo, señor, pero un inspector de Scotland Yard desea hablar con usted. ¿Está usted en casa?

—Pues claro que estoy en casa, hombre. ¿No me ves aquí sentado?

Antes de que Kazuma pudiera responder, la duquesa se aclaró la garganta para intervenir.

—Decir que no está usted en casa es una manera cortés de comunicarle a alguien que no quiere verle.

—Pensaba que en su mundo tan cortés la gente no mentía.

—En mi mundo la gente no es grosera.

.

Suigetsu quería seguir discutiendo, pero no pretendía hacer esperar a Kazuma. Ya resolvería aquel asunto más tarde con ella. Sospechaba que pasarían gran parte de su tiempo discutiendo sobre lo que cada cual consideraba correcto. Volvió a centrar la atención en el mayordomo.

—Claro que lo recibiré.

En cuanto el hombre salió de la biblioteca, la duquesa se dirigió a él.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

—He preferido no mentir diciéndole que no estaba en casa. Pensaba que aplaudiría mi honradez.

—No, me refiero a por qué ha venido un inspector de Scotland Yard. ¿Le ha robado a alguien? ¿Ha matado a alguien? **—** Dio un paso hacia adelante y se le acercó **—**. ¿Qué ha hecho para que un inspector de Scotland Yard tenga que venir a esta casa? Si le arrestan...

Antes de que pudiera acabar de decirle lo que Suigetsu estaba seguro de que sería la amenaza de ir corriendo a decírselo a Yahiko, se volvió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez fue Jugo no Tenpi quien entró en la habitación. A Suigetsi siempre le había molestado que Jugo tuviera el misterioso don de dar la impresión de pertenecer a cualquier lugar al que iba. Estaba convencido de que también se sentiría completamente cómodo recorriendo los pasillos del palacio de la Hokage.

Vestía una chaqueta de lana beige, un chaleco color crema y una corbata de un tono muy oscuro de verde que resaltaba el naranja de sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en su rasgo más llamativo. Normalmente, vestía con mucha sencillez para no llamar la atención. Aquél no era uno de esos días.

Ino observaba a Jugo como si estuviera intentando decidir si era el menor de los dos diablos que ocupaban su biblioteca. Suigetsu sabía que Jugo haría gala de unos modales impecables, así que se puso en pie, porque de repente no estaba de humor para que le sacaran faltas.

—Duquesa, permítame el honor de presentarle a Jugo no Tenpi, inspector de Scotland Yard.

—Inspector.

—Jugo **—** dijo Suigetsu **—** , permíteme que te presente a la duquesa de Hoshigaki, que ha enviudado recientemente. **—** «Y además es un auténtico grano en mi trasero.»

Jugo hizo una reverencia, sin duda impresionando a la viuda con sus perfectos modales.

Resultaba sorprendente que un hombre tan alto y corpulento no fuera patoso. Le sacaba uno o dos centímetros a Suigetsu, tanto en altura como en corpulencia.

—Su excelencia **—** la saludó con toda formalidad y, al hacerlo, irritó a Suigetsu por motivos que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle que trataran a la duquesa de un modo tan encantador?

Jugo centró su aguda mirada naranja en Suigetsu.

—Tu nota decía que se trataba de un asunto urgente.

—¿Le ha llamado usted? **—** preguntó Ino.

Suigetsu se sintió muy satisfecho al ver aquella sorprendida expresión en su rostro.

.

—Lo siento, duquesa. Supongo que se sentirá decepcionada ahora que sabe que no ha venido a arrestarme. Y una vez concluidos los formalismos... Jugo, ¿qué vas a tomar, whisky o ginebra?

—Se acercó a la mesa en la que tenía sus preciosas botellas llenas de licor. Ya no se oía ni un solo tictac.

—Aún no es ni mediodía, Suigetsu **—** dijo Jugo.

—Para un hombre que no permite que los horarios rijan su vida, ningún momento es poco

apropiado para darse un capricho **—** contestó Suigetsu mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

—Al contrario que tú, yo sí duermo **—** dijo Jugo **—**. Paso.

—Como quieras. **—** Regresó al escritorio **—**. Puede retirarse, duquesa.

Suigetsu estaba a punto de sentarse cuando ella dijo:

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy yo quien dirige su casa, me parece importante quedarme.

Sus palabras lo dejaron inmóvil cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el sillón. No porque lo hubieran sorprendido, sino por lo satisfecha que parecía consigo misma; daba la sensación de creer que había conseguido alguna victoria sobre él. Por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, le gustaba mucho que demostrase estar satisfecha... Aunque tampoco es que planeara fomentarle ese estado de ánimo. Suigetsu se acabó de dejar caer sobre el sillón y bebió un trago de whisky.

—Entonces, asumo que ha elegido ocuparse de la casa en lugar de...

—Sí, así es **—** respondió a toda prisa, antes de centrar su atención en Jugo. A Suigetsu no le gustó que lo hubiera ignorado con tanta rapidez y pensó que quizá se quería quedar porque Jugo le interesaba. Se preguntó si aceptaría casarse con un plebeyo.

—Tal vez quiera un poco de té, inspector **—** dijo ella.

—Eso sería estupendo, gracias.

Ino se volvió en dirección a la puerta y Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado suficiente atención a su retaguardia. Tenía un trasero pequeño. Se preguntó en qué medida contribuirían las enaguas al ardiente aspecto de sus caderas. ¿Por qué las mujeres no llevarían una ropa que ofreciera una visión más realista de su figura?

.

—¿Té? **—** repitió Suigetsu irritado, consciente de que Ino estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo **—**.

¿Desde cuándo bebes té?

—Es una distracción que utilizo cuando tengo que pedirles explicaciones a damas a las que no les gusta que les pidan explicaciones.

—No pensaba que te gustara estar distraído.

—Es para distraerlas a ellas, no a mí. Se sienten muy cómodas sirviendo el té y entonces me cuentan cosas que no me contarían de otro modo.

Su técnica tenía sentido. No era de extrañar que Jugo gozara de una excelente reputación; todo el mundo sabía que siempre conseguía resolver sus casos. Suigetsu estaba seguro de que aquel hombre podría ganar mucho más dinero si aceptara trabajar para él investigando asuntos privados. Pero al contrario que Suigetsu, Jugo parecía tener muy poco interés en el dinero.

—No tardarán mucho en servir el té **—** dijo la duquesa, volviendo a la biblioteca con ellos y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos **—**. Intentaré no interrumpir.

De repente, parecía una jovencita allí sentada, en el filo del sillón, pensando que tal vez descubriría que Suigetsu se había metido en algún lío. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que le encantaría verlo entre rejas. Pero Suigetsu ya había pasado por esa experiencia y preferiría morir antes que volver a pasar por aquello. Señaló el sillón que tenía delante y Jugo se sentó.

Suigetsu se inclinó hacia él.

—Esta residencia pertenecía al duque de Hoshikagi. En su testamento me la legó a mí. Quiero saber por qué.

Jugo miró a la duquesa y la estudió durante un buen rato; luego volvió a posar los ojos en Suigetsu.

—¿Es que ella no lo sabe?

—Ella se quedó más sorprendida que yo. Creo que el abogado, un tal señor Yahiko, puede saber el motivo, pero no deja de repetirme que no está autorizado a decírmelo. Quiero que vayas a su residencia a medianoche, lo secuestres, lo lleves a algún lugar oscuro y peligroso, lo cuelgues de los pulgares y lo golpees hasta que decida que ya está autorizado a decírmelo.

La duquesa soltó una exclamación y se puso de pie completamente indignada.

.

—¡No puede hablar en serio! Eso es una barbaridad. No pienso permitirle que...

—Su excelencia. **—** Para decepción de Suigetsu, Jugo acabó con su magnífico teatro **—**. Claro que no habla en serio.

Ino dio un pequeño grito, pero lo reprimió en seguida, como si acabara de recordar que era una dama de alta cuna.

—Es usted despreciable, señor.

—Venga, Ino, ¿dónde está su sentido del humor?

—Desapareció por completo en cuanto usted irrumpió en mi vida.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada que le dedicó la duquesa. ¡Maldición! Estaba empezando a encontrarla muy divertida. Ino se volvió a sentar. ¿Cómo conseguía permanecer tan derecha y tiesa tanto tiempo?

—¿Has visto la opinión que tiene de mí? **—** le preguntó Sugetsu a Jugo **—**. Cuando han anunciado que llegabas, ha creído que venías a arrestarme.

—No puedo decir que la culpe. Tienes una buena reputación por..., bueno, por no respetar la ley todo lo que deberías. **—** Jugo levantó la mano antes de que Suigetsu pudiera protestar **—**. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa. ¿Cuándo conociste a Hoshikagi?

—Vino alguna vez al club. **—** Se pasó el pulgar por el contorno de la mandíbula inferior **—**. Pero apenas hablamos.

—¿Por qué te importan los motivos que él tuviera? **—** le preguntó su amigo **—**. Jamás te ha preocupado de dónde procedía tu dinero. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Suigetsu miró a la duquesa. A juzgar por la rigidez de su rostro, era evidente que aún no le había perdonado la broma que le había gastado hacía un momento. En realidad, pretendía hacerla enfadar lo suficiente como para que se fuera.

.

—¿No debería ocuparse del té?

—Estoy convencida de que lo traerán en cuanto esté listo.

¡Maldición! Suigetsu no esperaba que ella estuviese presente mientras hablaba con Jugo. Se planteó insistir para que se fuera, pero sólo conseguiría aumentar sus sospechas. Además, tal vez necesitara escuchar aquello.

—Muy bien. **—** Dio un golpecito en el escritorio, esperando no sonar muy alarmista **—**. Tengo que ser el tutor de su heredero. Me quiero asegurar de que esta situación no tiene nada que ver con la de Sasuke.

En los ojos de Jugo, Suigetsu vio que su amigo había entendido perfectamente la conexión. El padre de Sasuke había sido asesinado por su hermano en un intento de conseguir hacerse con el condado. Fue el tío de Sasuke quien le pagó seis peniques a Suigetsu para que engañase a su hermano y su cuñada y los llevase al callejón. Había contratado a unos hombres, que les tendieron una emboscada. Las acciones de Suigetsu habían cambiado la vida de todos ellos de forma irrevocable.

—Tienes motivos para sospechar...

—El duque no tenía hermanos. Pero Yahiko me dijo que tiene dos primos. **—** Suigetsu le dio un trozo de papel **—**. El primero es el siguiente en la línea sucesoria y el otro primo va justo detrás.

Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ellos.

Jugo asintió y se metió el papel en el bolsillo.

Ino volvió a ponerse en pie. ¿Acaso no podía hablar sentada?

—¿Va usted a investigar a la familia de mi marido?

—Aquí hay algo que no encaja, duquesa **—** contestó Suigetsu con total franqueza **—**. El duque quería que yo protegiese a Inojin. Pero ¿protegerlo de qué? ¿De una madre excesivamente protectora? No creo que sea ése el motivo.

.

Ella lo miró como si pensara que debía ingresar en el hospital mental de Konoha.

—¿Y cree usted que los primos de mi marido asesinarían a mi hijo para hacerse con el título? ¿Es eso lo que está sugiriendo? Querido señor, ese tipo de cosas sólo pasan en las novelas, no en la vida real.

—Dígaselo al conde de Konohagure.

—He oído... **—** Parpadeó y se sentó de nuevo, como si le hubieran fallado las rodillas **—**. Creí que sólo eran habladurías. Ya sabe cómo es la gente. ¿No creerá de verdad que Inojin está en peligro?

—No sé qué más pensar, Ino.

Estaba demasiado angustiada para darse cuenta de la confianza con que se había dirigido a ella, o tal vez ya no le pareciese lo suficientemente importante como para ganarse su ira. El condenado de Jugo se dio cuenta y se frotó el lateral de la nariz con el dedo índice, una señal que hacía desde su infancia para indicarle que alguien estaba revelando demasiada información. Jugo fue uno de los niños de Orochimaru, el mejor sonsacándole información a la gente.

—Bien **—** espetó Suigetsu, irritado ante la posibilidad de que Jugo pudiera pensar, por error, que él se preocupaba más por la viuda de lo que lo hacía en realidad **—**. ¿A qué estás esperando? Ya sabes lo que necesito.

Como todos los niños de Orochimaru, Jugo estaba acostumbrado a que Suigetsu le diera órdenes; por eso no se sintió ofendido. Se levantó, se acercó a Ino y se inclinó ante ella.

—Duquesa, ¿estaba usted al corriente de alguna amenaza?

.

Aquel hombre era exasperantemente comprensivo y se mostraba tan preocupado que

resultaba irritante. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en mostrar sus emociones si creía que hacerlo le iba a reportar algún beneficio. No cabía duda de que Ino pensaría que Jugo era maravilloso. Estupendo. Tal vez pudiese casarse con él y Suigetsu podría endosarle todo aquel desastre. Si había algún peligro al acecho, no cabía duda de que él sería el mejor para descubrir cuál era y encontrar la manera más adecuada de hacerle frente.

Ino negó lentamente con la cabeza; parecía que no diese crédito a que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo.

—No, yo... No, no que yo sepa.

—¿Cómo murió su marido?

—Resbaló por la escalera y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Era un hombre patoso?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Hubo algún testigo que presenciara el accidente?

—Yo vi lo que sucedió.

—¿Alguien más vio cómo resbalaba?

Ino vaciló y Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando distintas posibilidades y pensando cuál era la mejor respuesta. Ella había visto cómo se caía; probablemente era la única persona que lo había visto, y si alguien cuestionaba su palabra...

—Jugo. Resbaló **—** dijo Suigetsu **—**. La escalera es de mármol; más traicionera que el hielo. Yo casi perdí el equilibrio ayer por la noche. No creo que sirva de nada seguir por ese camino.

—Muy bien. **—** Jugo se levantó **—**. Veré lo que puedo averiguar.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Un lacayo la abrió y una sirvienta entró a la biblioteca con el té en una bandeja.

.

—Oh **—** dijo Ino, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con un poco de inseguridad. Si la pasada noche había sido un mal trago para ella, Suigetsu no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, se siguió comportando con elegancia **—**. Su té, inspector.

—Gracias, pero de verdad que tengo que irme. Tal vez otro día.

—Te acompañaré hasta la puerta **—** dijo Suigetsu, agradecido de que Ino pareciese demasiado conmocionada para acompañarlos. Siguió a Jugo hasta el pasillo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que el lacayo no pudiera oírlos, le dijo en voz baja **—** : No estarás pensando que fue ella quien lo empujó.

—No, aunque a ella le preocupaba que yo pudiera pensarlo. No podía ser muy viejo.

—En realidad sí lo era. Diría que tenía unos cincuenta años.

—Dentro de veinte años no te parecerá que un hombre de cincuenta sea tan viejo. ¿Por qué crees que se casó con él? **—** preguntó Jugo.

—No lo sé. ¿Debería averiguarlo?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no tenga mucha importancia, a menos que empecemos a sospechar que fue asesinado.

—No me la imagino asesinando a nadie.

—La conoces bien, ¿verdad?

—Apenas la conozco **—** admitió Suigetsu a regañadientes **—**. Aunque eso no significa que mis impresiones sobre ella tengan menos credibilidad. Siempre he hallado un motivo para decidir qué bolsillos valía la pena arriesgarse a robar.

—Y también hay un motivo para que me hayas pedido que investigue todo este asunto por ti.

—Tienes razón; pero además, hay otro asunto al que me gustaría que te dedicaras. **—**

Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún sirviente **—**. Intenta averiguar si el duque tenía predilección por alguna perversión.

—¿Perversión?

—Con niños, para ser más específico.

Jugo se detuvo de golpe y lo miró con sorpresa. Era muy listo, tal vez fuera el más listo de los niños de Orochimaru. Suigetsu sabía que al mezclarlo en todo aquello, acabaría descubriendo la parte de su pasado que siempre quiso mantener en secreto, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo a cambio de averiguar la verdad. Aunque sospechaba que Hoshigaki no era el hombre que lo compró y abusó de él, necesitaba la confirmación para enterrar las pocas dudas que pudieran quedarle.

Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta.

.

—Ya sé que nunca fui tu favorito entre los niños de Orochimaru, pero hazme este favor. Averigua si su hijo está en peligro.

—Haré algunas averiguaciones, pero no lo haré por ti; lo haré porque Karin querría que lo hiciera.

—La amas, ¿verdad?

—Vete al infierno.

Suigetsu se rió.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, amigo. Llevo allí desde que nací.

Siguió sonriendo mientras volvía por el pasillo. Para ser un hombre al que habían cargado con repentinas e indeseadas responsabilidades, estaba de bastante buen humor. Ino se ocuparía de la casa y eso le permitiría a él dedicarse a los asuntos que de verdad le parecían importantes.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, lo sorprendió ver a Ino sentada al escritorio, leyendo su libro de registro. Jack se lo quitó y lo cerró con elegancia.

—¿Aún está aquí?

.

Ella se levantó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados; parecía que hubiera descubierto que todas las páginas estaban en blanco.

—No me creo que de verdad sea un inspector de Scotland Yard.

Suigetsu arqueó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces quién es?

—Algún conocido suyo. Ha quedado muy claro cuando le ha ofrecido alcohol. Ni por un segundo me he creído que sea usted amigo de un inspector. Creo que todo esto sólo ha sido un elaborado plan para hacerme creer que mi hijo está en peligro y para que usted me parezca más importante de lo que es en realidad.

—¿Con qué finalidad?

Ella pareció vacilar, pero luego lo reconsideró:

—Aún no tengo muy claro lo que pretende conseguir con todo esto. Tal vez espera que lo deje en paz.

—Lo cierto es que merecería la pena habérselo inventado sólo para conseguir eso.

Ella abrió la boca...

.

—No, no se puede llevar a su hijo al campo.

—Pues entonces a casa de mi cuñada. Sólo a un par de horas.

—No.

—No puede tenernos aquí encerrados como si fuéramos prisioneros.

—Sí puedo, por lo menos hasta que esté seguro de que están a salvo.

—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto?

—¡Qué me cuelguen si lo sé! **—** gruñó él, mientras se acercaba a la ventana **—**. Llévese dos lacayos. Dígales que tienen que vigilar al niño todo el rato.

La oyó suspirar enfadada.

.

—Mi mundo es mucho más civilizado que el suyo. Le puedo asegurar que no estamos en peligro **—** dijo con absoluta seguridad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me eligió a mí? **—** Suigetsu se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que ella se le había acercado sin hacer ruido. Ino dio un paso atrás mientras él se esforzaba por no hacer lo mismo. Qué sorpresa. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquella mujer tuviese las habilidades de un ladrón? **—** . ¿Por qué me eligió a mí? **—** repitió, sin preocuparse por esconder su furia y esperando que Ino no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que lo ponía tenerla tan cerca. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien?

Cielo santo, pero si estaba de luto. ¿No debería oler a otra cosa? **—**. Yo estoy íntimamente vinculado con la parte más oscura de Konoha. ¿Por qué pensaría su marido que su hijo necesitaba un tutor como yo? Se me da bien sobrevivir. Empecé a vivir solo en la calle cuando tenía cinco años. Reconozco el peligro en cuanto lo veo y me resulta muy sencillo analizar a las personas. Si no hay ningún peligro, ¿por qué me eligió a mí?

Ella frunció su delicado cejo y él se obligó a mantener las manos a la espalda y a cogérselas con fuerza para evitar acercarlas a su cara e intentar hacer desaparecer aquella preocupación.

—Dijo usted que mi marido había ido a su club. ¿Fue en busca de mujeres? **—** Se le entrecortó la voz al final de la frase; parecía que hubiese tenido que empujar la palabra desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Ya la tenía a usted, ¿para qué querría buscar consuelo en otra parte? **—** Le resultó muy extraño que aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras procedieran de sus labios, pero no le pareció tan extraño como el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al imaginársela en la cama de Hoshigaki, en su comedor, en su biblioteca, a su lado.

—Quizá no tuviera suficiente conmigo **—** contestó en voz baja.

¡Maldita fuera! Lo único que Suigetsu sabía era que Hoshigaki no jugaba. En su club se llevaba un meticuloso registro de los hombres que compraban fichas y las cantidades que gastaban.

.

—No iba por las mujeres.

Ino esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Pensaba que sería usted mejor mentiroso.

¿Por qué iba a importarle que ella se sintiera infeliz? Sin embargo, y por algún extraño motivo, le importaba.

—Nunca lo vi con ninguna de mis chicas. Es la verdad. Jamás jugó y nunca lo vi beber.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

—Observar. **—** Aquello parecía perverso incluso para Suigetsu.

—¿Observar qué?

.

No quería decirlo, no quería admitir que Hoshigaki lo había estado observando a él. Siempre que lo miraba, se daba cuenta de que el duque lo contemplaba como si se tratara de alguna extraña criatura. Tal vez todo aquello fuera alguna clase experimento. Quizá quería poner a un hombre en la cima del mundo y ver si así se convertía en alguien mejor. Sin embargo, la ironía era que, como Hoshigaki estaba muerto, jamás podría ver los resultados.

—Se limitaba a observar lo que hacían los demás. A algunas personas les gusta eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tienen agallas de hacer nada. Tendrán miedo de los juicios morales. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Váyase a casa de su cuñada y déjeme en paz. Pero no vuelva a pensar ni por un momento en irse al campo. Si me obliga a ir a buscar al chico, le amargaré a usted la vida.

—Me parece que puedo decir, señor Hozuki, que no creo que fuera a notar la diferencia, porque ya me la amarga ahora.

.

Tan enfadada como él, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Al observar el balanceo de aquel precioso trasero, Suigetsu decidió que tendría que decirle cosas desagradables más a menudo para conseguir que ella se marchara indignada.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 07**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino reconoció que había sido un error ir a visitar a la duquesa de Yugakure, porque ahora Inojin tenía una curiosidad feroz por visitar la Gran Exposición, después de que su primo le hablara de todas las curiosidades que había visto allí. Para empeorar la situación, cuando llegó a casa descubrió que una visita la esperaba en el salón.

Mientras Izumi se llevaba a un cansadísimo Inojin a su habitación para que durmiese la siesta, Ino se quitó el sombrero con velo negro y lo dejó sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, para cambiárselo por la cofia de viuda que se había quitado antes de salir. Se sentía como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo que se suponía que no debía hacer y estuviera a punto de recibir una reprimenda.

Yamato no Sairai, vizconde de Kirikagure, había elegido un momento muy inoportuno para visitarla. El primo de su marido había sido muy amable al encargarse de organizar el funeral y los detalles del último viaje de Hoshigaki hasta la cripta familiar de su casa solariega, y había sido para Ino un sólido hombro en el que apoyarse. La idea de que aquel hombre pudiera asesinar a Inojin para usurparle el título era ridícula.

Tras colocarse en su sitio algunos mechones, entró en el salón.

.

—Lord Kirikagure, muchas gracias por visitarnos. Espero que no haya tenido que esperar mucho.

El vizconde hizo una leve reverencia. Ino vio el parecido familiar en el corte de su barbilla cuadrada. Era algunos años más joven que Hoshigaki, pero su pelo trigueño ya estaba empezando a dejar paso al blanco. No había heredado la altura de la mayoría de los miembros de la familia, pero lo que le faltaba en ese sentido, lo compensaba en amplitud; tenía una constitución que le otorgaba un aspecto intimidante.

—Sólo un minuto o dos, duquesa. Para ser sincero, me ha sorprendido que estuviese usted de paseo.

Ino sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas ante aquella sutil regañina.

—He ido a visitar a mi cuñada. Ella también acaba de enviudar de mi hermano y he pensado que me podría dar algún consejo para aprender a vivir con este espantoso vacío.

—Claro, disculpe mi osadía. No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que todo esto estará resultando para usted.

«Sospecho que no tiene usted ni la más remota idea.»

—Y permítame que le reitere mis condolencias por su pérdida. Su marido ya descansa en paz en la cripta familiar.

—Le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho. No sé cómo podré compensar su amabilidad.

—No tiene importancia. Le prometí a Hoshigaki que cuidaría de usted, ¿no lo sabía?

.

Ella no pudo evitar experimentar una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Había sido una mujer que nunca le había replicado a su marido y, de repente, tenía demasiados hombres a su alrededor, pidiéndole cosas y verbalizando expectativas.

Una doncella entró en el salón con el servicio de té. Cuando se marchó, Ino y Yamato se sentaron ante una pequeña mesita. El vizconde no era tan ligero como Hoshigaki y, cuando se sentó, el sillón crujió bajo su peso.

—¿Cuándo le pidió el duque que cuidara de mí? **—** le preguntó ella pausadamente, mientras servía el té.

—No recuerdo el momento preciso. Ya sabe usted cómo funcionan estas cosas. Los hombres se piden favores unos a otros continuamente, sin esperar que lleguen a materializarse en realidad.

He venido en cuanto he regresado a Konoha. Quería asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden. Se ha celebrado ya la lectura del testamento, ¿verdad?

A Ino le tembló la mano y la taza que sostenía se tambaleó sobre el platito. Miró a Yamato y pudo ver la expresión de su marido en aquellos expresivos ojos negros. La mirada de Hoshigaki aunque no eran de distinto color, transmitía el mismo aire compungido. Cuando sonreía, sus ojos nunca reflejaban alegría. Era como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida de luto. A ella le habría gustado mucho que le hubiese abierto su corazón, pero como la mayoría de los matrimonios aristócratas, su enlace no estaba basado en el amor.

Ino esperó a que lord Kirikagure le cogiera su taza de las manos para empezar a hablar.

.

—Sí, sí, así es.

—¿A quién nombró tutor del niño?

Ella se acercó su taza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo de té.

—¿Por quién cree usted que se ha inclinado?

El hombre sonrió como si hubieran estado compartiendo un secreto que por fin podían revelar al mundo.

—Yo siempre pensé que me elegiría a mí. Jamás hablamos de los detalles, pero parece la

elección más lógica, teniendo en cuenta que soy de la familia y... el siguiente en la línea sucesoria.

Quiero que sepa que, para mí, es un honor cuidar de ustedes, tanto de usted como del joven duque.

Su presunción hizo que Ino sintiera una repugnancia difícil de explicar. Estaba segura de que el vizconde no tenía malas intenciones respecto a Inojin y, sin embargo, le preocupó que lo diera todo por hecho. Se estaba dejando influir por Hozuki. Ella jamás habría albergado sospechas si éste no le hubiera sembrado la semilla de su duda en la cabeza.

.

—Milord, aprecio de corazón sus sentimientos, mucho más de lo que pueda parecer. Desafortunadamente, mi marido eligió a Suigetsu Hozuki como tutor de Inojin.

Yamato se quedó tan sorprendido que parecía que Ino lo hubiera golpeado con el atizador de la chimenea.

—¿El del club Hozuki?

—Sí, me temo que sí.

Claramente desconcertado por aquel giro inesperado, se la quedó mirando fijamente, como si ella fuera la responsable de todo aquello.

—¿Por qué iba Hozuki a aceptar ser el tutor del hijo de un lord?

—Me temo que no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero Hoshigaki se aseguró de despertar su interés legándole todas las propiedades no asociadas al título.

Pensó que Kirikagure tenía derecho a saberlo todo, dado que, en efecto, era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Si no se hubiera estado ocupando de los restos mortales de su marido, seguro que habría asistido a la lectura del testamento.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente la taza de té, como si quisiera memorizar la cenefa de flores grabada en la fina porcelana. Entonces, levantó la vista y la miró.

—Hozuki debió de hacerle chantaje.

—¿Hacerle chantaje? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Debió de amenazar a Hoshigaki con delatarlo por alguna conducta inapropiada.

Ino consideró las posibilidades. Era incapaz de imaginarse a su marido comportándose de forma inapropiada. Y, teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Hozuki, era evidente que éste se había quedado tan sorprendido como los demás al descubrir las condiciones del legado.

.

—Impugnaremos el testamento **—** anunció de repente Yamato, adoptando un tono enfático que daba a entender que no se podía llegar a ninguna otra conclusión y dando por hecho que ella estaría de acuerdo con él **—**. Podría ser un escándalo, pero no veo que exista otra opción. Si permitimos que Hozuki sea el tutor de Inojin, todo esto podría acabar en un auténtico desastre.

Me atrevería incluso a afirmar que sería una mala influencia para su hijo y arruinaría ón.

—El señor Yahiko dijo que el testamento era irrevocable.

—Claro que lo dijo. Así tiene menos trabajo.

—Y menos gastos para usted **—** rugió una voz profunda.

Ino se sobresaltó tanto que se tiró el té caliente sobre la falda. Afortunadamente, llevaba tantas capas de tela que era imposible que llegara a quemarse. Dejó la taza y el plato sobre la mesa, cogió una servilleta y empezó a secarse la falda y las manos. Aquel hombre tenía la molesta costumbre de aparecer cuando nadie lo esperaba.

—No recuerdo haberle invitado a entrar en el salón, señor Hozuki.

Él levantó las manos de aquella forma tan irritante que, según la experiencia de Ino, siempre precedía a unas palabras irritantes.

—No necesito ninguna invitación, ya que éste es mi salón. Buenas tardes, milord.

.

Kirikagure se había puesto en pie y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados; parecía fiarse tan poco de él como Ino.

—Hozuki **—** contestó finalmente.

—¿Se conocen? **—** preguntó ella.

Suigetsu sonrió con aire malicioso.

—Ya le dije, duquesa, que estoy muy familiarizado con la aristocracia. **—** Se sentó en un sillón echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y apoyando el tobillo sobre la rodilla de la pierna contraria.

Ino nunca había visto a ningún hombre sentado de aquella forma tan inapropiada **—**. Tome asiento, Yamato. Así podremos hablar tranquilamente de todos los motivos por los que no haremos lo que acaba de sugerir.

Para sorpresa de Ino, el primo de su marido se sentó sin rechistar, con la espalda recta y una postura excelente. No quería ni imaginar las dificultades que tendría Inojin si Hozuki llegaba a ser finalmente la persona que le enseñara cómo debía comportarse. Los demás niños se reirían de él, lo insultarían y no le tendrían ningún respeto.

.

—Tal como yo lo veo **—** empezó Hozuki **—** , tenemos tres motivos para no llevar este asunto a los tribunales: el coste, puesto que tendremos que contratar a un abogado; el terrible escándalo que provocaríamos, puesto que un asunto de esta naturaleza es evidente que generaría habladurías; y que todo este asunto se puede arreglar muy fácilmente si acepta casarse con la duquesa.

—¿Ca-casarme con ella? **—** Kirikagure tartamudeó, claramente sorprendido por el comentario.

—Sí, ¿acaso la duquesa no se lo ha mencionado? Yo perderé el derecho a ser tutor de Inojin en el preciso momento en que ella se case con un hombre dispuesto a asumir ese papel. ¿Lo ve? Lo único que tiene que hacer es casarse con...

—Estoy de luto, señor Hozuki **—** lo interrumpió Ino, apretando los dientes por enésima vez.

.

¿Por qué le costaría tanto a aquel hombre entender un concepto tan sencillo?

—Si conseguimos una licencia especial, la ceremonia podría celebrarse discretamente. Lord

Uchiha lo hizo así cuando se casó con su mujer, que estaba de luto por la muerte de su padre.

Y entonces podrían irse todos al campo. Dentro de dos años, vuelven a Konoha hablando de su irremediable amor y todo el mundo olvidará el asunto. Las mujeres excusan cualquier indiscreción cuando se cometen en nombre del amor.

—No pienso irme al campo.

—Creía que eso era lo que usted quería.

—Porque me quería deshacer de usted.

—Si se casa lo conseguirá.

—No deseo casarme con lord Kirikagure. **—** Ino miró al primo de su marido **—**. Discúlpeme, milord. Estoy segura de que no estaba usted pensando en contraer matrimonio, y yo acabo de enviudar. **—** Y esperaba que si algún día volvía a casarse, el deber no tuviera nada que ver con su decisión. Por otra parte, debía admitir que Hozuki estaba en lo cierto. Si se casaba conseguiría deshacerse de él. Carraspeó **—**. Espero no haberle ofendido si había consider...

—No, yo no había pensado siquiera en ello. No quiero decir que no lo haría, pero hasta ahora no había pensado en ese tema. **—** Se dirigió a Hozuki **—** : Creo que lo que usted pretende es distraernos con toda esta tontería del matrimonio. ¿Cómo consiguió convencer a mi primo para que lo nombrase tutor de Inojin?

—No puedo atribuirme el mérito de haber convencido a nadie. Y no tengo ni idea del motivo por el que me nombró tutor. Sin embargo, le he pedido a un inspector de Scotland Yard que investigue sobre el tema. ¿Está al corriente de alguna amenaza?

Yamato pareció más sorprendido de ese comentario que de la idea de casarse con Ino.

.

—¿Amenazas? ¿Qué clase de amenazas?

—Alguien que haya amenazado con matar al chico.

—¿Por qué motivo querrían matarlo?

—Para quedarse con sus títulos.

—Y como yo soy el primero en la línea sucesoria, supongo que soy su principal sospechoso.

¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que yo ya tengo un título?

—Vizconde. Ése no es un título muy elevado. Y, además, usted sólo tiene uno, mientras que el joven Inojin tiene tres.

—Mi rango está muy por encima del suyo, señor. Y, para mí, con uno es suficiente.

—Creía que era un hombre más ambicioso.

.

Yamato se puso en pie con poca agilidad.

—Señor, me ofende que esté usted sugiriendo que en un avaricioso intento por conseguir más de lo que poseo pudiese emplear métodos ilícitos para quedarme con algo que no me pertenece. Debería irme. **—** Hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección a Ino **—**. Buenos días, su excelencia. Si me necesita, no dude usted en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Ella se puso también en pie.

—Milord, le ruego que disculpe al señor Hozuki por...

—No sea tonta, Ino **—** la interrumpió éste con grosería **—**. No se puede disculpar por algo que no es culpa suya. Además, mi comportamiento no necesita ninguna disculpa.

—Debo decir que estamos en completo desacuerdo, y que me disculparé si así lo deseo. **—** Pero lord Kirikagure ya estaba de camino de la puerta.

Suigetsu Hozuki volvió la cabeza y, sin levantarse del sillón, gritó:

—Por cierto, Kirikagure...

El vizconde se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, echando chispas por los ojos.

—...Tiene razón **—** prosiguió Hozuki **—**. Si le ocurre algo al joven Inojin, usted será el primero a quien interrogue Scotland Yard.

—Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme. El chico no tiene nada que temer de mí. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que usted vaya a estar igual de a salvo. Nunca me ha gustado.

Suigetsu se atrevió a sonreír.

—Entonces, asegúrese de llevar dinero esta noche, porque pronto descubrirá que en el club Hozuki ya no tiene crédito.

.

Yamato se puso completamente rojo y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¡Váyase al infierno!

Hozuki esbozó una sonrisa que parecía indicar que se estaba divirtiendo tanto consigo mismo como con el vizconde.

—Eso ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo y no supone ninguna amenaza para mí. Y mucho me temo que usted tampoco.

Yamato maldijo con aspereza y desapareció a toda prisa.

Ino estaba indignada.

—¡Le ha provocado usted a propósito!

Arrellanado en el sillón, Suigetsu se deslizó el pulgar por el contorno de la mandíbula inferior.

.

—¿Por qué tendrá tanto interés en ser tutor de Inojin? Por eso ha venido a verla, ¿verdad? Para averiguar sobre quién había recaído el gran honor de supervisar el viaje de su hijo hacia la madurez.

Ella contuvo el impulso de abofetearlo.

—Pensaba que tal vez mi marido lo había elegido a él.

—¿Pensaba o esperaba?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—¿Qué habría ganado?

—No todo el mundo es como usted, señor Hozuki. Algunas personas hacen lo que deben hacer porque es lo correcto, y no a cambio de algún beneficio.

Él se levantó muy despacio e Ino pudo advertir el poder que transmitían sus movimientos. Se le acercó muy despacio con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Estaba desesperada por averiguar sus pensamientos y sus intenciones. No quería recular, pero de repente sus débiles piernas decidieron en su lugar. Se hundió en el sillón y apretó la espalda contra el respaldo de la misma forma que lo había hecho hacía poco en el carruaje. Él apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos dejándola completamente atrapada.

No era un buen momento para darse cuenta de que tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto en ningún hombre. Espesas, puntiagudas y sin un ápice de delicadeza y, sin embargo, seguían resultando igual de atractivas. Ino se preguntó si harían cosquillas en la piel de una mujer cuando la besaba.

—¿Está al corriente de que ese hombre está considerablemente endeudado? Y no sólo conmigo. Si él fuera el tutor, no sólo sería el responsable del bienestar de su hijo, también estaría a cargo de sus propiedades. Alguien desesperado podría no tener escrúpulos en utilizar esas propiedades en su beneficio.

—¿Alguien como usted? **—** le espetó, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo no estoy desesperado, duquesa. Sí, soy avaro. Sí, quiero que me entierren cubierto de monedas de oro. Sí... **—** Levantó la mano para que ella pudiera ver bien aquella horrible marca **—** , he robado en el pasado. Pero he descubierto que un hombre puede ganar más dinero por medios legítimos y además evitar tener que mirar a su espalda al hacerlo. Y tal vez la explicación del motivo por el que su marido me eligió como tutor sea así de sencilla. Si necesitas que alguien te guarde el cofre del tesoro, asegúrate de que sea alguien que no necesite lo que haya dentro de ese cofre.

.

Se incorporó y echó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

—¿De verdad cree usted que ése es el motivo por el que le eligió? **—** preguntó ella mientras él se marchaba.

Suigetsu se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—No, sólo sé que ése es el motivo por el que no eligió a Yamato.

—Su suposición sólo tiene sentido si asumimos que Hoshigaki le daba tanta importancia al dinero como usted.

—Al final, duquesa, lo único que le importa a todo el mundo es el dinero.

Ino observó cómo abandonaba el salón y se concentró en controlar los temblores que su proximidad le había provocado. Durante un fascinante segundo, pensó que iba a posar aquellos fascinantes labios sobre los suyos.

Durante un vergonzoso segundo, deseó que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

.

—¿En qué diablos estaría pensando Hoshigaki?

Zetsu no Sarai observaba mientras su primo paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de su biblioteca. Tal como solía hacer, Yamato se presentó en su casa sin invitación. Además, tenía el desagradable hábito de escupir al hablar. Zetsu esperaba que no tardara en sentarse, para que su doncella pudiera limpiar el suelo cuando se fuera. Zetsu sentía auténtica aversión por la suciedad.

—¿Suigetsu Hozuki, dices?

Yamato se detuvo de golpe.

—Sí, Suigetsu Hozuki. El del club Hozuki.

—No lo conozco.

—¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo? Es dueño de un club de juego, el club Hozuki. Él se refiere al lugar como un club exclusivo para caballeros, pero todo el mundo está al corriente de lo que ocurre allí dentro.

Zetsu bebió un poco de brandy y contuvo la necesidad de ir a lavarse las manos. La presencia de su primo siempre le provocaba unas terribles ganas de lavarse a conciencia.

—Yo no juego. Jamás he estado allí.

—Ahora es posible que yo no pueda volver nunca más. ¡Me ha cancelado el crédito! Y todo porque he dejado que la furia se apoderase de mí. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, dime?

No podía dejar que me insultara. Ha insinuado que quería matar al chico para quedarme con los títulos.

.

—No son los títulos lo que tú quieres.

—No, maldita sea. —Edmund se dejó caer finalmente sobre un sillón—. Yo esperaba que Hoshigaki me nombrara tutor, para supervisar... —Su voz se fue apagando, como si fuera reacio a admitir lo que tanto codiciaba.

—Sus finanzas —acabó de decir Zetsu—. Para que una parte de su riqueza llegase milagrosamente, quizá de manera accidental, a tus manos.

Yamato lo miró. Tal vez no tuvieran nada en común, tal vez tuvieran aficiones distintas, pero se conocían muy bien el uno al otro. O, por lo menos, Zetsu conocía muy bien a Yamato, y se había preocupado mucho de que éste no lo supiese todo sobre él. A su primo le encantaba vivir por encima de sus posibilidades. Zetsu en cambio prefería hacerlo por debajo.

—Yo no le hubiese robado nada, sólo habría tomado prestado —contestó Yamato con tristeza.

—Llevas tanto tiempo jugando a ese juego, que creo que se te ha olvidado que pedir prestado significa que, en algún momento, tienes que devolverlo.

Su primo se tomó todo el brandy de un solo trago. Un desperdicio de aquel licor tan bueno en varios sentidos.

.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Inojin ahora? —preguntó Zetsu sin perder su aire de aburrimiento—. No puedo decir que me haya preocupado por mantener el contacto con la familia.

—Cinco. Tampoco te molestaste en asistir al funeral, cosa que me pareció un poco rara, incluso para ti.

—Creo que no era el primo favorito de Hoshigaki. Ese honor recaía sobre ti.

—Motivo por el cual pensaba que me nombraría tutor de su hijo. ¿En qué estaría pensando Hoshigaki? —repitió—. Suigetsu Hozuki podría acabar empleando al chico en su establecimiento.

—¿Cuándo crezca? No creo que eso ocurra nunca.

—Porque estás ciego. Vives encerrado en tu mundo y no ves más allá. Ese hombre contrata a niños para su local. Son chicos quienes se ocupan de reunir nuestras fichas o de traernos la bebida.

También tiene a varios niños encargados de limpiarle las botas. He oído decir que tiene un par de ellas para cada día de la semana y que tiene contratado un niño para cada par.

.

—Eso es un poco raro. Rodearse de tantos niños... No parece natural.

—No hay nada natural en Suigetsu Hozuki, te lo aseguro. Pero ahora que lo pienso, es verdad que parece tener un interés especial por los niños. Aunque ésa no es la clase de asunto del que se habla ante una dama. Supongo que tendré que ir a ver al abogado.

—¿Tienes alguna prueba de que Hozuki haya abusado de alguno de esos chicos?

Yamayo no abrió la boca, pero Zetsu era consciente de las ideas que estaban cruzando por su mente. Su primo solía intimidar a la gente, mientras que el punto fuerte de Zetesu era la persuasión. Poseía la lengua del mismísimo diablo.

—Yo tendría mucho cuidado con iniciar un rumor que no se pueda demostrar —le avisó con suavidad.

Yamato se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Ah, pero si justo ahí está la gracia. Tal vez yo no pueda demostrar que es cierto, pero él no podrá demostrar que no lo es. Y en la corte de los rumores, ¿a quién creerá la gente? ¿A un caballero con título o al proveedor del pecado?

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 08**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu había deseado apoderarse de la boca de Ino con una ferocidad que lo dejó asombrado. Al inclinarse sobre ella en el salón, había olvidado momentáneamente el motivo por el que se había levantado para acercársele. Yamato había desaparecido de su cabeza por completo y lo único de lo que parecía capaz era de absorber la fragancia de Ino, de perderse en sus ojos azules, de preguntarse qué sentiría si pudiera conseguir acelerarle la respiración, y de imaginarse el sabor de sus labios cuando los devorase. Pero si se hubiera dejado llevar por sus deseos, le habría creado expectativas que no estaba preparado para cumplir. Sospechaba que la duquesa, tan correcta y formal, no era la clase de mujer que perdería el tiempo con un hombre con el que odiaría tener que casarse.

Así que había concluido su alegato y se había marchado del salón.

Pero aunque se había pasado toda la tarde reunido con los hombres que se encargaban de supervisar sus propiedades, tanto las vinculadas al título como las que no lo estaban, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Ino. Aquellos hombres le dejaban examinar los libros de contabilidad con expresión sombría. Suigetsu les aseguraba a todos que conservarían su trabajo, siempre que no encontrara irregularidades en los registros.

Para cuando las sombras empezaron a adueñarse de la habitación, le dolía la cabeza, tenía el cuello y los hombros tensos y le rugía el estómago. Se moría de ganas de abrir su mejor botella de burdeos y sentarse ante una buena cena. A juzgar por lo bien que había desayunado, resultaba evidente que el duque tenía una cocinera excelente.

La puerta se abrió y Kazuma entró con sus irritantes pasos silenciosos.

.

—La cena está servida, señor.

—Excelente.

Siguió al mayordomo hasta lo que asumió que era el comedor familiar. Cuando llegó, vio a dos lacayos esperando para servir la cena, con la mesa puesta para una sola persona. No quería admitir la decepción que sintió al darse cuenta de que iba a cenar solo.

—¿La duquesa no cena?

—Lo está haciendo con el joven duque en su habitación, señor.

—Ya veo. **—** Tomó asiento y observó mientras le servían un poco de vino y le preparaban un plato de comida. Bebió un poco de vino **—**. ¿El joven duque siempre cena a esta hora?

—No, señor **—** contestó Kazuma, de pie junto a él **—**. Acostumbra a hacerlo un poco antes.

Resultaba evidente que la duquesa había querido asegurarse de estar ocupada mientras Suigetsu cenaba, y él se estaba empezando a cansar de esos jueguecitos. Se puso de pie, cogió su copa de vino y la botella y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿No le gusta la cena, señor?

—La cena está bien **—** respondió. La compañía, sin embargo, no.

.

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Compañía? ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba él compañía mientras comía?

Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió sentado a una mesa? Acostumbraba a hacerlo en su escritorio. Un filete de carne y una patata eran cuanto necesitaba para saciar su apetito, mientras ideaba nuevas formas de aumentar sus ingresos.

Pero ahora no podía volver a la mesa sin que pareciera que había perdido el juicio. Además, la duquesa y él tenían algunos asuntos que discutir. Lo podían hacer perfectamente en la habitación del niño.

Subió la escalera de dos en dos. Un poco de vino se derramó por encima de la copa. Se detuvo un momento para secarlo y luego siguió adelante. Recorrió el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Inojin.

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto; era como si Satán hubiera aparecido de repente. Suigetsu siempre había disfrutado de su mala reputación, pero estaba empezando a resultarle un poco molesta.

—No sabía que íbamos a cenar aquí **—** dijo con sequedad **—**. De haberlo sabido, hubiera venido antes.

El joven duque estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, con su madre junto a él. La niñera, que le dedicó a Suigetsu una coqueta sonrisa, se hallaba en el otro extremo.

.

—Nosotros cenaremos aquí **—** contestó la duquesa **—**. Usted no. A usted le servirán la cena en el comedor.

—Me parecía un poco grosero negarle mi compañía **—** dijo él mientras tomaba asiento a aquella mesa, más indicada para niños que para adultos. Se golpeó las rodillas con la madera, se sirvió más vino en la copa y luego se dirigió a la niñera **—**. Sé una buena chica y tráeme un plato.

Ella se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto, señor, con mucho gusto.

A Suigetsu le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer estaría dispuesta a proporcionarle mucho más que un plato de comida si se lo pedía. Pero él no tenía ningún interés en ella, ni en ninguna mujer cuyas expectativas fueran más allá del dinero.

Cuando tuvo delante el pollo y las verduras, empezó a comer con entusiasmo.

—Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

—¿Tenemos que hablarlos aquí y ahora? **—** preguntó la duquesa.

Suigetsu se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca y lo masticó a conciencia.

.

—Si lo hacemos ahora, aprovecharé más el tiempo. Yo acostumbro a resolver mis asuntos mientras como.

—Me temo que cualquier discusión con usted pueda afectar gravemente a mi digestión.

—¿Y cree que me importa su digestión?

—La verdad es que creo que usted sólo se preocupa por sí mismo.

—Le daré diez minutos para que coma sin tener que hablar conmigo. A partir de entonces, su digestión ya dejará de importarme.

—Es usted un auténtico bárbaro.

—Nueve minutos.

Ino suspiró con delicadeza y lo miró con inquina. Suigetsu pensó que en el futuro tendría que asegurarse de que no le envenenaba la comida. La estaba presionando mucho y lo cierto era que no acababa de entender por qué.

.

—¿Te-te dolió?

Suigetsu centró su atención en el chico, que le estaba mirando fijamente la mano. Era evidente que la descolorida piel del interior del pulgar le había llamado la atención. La marca era bastante fea, pero a él siempre le había parecido un honor que lo señalaran como ladrón. Su pasado lo había convertido en el hombre que era. No sentía ninguna vergüenza.

—Como si me metieran en las calderas del infierno.

El niño abrió los ojos de par en par. Eran del mismo tono azul que los de su madre. Y, por lo que Suigetsu recordaba de Hoshigaki, era evidente que el niño era una copia de su madre. Conoció ya grande al difunto duque, por lo que su cabello era blanco como el de él mismo.

De repente, se avergonzó de su pasado por motivos que desconocía.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo —añadió.

El niño bajó la mirada y clavó los ojos en su plato; luego, volvió a mirar a Suigetsu con inseguridad.

—¿Qué pasa, chico?

—¿Ha-has estado en el Pa-palacio de Cri-cristal?

—No. ¿Y tú?

Él negó con la cabeza con la mirada de un perrito apaleado. Luego miró a su madre.

.

—Inojin, lo siento mucho, cariño, pero ya te he explicado que no podemos ir.

—¿Por qué no pueden? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Soy viuda y estoy de luto. No puedo ir de paseo.

—Pues cuando le conviene sí lo hace. Esta tarde ha salido.

—Ha sido una salida muy discreta, para visitar a mi cuñada que también está de luto. No me he estado paseando por ahí.

—Deje que lo lleve su niñera.

Ino arqueó una ceja.

—No tiene mucho sentido que diga usted eso, cuando cree que hay peligros al acecho. Además, Inojin también está de luto. No sería apropiado.

—Le encanta seguir las reglas.

—Que me guste o no hacerlo carece de toda importancia. Tengo ciertas expectativas con respecto al buen comportamiento y las cumplo.

—Entonces, ¿si mis expectativas fueran que se portara mal, haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano por cumplirlas?

—No diga usted insensateces. Nadie se esfuerza por portarse mal. —Suspiró—. No entiendo qué necesidad hay de prolongar su presencia en nuestra cena. ¿Sobre qué quería hablar?

—Sobre mi dormitorio.

Si Ino hubiera estado comiendo, estaba convencida de que se habría atragantado. Se puso de pie tan de prisa que a Suigetsu le sorprendió que no se cayera de la mesa o, por lo menos, de la silla.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted en el pasillo?

—Si insiste.

—Insisto.

.

Con lo que Suigetsu estaba empezando a reconocer como sus indignadas zancadas, Ino rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Él se volvió y la observó. Se preguntó qué llevaría debajo de la falda.

Las mujeres con las que él había intimado llevaban muy poca ropa: cuando un hombre pagaba por un servicio, no quería tener que esforzarse mucho para conseguir lo que había comprado. Tenía la sensación de que acostarse con la duquesa requeriría en cambio mucho esfuerzo, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente merecería la pena.

Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró por encima del hombro.

—Señor Hoziki.

—Ah, sí. —Suigetsu se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió para que Ino pudiera salir.

Ella lo hizo, se dio media vuelta y lo miró a los ojos antes de que él cerrara del todo.

—Su dormitorio es un tema muy inapropiado sobre el que hablar delante de un impresionable niño de cinco años —dijo.

—¿Acaso no sabe que duermo en un dormitorio?

Suigetsu pudo oír cómo ella rechinaba los dientes. Era muy fácil hacerla enfadar. Los niños de Orochimaru le habrían gastado muchísimas bromas.

.

—He dado por hecho que no querría usted hablar sobre los detalles de su sueño, sino sobre los míos, la pasada noche —respondió ella.

Suigetsu se apoyó en la pared, cruzó los brazos y se preguntó qué le parecería tan ofensivo de los dormitorios; qué libertinajes habrían ocurrido en el suyo.

—En realidad, quería hablar sobre el armario de su marido. Necesito que alguien se lleve su ropa. Désela a los sirvientes. Creo que es lo que se acostumbra a hacer, ¿no? Oh, y para que lo sepa, tengo una memoria excepcional y recuerdo hasta los detalles más insignificantes. Asegúrese de que sólo se llevan la ropa.

—Hay algunas cosas..., algunas cosas que un padre querría que tuviese su hijo.

—Si figuran en el registro de Inojin puede quedárselas.

—¿No creerá usted que Hoshigaki apuntó en esos informes hasta la última de las cosas que poseía? ¿O que de verdad esperaba que se quedara usted con todo lo que hay en esta casa? Están las cartas que le escribí, recuerdos que le di. Eso no significa nada para usted.

—Muy cierto, pero para usted sí que significan algo. Por tanto, tienen valor. —Se dio cuenta de que ella se ponía furiosa y, antes de que pudiera responder, dijo—: Piense en el valor que todo eso tiene para usted. Lo podemos negociar. De momento, me voy al club, pero quiero que sepa que mañana tengo intención de trasladarme aquí de forma oficial.

Ino abrió ligeramente los ojos.

.

—No estará usted pensando en ocupar el dormitorio que hay junto al mío.

—Es el dormitorio del dueño de la casa, ¿no? Y yo soy el dueño.

—Entonces, me trasladaré a otra habitación.

—¿Para qué se va a molestar? Ya le he dicho que no pienso ir a su cama. Aunque debo decir que no tengo objeción alguna en permitir que usted venga a la mía. ¿Acaso es eso lo que teme? ¿No ser capaz de resistirse a mis encantos teniéndome tan cerca?

—Yo no le tengo miedo y no creo que posea usted ningún encanto. Además, jamás me acostaría con un hombre con el que no estuviera casada y, desde luego, nunca me casaré con usted.

Suigetsu se separó de la pared. Ino se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que conseguía no retroceder.

.

—Cree que me va a mantener a raya con esa lengua viperina que tiene, y lo único que consigue es que no deje de pensar que me encantaría sentir cómo la desliza por mi piel.

Ella se sonrojó y abrió ligeramente los labios. Lo paradójico era que, aunque Suigetsu había dicho esas palabras con intención de desarmarla, al pronunciarlas había flaqueado. Se imaginó aquella lengua deslizándose por encima de su pecho...

Antes de perder el control de la situación y de sí mismo, se volvió para irse; luego se detuvo y miró hacia atrás y, esforzándose por reprimir el repentino temblor de su voz, dijo:

—Por cierto, no me gusta cenar solo, así que sea amable y coma conmigo. Si quiere, puede traerse a su hijo.

Ella se sobresaltó y apartó la vista.

.

—Lo correcto es que los niños coman en su habitación.

—¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que lo correcto me importa un cuerno?

—¿Aún no se ha dado usted cuenta de que a mí sí me importa?

Suigetsu supuso que ella merecía una pequeña victoria.

—Como quiera. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Comeré una vez al día con mi protegido: desayuno o cena, usted elige.

—¿Es que no me está escuchando? Él no debería comer nunca con usted.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a educarlo?

—Contrataremos profesores.

—Los profesores no podrán enseñarle las cosas que yo sé.

—No creo que él necesite saber lo que usted sabe.

—Una comida, duquesa. Es mi última palabra. **—** Suigetsu dio media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera volver a protestar. Ino lo hizo de todos modos, expresando su rabia en forma de grito sofocado y, probablemente, también dio un pisotón en el suelo, incluso tal vez dos.

Suigetsu no sabía por qué insistía en que comieran con él. Tal vez porque cuando había entrado en la habitación de Inojin estaban sonriendo y las sonrisas habían desaparecido en cuanto lo vieron.

El niño lo había mirado con recelo y a él no le gustaba provocar esa desconfianza en un niño.

Había una causa para ello y no creía que fuera por algo que él hubiera hecho. Tal vez fuera porque le había prometido un perro y aún no se lo había dado. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar un chucho. Suponía que en la calle. Tenía que pensar un poco más en ello. Pero no aquella noche. Aquella noche tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

.

.

.

.

Ino no podía dormir. Era incapaz de dejar de imaginarse su lengua deslizándose por la piel de Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿Qué sentiría exactamente? ¿A qué sabría?

Aunque estaba sola en la cama de su dormitorio, se sintió un poco extraña cuando levantó la mano y se lamió el reverso. No creía que él fuera tan sedoso, ni que tuviera un sabor tan puro.

Si lo lamiera, ¿lo haría él también? Estaba segura de que sí. Que empezaría por la punta de sus pies e iría subiendo lentamente por su piel, tal vez deteniéndose un poco en la parte posterior de las rodillas antes de continuar su camino hacia la cara interior de sus muslos...

Apartó las sábanas, desesperada por aliviar el calor que sentía de repente.

Pero no consiguió enfriar sus pensamientos. Se lo imaginó sobre sus caderas, acercándose lentamente hacia sus pechos. Se los cogió con las manos, como si con ese único gesto pudiese detener aquella loca fantasía, pero en su mente él esbozaba su despreocupada sonrisa y la obligaba a apartar las manos. Su lengua dibujaría círculos sobre su piel y la atormentaría hasta acabar mordiéndole el hombro. Y no se detendría allí. Se deleitaría con el sabor de su cuello y, después de haberse saciado, retomaría el viaje hacia abajo para experimentar con otras zonas.

Se sentó en la cama. Jadeaba. Oh, Dios. Apretó las piernas intentando detener las deliciosas palpitaciones que sentía entre los muslos. Quería bajar la mano y... Cielo santo. No sabía lo que quería. Estaba temblando, presa de un deseo que jamás había conocido.

Era culpa de Suigetsu Hozuki. No dejaba de hablarle de cosas íntimas. Incitándola a ansiar caricias ilícitas. Sólo una... Sólo una bastaría para conseguir una dulce liberación.

Se levantó de la cama, tropezó y casi se cayó al suelo; sentía una gran debilidad en las rodillas. Se incorporó, inspiró con fuerza y observó la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el aseo. Cruzando éste se llegaba al dormitorio del dueño de la casa, la habitación donde estaba la cama en la que ahora dormiría Sugetsu Hozuki sin ropa... Estaría tan cerca...

.

Debería trasladarse a otro dormitorio, pero si lo hacía estaría admitiendo su cobardía y dejando entrever que él la había vencido. Si albergaba alguna esperanza de poder neutralizar la influencia que pudiera tener aquel hombre sobre su hijo, sabía que no podía rendirse. Tenía que aguantar y plantarle cara.

Y, ante todo, dormir un poco para estar descansada y bien preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente. Tal vez un poco de leche caliente la ayudase a conciliar el sueño. Pensó en llamar a la doncella, pero le apetecía darse un paseo por la casa ahora que Hozuki no estaba.

Podía fingir que la casa era suya, que Hoshigaki se había preocupado lo suficiente por ella como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba aquel lugar. Pero su marido no le había prestado mucha atención. La había dejado con la profunda tristeza de saber que apenas se habían dado nada el uno al otro. Reprimió las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía echar de menos a alguien que, desde que se quedó embarazada, no había sido más que un extraño para ella?

Pero por lo menos pensar en él la ayudaba a alejar sus pensamientos de Suigetsu Hozuki. Se puso un chal sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación.

Había bajado la mitad de la escalinata cuando oyó una risa femenina que procedía del vestíbulo, seguida de un ronco murmullo que en seguida relacionó con Suigetsu Hozuki. Después de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, sintiéndose tan insatisfecha por culpa de sus insinuaciones, no estaba de humor para tolerar que coqueteara con las doncellas, o de dejar que se aprovechara de ellas gracias a su nueva posición. Si ella se iba a ir a la cama insatisfecha aquella noche, él también lo haría.

.

Aceleró el paso y llegó al vestíbulo justo cuando Suigetsu le decía a Kazuma que se retirara y el mayordomo se iba. Junto a Hozuki había una mujer cuya vibrante melena pelirroja le llamó la atención sin embargo se notaba la procedencia poco fina de la mujer. Ino no la conocía, pero no tenía ninguna duda de la clase de mujer que él llevaría a la casa a esas horas. Y no pensaba tolerar ese comportamiento.

Sencillamente, no pensaba tolerarlo. Y menos aún en el dormitorio que estaba junto al suyo.

Hozuki y la mujerzuela se volvieron hacia ella.

—Ah, Ino, es un poco tarde para estar despierta, ¿no? **—** dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se le acercó.

—No pienso dejar que traiga usted mujeres extrañas a esta casa. Tendrá que llevársela a otro sitio para saciar su lujuria.

Él entrecerró los ojos e Ino lo observó mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Ésta es mi casa y ella está aquí porque yo quiero que lo esté. Nos vamos a ocupar de nuestros asuntos en la biblioteca. **—** Se acercó a Ino **—**. Si quiere quedarse a mirar, es bienvenida. Estoy seguro de que verá cosas muy imaginativas y entretenidas.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la mujer golpeó el brazo de él.

—No seas malo, Suigetsu.

—No te metas en esto, Karin **—** gruñó él sin dejar de mirar a Ino ni un momento.

.

Ésta se esforzó por no apartar la vista. Era evidente que existía cierta familiaridad entre los dos, y no quería pensar que tal vez la joven no fuera sólo una prostituta que él había recogido en la calle para entretenerse una noche; no quería pensar que pudiera ser su amante, alguien que acostumbrara a calentarle la cama. Suigetsu poseía una virilidad magnética que su marido no poseía, e Ino sospechaba que necesitaba acostarse con mujeres a menudo para mantener su lujuria a raya. Esos pensamientos le provocaron un calor que trepó hasta sus mejillas y supo que se estaba sonrojando, porque podía ver la satisfacción en los ojos de Suigetsu.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió enfrentarse a él? Estaba jugando con el diablo. Y era algo muy peligroso, porque ni siquiera conocía las reglas del juego.

—Pídale disculpas a mi invitada.

—Suigetsu...

—Ahora no, Karin.

—Suigetsu.

La mujer repitió su nombre como si fuera una orden y, para sorpresa de Ino, él obedeció. Se retiró y, aunque siguió apretando los dientes, la furia que ardía en sus ojos disminuyó.

—Te debe una disculpa.

—No es cierto. ¿Qué va a pensar si traes a su casa a una mujer a estas horas de la noche?

—No tiene por qué pensar que eres una prostituta.

—Bueno, tu forma de comportarte cuando hemos llegado no ha ayudado mucho. **—** Dio un paso adelante e hizo una pequeña reverencia **—**. Su excelencia, soy Karin Darling. La contable de Suigetsu. Me ha pedido que eche un vistazo a estos libros.

—Karin, no tienes por qué darle ninguna explicación.

—Tal vez no, pero le estás dando la impresión de que estoy aquí por motivos deshonestos. No me lo merezco, Suigetsu.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Estaba sinceramente arrepentido e Ino se preguntó si aquella joven significaría más para él de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

—Yo no he sido el primero en insinuar que eres lo que no eres.

—No, pero no has hecho nada para corregir el malentendido **—** contestó Karin, que parecía bastante molesta.

—Yo también debo disculparme **—** empezó a decir Ino **—**. He supuesto lo peor.

La joven pelirroja sonrió.

.

—No me extraña que con Suigetsu ocurran estas cosas. Ha trabajado muy duro para ganarse la reputación que tiene.

—Karin **—** gruñó él.—¿Podemos concentrarnos en el trabajo de una vez?

—Por supuesto **—** contestó la joven **—**. Ha sido un placer conocerla, su excelencia. Y Suigetsu tiene razón: estaremos encantados de que se quede con nosotros.

Ino pareció caer entonces en la cuenta de que iba en camisón y que no era un atuendo muy adecuado para recibir visitas.

—Les prepararé algo de beber.

—Eso sería estupendo, gracias **—** dijo Karin.

Ino los observó mientras se iban en dirección al pasillo. Hozuki parecía muy concentrado en dejar una discreta distancia entre él y la joven. Ino se dio cuenta de que Karin era alguien especial para él y se preguntó qué se sentiría al recibir las atenciones de un hombre tan joven, viril y extrañamente generoso como Suigetsu Hozuki.

Karin estaba sentada al gran escritorio de caoba de la enorme biblioteca y estudiaba los libros e informes que Suigetsu le había dado, casi con la misma concentración con que lo estudiaba a él. Repantigado en un sofá que había junto a la ventana, hojeaba un libro de tapas negras como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a un enigma que lo tenía desconcertado.

Hacía muchos años que conocía a Suigetsu. Había sido como un hermano mayor para ella: siempre la protegía y se aseguraba de que nadie la lastimara ni hiriese sus sentimientos. Por eso la había sorprendido tanto aquella noche ver que él dejaba, a propósito, que la duquesa creyera que entre ellos ocurría algo inapropiado. Le hizo preguntarse por qué le importaría lo que la duquesa pensara de él y por qué tenía tanto interés en que esa opinión fuera negativa. Karin sabía que Suigetsu no tenía miedo de nada, pero también sabía muy bien que siempre había evitado cualquier situación en la que sus sentimientos se vieran implicados.

Suigetsu jamás hablaba de su pasado, de sus orígenes o de su madre, pero Otochimaru le había explicado a Karin que ésta lo había vendido.

.

—Imagínate cómo te sentirías si alguien a quien quieres te pusiera precio **—** comentó Orochimaru.

Karin era incapaz de imaginárselo.

También creía que algo terrible tuvo que pasarle a Suigetsu cuando estuvo en prisión con Sasuke. Antes de ir a la cárcel, solía reírse muy a menudo y, cuando lo hacía, los niños de Orochimaru se reían con él. Pero cuando regresó a la casa tras aquel período de encarcelamiento, el sonido de su risa había cambiado. Ya no contenía la más mínima chispa de alegría.

Karin le había preguntado sobre ello en una ocasión, pero él se negó a hablar sobre lo que llamó «los tiempos oscuros». Sasuke también guardaba silencio sobre el tema, pero cuando veía cómo se miraban el uno al otro, tenía la certeza de que lo que había ocurrido allí les había afectado a los dos, los había unido para siempre y los había separado del resto. Suigetsu había levantado muros a su alrededor y, en cierto modo, Karin tenía la sensación de que seguía en la cárcel; una prisión que se había construido él mismo, pero una prisión al fin y al cabo.

También se preguntó cuáles serían sus verdaderos sentimientos por la duquesa. Estaba sentado en aquel sofá, con la mayor tranquilidad y como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, pero cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, levantó la mirada y Karin pudo ver un rastro de ilusión en su cara durante un segundo, que consiguió ocultar en seguida. Tuvo menos éxito escondiendo su decepción al darse cuenta de que quien les llevaba el té y las galletas era la doncella. Karin tuvo la sensación de que había esperado que la duquesa decidiera quedarse con ellos. Aunque jamás lo admitiría. Suigetsu nunca revelaba nada que pudiera hacerle parecer vulnerable.

Karin bostezó y estiró los brazos para eliminar la tensión. Ya llevaba más de dos horas estudiando aquellos informes.

Suigetsu, que pareció darse cuenta de que ella quería dejarlo por aquella noche, se acercó y se sentó en una esquina del escritorio.

.

—¿Qué te parece?

—No está mal. Pero tienes razón; el dinero no se está invirtiendo de la mejor forma.

—Supongo que podría invertirlo en el club.

—No creo que tu viuda lo apruebe.

—No es mi viuda.

Karin no estaba convencida de esa afirmación.

—No eres muy simpático con ella.

—Soy todo lo simpático que se merece.

—Pero ¿no sería mucho mejor que fueras más simpático de lo que ella se merece? Así tal vez podrías llegar a gustarle.

—A mí nunca me ha importado lo que la gente piense de mí. Ya lo sabes.

Ah, aquel hombre era de lo más obstinado.

.

—Su vida acaba de dar un giro drástico. No puedo ni imaginar la fortaleza que hay que tener para superar la muerte de un marido.

Él tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

—He intentado mostrarme cordial.

Karin lo miró con incredulidad.

—Supongo que ese encuentro en el vestíbulo no era uno de tus intentos por mostrarte cordial.

—Esa mujer no deja de criticarme y ofenderme.

—Suigetsu...

—Karin. **—** Levantó la mano **—**. Trataré a la viuda como mejor me parezca.

—Muy bien. Puedes seguir siendo tan obstinado como quieras. **—** Cerró el libro con fuerza **—**.

Estoy cansada. Me llevaré esto. Quiero examinarlo con más detalle.

Él se alejó del escritorio y se dejó caer en un sillón frente al de Karin.

.

—Tendremos que comprarle una casa.

—¿Qué pasa con ésta?

—Es mía.

—Tú no la necesitas. Me has dicho muchas veces que no tienes ningún interés en casarte ni en tener hijos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Por qué querías que ella pensara que íbamos a hacer travesuras aquí dentro?

—Siempre piensa lo peor de mí. No quiero decepcionarla.

—Entonces, sí te importa lo que piense.

—No digas tonterías, Karin. No te pega.

—Eres absolutamente desagradable.

Él se frotó la frente.

—Lo siento. Estoy cansado. He dormido muy poco desde la pasada noche, aunque es un precio muy pequeño. ¿Qué te parece la casa?

—Es preciosa. **—** Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de las manos y los codos sobre el escritorio **—**. Orochimaru siempre dijo que tú llegarías más lejos que ninguno de nosotros.

Suigetsu miró a su alrededor.

.

—En realidad no lo he conseguido por mis propios méritos, así que no cuenta.

—La mayoría de la gente aceptaría su buena suerte y se sentiría feliz.

—Yo no confío en la buena suerte gratuita. Siempre hay un precio que pagar, Karin. Siempre.

—Le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa **—**. Sólo quiero saber cuál es el precio antes de tener que pagarlo.

—Has tenido una vida muy dura, Suigetsu. Tal vez te haya llegado el turno de tener buena suerte.

—Si la vida fuera así de justa... **—** Se puso en pie de golpe **—**. Venga, vámonos al club. Para nosotros la noche aún es joven.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 09**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando un cansancio sin precedentes se apoderó de él, Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que debería haber dormido cuando Karin y él volvieron al club. Pero, en lugar de descansar, había estado ocupándose de un lord al que habían acusado de hacer trampas, y luego pasó una considerable cantidad de tiempo explicándole a una de las chicas que no podía pedirle que matara a un hombre sólo porque éste se hubiese cansado de sus favores. Después, mantuvo una corta conversación con el conde de Aburame, que podría solucionar uno de sus problemas.

Jugo se había pasado por allí para informarle de que lo único que había descubierto sobre los primos hasta el momento era que los dos llevaban una vida muy reservada, lo que, justamente, le hacía pensar que eso era motivo más que suficiente para observarlos más de cerca. A Jugo le encantaban los buenos enigmas. Si los primos de Hoshigaki estaban ocultando algo, él lo descubriría.

Pero Suigetsu había pasado la mayor parte de la noche estudiando la forma de aumentar sus ganancias.

Tal como le había dicho a Karin, había dormido muy poco desde que asistió a la lectura del testamento, por lo que, cuando llegó a la residencia del duque y se dio cuenta del caos que había en la casa, se sintió completamente exhausto. Se oía ruido de muebles que alguien arrastraba, y le llegaban gritos de distintas voces:

.

—¡Inojin! ¡Su excelencia! ¡Joven amo!

Era evidente que el chico había causado alguna clase de revuelo. Suigetsu no lo creía capaz de hacer algo que no fuera sentarse en silencio y comportarse perfectamente. Se alegraba por él. Lo natural era que un niño hiciera alguna travesura de vez en cuando.

Estaba empezando a subir la escalera cuando vio cómo la duquesa la bajaba a toda prisa.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que por fin está usted aquí **—** dijo ella muy apurada.

Él le sonrió.

—Finalmente está empezando a apreciarme, ¿eh?

—No, bufón. Inoji ha desaparecido.

Suigetsu tenía ganas de acostarse, no de jugar al escondite.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que ha desaparecido?

—Pues que no está. Cuando su niñera se ha despertado esta mañana, mi hijo no estaba en su cama. Nadie lo ha visto. Hemos pensado que tal vez usted se lo habría llevado. ¿Ha sido usted?

Hablaba a toda prisa para poder hacerse entender cuanto antes y conseguir la respuesta de

Suigetsu en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando se calló, él se dio cuenta de la preocupación que le nublaba la vista.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? ¿Cree usted que lo han secuestrado? ¿Es tal como usted sospechaba? ¿Está en peligro?

Suigetsu la cogió de los hombros.

—Tranquilícese, Ino.

Ella se apartó de él y casi se cayó por la escalera.

.

—¡No quiero tranquilizarme! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi hijo! ¿Qué pasa si..., qué pasa si le han hecho daño? **—** gimió.

—¿Quién querría hacerle daño?

—Usted parecía pensar que alguien querría lastimarlo.

Suigetsu se frotó la barbilla.

—Sí, sí, sí. **—** Era verdad que él pensaba que el chico podía estar en peligro, pero ¿cómo podían haberlo secuestrado mientras estaba con su atenta niñera? Bueno, por lo visto no tan atenta. Sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo muy raro que alguien se hubiera colado en la casa para secuestrar a Inojin y hubiera vuelto a salir sin que nadie lo viera **—**. ¿Dónde han buscado?

—En todas partes. ¿No será esto una de sus bromas absurdas o una de sus tácticas para hacerme entrar en razón?

—Llevo fuera muchas horas. ¿Cómo voy a ser yo el responsable?

Suigetsu se estaba empezando a cansar de su desconfianza. Comenzó a subir la escalera.

.

—¿Adónde va? **—** le gritó ella.

Ino jadeaba; era evidente que había estado corriendo por toda la casa y que se había quedado sin aliento. Lo desconcertaba ver en aquel estado a aquella mujer que siempre parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—A mi habitación, a lavarme la cara para espabilarme un poco así podré encontrar la forma de solucionar esto.

Suigetsu oyó el eco de las pisadas de ella mientras lo seguía escalera arriba. Lo sorprendía mucho la gran cantidad de detalles suyos que le estaban empezando a resultar familiares: el sonido de sus pisadas, su fragancia...

—¿No se lo llevó usted cuando se fue?

—Claro que no. **—** Suigetsu llegó al rellano **—**. Puede que haya ido a la Gran Exposición. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, ¿verdad?

—Pero nunca iría sólo. No sabría qué dirección tomar.

—Es un niño, duquesa. No necesita conocer el camino que conduce a la aventura. Sólo necesita saber que lo está esperando.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Pero ¿y si lo han secuestrado? **—** preguntó ella.

Su voz sonaba al límite de la histeria. Suigetsu sabía que la única manera de tranquilizarla era encontrar a su hijo.

—Le pediremos ayuda a Jugo. Ese hombre puede seguir cualquier rastro con los ojos vendados.

.

Entró en su habitación y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Ino entraba detrás de él. Era evidente que el pánico anulaba las buenas maneras. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, Suigetsu habría aprovechado para tomarle un poco el pelo.

Se dirigía al mueble donde se hallaba el lavamanos de porcelana, cuando se oyó un golpe procedente del interior de uno de los armarios. ¿Habían buscado en todas partes? ¿O sólo habían mirado en los sitios donde esperaban que Inojin pudiera estar?

Suigetsu abrió la puerta del armario y el niño se abalanzó afuera como un animal salvaje.

—¡No-no! ¡No pi-pienso pe-permitírselo! ¡Yo no que-quería!

Suigetsu cogió al niño entre sus brazos instintivamente y lo abrazó, intentando calmarlo. Iba en pijama y se debatía como un tigre. Era presa de un intenso miedo y no dejaba de manotear.

—Tranquilo, chico.

—Suéltelo. ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¡Suéltelo! **—** gritó la duquesa.

Suigetsu se agachó. ¿Con qué diablos le había golpeado? Notó cómo la duquesa le hacía un corte en la mejilla. Maldijo a viva voz, esquivó otro golpe y soltó al chico, que aprovechó para darle una patada en la espinilla.

Estupendo.

A Suigetsu se le aceleró la respiración y dio un paso atrás para poder localizar el arma; por fin pudo ver que ella estaba utilizando un atizador de hierro para golpearlo. El niño gimoteaba y decía que lo sentía. La duquesa seguía mirando con odio a Suigetsu mientras rodeaba protectoramente a su hijo con un brazo y mantenía el atizador preparado en la otra.

—¡¿Qué le ha hecho?! **—** quiso saber ella.

.

Suigetsu se tocó la dolorida mejilla con el dorso de la mano, la retiró y se quedó mirando la sangre.

—Lo si-siento **—** dijo el niño, llorando y con las mejillas mojadas **—**. No lo ha-haré nu-nunca más. Lo pro-prometo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, chico?

Se oyó un sonido en la puerta. La niñera había llegado y observaba la escena con preocupación; pero Suigetsu no estaba seguro de que fuera por el niño. Le parecía mucho más probable que estuviera inquieta por sí misma, por haber perdido al chico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Izaji? ¿Izami? ¿Izumi?

Izumi, sí.

—Yo me lo llevaré, su excelencia **—** dijo, acercándose al niño.

—No, no lo harás **—** le espetó Suigetsu con sequedad. Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando. Por lo menos, habían dejado de gritar **—**. No hasta que yo entienda qué está pasando aquí.

—Es evidente que usted lo aterroriza **—** replicó la duquesa.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que está asustado **—** contestó él tranquilamente, cuando se sentía de todo menos tranquilo **—**. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho mal, chico?

El niño negó con la cabeza con energía.

—¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer?

Inojin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjelo en paz **—** ordenó su madre, volviéndose hacia la puerta con su hijo en brazos.

.

—No. **—** La amenaza debió de ser evidente en la voz de Suigetsu, porque ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos **—**. Parece olvidar que soy su tutor. Y obtendré la respuesta a mi pregunta aunque nos tengamos que quedar aquí todo el día.

Suigetsu recordó cómo Jugo se había agachado frente a la duquesa días anteriores y, a pesar de que su instinto le impedía amilanarse ante nadie, se agachó, colocándose a la altura de los ojos del niño e intentó adoptar una actitud lo menos amenazadora posible.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

Inojin asintió.

—¿Por qué?

Inojin miró a su madre y luego miró a la niñera.

—No busques la respuesta en ellas, chico, piensa por ti mismo. ¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer?

Él empezó a mirarse los dedos de los pies.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer por la mañana? ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que tu padre me había pedido que te protegiera? Yo no conocía muy bien a tu padre, Inojin, pero sé que se preocupaba mucho por ti, y yo no me tomo a la ligera lo que me ha pedido. Te dije que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Entonces, ¿por qué me tienes miedo?

Suigetsu lo observó tragar saliva. Entonces le empezó a temblar el labio inferior.

—Me que-quemarás el pu-pulgar.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerte algo así?

—Po-porque me o-olvidé y me lo chu-chupé mi-mientras estaba do-dormido.

Así que se había despertado, había descubierto que tenía el dedo en la boca y había decidido esconderse. Aquello estaba empezando a tener sentido.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo te quemaría el pulgar si te lo metías en la boca?

—Mi niñera **—** susurró, como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto.

Suigetsu se incorporó mirando fijamente a la mujer, que de repente palideció.

—No me gusta la gente que aterroriza a los niños para que se porten bien. Estás despedida.

Recoge tus cosas. Te quiero fuera de esta casa en una hora.

—Pero, señor, no se me ocurrió nada más. Ahora es un joven duque. No debería chuparse el dedo.

—Es su dedo. Me importa un cuerno si se lo quiere chupar hasta que sea adulto. Recoge tus cosas.

Izumi miró a la duquesa.

—Su excelencia, apiádese de mí.

Ino abrió la boca...

.

—Si me lleva la contraria en esto, usted también puede ir recogiendo sus cosas **—** le espetó él, empleando un tono de voz tan firme que no permitía demasiada réplica.

Ella lo miró y, por primera vez, en sus ojos no se reflejaba ni enfado ni odio. Sólo el horror y la profunda lástima de lo que acababan de descubrir. Se dirigió a la niñera.

—Tiene razón. Lo que has hecho es monstruoso; es injusto para el señor Hozuki y absolutamente cruel con mi hijo. No puedo perdonarte ni defenderte. Me temo que el señor

Hozuki ha sido demasiado generoso dándote una hora para recoger. Quiero que lo hagas en la mitad del tiempo.

Izumi soltó un profundo sollozo antes de darse media vuelta y echar a correr por el pasillo.

Suigetsu miró a Inojin

—Yo nunca te haré daño. ¿Lo has entendido?

El niño parpadeó y asintió.

—Muy bien.

—Está sangrando **—** dijo la duquesa.

—No es la primera vez que sangro. Ahora quiero darme un baño, así que salga de aquí.

—Señor Hozuk...

—Fuera **—** rugió, apretando los dientes e interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir **—**. Porque a usted, duquesa, quizá sí le haga daño.

Ino llevó a Inojin hasta la salida, cogió el pomo de la puerta y se quedó quieta.

—No pretendía contradecir su decisión de despedir a Izumi, pensaba lo mismo que usted incluso antes de que me amenazara.

.

¿Acaso creía que aquella confesión iba a apaciguarlo? Pero antes de que él pudiera pensar en una respuesta apropiada, ella cerró lentamente la puerta.

Suigetsu se quitó el pañuelo de cuello de golpe, desgarrándolo. No era suficiente. Se acercó a una pequeña mesa que había junto a un sofá, cogió un jarrón y lo lanzó contra la chimenea, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Tampoco consiguió sentirse mejor.

Se había ganado la mala opinión de muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que una absurda duquesa creyera que era capaz de lastimar a su hijo? Su opinión no importaba. Ella no significaba nada para Suigetsu. No le importaba lo que pensara. Aquella mujer siempre esperaba lo peor de él. ¿En qué habría estado pensando su marido para nombrarlo tutor?

Mientras miraba fijamente el jarrón que había roto, pensó en los niños que trabajaban para él y recordó aquella noche en la que casi mató a un hombre en su club porque tocó a uno de ellos de una forma en la que ningún hombre debería tocar a un niño. ¿Estaba allí Hoshigaki aquella noche? ¿Sabía que la debilidad de Suigetsu era proteger a los niños pequeños?

—¿Es así de sencillo? **—** se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro.

Se abrió la puerta del aseo. Por un segundo, Suigetsu esperó ver a la duquesa y, por mucho que le disgustara, había sentido una pequeña punzada de ilusión; pero era su ayuda de cámara, Shin.

Suigetsu lo había conocido la noche anterior. No era mucho más alto que Ino y era un hombre bastante mayor. Pero seguía teniendo un semblante orgulloso.

.

—La duquesa me ha informado de que necesita usted algunas atenciones y un baño.

—¿Atenciones?

El hombre agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Tiene usted un corte, señor.

Suigetsu se volvió a tocar la mejilla: la tenía un poco hinchada, pero apenas se manchó los dedos de sangre.

—Estoy bien.

—Puedo pedir que venga un médico...

—He dicho que estoy bien. Si quieres seguir trabajando para mí, no me hagas repetir las cosas.

—Sí, señor. Ya les he pedido a las doncellas que suban el agua caliente. El baño estará preparado en seguida.

—Perfecto. Quiero que me preparen un baño cada mañana y otro cada noche antes de irme.

—Como usted desee, señor.

—Y cuando me quito la ropa, no me la vuelvo a poner hasta que está lavada y planchada.

—Sí, señor.

Suigetsu nunca había tenido un ayuda de cámara. Y no estaba muy seguro de querer tener ninguno.

—Yo no soy duque. Sé que podrías perder tu categoría si sigues a mi servicio. Si prefieres irte, te escribiré una buena carta de recomendación.

El hombre levantó ligeramente la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

—Gracias, señor, pero he tenido el honor de servir al duque desde que él era muy joven. Me siento muy cómodo en esta casa y no me gustan los cambios. Prefiero quedarme, si no tiene inconveniente.

—Muy bien. He traído un poco de ropa. Está en el carruaje. Pídele a algún lacayo que la suba.

—Sí, señor. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Cuando me traigan la ropa, elígeme una muda. Luego, retírate. Quiero dormir un poco y soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme solo.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Dime, Shin, ¿alguna vez estabas en desacuerdo con el duque?

Cuando sonreía, las arrugas de su cara se marcaban más.

—Alguna vez, señor. Se le daba espantosamente mal combinar colores. A veces, parecía un pavo real.

—Conmigo no tendrás ese problema. Toda mi ropa es negra o blanca, a excepción de los chalecos.

—Sí, señor. Ya me he dado cuenta de que parece usted tener un estilo muy personal con los chalecos.

Suigetsu no percibió censura en su voz. Le dio la sensación de que se llevarían bien.

—¿Le echas de menos?

—Mucho, señor.

—Dime, Shin, ¿los demás sirvientes han aceptado tan bien como tú que yo sea el nuevo señor de la casa?

—Creo que se reservan la opinión, señor.

—Es una lástima que la duquesa no haya sido capaz de hacer lo mismo **—** murmuró. Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano al hombre indicándole que podía retirarse **—**. Ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos mientras yo tomo un baño.

—Sí, señor.

.

Shin abandonó la habitación y Jack entró en el aseo. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta que daba acceso al dormitorio de Ino. Ahora no estaría allí, sino en la habitación de Inojin. Tal vez, ahora que el chico no tenía niñera, su madre decidiera dormir allí con él.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se preguntó cuántas veces se habría bañado la duquesa en aquella bañera de cobre; se la imaginó recostándose en ella, en el cálido vapor del agua resbalando por sus mejillas y su cuello, al tiempo que hacía que se le rizaran los mechones que le colgaban junto al rostro. Se imaginó el agua meciéndose sobre sus grandes pechos, su estómago, sus caderas, sus muslos. Se la imaginó allí sentada, con las rodillas a modo de islas en medio de la bañera.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a las eróticas imágenes que lo bombardeaban y Suigetsu gruñó. Menos mal que le había pedido a su sirviente que se marchara. No necesitaba público cuando su cuerpo estaba en ese estado.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa, se metió en el agua y se hundió en ella. Era maravilloso. Absoluta y malditamente maravilloso.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de la bañera y cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si se encontraría con una crisis cada vez que llegara a casa. Tendría que pasar un poco de tiempo con Inojin. Supuso que debería hablar con Sasuke para preguntarle qué clase de cosas debía saber un niño de la nobleza. Él, por su parte, podía enseñarle cómo esconderse...

Se rió con una mezcla de orgullo y admiración. El crío ya había hecho eso bastante bien. Y

también era más valiente de lo que él pensaba, pues había elegido esconderse en la guarida de la persona que temía. Sí, al parecer, el chico tenía más cualidades de lo que Suigetsu creía. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante para convertirse en un hombre, pero incluso a pesar del tartamudeo, tenía una buena base. Siempre que consiguiera despegarlo de las faldas de su madre.

Su madre. Dios, le encantaba observarla cuando estaba enfadada. Se hundió un poco más en la bañera. Nadie lo había bañado desde que era un niño, pero se imaginó a Ino deslizando un paño húmedo por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, como ella no estaba allí, lo tendría que hacer él mismo. Una lástima.

Suspiró profundamente. Por lo visto, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella.

Admiraba su tenacidad para proteger a su hijo. Pensó que era probable que fuera una mujer capaz de dar mucho amor. Suigetsu se conformaría con que, de vez en cuando, a él le concediera el beneficio de la duda.

.

.

.

.

Ino no quería pensar que en aquel preciso momento Suigetsu Hozuki estaba en su cuarto de aseo... bañándose. ¿Cómo iba a meterse ella luego en la bañera sabiendo que su cuerpo desnudo había tocado el mismo cobre? Por gusto, Ino sólo compartiría el aseo con alguien a quien conociera muy bien. Aunque no iban a estar en la bañera al mismo tiempo, le seguía pareciendo algo demasiado íntimo y exquisito.

Pero no era en la desnudez de Suigetsu Hozuki en lo que debería estar pensando en ese momento.

Tenía que centrarse en encontrar otra niñera para Inojin.

Estaban sentados en un sofá de la habitación del niño, con éste acurrucado sobre ella. Se había metido el pulgar en la mano y había cerrado los demás dedos sobre él, como si estuviera decidido a no chupárselo. Sin embargo, si había algún buen momento para hacerlo, no cabía duda de que era aquél.

Ino sabía que tenía que quitarse esa costumbre, pero era incapaz de comprender que Izumi hubiera empleado aquel medio tan cruel para ello. Sin embargo, por muy preocupada que la hubiera dejado la actitud de la niñera, no podía competir con cómo la había dejado Suigetsu Hozuki.

.

La opinión que tenía acerca de él había cambiado durante aquellos tensos momentos; había cambiado a su favor. Ella ya había recibido alguna de sus abrasadoras miradas, pero jamás había visto tanto ardor en sus ojos como cuando miró a Izumi. La sorprendió que la joven no empezara a arder allí mismo.

Había temido que Hozuki se mostrara tan cortante con Inojin como lo era con ella. Ino esperaba que no tuviera en cuenta los sentimientos de su hijo, que fuese tan duro e implacable como parecía ser con todo el mundo. Realmente la había sorprendido.

Había juzgado a Suigetsu Hozuki según las conversaciones que había tenido con otras damas. Éstas le habían hablado de hombres que llegaban a casa a altas horas de la madrugada, apestando a alcohol y a mujeres y ella había dado por hecho que Suigetsu bebía mucho y fornicaba a todas horas.

Una conocida había contado que su marido vendió sus joyas para conseguir dinero y poder seguir jugando, así que Ino había dado por hecho también que Hozuki pasaba mucho tiempo en las mesas de juego. Había visto que nunca se sentaba con corrección y había asumido por tanto que iría siempre desaseado. Pero en cambio siempre se lo veía impecable y, en ese preciso instante, se estaba dando un baño.

Había dado por hecho que era mala persona y, sin embargo, no había intentado pelear con ella cuando le estaba golpeando con el atizador. Se había limitado a apartarse para que no pudiera alcanzarlo, cuando, y de eso estaba convencida, la podría haber tirado al suelo sin problemas. Se había dirigido a Inojin con tono contundente, pero se las había arreglado muy bien para no minar la confianza del niño y había conseguido que lo confesara todo.

Ino también pensaba que era antipático, pero la mujer de la pasada noche, había bromeado con él e incluso le había golpeado juguetonamente el hombro. Y cuando lo regañó, él ni siquiera contestó.

.

Estaba segura de que era un hombre que haría cualquier cosa por una moneda. Las finanzas de su hijo estaban en sus manos y podría quitárselo todo; sin embargo, ya había dejado claro que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Tal vez fuera una treta para que ella bajara la guardia. Si conseguía que Ino confiara en él, podría llevarse una cantidad de dinero aún mayor. Pero si empezaba a confiar en él, ¿podría también llegar a disfrutar de su presencia? No, jamás. Lo único que tenían en común era a Inojin, y eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada que le concerniera.

Bueno, en casi nada. Había estado completamente de acuerdo con él cuando decidió despedir a Izumi. Había sido muy vergonzoso por parte de ésta utilizar a Hozuki para asustar a su hijo y conseguir que se portara bien. ¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto que la niñera pudiera ser capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¿Habría amenazado a Inojin con algo más?

Era un niño callado y un buen chico. En realidad, era tímido, pero Ino siempre había dado por hecho que era porque le daba vergüenza tartamudear. Su marido no le había dado ninguna importancia.

.

—Es la maldición de los Hoshigaki. Lo superará. Yo lo superé.

Así que Ino había intentado no preocuparse por ello. Inojin se parecía mucho a su padre.

Tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco de la familia de éste, pero había heredado el mismo tono azul de sus ojos.

Tenía las piernas y los brazos largos, y ella sabía que llegaría a ser tan alto como Hoshigaki. Pero ahora que Hozuki era su tutor, Ino no sabía cómo conseguiría llegar a tener la dignidad de su padre.

La puerta se abrió e Inojin y ella se sobresaltaron. Hozuki entró en la habitación haciendo gala de una confianza que Ino no creía que ni Hoshigaki poseyera.

.

—Vámonos, Inojin **—** dijo.

El niño empezó a apartarse de ella, pero Ino lo volvió a acercar.

—¿Adónde lo lleva?

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy su tutor, no creo que le deba ninguna explicación; pero como es su madre y no cabe duda de que se preocupa por su bienestar, se lo explicaré. Me lo llevo a dar un paseo en mi berlina.

—Creía que iba usted a dormir un rato.

Antes, al salir de su dormitorio, Ino oyó cómo se rompía algo, así que había esperado a que Shin saliera de la habitación para hablar un momento con él y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. El sirviente le dijo que recogería los restos del jarrón cuando el señor Hozuki se despertara.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero he decidido ocuparme antes de esto.

—¿Ocuparse de qué?

Se oyó un profundo ronroneo, parecido al sonido de un gato grande contemplando a su siguiente víctima.

—Ino, de verdad que pone a prueba mi paciencia. Venga, chico.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Inojin temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando se apartó y se puso de pie.

—No puedo dejar que se lo lleve a ninguna parte sin mí —dijo mientras se levantaba—. Iré también.

—¿No tendría que empezar a entrevistar niñeras?

—Le he pedido a una de mis doncellas que ocupe ese puesto hasta que pueda reunir las recomendaciones suficientes.

Suigetsu la miró con impaciencia.

.

—La berlina ya está preparada y tengo un día muy apretado. No tengo tiempo para esperar a que preparen el carruaje y, tal como usted apuntó con tanta amabilidad, en la berlina sólo caben dos personas.

—Inojin se puede sentar en mi regazo. Me enfrentaré con usted con uñas y dientes si es necesario, pero no pienso dejar que se lo lleve sin mí.

Suigetsu la miró como si hubiera decidido aceptar el desafío. Olivia no estaba segura de que no acabaran a puñetazos, pero al imaginarse pelando con él cuerpo a cuerpo...

—Muy bien, vámonos. Rápido. No tengo todo el día.

Ino cogió a Inojin de la mano y se preguntó en qué lío se estaría metiendo.

Inojin iba sentado en el regazo de su madre. Siempre le había gustado ir en la berlina, porque delante tenía una ventana por la que podía verlo todo. Podía observar el mundo, y era fascinante.

Aunque ahora que el señor Hozuki estaba sentado en él, el vehículo parecía muy pequeño. Se preguntó si su madre se habría dado cuenta de la cantidad de espacio que ocupaba el señor Hozuki y de lo apretados que estaban. No le pasó por alto lo tensa que estaba ella. Apenas respiraba. Era lo mismo que hacía Inojin cuando tenía miedo por las noches: se quedaba quieto en la cama y aguantaba la respiración como si, de alguna forma mágica, las cosas malas no pudieran encontrarlo si no respiraba.

Se preguntó si su madre tendría miedo del señor Hozuki. Se preguntó si él debería tenerle miedo. Él le había dicho que no lo quemaría y le había dicho a la niñera que no le importaba que se chupara el dedo. Eso le había hecho sentirse mucho mejor, pero también había hecho que quisiera dejar de chuparse el pulgar; por eso lo llevaba apretado, bajo los demás dedos, para evitar metérselo en la boca.

El señor Hozuki no llevaba chistera como su padre, pero llevaba una chaqueta negra muy bonita. Y su chaleco era de color verde oscuro, con botones dorados; no era el de color violeta que llevaba el día anterior.

Parecía cansado. Incluso había bostezado sin taparse la boca, lo que había hecho que su madre arrugara la nariz. Hasta Inojin sabía que un caballero debía taparse la boca cuando bostezaba.

.

Pero cuando su madre hizo aquel sonido para indicar cuánto le había desagradado lo que había hecho el señor Hozuki, éste le había guiñado un ojo a Inojin, como si compartieran un secreto. Él pensó que el señor Hozuki conocía la norma sobre los bostezos, pero que le había parecido más divertido provocar a su madre. A Inojin le daba la sensación de que a ella no le gustaba mucho el señor Hozuki, pero creía que a él sí que le gustaba su madre.

El vehículo se adentró por un camino adoquinado e Inojin vio cómo ante ellos aparecía una enorme residencia.

—Ésta es la casa de lord Aburame **—** dijo su madre **—**. Es muy temprano para venir de visita.

—No hemos venido a hacerle ninguna visita **—** dijo el señor Hozuki.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí? **—** preguntó su madre.

—Porque el joven duque tiene que verlo.

—¿Para qué?

El señor Hozuki parecía desesperado, pero a Inojin le dio la sensación de que, de repente, parecía contento. Se dio cuenta de que le cambiaba la forma de la boca y pensó que esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

—Porque la perra del conde acaba de tener una camada de perritos.

Inojin creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

—¡¿Perritos?!

El señor Hozuki lo miró y le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

—Te prometí uno, ¿verdad?

Él no lo vio mover la mano, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que le estaba entregando una tarjeta.

—Toma, tu tarjeta de visita.

—Son del duque **—** dijo su madre.

—Sí, las encontré en un cajón del escritorio. Ahora pertenecen a su hijo, ya que él es el duque.

Su madre parpadeó varias veces, de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre que se esforzaba por no llorar.

.

El carruaje se detuvo. El lacayo se bajó, abrió la puerta y desplegó los escalones. El señor Hozuki bajó. Inojin se arrastró por el asiento para bajar tras él. El señor Hozuki se volvió hacia el interior de la berlina y alargó el brazo.

—¿Viene, duquesa?

Ella miró al señor Hozuki; luego miró a Inojin y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Estoy de luto. No sería apropiado. Pórtate bien, Inojin.

Él asintió y levantó la cabeza para mirar al señor Hozuki. Tenía un poco de miedo y quería cogerle la mano, pero el señor Hozuki no parecía nada asustado. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro que le resultó casi tan reconfortante como si le hubiera cogido de la mano.

—Vamos, chico.

Inojin subió los escalones de la casa detrás de él. En seguida apareció un mayordomo.

—Enséñale tu tarjeta **—** dijo el señor Hozuki.

Inojin hizo lo que le decía. El mayordomo la puso sobre una bandeja de plata y se fue. Él se esforzó por ponerse bien derecho, tan derecho como el señor Hozuki. Tenía ganas de saltar y dar palmas. ¡Por fin iba a conseguir un perrito!

Pareció pasar muchísimo rato hasta que apareció un hombre con delgado y alto.

—Ah, su excelencia. El señor Hozuki me informó de que necesita usted un perrito.

—Sí, se-señor.

.

El hombre sonrió.

—Yo soy Aburame. Siento lo de su padre. Era un buen hombre. Muy buen hombre.

Inojin estaba seguro de que debía contestar algo...

—Gracias, lord Aburame **—** dijo el señor Hozuki **—**. El duque aprecia mucho sus condolencias.

—Pero está más interesado en mis perritos, ¿verdad, chico?

Inojin asintió rápidamente.

—Pues vamos. Tengo una habitación especial para mis collies. Los trato como a auténticos reyes.

Mientras los guiaba por la casa, lord Aburame no dejó de hablar ni un momento, contándole a Inojin todos los detalles de la historia de los perros, pero él apenas prestaba atención. Lo único que le importaba era que iba a tener uno.

Al final llegaron a una pequeña habitación. En una esquina, y sobre una montaña de almohadones y mantas, descansaba una perra blanca y negra. Junto a ella había tres pequeños cachorros.

—Vaya con ellos, su excelencia. Toque a los cachorros y decida cuál es el que más le gusta.

Inojin se sentó en el suelo y los perritos se acercaron a él en seguida. Él se reía. Lord Aburame se agachó a su lado.

—¿Cuál quiere?

Inojin miró al señor Hozuki.

—No me mires a mí, chico. Piensa por ti mismo.

Él observó los cachorritos. Resultaba muy difícil decidirse. ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba?

—No existe la respuesta equivocada, chico **—** dijo entonces el señor Hozuki con mucha

tranquilidad.

Inojin cogió el primer perrito que se le había subido al regazo y lo abrazó.

.

—¡Éste!

—Pues éste **—** dijo lord Aburame, sonriendo.

Inojin volvió a mirar al señor Hozuki y vio cómo le lanzaba a lord Aburame un pequeño saquito, que tintineó cuando aterrizó en sus manos. Cuando volvían al carruaje, con el perrito entre los brazos, Inojin dijo:

—Ha co-costado mucho.

—En realidad, no. Además, creo que con el tiempo me hará ganar dinero.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Él asintió, a pesar de que no sabía lo que era un secreto.

El señor Hozuki esbozó una gran sonrisa.

.

—Cuando tiene los bolsillos llenos, lord Aburame arriesga mucho más en las mesas de juego.

Esta noche se gastará lo que le acabo de dar y un poco más, así que el dinero volverá a mis manos.

Inojin no estaba muy seguro de entender de qué le estaba hablando.

—Y entonces ¿se lle-llevará al pe-perrito?

—¡No! El perro es tuyo.

—Gracias, señor.

—De nada, chico.

Sabía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo con él, pero pensó que el señor Hozuki era un tutor estupendo.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino se paró un momento ante la puerta de la biblioteca mientras se armaba de valor para entrar.

Inojin adoraba a su nuevo perrito, al que había decidido llamar Inuji. Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado su hijo ese nombre, pero quería tanto a aquel animal que parecía que estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Ino le había pedido a una de sus doncellas que vigilara a Inojin mientras ella iba a tenderle al señor Hozuki una rama de olivo en forma de comida.

Hozukise había metido en la biblioteca en cuanto volvieron a casa; sin duda para estudiar los libros de contabilidad más a fondo. No había pedido nada para comer o beber ni había llamado a ninguno de los sirvientes.

Ya era primera hora de la tarde e Ino recordó la gran variedad de botellas que tenía allí dentro, intentando no preguntarse si habría bebido y nadie lo había oído porque estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Parecía incapaz de pensar en él sin imaginar lo peor y, por mucha vergüenza que le diera admitirlo, se había dado cuenta de que su pobre opinión carecía de fundamento.

A pesar de su inquietud, sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a él y de poner las cosas en orden. Le hizo al lacayo un gesto con la cabeza, inspiró hondo y entró en la biblioteca con una bandeja. Cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose tras de sí, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Esperaba que Hozuki le dedicara algún comentario mordaz y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sentado ante el escritorio, sino en un sillón, junto a la ventana.

.

Aunque no estaba precisamente sentado. Más bien tirado sobre él, con una pierna estirada, el informe contable sobre el regazo, la cabeza vuelta de un modo un tanto extraño y los ojos cerrados. Aquel hombre ni siquiera dormido parecía inocente.

Ino avanzó por la alfombra con el máximo cuidado de que fue capaz y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Le picó la curiosidad y se acercó con cautela al hombre en cuyas manos Hoshigaki había decidido dejar la educación de su hijo. No estaba preparada para admitir que había sido la mejor elección, pero, aunque seguía siendo reacia, estaba empezando a reconocer que tampoco había sido la peor.

Hozuki necesitaba un corte de pelo. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al deslizar los dedos por aquel pelo tan rebelde. Los mechones despeinados deberían darle cierto aspecto de niño, pero no había nada en él que sugiriese la inocencia de la juventud. Ino sospechaba que no había sido inocente ni de niño.

A pesar de estar dormido, en su rostro se dibujaban unas arrugas que daban a entender que la dureza de la vida que le había tocado vivir no lo abandonaba nunca. Ino reprimió el impulso de alargar el brazo y acariciarle la frente. Un deseo un tanto extraño.

Se sintió un poco traviesa allí mirándolo sin que él lo supiera. Hozuki movió la mano y ella casi dio un grito. La tenía sobre una de las páginas abiertas del informe, ligeramente cerrada y se le veía muy bien aquella horrible marca. Nunca había pensado en lo mucho que tenía que haberle dolido; sólo se había preocupado de lo que representaba.

Se imaginaba que no habría ofrecido la mano por propia voluntad. Seguro que se habría defendido. Aunque hubiera robado, ¿merecía que le hicieran aquello? ¿Se lo merecía alguien?

Luego miró la herida que ella le había hecho en la mejilla. Estaba roja e inflamada. Tampoco se había merecido aquello. No se había merecido su furia ni su desconfianza.

Decidió que lo que sí merecía era descansar tranquilo. Recordó que él se preocupó al pensar que ella se levantaría dolorida si se hubiese quedado toda la noche en la cama de Inojin. A Hozuki le iba a ocurrir lo mismo, pero Ino no podía llevarlo a la cama. Sin embargo, pensó que sí podía hacer que estuviera un poco más cómodo. Si pudiera quitarle el informe...

Él la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia adelante...

.

Ino dio un pequeño grito y detuvo su avance apoyando la mano sobre algo muy duro: el pecho de Suigetsu Hozuki. Tenía la cara muy cerca de la suya y se sentía muy incómoda; por un momento, sintió pánico, porque en sus ojos vio una ferocidad que sospechaba que sólo existía en los campos de batalla. La respiración de él era agitada y su pecho se movía arriba y abajo bajo sus dedos. Ella se había golpeado las rodillas contra el sillón y, para su vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que se las había aterrizado entre sus muslos.

Tenía miedo de moverse y miedo de quedarse quieta. Hozuki la estaba mirando como si no la hubiera visto nunca, como si estuviera intentando descifrar cómo se había formado hasta el último rasgo de sus facciones.

—¿Qué está haciendo? **—** preguntó con aspereza.

Ella se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Es-estaba durmiendo. Quería que estuviera un poco más cómodo.

Él deslizó la mirada hacia sus labios e Ino se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de un hombre, de que hacía mucho tiempo que sus labios no estaban tan cerca de recibir un beso. Percibió la pasión que ardía en los ojos de Suigetsu. Se le aceleró el corazón, le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y pensó que estaba a punto de acabar sentada en su regazo.

Deseó que la acercara más a él para que aquella boca tan perfecta, aquellos generosos labios se posaran sobre los suyos...

Entonces, Hozuki levantó la mano que tenía libre y le cubrió la mejilla con ella. Su palma era mucho más áspera que la de Hoshigaki. Más áspera y grande. Deslizó el pulgar por los labios de Ino y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Cuidado, duquesa **—** dijo con voz ronca **—**. Yo no soy de la clase de hombre que se conforma con un beso.

La humillación se apoderó de ella y temió que él pudiera ver en sus ojos lo mismo que, por su parte, podía ver en los suyos: deseo. Un deseo que debía quedar insatisfecho, que debía consumirse solo; de lo contrario, sería ella quien podría acabar ardiendo para el resto de la eternidad. Era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que Hozuki había adivinado exactamente lo que quería y que era demasiado cobarde para intentar conseguirlo. Para protegerse, decidió adoptar una actitud altanera.

.

—Suélteme, señor.

Él la soltó de golpe. Ino perdió el punto de apoyo y empezó a caerse pero Suigetsu la cogió de la muñeca con ambas manos. Con dificultades para mantener la dignidad, consiguió incorporarse y retroceder mientras se alisaba la falda con las manos.

Hozuki inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Ino? ¿Intenta robarme el informe?

—Es cierto que hay un ladrón en esta sala, pero no soy yo.

—No, no lo es. Entonces, ¿qué quiere?

Ella se sintió como una tonta.

—Kazumi me ha dicho que aún no había comido, así que le he traído algo.

La miró de una forma que le hizo pensar que estaba pensando en comérsela a ella. Ino se dio media vuelta, se dirigió al escritorio y acercó la bandeja al sillón.

.

—Es cordero con patatas. Debería comer.

—¿Debería?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—He preparado la bandeja yo misma.

—¿Es que no tengo sirvientes que se encarguen de eso?

—Me lo está poniendo muy difícil.

Suigetsu la observó e intentó no pensar en cómo la había cogido de la cintura. No quería recordar que se había despertado y se la había encontrado encima. Lo cerca que habían estado aquellos labios de los suyos y que, con un pequeño movimiento, podría haber descubierto su sabor. No acostumbraba a negarse placeres, pero aquella mujer suponía más peligros para él de los que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—¿Está intentando hacer las paces? **—** le preguntó.

Ino lo miró por encima del hombro.

.

—Estoy intentando ser un poco más amable.

—¿Amable? **—** Se levantó del sillón, se acercó a la mesa que había en la esquina y levantó el tapón de uno de los decantadores **—**. ¿Me acompaña?

—No, gracias. Le gusta beber, ¿verdad?

—Bebo desde que tenía ocho años. No veo ningún motivo por el que deba dejar de hacerlo ahora. **—** Se acercó al escritorio y levantó la tapa que cubría el plato. Cuando percibió el delicioso aroma se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto de hambre. Se sentó en su sillón.

—Kazumi dice que ayer no cenó. ¿Acostumbra a trabajar sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para comer? **—** preguntó ella.

Para inmensa sorpresa y placer de Suigetsu, Ino se sentó.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Él cortó un trozo de cordero, se lo metió en la boca y lo saboreó.

—Trabajo durante la mayor parte de las comidas. El tiempo que uno no pasa trabajando es un tiempo durante el cual no gana dinero.

—Le preocupa mucho el dinero.

—Sólo me preocupo por el dinero.

—¿Ése es el motivo de que aceptase los términos del testamento?

Él masticó y tragó:

—Sí. **—** Dio un golpecito en el plato con el cuchillo **—**. ¿Qué hace aquí? **—** Señaló el plato **—**. ¿Por qué todo esto?

Ino se miró las manos, entrelazadas sobre el regazo; luego cambió de postura en el asiento antes de volver a mirarlo.

.

—Creo que he sido injusta al juzgarle. He esperado lo peor de usted en cada situación. Creí que el inspector había venido a arrestarlo. Pensé que su contable era una prostituta, y que había hecho algo para lastimar a Inojin. Estoy intentando disculparme y no se me da muy bien.

—¿No se disculpa muy a menudo?

—No acostumbro a equivocarme.

Había pasado del arrepentimiento a la arrogancia en sólo un segundo. Él la prefería así: disfrutaba más viéndola mostrar su faceta luchadora. Pero incluso escondida tras su dureza,.poseía una belleza extraordinaria. Sin embargo, la primera vez que se vieron, eso a Suigetsu no le resultó del todo evidente. Parecía que a cada momento que pasaba, advirtiera más detalles sobre ella, y esos detalles hicieran aumentar su belleza. Un delicado camino de pecas le cruzaba las mejillas, y él se la imaginó bajo el sol, sin sombrero ni sombrilla. Pensó en su primera temporada en sociedad y en todos los caballeros que debieron de merodear a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué se casó con él? **—** preguntó.

Ella se volvió a mirar las manos, como si tuviera la respuesta escrita entre los dedos.

—Era lo que deseaba mi padre.

—Hoshigaki era bastante mayor que usted.

Ella asintió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero era amigo de mi padre. El duque necesitaba un heredero para su respetable título. Y yo era una hija muy obediente. Hice lo que mi padre quería. En mi mundo, señor Hozuki, las hijas suelen obedecer a sus padres.

—¿Era también una esposa obediente? **—** Antes de que pudiera responder, él mismo contestó **—** : Le pido disculpas. Esa pregunta ha estado completamente fuera de lugar. Es evidente que carezco de los modales necesarios para conversar con las damas de la aristocracia.

—Teniendo en cuenta su reputación con las mujeres, pensaba que sería un gran conversador.

—Cuando estoy con una mujer, mi boca suele estar ocupada haciendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con hablar.

Ella se ruborizó. Suigetsu no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto conseguir que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

Deseaba poder provocarle ese rubor utilizando algo más que palabras. Pero ella era una dama noble y él sabía que sólo por tocar a una, un hombre corría el peligro de acabar ante el altar, y no tenía ninguna intención de acabar allí. Además, no quería nada de ella. Lo único que quería era que se casara con otro para poder quitarse de encima la responsabilidad de tener que educar a su hijo.

.

—Parecía tener muy claro que no quería casarse con el vizconde.

Ino se volvió a mirar las manos.

—Si alguna vez me vuelvo a casar, me gustaría mucho que la decisión y la elección fueran absolutamente mías.

Desafortunadamente, esa actitud iba a suponer un problema para Suigetsu, un retraso en todo el proceso, y él quería que se casara cuanto antes.

—Y si pudiera elegir, ¿con quién se casaría?

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada.

—Ni siquiera me lo he planteado.

—¡Oh, venga! Estoy seguro de que durante todos estos años alguien le ha tenido que gustar un poco. En alguna cena o en un baile. Tal vez bailó con él y pensó que le gustaría que hubiese algo más.

—Estaba casada.

—No estoy sugiriendo que tuviera una aventura, porque Dios sabe que usted jamás haría algo tan inapropiado, pero pensar en ello no es ningún crimen. Estoy seguro de que alguna vez se lo planteó.

—No, señor. Jamás.

Para enorme sorpresa de Suigetsu, se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿No fantasear nunca con lo prohibido? No podía ni imaginárselo.

—Está bien, aceptaré que es probable que nunca haya pensado en estar con otro hombre, pero estoy seguro de que alguien le ha tenido que gustar o que alguien le ha parecido lo suficientemente agradable como para que haya deseado pasar más tiempo con él. Yo podría encargarme de que viniera a visitarla aquí para que pudiera conocerlo mejor...

—Estoy de luto.

—Y no deja de recordármelo cuando no es necesario. Sinceramente, es bastante evidente por la ropa que lleva. Por cierto, está horrorosa vestida de negro. ¿No tiene nada de color violeta?

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible. Él levantó la mano.

—No importa. Nos ocuparemos de su ropa en otro momento. Usted no quiere que yo sea tutor de su hijo. Yo tampoco quiero serlo. La solución más sencilla a nuestro problema es que usted se case. Y yo estaré encantado de ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. Me ocuparé de traerle los posibles pretendientes aquí. Dígame, ¿quién le gusta?

—Sería completamente inapropiado que recibiera visitas de hombres.

—Pues claro que es inapropiado. Por eso lo haremos de una forma muy discreta.

—Cuando una mujer está de luto, no debe invitar a nadie a su casa.

—No lo hará usted, lo haré yo.

Ino se levantó.

.

—No sé por qué he intentado que nos llevásemos mejor.

Y él no sabía por qué no dejaba de intentar que no ocurriera.

—Siéntese.

Ella vaciló.

—Por favor.

Ino asintió y se sentó.

.

—A Inojin le gusta mucho su perro.

El cambio de tema lo sorprendió, pero le gustó.

—Me alegro. Me costó una fortuna.

—Eso me dijo. **—** Sonrió y Suigetsu se volvió a sorprender de lo cercana que aquel gesto la hacía parecer. Si fuera suya, sabía que siempre intentaría hacerla sonreír **—**. Inojin no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer para guardar un secreto, porque en realidad no le dio usted nada que pudiera guardar.

—Ha debido de ser una conversación muy interesante.

—Me atrevería a decir que, en realidad, ha resultado muy enriquecedora.

Tendría que tener más cuidado cuando le explicara según qué cosas al chico, aunque tampoco estaba particularmente preocupado de que su madre supiera lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, no quería que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de Aburame.

—¿Cómo lo sabía? **—** preguntó ella.

Suigetsu acabó de masticar el bocado de excelente cordero y tragó.

.

—¿Disculpe?

—Izumi. La niñera de Inojin. Sospechó de ella desde el principio. Mi hijo me ha dicho que llevaba un palo en el bolsillo y que le golpeaba la mano cada vez que la hacía enfadar. No lo ha dicho con estas palabras, claro, pero resumen bien lo que me ha contado. ¿Cómo sabía que lo estaba asustando?

Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, algo con lo que él no se sentía del todo cómodo. Pero también se estaba cansando de estar todo el día discutiendo. Si tenían que vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo hasta que pudiera convencerla de que se casara con alguien, lo mejor sería que se llevaran lo mejor posible.

—De niño viví algunos días con una persona que me hacía daño. Cuando estaba asustado, tartamudeaba. Estoy seguro de que la gente tartamudea por motivos muy dispares, así que quizá una cosa no tenga nada que ver con la otra. Pero Inojin es un niño y, por naturaleza, los niños no acostumbran a portarse tan bien.

—Antes ha dicho que pensaba tomarse muy en serio su responsabilidad como tutor. Las cosas entre nosotros podrían no haber resultado tan complicadas si me lo hubiera dicho antes.

—Sinceramente, duquesa, antes de decir esas palabras en voz alta, no creo que lo supiera ni yo mismo. Estoy tan sorprendido como usted de que su marido me eligiera a mí como tutor de Inojin, pero me gusta esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Y tengo intención de conservarla.

—Intentaré portarme mejor con usted; siempre que usted sea bueno con Inojin.

Suigetsu no tenía muy claro que quisiera que Ino fuera buena. La prefería con un poco de fuego.

.

—Es hermana del difunto duque de Yugakure.

Ella parecía sorprendida de que él estuviera al tanto de esa información.

—Sí. Mi padre murió un mes después de que yo me casara y mi hermano heredó el título. Hace poco que murió y su hijo heredó el ducado. No tengo ningún otro familiar cercano. ¿Y usted?

No era habitual que ella contase tantas cosas de sí misma y Suigetsu tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando. Cuando lo hizo, se rió y levantó el vaso.

—No. Por lo menos no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra.

Apuró la ginebra, dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre el plato y lo cubrió con la tapa.

—Gracias por traerme la comida.

—Me alegro de que le haya gustado. **—** Ini se levantó **—**. Espero que deje que un médico le vea la mejilla. No me gustaría que se le infectara.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Una cicatriz arruinaría mi atractiva imagen.

—¿Está dando por hecho que es atractivo?

—¿Acaso está sugiriendo que no lo soy?

—Estoy sugiriendo que es muy vanidoso por su parte afirmar eso. **—** Ino bajó la mirada y luego lo volvió a mirar **—**. Siento haberle hecho daño. Pensé...

—Que el niño estaba en peligro. Si alguien tiene que cometer un error, duquesa, prefiero que ocurra tal como ha sucedido esta mañana.

—Usted se preocupa por Inojin.

—En absoluto. Pero es mi protegido. Si le ocurriera algo, me supondría problemas.

.

Ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio. El olor a flores que desprendía lo tentaba y sus labios

estaban tan cerca...

—No estoy segura de que me crea eso, señor Hozuki.

Cogió la bandeja y, al hacerlo, casi golpeó a Suigetsu en la nariz. Era culpa de él, por no haberse dado cuenta de que se había acercado a ella mientras hablaba.

—Pues ya puede creerlo, duquesa **—** dijo, intentando recuperar el control que había perdido.

—No creo que deba.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue de la biblioteca balanceando las caderas.

Estaba ocurriendo algo muy peligroso. Suigetsu estaba empezando a bajar la guardia y eso no se lo podía permitir. Podía ocurrir un auténtico desastre. Se había pasado la vida levantando muros alrededor de su corazón. No pensaba permitir que una preciosa viuda los derribara.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en un montón de almohadas, las piernas dobladas y rodeadas con los brazos. Tenía los ojos clavados en la ornamentada puerta que daba acceso al cuarto de aseo y se esforzaba por oír algún ruido que le indicara que Suigetsu se estaba preparando para irse a dormir. Se mareaba de vez en cuando y entonces se daba cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Él le había hecho llegar una nota a última hora de la tarde, para informarla de que no podía cenar con ella y que era libre de cenar con Inojin. A Ino no le gustaba que pensara que podía decirle lo que debía o no debía hacer. También le había resultado muy interesante que hubiera elegido no decírselo en persona. ¿La estaba evitando? ¿Acaso no estaba cómodo con el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su relación hacia un trato más agradable?

No sabía qué pensar de aquel hombre, pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: él jamás entraría en su dormitorio. A pesar de todo lo que decían las mujeres, ella se estaba dando cuenta de que se regía por una especie de código moral. Tal vez fuera un código un poco distinto del habitual, pero lo cierto era que, a veces, parecía apuntar en la dirección adecuada. Por lo menos, en lo que se refería a Inojin.

Estaba segura de que se mantendría fiel a su palabra y no buscaría su cama. Intentó ignorar el cosquilleo de la decepción. Tampoco es que ella quisiera que abriera aquella puerta y se deslizara en su dormitorio lentamente...

No, así lo habría hecho Hoshigaki. Suigetsu Hozuki entraría de sopetón, se acercaría a ella con ardor y emanando virilidad por todos sus poros. Él sería exigente, sus manos la explorarían con ansia, su lengua le provocaría placer...

Gimió quedamente y apoyó la frente en las rodillas. Él nunca cruzaría aquella puerta. Era absurdo que dejara que aquellos carnales pensamientos corrieran libremente por su mente. ¿Qué importancia tenía que Suigetsu estuviera durmiendo en la otra habitación? Estaban separados por dos puertas. Ino no podría oírlo respirar o dar vueltas en la cama. No podría ver sus pies descalzos, cuando se paseara con su camisa de dormir.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. ¿Utilizaría camisa de dormir? Claro que sí. Todos los caballeros la utilizaban. Pero Suigetsu Hozuki no era un caballero.

No se lo imaginaba poniéndose una camisa de dormir. Oh, tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era: pasaba de la medianoche. Como no parecía que Suigetsu hubiese llegado, supuso que estaría en el club. Había sido una tonta por esperar otra cosa y haber perdido un tiempo precioso aguardándolo.

Necesitaba una distracción. Decidió ir a la biblioteca y coger un libro. Algo que alejara a aquel hombre de su mente.

.

Se bajó de la cama, se envolvió en su chal y cogió el quinqué que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. A continuación, se deslizó por el pasillo, bajó la escalera y se dirigió a la biblioteca. A aquellas horas de la noche ya no quedaba ningún lacayo. Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorprendió ver a Suigetsu sentado ante su escritorio, leyendo algo. ¿Por qué no estaba en el club? ¿Y cómo podía ella irse sin que él se diera cuenta? Con una creciente sensación de pánico, comprendió que no podía hacerlo porque ya había llamado su atención.

—Pensaba que estaría en el club.

Él negó con la cabeza, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Tenía asuntos que atender aquí.

Se levantó; tal vez había decidido demostrar modales después de pensarlo mejor.

—¿Por qué no está durmiendo?

«Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti», no parecía una confesión muy prudente.

—Me cuesta conciliar el sueño. He pensado que tal vez un libro me ayudaría.

—Por lo que he podido experimentar, creo que eso sólo funciona cuando el libro es muy aburrido.

Ino era incapaz de imaginárselo leyendo un libro por placer. Daba por hecho que él buscaba el placer en lugares más carnales. Al pensar eso, advirtió que el rubor trepaba por sus mejillas y se acercó un poco más al escritorio.

.

—¿Usted cuándo duerme?

—Duermo algunas horas de vez en cuando. Nunca he necesitado descansar mucho.

Ella observó los numerosos libros de cuentas que había sobre el escritorio.

—La verdad es que dedica muchas horas a sus asuntos financieros.

—En realidad, son sus asuntos financieros los que estoy estudiando.

Sorprendida por esas palabras, ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué se interesa por mis asuntos financieros?

—Supongo que tendrá que ver con mis modestos comienzos.

Ino se rió.

—No puedo imaginar que haya nada modesto en usted.

Él no pareció ofenderse. En lugar de enfadarse, hizo una señal en dirección al sofá que había junto a la ventana.

—Siéntese y le explicaré lo que he pensado.

.

Era muy tarde, ella estaba en camisón y estaban solos en la biblioteca. Ino no podía

imaginarse una situación más inapropiada... Bueno, podrían estar solos en su habitación. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de querer marcharse. Siempre le gustaba que Hoshikagi pasara un rato en su compañía, pero eso era porque sus visitas la alejaban de la soledad. Suigetsu no le estaba ofreciendo nada, y en cambio era incapaz de negar la curiosidad que sentía por él. No tenía nada que ver con el hombre que había supuesto que sería y tenía muchas ganas de explorar la nueva faceta de su carácter que había descubierto.

Se acercó al sofá con toda la indiferencia que pudo, aunque experimentaba un leve temblor;

esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Se sentó y observó cómo Suigetsu se acercaba con agilidad a la mesa de la esquina y llenaba dos copas con una de las botellas. Las sujetó con una sola mano y utilizó la otra para coger el decantador. Después de dejarlo sobre la mesa que había junto al sofá, le acercó una de las copas a Ino. Ella vaciló...

—Es mi mejor brandy. Venga, ¿qué daño puede hacerle? No irá al infierno por darse un pequeño capricho.

—¿Acaso Dios le susurra esas verdades al oído?

Él le dedicó su más tentadora sonrisa.

—No, es el diablo quien lo hace.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. Supongo que son viejos amigos.

—Muy buenos amigos. Venga, beba. La hará entrar en calor.

—No tengo frío.

—Está temblando.

—¿Siempre es tan observador? —Ino le cogió la copa de la mano y bebió. El líquido le quemó la garganta y los pulmones y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

.

Él alargó el brazo y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda; el calor que irradiaba su palma le atravesó la tela del camisón. ¿Qué sentiría si estuvieran piel contra piel? Ino se esforzó por no considerar las posibilidades.

—Cuidado. El brandy hay que saborearlo, no tragarlo de golpe.

Ella inspiró con fuerza mientras notaba el calor en el fondo del estómago. Pensó que se debía al licor, pero quizá se debiera a la cercanía de él. Su presencia resultaba casi abrumadora, como si fuera más grande que la vida misma. Desde la primera noche, Ino se había dado cuenta de que Suigetsu Hozuki dominaba cada habitación, o cada carruaje que ocupaba. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que la inquietaba. No era un hombre al que se pudiera ignorar.

—No esperaba que apreciara la calidad —dijo, con un resuello, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Hace mucho tiempo que aprecio la calidad. ¿Por qué se cree que he trabajado tanto para conseguir rodearme de ella?

Suigetsu se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y estiró las piernas hacia adelante. Luego, dejó caer un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá con aire despreocupado: sus dedos estaban provocadoramente cerca de los hombros de Ino. De repente, el sofá parecía muy pequeño y daba la sensación de que no pudiera albergar ni a una sola persona.

—Cuando las damas hablan de usted, jamás mencionan su inclinación por el trabajo duro.

—¿Las damas?

Ino bebió otro sorbo de brandy. Los efluvios le cosquillearon la nariz, pero la sensación no le resultó desagradable. Se preguntó qué otros placeres esconderían las demás botellas.

—Acostumbran a hablar de usted durante el té de la tarde.

Él se rió como lo haría ante una diversión inesperada.

.

—¿Y qué dicen de mí esas damas?

—Que conoce bien al diablo.

—Y así es. —Alzó su copa y se bebió el contenido.

Ella intentó no quedarse embobada mirándole el cuello mientras tragaba. Suigetsu no llevaba pañuelo de cuello, ni chaleco ni chaqueta, y se había abierto algunos botones de la camisa. No deseando destruir la camaradería a la que habían conseguido llegar, Ino decidió no quejarse de su descuidado atuendo, especialmente porque apenas parecía descuidado. Incluso despeinado, seguía desprendiendo un travieso atractivo.

—Íbamos a hablar de mis asuntos financieros —le recordó ella.

—Ah, sí, su economía. Recordará que su difunto esposo le legó un fondo de inversión que le proporcionará dos mil libras por año.

—Claro que me acuerdo.

—Creo que, si lo invierto bien, puedo conseguir que le rente cinco mil.

—¿Al año? —Ino pronunció las palabras con un susurro de incredulidad.

—Al año.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque así le sería mucho más fácil casarse. —Cogió el decantador de la mesa, alargó el brazo y rellenó la copa de ella.

Ino bebió un sorbo y lo observó por encima de la copa. El sabor del brandy era cada vez más intenso.

.

—Parece bastante obsesionado con la idea de que me case.

—Eso me ahorraría muchos problemas.

—Si no quería ser tutor de Inojin, ¿por qué aceptó?

—Estoy seguro de que, aunque hace poco que me conoce, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no hay nada que considere desagradable si contribuye a aumentar mis ingresos.

—Después de observarle hoy cuando estaba con Inojin, me ha dado la impresión de que le gusta.

—Claro que sí. Es un niño encantador. Eso no significa que no prefiera mi libertad.

Ino bebió un poco más de brandy; luego un poco más... Empezó a sentirse un poco mareada y subió los pies al sofá. Ése era su placer personal: sentarse de aquella forma tan poco femenina cuando leía delante de la chimenea de su dormitorio. El brandy la hacía sentir que era el momento perfecto para abandonarse al placer.

.

—Puede recuperar muy fácilmente su libertad desapareciendo de nuestras vidas —le recordó ella.

—No me puedo creer que precisamente usted, que es tan proclive a la obediencia, me esté sugiriendo que rehúya mis obligaciones. —Le sirvió más brandy.

—¿Está intentando emborracharme?

Él se rió: un sonido áspero y profundo que a Ino le provocó un hormigueo.

—¿Qué sabe de los placeres del alcohol?

—Sé que, en más de una ocasión, mi hermano volvía de su club sin apenas poder andar. Creo que le encantaría conseguir que me cayera de rodillas, para poder difundir rumores sobre mi escandaloso comportamiento.

Los ojos de Suigetsu se oscurecieron y la observó sin parpadear. A Ino le dio la sensación de haber dicho algo que a él le resultaba intrigante. Apenas movió el brazo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder cogerle la trenza y cuando su mano le rozó el hombro, la recorrió un placentero escalofrío.

Suigetsu jugueteó con la punta de su trenza y se la deslizó sobre el pulgar.

.

—En mi negocio, he aprendido a ser muy discreto, duquesa. Le aseguro que nadie susurrará sobre lo que pueda suceder dentro de esta casa. Al contrario que sus damas, a mí no me gusta chismorrear. Así que ya puede emborracharse y caerse de rodillas tantas veces como quiera.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada de eso, pero no se quejó cuando le sirvió más brandy. Se sentía mucho más relajada de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo; hizo girar el líquido en el interior de la copa y lo observó.

—¿Y cómo lo haría?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Suigetsu.

—¿Hacer qué?

Ino se preguntó en que estaría pensando él.

—Aumentar mis rentas anuales.

—Ah, sí. Había olvidado de qué estábamos hablando. Aumentaría sus rentas invirtiendo el dinero.

—En algo inapropiado, supongo.

Se dio cuenta de que el respeto iluminaba la mirada de Suigetsu y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada por haber adivinado lo que él había planeado hacer con su capital.

.

—Digamos simplemente que estaría invirtiendo en entretenimiento. No creo que necesite o quiera conocer los detalles.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso me convertiría en una hipócrita.

—En una hipócrita muy rica.

Ino sonrió y bebió otro sorbo de brandy. Estaba decidiendo que el alcohol no era tan terrible como pensaba en un principio. En realidad, era bastante agradable. Y la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero **—** dijo.

—Normalmente las personas que dicen eso son ricas.

—Usted es rico.

—Porque reconozco que es lo único que me importa y me esfuerzo por aumentar y mantener mi riqueza.

—Eso es triste. Terriblemente triste. ¿No hay nadie especial en su vida?

Por un momento, y a juzgar por cómo la estaba mirando, Ino pensó que le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de alguien.

.

—¿Quiere que invierta su dinero o no? **—** preguntó con sequedad.

Le parecía incorrecto que invirtiera su capital en cosas que ella no aprobaba, pero cinco mil libras al año... Esa suma le daría mucha independencia y era una tentación demasiado grande para resistirse. Se acabó la copa; por algún extraño motivo, era capaz de tolerarlo en cantidades mayores. Asintió.

—Espléndido **—** dijo él. Y le volvió a servir brandy **—**. Ahora pasemos al siguiente tema.

—¿Y cuál es ese tema?

—Su marido.

—¿Hoshikagi?

—No, su futuro marido. **—** Suigetsu alargó la mano, le cogió los pies mientras estiraba las piernas hacia adelante y se los colocó sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? **—** preguntó Ino, alarmada por la intimidad, pero demasiado mareada como para retirarlos.

—Ofreciéndole un poco más de comodidad.

—Creo que está intentando corromperme.

—¿Con un poco de brandy y un masaje en los pies? Oh, sí, soy el mismísimo diablo.

Ella le sonrió por encima del borde de la copa y dijo:

—Eso es lo que pensé la primera noche que vino a esta casa: que el diablo había venido de visita.

—¿Y ahora?

—No estoy muy segura de lo que debería pensar.

De repente, se sentía muy cómoda con él, como si todas sus inhibiciones hubieran desaparecido. Pensó que incluso sería capaz de confiarle sus más profundos y oscuros secretos. Las grandes y ásperas manos de Suigetsu empezaron a masajear la planta de los pies. Era absolutamente delicioso. Al mirarlo a través de la niebla del licor, decidió que era bastante atractivo.

—Como no quiere decirme quién le gusta, dígame por lo menos qué cualidades prefiere en un hombre y yo investigaré por la zona y veré qué puedo conseguir **—** dijo él.

Ino no pudo evitarlo: se rió.

—Hace que parezca muy sencillo.

—¿Y no lo es? **—** Suigetsu le deslizó la yema del pulgar por el centro de la planta y ella curvó los dedos hacia dentro **—**. ¿Qué cualidades quiere que tenga su próximo marido?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de esas cosas. No quería que él supiera...

—Venga, Ino **—** le dijo con un tono de voz suave y áspero, provocándole unas sensaciones de lo más extrañas **—**. ¿Cómo le gustaría que fuera su próximo marido?

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el brandy se deslizara por su garganta. El calor de la bebida pareció trepar hasta su cabeza para obligarla a confesar. La hacía sentirse atrevida y valiente, y no tener miedo de lo que deseaba. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y absorbió hasta la última gota de brandy. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Suigetsu se había acercado a ella; de hecho, estaba tan cerca que pudo ponerle unos mechones de pelo que habían escapado de su trenza detrás de la oreja.

.

—Dímelo, Ino.

—No quiero un hombre que se olvide de mí cuando haya conseguido tener un heredero. **—**

Cogió la copa con ambas manos y la observó como si en ella se estuvieran proyectando imágenes de su pasado **—**. Hoshikagi lo hizo. Cuando me quedé embarazada, jamás volvió a tocarme.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para levantar los ojos y mirar a Suigetsu. No esperaba compasión de un hombre como él, y no la decepcionó en ese sentido. No estaba muy segura de qué estaría pensando, pero a juzgar por cómo apretaba los dientes, sospechaba que Hoshikagi tenía mucha suerte de estar muerto.

—Al principio, pensé que era porque estaba embarazada y tal vez él creía que si intimábamos yo podría perder el bebé **—** intentó explicar **—**. Pensé que cuando Inojin hubiera nacido todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no fue así.

Suigetsu le deslizó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Ese hombre era tonto.

—La tonta fui yo. Una vez, entré en su habitación pensando que podría seducirlo. **—** Aquella noche se sintió tan estúpida que jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, pero allí, en penumbra, mientras dejaba que el brandy le recorriera las venas, la vergüenza parecía un recuerdo muy lejano **—**. Me rechazó. Intentó ser amable. Me dijo que conoció a una mujer cuando era joven y que cuando ella lo dejó se llevó también su corazón. Me explicó que la había traicionado y que no podía seguir traicionándola. La verdad es que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. Me sentía tan humillada que apenas le escuché.

Él le siguió paseando el dedo por la sensible piel del cuello.

.

—¿Quién era esa mujer?

—No lo sé. Estas cosas suelen pasar entre aristócratas. Las alianzas políticas y las ganancias económicas tienen mucha más importancia que los asuntos del corazón. **—** Negó con la cabeza **—**. Yo estuve casada con Hoshigaki durante seis años y apenas lo conocía. Me da la sensación de que tendría que extrañarlo más, que debería sentir algún dolor. Es verdad que tengo una sensación de vacío, de que falta algo en mi vida, pero creo que eso ya lo sentía antes de que él muriera.

El brandy había potenciado su osadía. Se acercó un poco a él y susurró:

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguna vez me hayan besado de verdad.

Resultó un poco extraño ver lo inmóvil que Suigetsu se quedaba; inmóvil y tenso. La miró e Ino pudo observar cómo aumentaba la intensidad que vislumbraba en sus ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy la clase de hombre que se conforma con un beso.

También le había advertido que no lo desafiara, porque sólo conseguiría que aumentaran sus ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le prohibiera. Ino tenía veinticinco años y sólo la habían besado en el altar. Hoshikagi no había sido un hombre cruel, pero tampoco era apasionado. La había tratado con amabilidad, pero jamás había agitado sus emociones como lo hacía Suigetsu Hozuki.

Éste la ponía furiosa, la fascinaba, la aterrorizaba. Conseguía despertar su curiosidad.

Se humedeció los labios para notar el sabor del brandy y vio cómo a Suigetsu se le oscurecían los ojos. Esa reacción estimuló su atrevimiento.

.

—Te prohíbo que me beses.

—Ya te dije que jamás me prohibieras nada **—** rugió él.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Suigetsu había deslizado la mano por detrás de su cuello y la sujetaba con firmeza mientras posaba los labios sobre los suyos. No fue delicado ni cortés, más bien un tanto salvaje, cegado por el deseo de proporcionarle lo que ella le había pedido. Ino se rindió a él y no se resistió cuando su lengua consiguió que abriera los labios para deslizarse en el interior de su boca. Una espiral de calor le recorrió el cuerpo y le derritió los huesos como si fueran de cera. Suigetsu sólo la tocaba con una mano y la boca y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que la estuviese tocando por todas partes; por dentro y por fuera, profunda y superficialmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan poderoso un solo beso y provocarle tal deseo?

Él cerró un poco más la mano que tenía en la nuca de Ino; parecía que quisiera agarrarla de ese modo para siempre, mientras le saqueaba la boca con los labios. Ella se preguntó si estaría percibiendo el sabor del brandy en su lengua de la misma forma que ella. De repente, sintió ese sabor mucho más poderoso, más intenso, más placentero. Quería absorberlo todo, emborracharse de él.

Ino siempre había sido una experta en observar el mejor de los comportamientos y, de repente, se estaba dejando llevar por lo prohibido y comprendiendo su atractivo. La áspera lengua de Suigetsu le abrasaba la piel, pero eso lo hacía aún más placentero. La envolvió un remolino de intenso placer. Oh, ella jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Quería acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Le deslizó los dedos por el pelo y se dejó llevar por su suavidad.

Entonces, oyó un suave gemido y apenas fue consciente de que procedía de sus propios labios. Tenía la sensación de que todo su cuerpo estuviera despertando, como si todos aquellos años no hubiera sido consciente de que estaba dormido. Por imposible que pareciera, Suigetsu profundizó el beso: parecía no poder saciarse de ella. Parecía que la deseara.

¿El famoso Suigetsu Hozuki la deseaba? Era una idea demasiado embriagadora para contemplarla.

Su marido la había besado en el altar porque el deber así lo requería. Pero ahora, por más que hubiera sido ella la que había desafiado a Suigetsu, no le parecía que el deber tuviera nada que ver con su reacción. Lo único que sentía Ino era un poder arrollador, casi incontrolable. Se sorprendió de su propia reacción ante las ávidas exigencias de Suigetsu. No quería que parara. No quería que nunca...

.

De repente, él se apartó de ella, se puso de pie y la privó de su presencia. Ino trató de alcanzarlo con la mano antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Suigetsu le dio la espalda y, respirando con dificultad, dijo:

—Te prepararé una propuesta detallando todo lo que me propongo hacer con tu dinero.

Puedes consultarlo con Yahiko para asegurarte de que se respetan tus intereses.

Asombrada, Ino lo miraba con incredulidad. El beso que a ella la había dejado temblando de pies a cabeza no significaba nada para él. Suigetsu podía juguetear salvajemente con sus labios y luego levantarse y empezar a hablar de asuntos financieros. Había sido una tonta por dejarse llevar por la tentación. Las lágrimas amenazaron con asomar a sus ojos e intentó desesperadamente mantener la compostura y encontrar la mejor manera de irse de la biblioteca.

De repente, él se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose en el brazo del sofá. La acorraló de nuevo mientras la miraba con unos ojos en los que brillaba una pasión que apenas era capaz de controlar.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy la clase de hombre que se conforma con un beso. Estás avisada: me cobraré lo que me debes. Mantendré mi promesa y no iré a tu cama, pero ten por seguro que tú sí vendrás a la mía. Te dejo que elijas el momento que más te plazca, pero hazlo.

Con una fuerza que hizo tambalear el sofá, se echó hacia atrás y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Me marcho al club **—** espetó, como si ella le hubiera preguntado adónde iba.

Pero Ino no conseguía encontrar fuerzas para hablar. Apenas era capaz de sentarse derecha.

Sentía la debilidad en todo su cuerpo y los temblores la recorrían de pies a cabeza mientras

intentaba respirar. Sólo quería un beso, pero él le había ofrecido mucho más. Cerró los ojos y la aterciopelada amenaza de Suigetsu resonó en su cabeza.

Oh, ¡qué hombre tan arrogante! Ella jamás iría a su cama. Jamás.

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, temía que no fuera cierto.

.

.

.

.

Suigetsu entró en el club a toda prisa: era un hombre con un firme propósito en mente. Pensaba que alejarse de la duquesa bastaría para aplacar su deseo, pero se había equivocado. Seguía sintiéndolo rugir en su interior con despiadada fuerza y no conseguía ignorarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida quería más de lo que tenía. Quería oír los gemidos de una mujer mientras se abandonaba al placer. Quería ser él quien provocara eso. Quería tocarla de formas que la deleitaran. Quería saborearla: empezar por sus labios y deslizarse hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Se abrió camino hasta la sala donde trabajaban las chicas. Se quedó en la puerta y escudriñó entre la gente hasta que localizó a Chino, que estaba sentada en el regazo de un hombre.

Suigetsu sabía lo intensa que podía llegar a ser su mirada; sabía que podía conseguir que alguien la sintiera y captar su atención. Finalmente, ella lo miró. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su despacho. Chino asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para decirle algo a su cliente: no quería que se ofendiera al ver que se iba de repente.

Suigetsu se apresuró por el establecimiento ignorando a todos cuantos lo rodeaban. En su rostro se debía de ver que él también quería que ellos lo ignoraran, porque nadie se le acercó ni miró en su dirección.

Abrió la puerta que conducía a los despachos, pasó por delante del de Karin sin mirar dentro y se metió en el suyo cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Luego se acercó a la pared y descolgó el cuadro de una mujer sentada bajo un árbol. Sacó una llave del bolsillo del chaleco, la metió en la cerradura y abrió su caja fuerte. Cogió las monedas que necesitaba y las metió en un saquito de terciopelo. Después de cerrar la caja fuerte y volver a colgar el cuadro en su sitio, abrió la puerta del despacho.

Dejó el saquito con las monedas en una mesita que había en la esquina de la habitación para tenerlo más a mano y se sentó: abrió un cajón, cogió un preservativo y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Esa noche sólo necesitaba un revolcón rápido. Su escritorio bastaría. Chino podría volver con su cliente antes de que éste la echara de menos. Alargó el brazo hacia atrás y cogió una botella de whisky, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Jamás había sentido una necesidad tan poderosa. Era casi salvaje. Era incapaz de quitarse a Ino de la cabeza. La inocencia de su petición: «te prohíbo que me beses». Aunque no había habido inocencia alguna en su respuesta.

.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió aceptar el desafío? Habría sido mucho mejor rechazarla, haberse alejado de ella, no probarla, no haber oído sus dulces suspiros y gemidos mientras el placer la embargaba. Suigetsu había necesitado hasta la última gota de su fuerza de voluntad para no ir más allá del beso. Había sentido la desesperada necesidad de desabrocharle los botones de aquel horrible camisón. Quería sentir su piel desnuda con sus manos y con sus labios. Quería tumbarla bajo su cuerpo y ponerse encima de ella...

«Es lujuria. Sólo lujuria. Nada más.» Pero al pensarlo, temía que no fuera cierto.

Se puso de pie, cogió el saquito y salió al pasillo. Irían a su habitación, a su cama, para poder disfrutar de un encuentro más largo y satisfactorio. Penetraría tan profundamente en ella...

Las pisadas que oyó no eran las que le aceleraban el corazón últimamente. Observó cómo Chino se acercaba a él con su habitual ropa sensual. Pero ella no lo provocaba tanto como Ino con aquellos horrorosos vestidos negros.

La joven le cogió el brazo y presionó sus pechos **—** mucho menos generosos que los de Ino **—** contra su cuerpo de un modo muy sugerente.

.

—Hola, amor, hace mucho tiempo que no venías a buscarme. ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Suigetsu jamás había sentido nada por ella. No sentía nada que fuera más allá del plano físico con ninguna de las mujeres a las que pagaba. Siempre había pensado que era incapaz de sentir nada más, que había algo en su interior que no le permitía experimentar ninguna emoción. Pero de repente, lo que podía ofrecerle aquella mujer no era suficiente.

—¿Suigetsu?

Él le tocó la mejilla con lástima.

—Lo siento, Chino. Me parece que en realidad no estoy de humor. **—** Le dio el saquito con las monedas **—**. Esto por las molestias.

—Chino, no me puedo quedar con tu dinero por no hacer nada.

—Has venido. Eso es suficiente.

—¿Va todo bien? Pareces distinto.

—No me podría ir mejor. Ve a ocuparte de tus clientes.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Chino no se sentía mal porque él la hubiera rechazado. Ella formaba parte de su negocio, como Suigetsu también formaba parte del negocio de Chinu. Nada más.

Nunca había habido nada más en toda su vida.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino se dio la vuelta en la cama y cerró los ojos para no ver la luz que se colaba por una pequeña apertura entre las cortinas. Recordó lo mal que se encontraba su hermano cuando por fin se levantaba, después de haber pasado la noche en el club Hozuki. ¿Acaso aquello era la maldición del brandy? ¿Aquel terrible dolor de cabeza, la garganta seca y un remolino de pensamientos que se deslizaban por su mente como la niebla?

Se esforzó por girar la cabeza a un lado y mirar el reloj que hacía tictac sobre su mesita de noche. Los pequeños querubines que lo decoraban la recibieron tal como hacían cada mañana, haciéndola sonreír. Eran casi las nueve. Se había quedado dormida. Suigetsu no había llamado a su puerta en busca de compañía para el desayuno. Tal vez aún no hubiera vuelto de sus merodeos nocturnos.

Suigetsu. La asaltó el recuerdo de sus labios abriéndose camino sobre los suyos. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a él? No lo sabía, pero se enfrentaría. Lo de la pasada noche había sido una aberración y el brandy había destruido su moral. Ino evitaría el alcohol en el futuro y le dejaría perfectamente claro que también evitaría su cama. Ella no le debía nada. Él había aceptado besarla y tendría que aprender a vivir sólo con eso. Estaba segura de que no tendría ningún problema en buscar consuelo en cualquier otra parte. ¿Por qué al pensar eso sentía un dolor cerca del corazón?

¿Buscaría consuelo en Karin? ¿Lo recibiría ésta con los brazos abiertos y le ofrecería lo que ella tanto temía ofrecerle? ¿Habría experimentado la joven pelirroja el placer de ver llegar la mañana acurrucada entre sus brazos?

Suspiró con apatía, pensando en lo estúpida que era por atormentarse así, y se levantó de la cama. Sentía el suelo frío bajo los pies. Tal vez ese día no se molestara en ponerse zapatos. Se rió pensando en el aspecto que tendría una duquesa sin zapatos. O ella creyó que reía, porque no había oído ningún sonido. ¿Qué le ocurría?

.

Se tambaleó hasta la puerta que conducía al cuarto de aseo. Alguien había cambiado de sitio aquella maldita puerta, que de repente parecía estar demasiado lejos. Cuando estaba a medio camino, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de llamar a su doncella. ¿Cómo se iba a vestir sin ayuda de Karui? Tal vez pudiese volver a la cama, dormir un poco más y empezar de nuevo un poco más tarde.

Pero en lugar de hacerlo, abrió la puerta del aseo. La recibió una nube de vapor y, a pesar de tener mucho calor, se sintió reconfortada. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, empezó a sentir más y más calor por culpa de la vergüenza y el bochorno.

De pie frente al espejo, con media cara llena de espuma y una navaja de afeitar en la mano, había un hombre. Las imágenes entraron y salieron de la mente de Ino a toda prisa: una espalda esbelta y unos hombros anchos, nalgas pálidas, redondeadas y firmes, piernas largas, muslos tensos. Estaba fascinada observando cómo se contraían sus músculos al moverse, cuando él se quedó inmóvil. Ino jamás había visto nada tan exquisito.

Estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo. En la zona inferior de su espalda se veían de agua; parecía como si se hubiera secado, pero hubiera sido incapaz de alcanzarlas. Ella sintió una insensata necesidad de coger una toalla y deslizarla sobre aquella piel para absorber los vestigios de su baño.

—Te bañaste ayer **—** dijo con la voz entrecortada. Le dio la sensación de que sus palabras procedían de muy lejos.

Mirándola fijamente a través del espejo, Suigetsu respondió:

.

—Me baño todas las mañanas.

Por lo visto, aquel hombre no tenía ninguna vergüenza. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida? Él se volvió con el desafío en la mirada y una invitadora sonrisa en los labios. Ino no estaba familiarizada con la anatomía masculina, pues su marido se había acostado con ella de la forma más respetuosa y siempre con camisa de dormir. Ella había sentido, pero nunca había visto... Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no creía que Hoshigaki fuera tan... provocativo. Era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir lo que SSuigetsu Hozuki lucía con tanto orgullo. Hasta el último aspecto de su ser era más que una invitación a dejarse llevar por el placer.

—¡Cielo santo! **—** Las palabras escaparon de sus temblorosos labios.

De repente, la habitación empezó a girar y la oscuridad se adueñó de su visión hasta que ya no vio nada en absoluto.

.

¡Maldita sea!

La navaja resonó contra el lavamanos cuando Suigetsu la dejó caer y se apresuró a coger a Ino, consiguiendo, de forma milagrosa, agarrarla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer que ya había estado casada pudiera impresionarse tanto al ver a un hombre desnudo?

Pero cuando la cogió entre sus brazos y la cabeza de ella cayó sobre su hombro desnudo, se dio cuenta de que su desmayo tenía algún otro motivo.

—Dios mío, estás ardiendo.

Aunque Ino llevaba sólo un camisón de algodón, pesaba menos que la última vez que la había cogido completamente vestida. La acostó sobre la cama y alargó el brazo para llamar a la doncella, pero entonces vaciló. Si la joven acudía en seguida a su llamada, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que estuviera desnudo?

Cogió una toalla mientras cruzaba el cuarto de aseo y se limpió la espuma de la cara mientras entraba en su habitación. Se puso los pantalones y la camisa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Ino incubando la enfermedad. No le gustaba pensar que le había estado amargando la vida a una mujer enferma, o que tal vez él fuera el responsable de su enfermedad. La noche anterior, ella parecía febril de pasión; estaba seguro de que se habría dado cuenta si hubiese estado enferma.

Cuando acabó de abrocharse y tuvo la camisa bien remetida, decidió que el resto de la ropa podía esperar. Le sería mucho más fácil explicar que estaba medio vestido en lugar que tener que admitir que estaba desnudo.

A grandes zancadas, regresó a la habitación de Ino para llamar a la doncella. Ella seguía inconsciente, pero no estaba muerta. Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

.

—¿Muñeca? Venga, cariño.

—Lo siento **—** murmuró Ino **—**. Lo siento mucho.

—Ya lo puedes sentir. No deberías haber entrado sin llamar a la puerta. **—** Por un glorioso segundo, Suigetsu creyó que ella había decidido ir a su cama. Y, su cuerpo, por más que le fastidiara admitir su debilidad, había reaccionado inmediatamente ante la expectativa.

Sus suaves golpecitos no conseguían que Ino recuperara la conciencia. ¿Ese ruido que oía procedía de su pecho? Acercó la oreja y oyó un sonido áspero, pero no le pareció grave. Lo más alarmante era que podía sentir la suave piel de sus pechos contra su mejilla gracias a la fina tela del camisón. La intimidad le secó la boca. Sus senos eran más grandes que los de Chino, y lo incitaban a la rebelión y apenas era capaz de controlarse.

La puerta se abrió y Suigetsu se sobresaltó. Intentó ocultar a toda prisa una mirada de culpabilidad, retomando su actitud despreocupada.

La doncella soltó una exclamación.

—¿Qué está haciendo, señor Hozuki?

—Se ha desmayado. He intentado reanimarla. Tenemos que avisar a mi médico.

—Ya tiene uno. **—** La sirvienta se acercó a ella y empezó a darle unos golpecitos en la mejilla con los dedos.

—Eso ya lo he intentado yo **—** le dijo Suigetsu.

—Está ardiendo. **—** La doncella lo miró y él se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, creía que él era el culpable de que su señora se hubiera desmayado. O tal vez lo estuviera haciendo responsable de su fiebre. Últimamente lo culpaban de tantas cosas que no creía que una más tuviera importancia.

—Quédate con ella. **—** Suigetsu se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación **—**. Traeré a un médico.

Aunque ella tuviera su propio médico, Suigetsu no pensaba llamarlo. Quería que la visitara alguien en quien él confiase. No quería pensar en el repentino ataque de terror que había experimentado al ocurrírsele que Ino pudiese morir.

.

Ino se despertó y vio a un ángel flotando sobre su cama. Su rubio pelo rizado formaba un halo alrededor de su cabeza. En algún remoto lugar de su mente, se formó un pensamiento: debería asustarla que hubiera un extraño en su dormitorio. Pero su sonrisa era tan amable y tan tranquilizadora que sólo fue capaz de sonreír.

—Hola **—** dijo él con dulzura.

—¿Quién...?

—Soy el doctor Uzumaki. El señor Hozuki me ha pedido que viniera. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ahora se acordaba. Recordaba lo que había visto.

—Él estaba desnudo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ino oyó un sonido áspero, alguien carraspeaba.

—Probablemente estaba usted soñando **—** dijo el médico.

Ella se esforzó por negar con la cabeza.

—No, nunca soñaría con él, jamás lo imaginaría tan magnífico.

A Ino le pareció que el médico intentaba no reírse.

—Sí, bueno, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos. ¿Le duele alguna parte del cuerpo?

—Por todas partes. Estoy muy cansada.

—Me lo imagino. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sintiéndose mal?

—Desde siempre. Pero nunca he tenido tanto calor.

—Entonces, la fiebre ha aparecido de forma repentina.

Ella asintió, o le pareció que asentía.

—¿Por qué no vuelve a dormirse? **—** dijo el doctor Uzumaki.

Ino suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Inojin...

—Él está bien.

.

Aquel hombre era maravilloso. Sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas antes de que ella las formulara. Y sus manos la examinaban con delicadeza por todas partes. Era tan cuidadoso...

Hoshikagi jamás había sido tierno. Cuando se acostaba con ella, lo hacía por puro deber. Nunca le había dicho nada bonito antes de hacerlo ni le había susurrado nada después. A veces, Ino tenía la sensación de que se disculpaba por imponerle su cuerpo. Siempre iba a su habitación, se deslizaba entre las sábanas, luego dentro de su cuerpo y después se marchaba dejándola en manos de una dolorosa soledad. Siempre tan sola...

—¿Y bien? **—** preguntó Suigetsu cuando Uzumaki finalizó su examen.

—Creo que es algo parecido a la gripe.

A Suigetsu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que la doncella reprimía una pequeña exclamación. Estaba sentada en una silla de la habitación, en calidad de testigo, para asegurarse de que no ocurría nada inapropiado. Al principio, se había opuesto a que Suigetsu estuviera presente, pero sólo tuvo que recordarle que ahora era él quien le pagaba el sueldo para conseguir que se callara. Oh, sí, el dinero compraba poder y una asombrosa tendencia en la gente a mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Morirá? **—** preguntó Suigetsu.

Uzumaki lo miró.

.

—Es joven. No puedo dar fe de su fortaleza porque está muy delgada. Las mujeres aristocráticas suelen comer muy poco. Tienen los medios suficientes para comprar comida, pero no los aprovechan. Creen que tener apetito es vulgar.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos que darle de comer?

—No creo que quiera comer, pero sí, necesitará alimentarse cuando se despierte. Le he dado un poco de láudano para que duerma bien un buen rato. Os dejaré una cataplasma que os ayudará a bajarle la fiebre. Los baños de agua fría también ayudan, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado de que no se enfríe.

—¿Cómo no se va a enfriar en un baño de agua fría?

—Ahí está el dilema. Lo mejor es dejar que la enfermedad siga su curso.

Suigetsu se empezó a enfadar; se sentía impotente.

—Te he llamado a ti porque se supone que eres el mejor curando enfermedades, ¿y lo único que me puedes decir es «dejemos que siga su curso»?

—Me encantaría que fuera de otra manera, pero no existe cura para la dolencia a la que nos enfrentamos. Lo siento.

—Es verano, por el amor de Dios; yo creía que la gente sólo se ponía enferma en invierno.

—Es cierto que el invierno afecta a un mayor número de personas, pero las enfermedades no se van de vacaciones. Esta mujer está de luto. Es probable que no coma y que no duerma bien. El dolor acaba cobrándose su precio.

.

Sólo cuando el amor también entra en la ecuación, pensó Suigetsu. ¿Significaba eso que Ino amaba a su marido? ¿A un marido que le había dejado sólo dos mil libras al año? ¿A un marido que jamás le había dado un beso en condiciones? ¿Qué cosas conseguían que las personas sintieran amor? ¿Cómo aparecía esa emoción? Suigetsu había querido a su madre, pero desde entonces nunca había querido a nadie más. Sentía una tierna consideración por Karin, pero eso no era amor.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —dijo su doncella.

—No podrás hacerlo las veinticuatro horas del día —le espetó Suigetsu—. Contrataremos a una enfermera.

—La buena noticia es que debería pasar con bastante rapidez. La fiebre tendría que desaparecer en dos o tres días —intervino Uzumaki.

«Si es que desaparece», evitó decir a continuación.

—Volveré mañana para ver cómo está. —Cogió su inquietante maletín negro y se dispuso a irse.

—Vuelve esta noche —le ordenó Suigetsu.

—Tengo muchos pacientes...

—Yo te voy a construir un maldito hospital.

—Porque perdiste una apuesta. Eso no significa que te deba nada.

Lo que más le molestaba a Suigetsu era que si Sasuke se lo pidiera, Uzumaki no sólo volvería, sino que no se iría. Todos los niños de Orochimaru le eran más leales a Sasuke que a él. Todos habían tenido celos de su relación con Orochimaru. Suigetsu era como el hijo que el hombre no tuvo, el único en quien confiaba si es que había algo que confiar. Todos temían que Suigetsu conociera sus más profundos y oscuros secretos.

.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, los conocía. Pero nunca se aprovechó de ello, jamás los amenazó con revelar lo que ellos deseaban mantener en secreto. Y, por muy tentado que se sintiera, tampoco pensaba utilizar lo que sabía en aquella ocasión. Se tragó el orgullo y dijo:

—Por favor.

—Lo intentaré. Es cuanto te puedo prometer. Pero de verdad que hay muy poco que pueda hacer por ella; sin embargo, puedo hacer mucho por otras personas.

Suigetsu asintió mientras observaba la estática silueta de Ino y pensaba que la prefería caminando con energía por la casa y regañándolo por una cosa o por otra.

—¿Nunca te sientes como si fueras Dios, sabiendo que puedes elegir a quién decides prestar más atención?

—No pienso darle importancia a esa pregunta molestándome en responder.

—Lo siento. Ya sé que te lo estoy poniendo difícil.

—Mucha gente reacciona así cuando alguien por quien se preocupan cae enfermo.

Suigetsu miró fijamente a Naruto. Estaba a punto de negar esa afirmación, pero aquel hombre tenía un don. Parecía que tuviera la extraña habilidad de ver el interior de una persona sin instrumental médico de ninguna clase.

—Apenas la conozco **—** gruñó Suigetsu.

—Eso no significa que no te preocupes por ella. **—** Uzumaki levantó la mano **—**. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tú sólo te preocupas por Suigetsu Hozuki. Encontraré la forma de venir esta noche. **—** Cuando echó a andar en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo junto a Suigetsu y, en voz baja, le susurró:

»Deberías abrocharte los pantalones.

.

Él se fue a su habitación refunfuñando. Tenía que acabar de vestirse de todos modos. No

estaba seguro de que la doncella se hubiese creído que se estaba vistiendo cuando oyó un fuerte golpe en el dormitorio de la duquesa. Pero no importaba lo que creyera nadie. Lo único que importaba era que Ino se pusiera bien.

Suigetsu estaba sentado al escritorio de la biblioteca y se sentía satisfecho de los progresos de ese día. Había hecho muchas cosas para alejar de su mente el estado de salud de Ino. Había contratado a una enfermera, una chica llamada Mito, para que se ocupara de ella por las noches. La doncella de la duquesa había insistido en cuidarla durante el día. Mientras entrevistaba enfermeras, Suigetsu también se había dedicado a entrevistar niñeras. La joven a la que había contratado para que se encargara de Inojin se llamaba Moegi. Era muy bajita, su cabeza no le llegaba a él ni a la mitad del pecho, y eso con zapatos. Llevaba el pelo, castaño claro, recogido en un moño, y sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban de alegría incluso mientras contestaba a las duras preguntas con las que Suigetsu intentaba averiguar qué pensaba de los castigos.

No le gustaba pegar a los niños, dijo.

—¿Cómo conseguirás que se porte bien?

—Con cariño.

No era un enfoque muy convencional, pero a él nunca le había interesado lo convencional. La chica tenía veinte años y su única experiencia era que había cuidado de sus hermanos pequeños.

Pero a Suigetsu no le pasó desapercibida la bondad que reflejaban sus ojos, y le gustó mucho cómo trataba a Inojin y la forma en que el niño se relacionó con ella. Daba la sensación de que estaba cómodo en su compañía y parecía entender que si había algo que no le gustaba tenía que interrumpir a Suigetsu en cualquier momento y decírselo.

Así que en cuanto hubo solucionado el tema de la niñera, pudo concentrarse en los asuntos financieros. Sin embargo, de repente los números no cuadraban. No creía que tuviera mucho que ver con las cifras anotadas en los libros, sino con el hecho de que estaba preocupado por Ino.

Hacia medianoche, cuando debía ir a ocuparse de los asuntos del club, subió a la habitación de la enferma. Como tenía muy presente lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por la corrección, dejó la puerta abierta. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, excepto por la luz que procedía de un quinqué que había sobre la mesita de noche. La enfermera se puso en pie.

.

—¿Cómo está? **—** preguntó él.

—Aún tiene fiebre. Murmura muchas cosas. Pero creo que está a gusto. Me iré a aquella esquina por si quiere disponer de un momento en privado con ella.

Suigetsu casi le preguntó por qué creía que él querría pasar un momento a solas con Ino. Ya tenía la información que necesitaba, ya se podía ir. Pero asintió antes siquiera de poder pensar en ello.

—Sí, gracias.

Cogió el aterciopelado banco de delante del tocador de Ino, lo puso junto a la cama y se sentó. Estaba tan preocupado que apenas se había fijado en la habitación: el dormitorio al que ella le había pedido que no entrara. Echó una rápida ojeada y no vio nada fuera de lo común, nada que pudiera avergonzarla o que pudiera querer guardar en secreto. Tal vez sólo fuera que su habitación era su santuario y no quería que un tipo como Suigtsu Hozuki lo invadiera. Pero si ése era el caso, no tendría que haberse puesto enferma.

Pensó en cogerle la mano, pero por algún motivo, ese gesto le pareció más íntimo que un beso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí. No podía hacer mucho por Ino, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Odiaba sentir que no podía controlar la situación. El sonido de todos aquellos malditos relojes no ayudaba...

Miró la mesita de noche. Un reloj adornado por querubines alados marcaba el paso del tiempo. Pero aquel reloj no bastaba para producir tanto escándalo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar una de las esquinas del dormitorio y, sobre una mesa, descubrió todos los relojes que él había hecho sacar de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué tenían tanto valor para ella?

Se volvió de nuevo y la observó. Parecía tranquila. Miró a la enfermera. Estaba sentada junto a la chimenea; observó su perfil y cómo se concentraba en la labor que estaba tejiendo. Sospechaba que si él hacía cualquier cosa poco caballerosa, la mujer se daría cuenta, pero estaba lo bastante lejos como para no poder oír los susurros. Aunque tampoco era que él quisiera susurrarle nada a Ino.

Sin embargo, sí había un montón de cosas que quería gritarle. Le estaba causando muchos inconvenientes. Era una mujer muy irritante. Tenía que ponerse bien, y rápido. No podía perder más tiempo preocupándose por ella, y como su hijo a su vez estaba preocupado, Suigetsu tenía que dejar de trabajar **—** momentos que no podía permitirse el lujo de tirar **—** para tranquilizar a Inojin.

Suigetsu tenía muchos asuntos que atender, tanto allí como en su negocio. No tenía paciencia para aquellas tonterías.

Sin embargo, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Inojin **—** le dijo en voz baja **—**. Ahora tiene una buena niñera. La condesa de Konohagure me ha ayudado a encontrarla.

Eso también le había resultado muy molesto: tener que pedirle ayuda a Hinata. Suigetsu estaba acostumbrado a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, pero no estaba tan familiarizado con ese mundo como lo estaba con el suyo. Y no quería decepcionar a Ino tomando una mala decisión. Otra cosa que era muy molesta: que se preocupara por satisfacerla.

—Te gustará la nueva niñera. Se llama Moebi. A Inojin le gusta mucho.

Ino parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Si alguien lo acusaba, aseguraría que no pretendía despertarla. A fin de cuentas, se le daba muy bien mentir. Pero en realidad sí quería que se despertara, quería comprobar por sí mismo que seguía quedando vida en aquellos ojos azules. Quería volver a perderse en ellos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? **—** le preguntó.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, parecía necesitar todas sus fuerzas para responder.

—Cansada.

Suigetsu se planteó tocarle la frente para comprobar la intensidad de la fiebre, pero podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas, la fina capa de sudor que le cubría la piel. No tenía ninguna duda de que seguía con la temperatura alta.

—¿Inojin? **—** preguntó con voz ronca.

—Está bien. Está durmiendo.

—¿Hora?

—Es un poco más de medianoche. Si quieres, te puedo decir la hora exacta. Tienes aquí todos los malditos relojes.

En los labios de Ino se dibujó una débil sonrisa.

.

—Dáselos... a él.

—¿Tú le regalaste todos esos relojes a Hoshigaki?

Ella asintió ligeramente. Ahora entendía por qué le había molestado tanto que él diera tan poca importancia a su preciosa colección.

—Siempre decía que el tiempo era su enemigo. **—** Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas **—**. Yo

intentaba hacerle ver que no era así. Pero él siempre decía que había ciertos asuntos que debía atender. Asuntos que debía poner en orden.

—¿Qué asuntos?

Ino negó muy despacio con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir.

—Nunca me lo dijo. Él y sus secretos.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguno de esos secretos le concernía. Volvió a mirar por la habitación. No había nada que le resultara familiar, pero podría haber cambiado tanto como había cambiado Konoha. El hombre que lo acogió le dio una habitación junto a la suya, pero Suigetsu no creía que fuera aquélla.

—Lo siento **—** dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Él la miró de nuevo. Por un momento, temió que tuviera la capacidad de leerle la mente y saber por qué oscura carretera se habían deslizado sus pensamientos. Por eso su voz sonó un poco más áspera de lo que pretendía cuando por fin habló:

—¿Por qué no dejas de disculparte?

—Koshigaki. Yo lo maté.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu se quedó mirando fijamente a Ino. Ella cerró los ojos justo después de decir esas palabras; parecía como si la confesión se hubiera llevado la poca fuerza que le quedaba. ¿Acaso creía que se estaba muriendo y por eso necesitaba confesar? ¿Por qué habría dicho algo así? Suigetsu no se habría sorprendido tanto si ella se hubiera levantado de la cama, se hubiera quitado la ropa y hubiera echado a correr completamente desnuda por las calles de Konoha.

Un sonido lo asustó y, para su gran irritación, lo sobresaltó. La enfermera estaba a los pies de la cama. ¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que ser tan sigiloso en aquella casa? Les iba a tener que obligar a coserse campanitas en la ropa para poder darse cuenta de que se estaban acercando.

—¿Se ha despertado? **—** preguntó ella.

—Un minuto.

—¿Le ha dado algo para beber?

—No.

Mito lo miró con el cejo fruncido, parecía como si hubiera confesado que estaba más

interesado en desabrocharle los botones a Ino que en su bienestar. La mujer se desplazó hasta el otro extremo de la cama, posó los dedos sobre la frente de Ino y ésta murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes.

—Cielo santo, está ardiendo.

Lo que significaba que su confesión era producto del delirio. Podría haberla provocado un sueño, una pesadilla, o incluso el deseo reprimido de que su viejo marido muriera para que ella pudiera casarse con un hombre más joven.

Suigetsu se rió para sí. Eso último era muy improbable. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de casarse con un hombre más joven y había rechazado todos sus intentos por emparejarla con alguien. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no pareciera querer casarse no significaba que no quisiera deshacerse de su marido. Pero ¿asesinarlo? No daba el tipo de asesina.

Mito alargó el brazo para llamar a la doncella.

—¿Qué haces? **—** preguntó Suigetsu.

—Voy a meterla en un baño de agua fría. Tengo que bajarle la fiebre.

.

Él asintió.

—Prepáralo. Yo la meteré en la bañera.

—Eso no sería adecuado.

—¡Al cuerno con el pudor! No puede hacerlo ella sola y tú no tienes la fuerza necesaria para llevarla. Y desde luego no pienso dejar que lo haga ninguno de los hombres que trabajan aquí. Yo pago tu sueldo y harás lo que yo te diga. Prepara el baño.

—Sí, señor.

Pocos minutos después, la habitación se llenó de actividad: las doncellas corrían de un lado a otro cargando cubos de agua con hielo ante la atenta mirada de Kazumi. Suigetsu se preguntó si el mayordomo dormiría con la ropa puesta, porque siempre parecía estar preparado para atender cualquier problema que surgiera. Tal vez sólo fuera que todos se preocupaban por la duquesa y ninguno de ellos se había ido a dormir.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se volvió para dejarla sobre uno de los sillones que había cerca de la cama. Entonces vio una cabeza rubia que se asomaba por la puerta. Suigetsu salió al pasillo mientras se remangaba la camisa. El joven Inojin estaba de cuclillas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared; abrazaba con fuerza a su perrito y llevaba el miedo escrito en los ojos.

Era evidente que había oído el ajetreo y que estaba esperando lo peor. Suigetsu asumió que la noche en que murió el duque también se debió de producir mucho alboroto.

Se agachó junto a él.

.

—Se va a poner bien, chico.

—¿Pu-puedo verla?

—Es mejor que no; por lo menos, ahora no. Ella nunca me perdonaría si tú también te pusieras enfermo. **—** Suigetsu apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar por qué le preocupaba hacer algo por lo que Ino pudiera no perdonarlo.

—¿Y si se mu-muere?

—No se morirá, te lo prometo. Y Suigetsu Hozuki es un hombre que mantiene sus promesas.

Pregúntale a quien quieras.

—¿A quién?

Sugetsu se rió.

—A nadie que tú conozcas, afortunadamente. **—** Le dio una palmadita en el hombro **—**. Ahora vuelve a la cama para que yo pueda cuidar de tu madre.

El niño asintió y echó a andar en dirección a su habitación. Moebi lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Lo abrazó cuando él llegó a su lado y Suigetsu se sintió aún más seguro de haber elegido a la niñera adecuada. Se incorporó y volvió a la habitación de Ino.

—Ya está todo preparado **—** dijo Mito.

Él se apresuró a desabrocharse el chaleco, que dejó sobre la chaqueta. Le siguió el pañuelo.

Luego se acercó a la cama y retiró las mantas. Ino llevaba puesto sólo el camisón. Suigetsu la cogió en brazos y la llevó al cuarto de aseo. Vaciló. Del agua no procedía el agradable vapor de costumbre. El hielo flotaba en la superficie. Él sabía muy bien lo desagradable que era un baño de agua fría. Ya hacía muchos años que lo habían sumergido en uno en la cárcel y lo habían frotado sin piedad, pero no era una experiencia que se olvidara con facilidad.

—Señor, es por su propio bien **—** dijo Mito con dulzura.

Como si Suigetsu fuera un hombre que se preocupara por el bienestar de los demás...

.

—Está bien. **—** Se acercó a la bañera, inspiró con fuerza como si fuera él quien tuviera que sumergirse y metió a Ino en el agua.

Ino se despertó de golpe, muy asustada. Estaba rodeada de calor, comodidad y seguridad y, de repente, la estaban metiendo en un baño de agua fría. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Los trozos de hielo chocaban unos con otros. Ella gritó, se revolvió, le arañó, intentó liberarse, pero su cuerpo seguía bajo el agua y su empapado camisón flotaba a su alrededor.

—Ino.

Alguien la cogió de las muñecas y la inmovilizó con una mano tan firme como el acero, mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la nuca.

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¿Es que quieres asustar a Inojin?

Ella se quedó inmóvil mirando a Suigetsu. En aquel momento le odiaba.

—Tengo mucho frío.

Él le soltó las muñecas y la cogió de la cara. Su mano estaba caliente, muy caliente. Ella quería acurrucarse entera dentro de aquella mano.

—Ya lo sé, pero no hay otro remedio para bajarte la fiebre, muñeca **—** dijo él.

Asintió sin dejar de temblar. Suigetsu se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó junto a la bañera, como si estar en el cuarto de aseo mientras ella también lo estaba fuera lo adecuado. No lo era e Ino quería que se fuera, pero también quería que se quedara.

—Piensa en otra cosa **—** le ordenó él.

—¿En qué?

—En los relojes. ¿Te gustan los relojes?

Ella asintió tiritando.

—Te compraré un reloj por cada minuto que pases en esta bañera.

—No me gustan tanto.

Él se rió; la profundidad de su risa resonó por la estancia.

—Me alegro de que al-alguien se esté divirtiendo **—** tartamudeó ella.

—No me divierto.

Ino miró alrededor. La única persona que había allí además de ellos dos era la enfermera. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Su nombre revoloteaba en los confines de su mente.

La mujer se deslizó hasta el otro extremo de la bañera.

.

—Sólo un par de minutos, su excelencia.

Ella asintió. Aquello era muy desagradable.

—Piensa en lo bien que te sentirás cuando salgas.

Ino asintió de nuevo.

—¿Me volverás a abrazar? Eres muy cómodo y cálido. **—** Se le escapó media sonrisa **—**. No debería querer estar caliente cuando es precisamente eso lo que me ha traído hasta aquí.

—Cuando salgas, tomarás un poco de sopa caliente **—** dijo él **—**. Comes muy poco.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

—Ya te he cogido en brazos tres veces y estás demasiado delgada.

Ino estaba segura de que había intentado insultarla, pero no le importaba.

—No puedo más. **—** Se cogió con fuerza a los laterales de la bañera.

—Toma. **—** Suigetsu puso la mano debajo de la suya **—**. Aprieta mi mano.

—Te po-podría ro-romper los huesos.

—Bueno, ya se soldarán. Venga, aprieta.

Y lo hizo. Le apretó la mano, apretó los ojos, apretó, apretó, apretó.

—Háblame.

—¿Sobre qué? **—** preguntó él.

—Tu infancia. Cu-cuéntame una anécdota. Tu pulgar.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan interesado en mi pulgar?

—¿Qué-qué ro-robaste?

Él le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara con ternura.

.

—Nada.

—¿Eras inocente?

—De ese delito en particular, sí. Pero era lo suficientemente culpable por otros, así que pensé que me merecía el castigo.

—Tome, su excelencia **—** dijo la enfermera, colocándole a Ino un paño enrollado en la boca **—**. Tiene que morder esto o se acabará mordiendo la lengua.

Ella obedeció y luego dijo como pudo:

—Habla.

Él suspiró como si Ino hubiera acabado con su paciencia, pero entonces dijo:

—Fue Uchiha. Intentó robar un queso entero. Es importante robar cosas que se puedan meter en un bolsillo o que le puedas pasar a alguien sin que nadie te vea. Pero él se encaprichó del queso de la forma más estúpida. Yo volví atrás e intenté que el vendedor lo soltara, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me cogieran a mí también. Fue la única vez que me pillaron, por cierto.

Parecía muy orgulloso de eso. Ino asintió, instándolo a continuar. Cuando él hablaba, ella se podía perder en su profunda voz y casi olvidaba la agonía por la que estaba pasando.

—Yo tenía diez años. Nos sentenciaron a tres meses de cárcel. Cuando nos soltaron, volvimos a nuestra vida en la calle: éramos un poco más sabios y un poco más cuidadosos. Karin era nuestra pequeña madre. Ella es más joven que la mayoría de nosotros, pero se ocupaba de todos. Y creo que ya has tenido suficiente baño.

—Otro minuto **—** dijo la enfermera.

Ino la odiaba y odiaba a Suigetsu por haberla contratado.

—Se está poniendo azul **—** dijo él **—**. Ya es suficiente.

—No, señor.

—Ya es suficiente **—** dijo, adoptando aquel irritante tono de voz que indicaba que era quien mandaba.

Ino odiaba ese tono.

Le encantó sentir cómo le pasaba un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por detrás de la espalda y la levantaba con un pequeño quejido. Tal vez no fuera tan ligera, después de todo.

La dejó sobre una silla.

.

—Trae las toallas.

—Yo me ocuparé de ella **—** dijo la enfermera.

Suigetsu se alejó e Ino pudo ver que tenía la camisa casi tan empapada como la suya.

—Me voy al club **—** dijo **—**. Pídele a alguien que venga a buscarme si me necesitas.

Ella casi le recordó que necesitaba que la abrazara para darle calor, pero seguía teniendo el paño en la boca y tenía miedo de quitárselo por si se mordía la lengua. La enfermera estaba intentando ayudarla a quitarse el camisón e Ino estaba segura de que pronto entraría de nuevo en calor. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía decepcionada de que no fuera Suigetsu quien lo consiguiera.

Suigetsu se quitó la ropa mojada, decidido a abandonar la residencia tan pronto como le fuera posible. No le había prometido a Ino que la abrazaría, pero no se podía quitar su petición de la cabeza. Se recordó que estaba enferma, que deliraba; posiblemente no fuera consciente de lo que decía. Probablemente, lo último que deseaba era que él la abrazara.

Mientras se ponía la ropa seca, recordó su imagen temblando en la bañera. Obligarla a quedarse en aquella agua congelada era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Se le habían endurecido los rosados pezones. Sabía que eran rosados porque eran casi visibles a través del camisón empapado. Gracias a Dios, ella estaba demasiado enferma como para darse cuenta de que él no perdía detalle de su cuerpo empapado.

En cuanto empezó a resistirse para que no la metieran en el agua, Suigetsu hubiera vuelto a llevarla a la cama, pero le había prometido a Inojin que no se moriría, y si la enfermera creía que necesitaba un baño de agua fría, eso era lo que iba a tener. Se frotó la frente. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le prometió eso al niño?

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

.

—¿Se-se ha muerto?

Suigetsu se dio media vuelta. Inojin estaba allí de pie, con su camisa de dormir; parecía tan pequeño, tan asustado... Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, chico. **—** Se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él **—**. Se va a poner bien. ¿Dónde está tu niñera?

—Durmiendo. **—** Inojin observó la puerta y luego miró a Suigetsu.

—Aún no puedes verla. ¿Quieres sentarte un rato junto a la puerta de su habitación?

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

Suigetsu se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Inojin se subió a su regazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Se pondrá bien, chico. Se pondrá bien.

Se quedaron allí sentados en silencio durante un rato y, entonces, Suigetsu dijo:

—Si quieres, te puedes chupar el pulgar.

Inojin negó con la cabeza.

—Toma. **—** Suigetsu se metió la mano en el bolsillo, cogió su colgante y se lo dio **—**. Cógelo. Te dará buena suerte.

Su pequeña mano se cerró alrededor del objeto.

—¿Conoces a lord Uchiha? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu.

El niño levantó la mirada.

—No.

Su voz era muy queda. Parecía temer molestar a su madre y Suigetsu apenas lo oía.

—Bueno, sospecho que algún día le conocerás. Yo estuve viviendo un tiempo con el anterior lord Uchiha. Un día, estaba decidiendo si escaparme de su casa o no. Estaba en la puerta de atrás, observando mi colgante cuando tu padre se acercó a mí.

Inojin abrió sus azulados ojos de par en par.

—Eso ocurrió hace muchos años **—** dijo Suigetsu **—**. Antes de que tú nacieras. Él pensó que lo había robado, pero le expliqué que me lo había dado mi madre...

Suigetsu recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer.

.

— _Te daré un chelín si me dejas ver el colgante_ _ **—**_ _dijo Hoshigaki._

— _¿Por qué quiere verlo?_

— _Hace tiempo, conocí a una chica que llevaba un colgante muy parecido a éste._

 _A Suigetsu no le gustaba aquel hombre. No confiaba en nadie que tuviera los ojos violeta oscuros como los suyos y aquél hombre que le había hecho daño hacía mucho tiempo. Pero ¿qué podía haber de malo en aceptar una moneda?_

— _Una corona._

 _El hombre sonrió._

— _Eres un gran negociante. Trato hecho._

 _Le dio la corona a Suigetsu que, en cuanto la tuvo en la mano, sintió deseos de echar a correr. Coge el dinero y corre. Pero en vez de escapar, y con la garganta tan atenazada que creía que se iba a ahogar, le dejó observar su preciada posesión._

 _El duque abrió el colgante muy despacio y observó la pequeña fotografía que contenía durante lo que a Suigetsu le pareció una eternidad. Luego lo cerró y se lo devolvió._

— _Es un colgante muy bonito, pero éste no es el que yo recordaba._

 _Él se guardó el colgante y le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa._

— _Gracias por la corona._

— _¿Estás pensando en huir?_

— _No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia._

— _El conde te ha ofrecido una oportunidad a la que pueden acceder muy pocos niños como tú. Si no quieres aprender de él, tal vez quieras aprender de mí._

— _No me interesa. Además, se equivoca. No estaba pensando en huir. Mis amigos están aquí. Me quedo._

— _Mejor para ti, chico. Mejor para ti._

.

Para cuando Sugetsu acabó de contarle la historia, Inojin se había quedado dormido. Recuperó el colgante de entre sus pequeñas manos con mucho cuidado, lo abrió y observó la fotografía en miniatura de su madre. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros, nada que ver con él. A Suigetsu siempre le había parecido muy guapa.

No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que lo había comprado. ¿Habría sido Hoshigaki? Eso explicaría que el colgante le resultara familiar. El que lo compró estaba a su lado cuando su madre le dio el colgante al despedirse de él.

No, Suigetsu se resistía a pensar que el duque fuera ese hombre. Se volvería loco pensando que había tocado a su muñeca, porque Ino era su muñeca y parecía una de tan bella; y que además, era el padre de Inojin.

Tenía que haber algún motivo que iba más allá del testamento. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a saber él cuál era? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que era importante averiguarlo? Debería olvidarse del tema, pero era incapaz de dejar de sospechar que algo no iba bien y que estaba pasando por alto algún aspecto muy importante.

Hoshihaki le había dicho a Ino que se tenía que encargar de resolver un asunto. Suigetsu se preguntó si también habría heredado esa misión. Sin embargo, aún no sabía de qué se trataba.

El tiempo pasaba despacio. A veces, Ino temblaba de frío y otras veces creía que iba a arder del calor que tenía.

Suigetsu no volvió a ver cómo estaba. Ella asumió que él había perdido el interés cuando se dio cuenta de que sobreviviría y seguiría allí para ocuparse de la casa. Echaba espantosamente de menos a Inojin, pero sabía que lo asustaría verla tan débil.

Cada mañana y cada noche, el médico angelical iba a ver cómo estaba. Gracias a sus visitas, ella podía seguir la cuenta de los días que pasaban. A la tercera noche, la fiebre empezó por fin a remitir y el doctor Uzumaki pareció muy complacido cuando al llegar por la mañana la encontró sentada en la cama.

.

—No es usted mi médico habitual **—** dijo ella.

Estaba exhausta, pero se encontraba mucho mejor. Se acababa de dar un baño y llevaba un camisón limpio. Le habían cambiado la ropa de la cama. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación y el olor de la enfermedad había desaparecido del todo.

—No, no lo soy. Soy un amigo de Suigetsu Hozuki **—** contestó él.

—Parece usted demasiado respetable para ser amigo suyo.

El médico sonrió.

—Le conocí cuando era un niño.

—¿Usted también creció en la calle?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo aprendió a ser tan compasivo?

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Lo que quiere preguntarme en realidad es por qué el señor Dodger no ha aprendido a serlo?

—No creo que se parezcan ustedes mucho.

—Los niños no suelen tener el lujo de poder elegir su infancia, pero no me puedo quejar de las amistades que hice durante la mía. Me han resultado muy útiles.

Ino estiró de un hilo que salía del edredón.

—Es que ni siquiera se ha molestado en preocuparse por cómo me encuentro.

—Oh, le aseguro que está preocupado. **—** Se reía como si alguien le hubiera explicado un chiste buenísimo **—**. Cada vez que vengo a verla, me somete a un extenuante interrogatorio sobre su salud.

.

Como para restar veracidad a sus palabras, Ino dijo:

—No ha venido a verme. **—** Parecía una niña tonta que poco tenía que ver con ella misma.

—No sería apropiado, ¿verdad?

Como si lo apropiado lo hubiera detenido en otras ocasiones. A decir verdad, no los había detenido a ninguno de los dos.

—Quiero que se quede en la cama un par de días más para recuperar fuerzas **—** dijo el doctor Uzumaki.

—¿Y qué pasa con Inojin?

—Él está bien. Lo podrá ver dentro de dos días.

—Preferiría verlo ahora.

—Dos días. **—** Su voz era firme y no admitía discusión.

—¿Todos los niños de la calle son igual de mandones?

—Así es. **—** Cogió su maletín negro **—**. Ahora, debo ir a enfrentarme al gran inquisidor.

Ino lo observó mientras salía de la habitación. Luego, miró hacia donde estaba sentada la enfermera.

.

—¿Cree que me puedo sentar un rato junto a la ventana?

—El médico ha dicho que se quede en la cama.

—Pero estoy segura de que sentarme tranquilamente junto a la ventana servirá para el mismo propósito.

Mito dejó su labor a un lado.

—Supongo que no le puede hacer mucho daño.

Fue peor de lo que Ino había imaginado. Le dolían los músculos y le crujían los huesos. Si no supiera lo que le había pasado, pensaría que había envejecido cien años. Se apoyó en Mito y cuando llegó junto a la ventana y se sentó, se había quedado sin aliento.

—Oh, Dios mío, no sé si conseguiré volver a la cama.

—Si no puede, llamaremos al señor Hozuki para que la lleve.

Ino notó cómo le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza, y aunque se había quejado de que él no hubiese vuelto a su habitación desde la primera noche, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que no tendría que haber estado allí ni siquiera entonces. No quería que todo aquello ocasionara un montón de escandalosos chismorreos.

—No tendría que haber estado aquí. No es apropiado.

—Se comportó como un auténtico caballero.

A Ino le pareció percibir algo en su voz, como si la enfermera se hubiera ofendido en nombre de Suigetsu.

—¿Le conoce bien?

—Apenas le conozco. He oído hablar de él, por supuesto, pero no le había visto nunca hasta que empecé a trabajar para él. Por mucho que me sorprenda, tengo que admitir que tengo muy buena opinión de ese hombre.

Ino se echó hacia atrás y miró por la ventana. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir o hacer más preguntas. Se preguntó si a Suigetsu le gustaría Mito y si el hecho de que hubiera estado en su habitación tendría más que ver con la enfermera que con ella. ¿Acaso ahora que la había besado se había cansado? Se sentía un poco rara, preocupándose por eso, especialmente porque no tenía ningún interés en que Suigetsu le prestara ninguna atención.

Vio cómo el doctor Uzumaki subía a su carruaje. Era un coche bastante bonito. Ino no se lo esperaba. Se preguntó cómo habría llegado a tener cosas tan bonitas.

.

Era más fácil comer sentada en un sillón, así que se tomó un tazón de caldo. Hasta que no empezó a comer, no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

No se quedó en el sillón mucho tiempo. Tal vez una hora. Luego volvió a la cama con mucho cuidado y se quedó dormida en seguida. Cuando se despertó de nuevo había oscurecido. El quinqué de la mesita de noche proyectaba una luz tenue. Obedeció a Mito y tomó un poco más de caldo. Después volvió a caer profundamente dormida.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, el quinqué seguía encendido, pero Mito estaba acurrucada en una pequeña cama y roncaba con suavidad. Ino miró el reloj. Eran casi las nueve. Inojin estaría dormido. Odiaba pensar que tendría que haberse ido a dormir todas aquellas noches sin que nadie le leyera. Ni siquiera tenía una niñera adecuada.

Frunció el cejo. ¿Le había dicho alguien que ya tenía niñera? Tenía un vago recuerdo... No, probablemente no. No quería ni imaginarse la clase de mujer que contrataría Suigetsu. El doctor Uzumaki le había dicho que se quedara un día más en la cama, pero ya se había quedado todo lo que podía. Estaba desesperada por ver a Inojin. Aquél era el momento perfecto, porque estaría dormido y no se tendría que preocupar por si la veía. Al día siguiente pasaría un poco de tiempo con él y le leería. A él le gustaba mucho que le leyeran.

Apartó la ropa de cama y ese sencillo gesto la dejó completamente agotada. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que estuviera curada y recuperara las fuerzas. Su chal estaba a los pies de la cama. Se envolvió en él y anduvo descalza hasta la puerta; parecía una niña haciendo algo que no debía. Era muy consciente de que si Mito se despertaba la regañaría e insistiría en que volviera a la cama. Y era lo que pensaba hacer, tan pronto como se hubiera asegurado de que Inojin estaba bien y de que alguien se estaba ocupando de vigilarlo.

.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en el pasillo. La casa estaba tan tranquila como esperaba. La puerta de la habitación de Inojin estaba abierta y, mientras se acercaba, oyó un murmullo. Se detuvo en el umbral y echó un vistazo dentro. Era evidente que seguía teniendo fiebre y que continuaba delirando, porque, sentado en una silla, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y un libro entre las manos, estaba Suigetsu Hozuki leyéndole a su hijo.

Jamás había visto a Inojin tan interesado. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a un extraño bulto que había bajo las sábanas. No quería ni pensar que pudiese estar durmiendo con su perro.

Suigetsu llegó a cierto punto de la lectura e Inojin lo interrumpió para decir:

—Hozuki. Ése es tu nombre.

Suigetsu levantó la mirada del libro.

—Así es.

Inojin lo observó un momento y arrugó su pequeña frente.

—¿Eres como Kizame Hozuki*?

—¡Qué tontería! Hay muchísimos chicos así en la calle. ¿Sabes lo que es un dodger?

Inojin negó con la cabeza. Ino nunca lo había visto tan animado y con tan poco miedo.

—Un dodger es alguien a quien se le da muy bien esquivar a sus perseguidores. **—** Suigetsu movió el cuerpo de un lado a otro, hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante **—**. Cuando coges algo y te persiguen, tú tienes que esquivarlos. Es un honor que te llamen así. Creo que el señor Jiraiya* lo sabía muy bien cuando escribió esta historia.

—¿Tú eras bueno esquivando?

—El mejor.

Oh, allí estaba aquella actitud tan presuntuosa, pero Ino se mordió la lengua porque no quería alertarlos de su presencia. Inojin no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez.

.

—¿Me enseñarás? **—** preguntó entonces.

Suigetsu pareció pensárselo un momento.

—No creo que sea una habilidad que necesite ningún lord, pero no veo ningún mal en ello.

—¿Ahora?

—No. **—** Suigetsu se rió **—**. Cuando tu madre esté lo bastante fuerte como para poder sentarse en el jardín. Ahora será mejor que te duermas. Si tu madre se entera de que he dejado que te quedaras despierto hasta tan tarde, la estaré escuchando hasta el fin de mis días.

Inojin se rió. Ino no se acordaba de la última vez que había oído un sonido tan dulce. Siguió riendo hasta que estuvo acostado en la cama. El bulto que había bajo las sábanas se movió y de repente apareció la nariz del perro. Se acurrucó junto a Inojin.

—Cierra los ojos y te leeré un poco más hasta que te quedes dormido **—** dijo Suigetsu.

Inojin obedeció, pero lo cierto era que siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, había algo en la forma en que miraba a Suigetsu, el modo en que le respondía tan rápido, en la camaradería que parecía haber nacido entre ellos... Por las reacciones de su hijo, Ino podía asegurar que veía a Hozuki casi como a un héroe.

¿Qué había ocurrido mientras ella estaba enferma?

Oyó la voz de Suigetsu prosiguiendo con la historia y ella volvió a deslizarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, contenta de que nadie la hubiera visto. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de todo aquello.

Por un lado, le parecía terriblemente mal que Suigetsu pudiera usurpar su lugar, prestándole tanta atención a Inojin, pero por otro lado parecía que no podía ser más correcto.

.

.

.

.

Kizame Hozuki sustitución de Dodger del libro Oliver Twist y Jiraiya sustituto de Dickens.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana siguiente, Ino se despertó al oír unos sonidos que procedían del cuarto de aseo. Era evidente que estaban preparándole a Suigetsu el baño. Una imagen se dibujó en su mente, una imagen que había estado intentando no recordar. Suigetsu Hozuki completamente desnudo. No podía haber elegido un momento más oportuno para desmayarse. Era extraño, pero gracias a ello pudo conservar un poco de dignidad. Si se hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiese ido de la habitación, él se habría reído de ella. Y si se hubiera quedado mirándolo fijamente para conseguir que fuera Suigetsu quien se marchara avergonzado, probablemente aún seguirían allí. O, peor aún, quizá Ino hubiera ido a la cama de él.

El aseo se quedó en silencio e Ino se imaginó a Suigetsu metido en la bañera, con el agua caliente meciéndose contra su cuerpo. Tuvo el extraño deseo de entrar en aquella estancia, llenarse las manos de jabón y deslizarlas lentamente por su pecho y sus hombros. Por su espalda y sus brazos.

Aquel hombre la atraía de formas que no debería, la hacía desear comportarse de forma incivilizada. Ella siempre había sido buena y, de repente, se estaba empezando a preguntar qué daño podría hacer que empezara a ser mala.

—Está despierta.

.

Ino, perdida en sus licenciosos pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír la voz. Se había olvidado de la enfermera.

Mito sonrió con calidez y le posó la mano en la frente.

—La fiebre no ha vuelto. En cuanto el señor Hozuki acabe de bañarse, pediré que preparen un baño para usted. Ino asintió, encantada al pensar que se metería en la bañera justo después de que Suigetsu la utilizara.

—No creo que necesiten más mis servicios **—** añadió Mito, al tiempo que tocaba la campanilla para llamar a la doncella.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí. Hay que tener mucho valor para arriesgar la propia salud cuidando la de otras personas.

—Me gusta ayudar. Y he tenido la oportunidad de conocer al doctor Uzumaki. Según los rumores, el señor Hozuki le está construyendo un hospital. Me encantaría poder trabajar allí.

¿Suigetsu estaba construyendo un hospital? Aquel hombre era una fuente inagotable de sorpresas.

.

—No sé si podré influir en algo, pero daré buenas referencias de usted.

Mito hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, su excelencia, es usted muy amable.

Ino no se sentía amable. Estaba deseando que Suigetsu acabara de bañarse. Aunque pensó que él tenía mucha piel por lavar y le pareció comprensible que tardara tanto. Era tan alto como Hoshigaki, pero considerablemente más corpulento; sin embargo, no tenía ni un gramo de grasa.

Tenía un cuerpo estilizado y firme. Ino sólo había visto la figura masculina desnuda en una estatua e incluso entonces el pudor había evitado que se recreara mucho en ella. Le había costado muchísimo apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Suigetsu.

Su doncella llegó en seguida y Mito se fue. Ino no sabía cómo se enteraría Karui de cuándo el aseo quedaría libre. Pero al final retiraron el agua de Suigetsu y prepararon la bañera para Ino. Era un auténtico placer poder sentarse en el agua caliente y dejar que se llevara el dolor de sus músculos. Se sentía muy débil, pero no creía que fuese a recuperar las fuerzas pensando tanto en ello.

En cuanto estuvo vestida, empezó a sentirse un poco más ella misma. Observó su vestido negro en el espejo y, por primera vez desde que enviudó, deseó poder ponerse algo con un poco más de color. El negro no resaltaba sus facciones. Suigetsu tenía razón, pero le dolía que se lo hubiera dicho.

.

—¿Le traigo una bandeja? **—** preguntó Karui.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No, prefiero bajar a desayunar al comedor. Tengo bastante hambre. Me temo que me estarías trayendo bandejas toda la mañana.

Además, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo al diablo y esperaba poder hacerlo sin imaginárselo desnudo.

A pesar de que su ritual siempre incluía una visita a la habitación de Inojin antes de nada, decidió que primero necesitaba comer. El entusiasmo de su hijo podría tirarla al suelo si no recuperaba primero las fuerzas. Bajó la escalera asiéndose con fuerza al pasamanos; parecía quedarse sin aliento a cada paso. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, lo único que quería era volver a la cama. Se tomó un momento para armarse de valor; luego se puso bien derecha y entró en el comedor.

La imagen que la recibió le robó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Suigetsu estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, con un chaleco de color azul marino. Por supuesto, estaba repasando su libro, que parecía haberse convertido en su material de lectura preferido. Pero no fue eso lo que la dejó helada.

Fue la imagen de su hijo sentado junto a él. Inojin también tenía un informe con tapas negras junto a su plato, lo cual era un poco extraño, porque aún no sabía leer. Cuando Suigetsu pasaba una hoja de su libro, él pasaba también una del suyo. Era conmovedor y desconcertante a un tiempo.

¿Si su hijo estaba tan dispuesto y encantado de imitar un acto tan inocente, estaría igual de abierto a imitar otros actos no tan inocuos? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella misma sirviera como ejemplo de buen comportamiento.

De vez en cuando, se oía un golpe. Las piernas de Inojin eran demasiado cortas para alcanzar el suelo, y él las movía y daba patadas a la silla. Ino estaba asombrada de que a Suigetsu no pareciesen importarle esos constantes golpecitos, especialmente cuando a ella le había dicho que el sonido de sus relojes era insoportable. Jamás habría pensado que fuera un hombre con demasiada paciencia con los niños y, sin embargo, parecía tener mucha; por lo menos con Inojin.

Ino no tenía conciencia de haber hecho ningún ruido, pero de repente, Suigetsu levantó la vista y esbozó aquella traviesa sonrisa que ella había llegado a reconocer como el gesto previo a algún comentario susceptible de encender su furia.

Se puso de pie.

.

—Vaya, Ino, qué sorpresa tan agradable.

Después de haber compartido la intimidad de un beso, por no mencionar que lo había visto como vino al mundo, Ino se sorprendió de aquel recibimiento tan caballeroso. ¿Acaso iba a fingir que entre ellos no había ocurrido nada inapropiado?

Antes de que pudiera decidir cómo tomarse aquel giro inesperado, Inojin se levantó de la silla.

—¡Mami!

El niño corrió por el comedor y se lanzó contra sus piernas. Si no la hubiera rodeado con sus bracitos, Ino se podría haber caído al suelo. Pero al hacerlo, la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

Se puso de rodillas y lo abrazó. Olía a recién bañado y le dio la sensación de que estaba muy fuerte, o quizá es que ella estaba muy débil. Se apartó un poco de él y lo observó.

—Cielo santo, ¡creo que has crecido!

No tanto en centímetros como en confianza.

Inojin levantó el pulgar.

—Ya no me lo chu-chupo más.

—Entonces, ya eres un chico mayor, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Venga, vamos. Tu mamá necesita comer mucho, mucho.

Ino no se había dado cuenta de que Sugetsu se había acercado, pero de repente tenía su mano bajo el codo y la estaba ayudando a ponerse otra vez de pie.

La estudiaba con aquellos ojos violeta oscuros y ella no estaba segura de que le gustara lo que estaba viendo.

.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? Yo te prepararé un plato de comida.

—Siéntate a mi lado **—** dijo Inojin con entusiasmo.

Antes de que Ino pudiera contestar que lo apropiado era que ella se sentara al otro extremo de la mesa, Suigetsu dijo:

—Ninguna de las personas que hay en esta habitación le da a eso la más mínima importancia.

Oh, pero Ino sí lo hacía. A ella le importaba lo que él pensara. ¿Seguiría sintiendo que le debía algo? ¿O a causa de su enfermedad habría decidido perdonarle la deuda?

Su hijo la cogió de la mano y la acompañó hasta la silla, como si el comentario de Suigetsu hubiera zanjado la cuestión. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, Inojin dijo:

—Estábamos pre-preocupados por ti.

Tal vez Inojin lo estuviera, pero dudaba mucho que Suigetsu se hubiera preocupado en absoluto.

Sin embargo, le apeteció ponerlo en evidencia.

—¿Ah, sí?

El niño asintió.

—Estuvimos sentados junto a tu habitación durante horas y horas. Incluso por las noches.

—¿Estuvimos? ¿Te refieres a ti y al señor Hozuki?

Inojin volvió a asentir, sonrió y susurró:

—Es nuestro secreto.

Cuando el plato apareció frente a Ino, ella se sobresaltó un poco.

.

—Es evidente que volví a olvidarme de explicarle qué es un secreto **—** le dijo Suigetsu en voz baja al oído, provocándole un escalofrío. Se alejó de ella y volvió a su sitio a la cabeza de la mesa **—**. Me tendrías que haber dicho que no te encontrabas bien antes de desmayarte.

Por lo visto, él pensaba comportarse como si el brandy, el beso y su pequeño encuentro en el cuarto de aseo no hubieran sucedido nunca. Ino haría lo mismo, porque de repente se sentía presa de una mezcla de emociones. ¿Quería o no quería que fuera considerado con ella?

Sinceramente, no lo sabía.

—Pensaba que era por el luto. Aprecio mucho todas las molestias que te has tomado para garantizar mi supervivencia.

—Han sido completamente egoístas, te lo aseguro.

—¿Porque me necesitas para que me encargue de la casa?

—Porque necesito que te cases. Los hombres no suelen mostrarse muy abiertos a la idea de casarse con una mujer que no respira.

Sonaba muy exagerado, pero por lo menos, teniendo en cuenta que seguía pensando en casarla, Ino se convenció de que habría perdido interés en convencerla de que fuese a su cama.

Se debatía entre el alivio y la decepción.

—Tal como ya hemos hablado en anteriores ocasiones, señor Hozuki, lo que usted necesita no es necesariamente lo mismo que yo deseo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan los desafíos?

Ella lo miró. Los ojos violeta de Suigetsu escondían un alertador brillo mientras decía:

—Tal vez debería esforzarme en conseguir convencerte de que lo que yo necesito es lo que tú deseas.

Ino sintió una punzada de esperanza. Quizá no hubiera perdido el interés, después de todo.

.

.

.

Ino estaba tumbada en un chaise longue cerca del jardín, mientras observaba cómo Inojin intentaba enseñarle a su perro a coger un palo. Aunque en realidad era la niñera quien lo cogía mientras el perro ignoraba continuamente las órdenes del niño y se limitaba a corretear por la hierba. Era una tarde anormalmente cálida e Ino se sentía estupendamente bien bajo el sol.

Suigetsu se había ido hacía un rato y, aunque normalmente ella empleaba ese tiempo en fingir que la casa era suya, ya no le resultaba tan agradable imaginarlo a él fuera de sus vidas. ¿Seguiría queriendo casarla? ¿O en realidad se esforzaba tanto por parecer despreocupado para protegerse a sí mismo, porque en realidad se preocupaba demasiado?

Aquel hombre era todo un enigma e Ino estaba empezando a pensar que resolver el rompecabezas de Suigetsu Hozuki podría resultar un desafío muy placentero.

Inojin se le acercó corriendo y se dejó caer a su lado, con el cejo fruncido y la mirada seria.

—No quiere hacerlo.

Ella le apartó algunos cabellos rubios de la frente.

—Tal vez sea demasiado joven, Inojin. En realidad, es sólo un cachorrito. Quizá cuando crezca un poco esté más dispuesto a aprender.

—El señor Hozuki podría enseñarle. Él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Es un hombre muy ocupado. No creo que tenga tiempo para tu Inuji.

Él asintió lentamente; parecía estar esforzándose por aceptar la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par, se puso muy contento y empezó a saltar.

.

—¡Has vuelto!

Ino miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Suigetsu se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba tres cajas de madera.

—¿Qué traes? **—** preguntó Inojin.

—Inojin, es de mala educación preguntar eso **—** lo regañó Ino.

El niño se tomó unos segundos para parecer arrepentido antes de que una sonrisa volviera a iluminarle el rostro.

—He pensado que como tu madre ya se ha recuperado, deberíamos celebrarlo **—** dijo Suigetsu, agachándose junto a ella.

Ino se esforzó por mitigar la alegría que sintió al escuchar esas palabras y lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Era muy consciente de su familiar y provocativa fragancia y tuvo que cogerse una mano con la otra y apoyarlas sobre su regazo para evitar alargar el brazo y deslizar los dedos por sus blancos mechones; a pesar de estar tan despeinado como Inojin, estaba muy lejos de parecer infantil. No, no había nada que resultara ni remotamente infantil en Suigetsu Hozuki.

Dejó las cajas sobre su regazo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

.

—¿Te importa?

—No, claro que no. **—** A ella le parecía lamentable disfrutar tanto de cualquier atención que le dedicaba.

Suigetsu llamó a la niñera y, cuando se acercó, dijo:

—Seguro que quieres ver esto.

Moebi se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle en absoluto mancharse la ropa.

Ino no quería ni pensar que tal vez Suigetsu hubiera empezado a interesarse por Moebi mientras ella estaba enferma. Seguro que acostumbraba a cortejar a varias mujeres a la vez. ¿Por qué quería significar más para él de lo que significaba? ¿Sería porque él estaba empezando a significar para ella mucho más que ser el tutor de su hijo?

—¿Sabéis lo que es un caleidoscopio? **—** preguntó Suigetsu mientras cogía la primera caja de madera.

—No, señor **—** dijo Inojin, al mismo tiempo que Moebi negaba con la cabeza.

Suigetsu miró a Ino y arqueó una ceja. Ella asintió.

—Aunque en realidad nunca he visto ninguno.

—Entonces, te vas a llevar una sorpresa. **—** Animó a Inojin a que se pusiera delante de él, dándole la espalda. Pero el pequeño era demasiado curioso y, en cuanto estuvo en su sitio, se dio la vuelta para ver qué ocurría. Suigetsu sonrió divertido, abrió la caja y sacó un cilindro **—**. Hasta aquí está claro. Ahora tienes que mirar por este lado **—** dijo, señalando el agujerito **—** , e ir girando el otro extremo para que lo que estás viendo vaya cambiando.

Guió la mano de Inojin para enseñarle a cogerlo y girarlo. El niño se rió encantado. Dio un brinco.

—Quiero ir a mirar a Inuji.

Suigetsu, riendo de evidente satisfacción al ver la reacción de Inojin, le dio una caja a Moebi.

—Para ti.

La joven sonrió con alegría.

—Vaya, gracias señor. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué hace el joven duque. **—** Se levantó y corrió tras Inojin, quien, incapaz de conseguir que Inuji se estuviera quieto, había decidido ir a mirar las flores.

.

—Me gusta la niñera **—** dijo Ino en voz baja.

Suigetsu la miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Vaya! Eso significa que el infierno estará congelado cuando llegue allí. Y no me gusta mucho el frío...

—Supongo que estás sugiriendo que pensaste que ese abominable lugar se congelaría antes de que yo estuviera de acuerdo contigo en algo.

—Exacto.

—¿Te preocupa acabar allí?

—Preocuparse por cosas que uno no puede cambiar es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Aún no es tarde, ¿sabes? Si a partir de ahora te esforzaras por ser muy, muy bueno...

Él se rió y ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba empezando a gustar la aspereza de aquel sonido, que removía algo en su interior.

—Ser muy, muy bueno me aburriría mortalmente. **—** Le guiñó un ojo y dio un golpecito en la caja **—**. Abre la tuya.

Le temblaron un poco las manos de tan nerviosa como se puso al pensar que iba a recibir un regalo. Ahora entendía cómo se había sentido Inojin, y por qué había sido incapaz de estarse quieto. La alegre risa de su hijo resonaba por todo el jardín e Inose preguntó qué maravillas habría encontrado.

—El tuyo es un poco distinto **—** dijo Suigetsu, deslizando los dedos por el largo y oscuro cilindro de madera. Guió el extremo más largo hacia ella **—**. Está hecho con trocitos de cristales de colores, pero la mayoría son rojos y violeta. Cuando lo hagas girar, conseguirás formar distintas imágenes.

Cuando Ino lo levantó para mirar a través del agujerito, él le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y posó una mano sobre la que ella tenía en la parte giratoria, como si necesitara ayuda para hacer algo tan sencillo. Una semana atrás, tal vez lo hubiera apartado. Ahora acogía su cercanía como si fuera una manta en una fría noche de invierno.

La mejilla de Suigetsu casi rozaba la suya; parecía creer que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría llegar a ver lo que estaba viendo.

.

—¿Te gusta? **—** le preguntó en voz baja.

Ino no estaba segura de si se estaba refiriendo al caleidoscopio o a la forma en que prácticamente la estaba abrazando. En ambos casos, la respuesta era la misma.

—Mucho.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de Suigetsu. Teniendo en cuenta la locura que los había poseído la última vez que se besaron, ella pensó que era más prudente no acortar esa distancia.

—¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

La mirada de Suigetsu se posó en sus labios antes de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante en dirección al caleidoscopio. Seguía teniendo la mano sobre la suya y se lo acercó al ojo.

—Estos colores me recuerdan a ti **—** murmuró él **—**. Fogosos, apasionados... Cada giro revela una nueva faceta.

—No creo que yo sea tan interesante.

Él se echó hacia atrás.

—Entonces no te das cuenta de tus virtudes. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para dar un paseo por el jardín?

—¿Contigo?

Suigetsu la observó. No estaba seguro de que ella acogiese su compañía con agrado, pero necesitaba respuesta a algunas preguntas y el jardín parecía el mejor lugar para ello. Esperaba que sus regalos la hubieran hecho bajar la guardia.

—Sí, te prometo que haré gala del mejor de los comportamientos.

.

Y así sería. Él se sintió muy mal cuando Ino se puso enferma. Al principio se preguntó si lo que había hecho él la noche anterior a que se desmayara, tentarla con brandy y luego darle un beso, el recuerdo del cual aún tenía el poder de hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, habrían tenido alguna incidencia sobre su salud. No se lo podía preguntar al doctor Uzumaki sin explicarle lo que había hecho. No estaba avergonzado, pero no era un hombre que acostumbrara a contarle a nadie sus intimidades.

—Como deferencia a tu reciente enfermedad, prometo que el mejor de mis comportamientos será bueno. Estaba pensando que no te vendría mal tenerme cerca por si te vuelves a desmayar.

—No creo que vaya a hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaré encantada de pasear en tu compañía.

Palabras que Suigetsu jamás pensó que le oiría. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba sobre su nueva camaradería. Sólo sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos. Aunque no sabía si se debía al beso, a la enfermedad o, sencillamente, a la aceptación de que ahora el uno formaba parte de la vida del otro. Seguía queriendo que Ino se casara, pero también seguía deseando casi de forma incontrolable tenerla en su cama.

Mientras ella guardaba el caleidoscopio, él se puso en pie. Cuando estuvo preparada, Suigetsu la ayudó a levantarse y, en cuanto estuvo de pie, le soltó la mano. Abrazarla no lo ayudaría a conseguir lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Ya has visto todo tu jardín? **—** preguntó Ino.

Era la primera vez que se refería a alguna parte de la casa como si realmente perteneciese a Suigetsu. Por fin parecía haber comprendido que todo era de él y se preguntó si ella habría aceptado las condiciones del testamento.

—En realidad, sí **—** contestó **—**. Me gustan mucho los jardines.

—Yo habría afirmado que los considerarías frívolos.

La acompañó hacia el estrecho y serpenteante camino empedrado que los alejaría del lugar donde Moeby e Inojin seguían explorando sus nuevos juguetes. Allí había abundantes setos y flores que proporcionaban cierta sensación de privacidad.

—Yo crecí en las calles, que están sucias y llenas de gente, allí no hay nada que se parezca en absoluto a prados verdes, ni se ven los colores vibrantes ni se huelen las agradables fragancias de un jardín. Así que sí, me gustan mucho los jardines. Además, mi madre vendía flores, así que estar cerca de ellas me la suele recordar.

—Qué extraño, jamás he pensado que tuvieras madre.

—Por muy sorprendente que resulte, hasta el hijo de Satanás debe de tener una madre.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

—A veces tienes tan mala opinión de ti mismo que me sorprende.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Por qué crees que yo pueda considerar una desventaja estar emparentado con el diablo?

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya me imagino que no. Que Dios bendiga a tu madre por soportarte.

—En realidad no lo hizo. No durante mucho tiempo, al menos. Me vendió cuando yo tenía cinco años.

La compasión y el horror asomaron a los ojos de Ino y él se maldijo que haberle revelado esa información tan personal. No sabía en qué estaba pensando para haber confesado aquello. Sólo se lo había explicado a Sasuke. Y, por supuesto, Orochimaru también lo sabía. Orochimaru lo sabía todo.

—No me mires así, Ino. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué haría una cosa así?

—No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que hice algo que la disgustó.

—No me imagino que pudieras hacer algo que provocara que ella reaccionara de esa forma tan cruel.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que hay muchas cosas que tú no puedes imaginar. El mundo del que yo provengo es muy distinto de éste.

—¿A quién te vendió?

—Eso ya no importa.

—Estoy segura de que no entendiste bien sus intenciones.

—Es muy difícil no entender algo cuando un saquito con las monedas cambia de manos frente a tus ojos. **—** Suigetsu estaba empezando a ponerse a la defensiva **—**. Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?

—Sí, claro, no pretendía remover tu doloroso pasado.

Suigetsu se maldijo de nuevo interiormente por haberle contado tanto. ¿En qué estaba pensando para hacer algo tan estúpido?

.

—Me han dicho que le estás construyendo un hospital al doctor Uzumaki. Eres mucho más caritativo de lo que imaginaba **—** dijo ella.

—No lo soy. Perdí una apuesta.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Apostaste que le construirías un hospital?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué te iba a construir él a ti?

—Una taberna.

Ella se rió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál era la apuesta?

—Sasuke, lord Uchiha, siempre había querido a Karin. Yo sabía que quería casarse con ella. Una noche, el doctor Uzumaki mencionó que apostaba a que Sasuke se casaría con lady Hinata Hyuga. Y yo, que siempre estoy dispuesto a ganar un poco de dinero fácil, le dije que aceptaba la apuesta. Sasuke se casó con Hinata tres semanas después. Ahora estoy obligado a construirle ese hospital.

—¿Cómo lo sabía?

Suigetsu se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Todos los niños que nos criamos bajo la tutela de Orochimaru tenemos mucha habilidad para la deducción. En este caso, Uzumaki fue más hábil que yo.

—Disculpa, ¿quién es Orochimaru?

—Era el mentor que dirigía nuestra pandilla de niños ladrones.

—¿Uchiha era uno de esos niños? **—** preguntó Ino.

Él asintió.

.

—Y también Uzumaki, no Tenpi y Karin.

—La noche que nos conocimos, dijiste que tú respetabas a pocas personas...

—Ellos son esos pocos. A pesar de sus inicios, han conseguido abrirse camino.

—Igual que tú.

—No me ha ido mal.

Estaban paseando por una zona del jardín donde los floridos rosales cubrían la cerca. La gran abundancia de rosas desprendía una fragancia tan abrumadora que Sugetsu ya no podía disfrutar del perfume de Ino. También estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos de cualquier persona, estuviera ésta dentro o fuera de la casa.

Mientras caminaban, él miraba a Ino con el rabillo del ojo y esperó pacientemente a que ella dejara de pensar en él. La vio dejar de fruncir el cejo. Sus ojos adquirieron un suave brillo y en sus labios se dibujó una débil sonrisa mientras contemplaba las maravillas del jardín.

—Y dime... ¿Por qué mataste a tu marido?

Ino se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Estaba convencida de que no lo había oído bien.

Él esbozó una indulgente sonrisa.

—Lo dijiste cuando estabas con fiebre.

De repente empezó a sentir náuseas.

—¿Quién lo oyó?

—Sólo yo.

El jardín empezó a girar a su alrededor. No estaba caminando, pero Ino dio un traspié. Suigetsu la cogió del codo.

—Ven. Siéntate aquí **—** le dijo, acompañándola hacia el banco de hierro forjado que ella misma había mandado poner allí. Normalmente, le proporcionaba una gran paz y alegría sentarse en él.

Ino se dejó caer sobre el banco. Era pequeño y, por extraño que pareciera, quería que Suigetsu se sentara a su lado y la abrazara. En vez de eso se agachó frente a ella de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el inspector no Tenpi; parecía que aquella postura tuviera el poder de provocar confesiones.

—¿Estabas delirando cuando lo dijiste? **—** preguntó él.

Suigetsu le estaba ofreciendo una sencilla forma de escapar de aquel aprieto y, si el peso de todo el asunto no la siguiera atenazando, quizá la habría aprovechado. Pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y era muy difícil, tan difícil, vivir con ello... Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuéntamelo **—** la instó él con delicadeza.

—Creerás que soy espantosa.

Suigetsu se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un pañuelo y se lo tendió.

—Soy muchas cosas, muñeca, pero no soy ningún hipócrita. He hecho cosas mucho peores de las que habrás hecho tú.

.

Ella cogió el pañuelo, se secó las lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz.

—Me llamaste así cuando estaba enferma.

—Me pareció un buen momento para hacerlo.

Ella tragó con fuerza y volvió a sorber por la nariz.

—Nadie me ha llamado de otra forma que no sea Olivia, por lo menos cuando me han llamado por mi nombre. Me han llamado «su excelencia», claro, y «duquesa», pero nunca «Muñeca». Me gusta mucho... Estoy divagando.

La mirada de Suigetsu era muy penetrante y ella tuvo la sensación de que él podía ver el interior de su corazón.

.

—Por si te resulta más sencillo, déjame decirte que no he creído ni por un momento que lo asesinaras, en cualquier caso, no con premeditación.

—Pero está muerto por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Ino apretó el pañuelo y luego lo alisó.

—Íbamos a ir a una cena. Inojin parecía estar especialmente inquieto, así que yo me había tomado un poco más de tiempo para arreglarme, para ver si en ese rato se tranquilizaba, por lo que nos estábamos retrasando. Hoshigaki dijo que resultaba difícil de creer que yo perdiera tantísimo tiempo, con lo obsesionada que estaba con los relojes.

Él no acostumbraba a decir cosas desagradables y sus palabras no me sentaron bien.

Le dolía incluso recordarlas. Los relojes siempre habían sido para él. Sonreía cuando ella le regalaba alguno y le decía:

—Ahora tengo más tiempo.

Pero no lo tenía. No había tenido el suficiente.

—Ahora entiendo perfectamente que lo asesinaras **—** dijo Jack.

Ella frunció el cejo.

—No te rías de mi dolor.

Suigetsu cambió de postura.

—Es que me molesta. No me gusta verte sufrir.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que eso te importaría? Creo que hay una faceta muy desconocida de ti que sólo compartes con unos cuantos.

—No la comparto con nadie.

Suigetsu entrelazó las manos con fuerza. Ino vio la tirantez de la piel de sus nudillos y se preguntó si se estaría esforzando por no tocarla. Por lo visto, cuando la situación lo requería, los dos podían ser extremadamente fuertes.

En aquel momento no había nada que ella deseara más que dejarse abrazar por Suigetsu, pero éste se mantuvo distante.

—Así que llegabais tarde... **—** le instó él.

Ino asintió.

—Bajábamos la escalera a toda prisa y en ese momento me pareció oír llorar a Henry. Me di media vuelta para ir a ver qué le pasaba y Hoshigaki me agarró del brazo. Me dijo que no lo hiciera. Que el niño estaba bien. Pero yo seguía enfadada por el estúpido comentario que había hecho sobre los relojes, así que estiré del brazo para que me soltara, y cuando lo hice...

Oh, Dios, podía verlo con tanta claridad... Cada segundo pareció durar eternamente. La sorpresa en el rostro de su marido. Sus brazos agitándose. Su pie tanteando el escalón que esperaba encontrar allí, buscando el equilibrio... sin encontrarlo.

—Se cayó de espaldas. Yo intenté cogerlo, pero ya estaba cayendo y oí aquel terrible sonido, como si se rompiera un huevo gigante... Y entonces se quedó allí, inmóvil.

De repente, Suigetsu parecía borroso e Ino se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando a través de un velo de lágrimas.

—Así que, como ves, fue culpa mía.

Él consiguió arrancarle el pañuelo de las manos y, con mucha ternura, con mucha más ternura de la que ella jamás creyó que pudiera poseer, le secó las lágrimas.

.

—No fue culpa tuya **—** dijo Suigetsu muy despacio **—**. Fue un accidente.

—Fue tan absurdo. Él ni siquiera quería ir a esa cena, pero era con la Hokage. Celebraba el éxito de la Gran Exposición. Tú probablemente no lo sepas, pero nadie rechaza una invitación de la hokage.

A través del torrente de lágrimas Ino vio que él esbozaba media sonrisa.

—Mucho me temo que nunca necesitaré saber nada acerca de las normas de etiqueta relativas a la realeza.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio hipo.

—Probablemente no. **—** El hipo otra vez **—**. ¿Quieres escuchar algo absurdo?

—No me importaría reírme un poco.

Como Suigetsu había dejado de secarle las lágrimas, ella cogió el pañuelo y se secó las que quedaban.

.

—Ahora parece una tontería, pero cuando se leyó el testamento, pensé que tú eras mi castigo.

Pensé que tal vez Hoshigaki sabía que yo acabaría siendo la causa de su muerte y por eso había redactado aquel ridículo testamento para castigarme.

—Entiendo que te sintieras así.

—Es que fue algo tan inesperado... No quiero que parezca que no le agradezco lo que me legó, pero yo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que me dejaría la casa. Ya sé que es muy grande para una viuda, pero cuando vine a vivir aquí era tan sombría... Él nunca dejaba que entrara la luz. Sólo tenía una cuarta parte de los sirvientes que necesitaba. Todo el resto de la casa estaba desatendido. Yo lo cambié todo. Para ser sincera, me tomé como una traición que te la dejara a ti y, además, te nombrara a ti, un conocido libertino, tutor de nuestro precioso hijo. Sencillamente, fue demasiado. Me temo que pagué contigo mi decepción y mis frustraciones. Lo siento mucho.

—Te disculpas demasiado, Muñeca. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada. Mi reacción tampoco fue precisamente buena.

—Es que no sé en qué estaba pensando Hoshigaki. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. **—** Suspiró **—**. Le echo de menos, pero no tanto como probablemente debería. Yo estaba muy sola. Aveces desearía no haber sido tan buena hija. Desearía haberme rebelado y haberme fugado con elhombre que yo hubiera elegido. Con el jardinero tal vez.

—¿Estabas enamorada del jardinero?

Ella se rió porque, de repente, él parecía estar escandalizado. Jamás se habría imaginado a Suigetsu escandalizándose ante nada.

—Sólo estaba poniendo un ejemplo ridículo. En realidad, nunca hubo nadie especial. **—** Entrelazó las manos y se las miró **—**. Por cierto, tenías razón: Hoshigaki era muy minucioso entodo lo que hacía. Pero no me arrepiento de haberme casado con él. Cuando miro a Inojin, mesiento agradecida. Sólo desearía no haberlo matado.

—No lo hiciste. Lo que le mató fue su propia torpeza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre me sentiré culpable. Si le hubiera querido más o no hubiese mimado tanto a Inojin... Ya sé que lo mimo. Pero es que tengo que volcar mi amor en algún sitio.

—Si te hace sentir un poco mejor **—** dijo él en voz baja **—** , sospecho que, basándonos en lo que ahora sabemos sobre Izumi, seguro que sí oíste llorar a Inojin.

Si pensaba que eso iba a hacerla sentir mejor...

—Estás intentando absolverme de mi culpa, y te lo agradezco sinceramente, pero por desgracia, eso sólo sirve para demostrar que además de una terrible esposa, también soy una madre espantosa.

—No puedes culparte por no saber lo de Izumi. Las personas a las que les gusta lastimar a los niños tienen mucha habilidad para esconderlo.

—¿La persona que te lastimó a ti lo escondía?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Ino no intentó presionarlo para que le contara más detalles, aunque se moría de ganas de saberlo absolutamente todo sobre él. Se secó las lágrimas por última vez antes de devolverle el pañuelo.

.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a tu amigo de Scotland Yard?

—Tú no le mataste, Muñeca. Si quieres, podemos pedirle a Jugo que nos dé su opinión, pero te dirá exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Ino se levantó muy despacio.

—Dicen que confesar es bueno para el alma. La verdad es que me siento un poco mejor. Gracias..., Suigetsu.

—Ha sido un placer, Muñeca.

Él no hizo ningún ademán de volver a la casa. Su mirada se deslizó hasta los labios de ella, que se preguntó si estaría pensando en otros placeres.

—Cuando entraste en el cuarto de aseo... **—** empezó a decir él.

—No sabía que estabas dentro **—** lo interrumpió ella, ansiosa por detenerlo antes de que hablara demasiado.

—Pensé que tal vez venías a pagarme lo que me debes.

—No creo que te deba nada. **—** Ino se había quedado sin aliento y empezaba a tener calor de nuevo **—**. Tú aceptaste mi desafío con todas las limitaciones.

—Entonces, ¿volvemos a estar en paz?

—Parece ser que así es.

Él le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

—Es raro que no lo parezca.

Antes de que ella pudiera rebatir su afirmación, Suigetsu le tendió el brazo. Ino se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo una tregua.

Mientras volvían a la casa, cayó en la cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más peligroso era para su corazón.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Él era un hombre paciente por naturaleza. También solía ser un hombre precavido, pero últimamente se estaba empezando a aburrir.

Estar en el club de juego sabiendo que no sería bienvenido si se descubriera su propósito, resultaba bastante... emocionante.

Los juegos de dados no le interesaban. Tampoco tenía ningún interés en jugar a las cartas. La habitación en la que estaban las mujeres le parecía aburrida. Y tampoco había obtenido nunca ningún placer del alcohol.

Pero los niños... Los niños eran otra cosa.

Si desaparecía un niño de la calle nadie se daba cuenta. Pero allí alguien podría notarlo. Especialmente si aquel maldito inspector no Tenpi andaba husmeando por el local.

La clave estaba en tomarse el tiempo necesario hasta determinar cuál era el niño adecuado y, entonces, pasar a la acción.

.

.

.

.

Ino sabía que debía levantarse y empezar el día. Pero en vez de eso, se permitió el lujo de quedarse donde estaba, escuchando cómo se bañaba Sugetsu. Durante los cuatro días transcurridos desde que superó su enfermedad, se había dado cuenta de que él la observaba con atención parecía estar valorando si estaba preparada para afrontar algo, y eso la incomodaba un poco. Tal vez le hubiera contado su confesión a no Tenpi y acabara en Scotland Yard. Cada mañana, Suigetsu le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, quería saber lo fuerte que se sentía y la sometía a una inquisición que ella imaginaba muy similar a la que habría sufrido Uzumaki.

De repente, sintió compasión por el médico. Estaba tan ansiosa por saber por qué Suigetsu estaba tan preocupado por su salud, que el día anterior por la mañana le había dicho:

—Me encuentro tan bien como antes de ponerme enferma.

Él se limitó a responder:

—Me alegro de oírlo.

Ino se preguntó si a partir de entonces volvería a intentar que fuera a su cama. Suigetsu había demostrado un comportamiento particularmente ejemplar desde su paseo por el jardín. Cenaban juntos todas las noches, su relación había tomado un definitivo giro hacia la cortesía, y a ella cada vez le costaba más recordar por qué se había opuesto en un principio a que fuera el tutor de su hijo.

Cuando se hacía el silencio en el cuarto de aseo, Ino se quedaba un rato más donde estaba, intentando no imaginárselo vistiendo su atractivo cuerpo. Por supuesto, cuanto más intentaba no imaginarlo, más se lo imaginaba.

Se asustó al oír una repentina llamada en la puerta. Apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarse en la cama cuando se abrió la puerta del aseo ySuigetsu entró en su habitación. Ino sofocó un grito y se acercó las sábanas al pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He estado aplazando esto hasta que estuvieras recuperada y pudieras venir con nosotros

cuando llegara el día apropiado. Inojin quiere ir a la Gran Exposición.

—Ya sé que quiere ir, pero...

—Vamos a ir hoy. Nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros. Hoy las entradas valen sólo un chelín; es un día dedicado a las clases bajas. De este modo, los miembros de las clases altas, que son unos esnobs, y en este caso los excuso porque en realidad nos viene muy bien, no tienen que respirar el mismo aire que los pobres. Los que visitarán hoy la exposición no son el tipo de gente con el que te sueles relacionar, por lo tanto, es muy improbable que te reconozcan. **—** Lanzó un hatillo sobre la cama **—**. Para que estés más tranquila, te he traído esta ropa. Con ella no llamarás la atención. Nos vamos en media hora.

Suigetsu cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera objetar nada. Ino cogió el hatillo, deshizo el nudo y sacó un montón de ropa usada: una chaqueta, una camisa, pantalones, zapatos y una gorra.

¿Estaba insinuando que se vistiera como un chico?

Cogió los pantalones, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con Suigetsu. Aquello era completamente inapropiado...

.

«Pero no tan inapropiado como besarle.»

¿Pero acaso un poco de mal comportamiento excusaba un poco más? Se detuvo y observó la ropa con más detenimiento. A pesar de estar un poco usada, seguía oliendo a limpio. Suigetsu, que se bañaba dos veces al día y, según le había contado su lavandera, quería que le lavaran la ropa mucho más a menudo que cualquier hombre, le había proporcionado ropa limpia. Se acercó los pantalones a la cintura y dejó colgar las perneras por delante de su cuerpo. Eran lo suficientemente largos y también parecían ser lo bastante anchos.

No quería pensar en lo mucho que debía de haberla observado para haber podido elegir con tanta precisión la talla que le quedaría bien. No sabía si inquietarse o sentirse halagada, si agradecérselo o regañarlo. No le cabía ninguna duda de que él esperaba más bien lo último.

Seguro que estaba aguardando al otro lado de la puerta con un montón de argumentos preparados para contestarle.

Dio un indeciso paso atrás mientras sopesaba sus opciones. A decir verdad, tenía tantas ganas de ver la Gran Exposición como Ino. Pero eso de vestirse como un chico...

Se le escapó la risa y se tapó la boca con la mano. La mera idea la hacía sentirse despreocupada, joven e intrépida. ¿Qué podía haber de malo? ¿Quién se iba a enterar?

Consideró las posibilidades. El problema sería el pelo. Conseguiría ocultarlo si se lo trenzaba bien, se lo sujetaba con firmeza a la cabeza y se lo metía bajo la gorra.

—No, no puedo **—** susurró **—**. No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? **—** le preguntó una tenue voz parecida a la suya. Procedía de un rincón remoto de su mente. Tal vez estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Hablar sola era preocupante, pero contestar a sus propias preguntas era una auténtica locura.

Oyó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de aseo.

.

—¿Estás lista? **—** preguntó una voz grave.

—No.

—¿Estás presentable?

—No.

—Pues solvéntalo, porque, voy a entrar.

—No.

El muy sinvergüenza abrió la puerta, miró a su alrededor y la observó detenidamente.

—Venga, muñeca, sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Ella, que se sentía extrañamente vulnerable cuando él estaba en su habitación, apoyó uno de sus pies descalzos sobre el otro.

—¿A quién perjudicarás si lo haces? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y entrecruzó los brazos en señal de desafío.

No vestía su habitual traje hecho a medida y el largo abrigo de paño que llevaba no era de su talla. Le venía un poco grande y lo hacía parecer un hombre corriente. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de lo poco corriente que parecía Suigetsu. Pensó que si no hubiera sabido nada de él y lo hubiera conocido vistiendo sus habituales trajes, lo podría haber confundido tranquilamente con un aristócrata. Desprendía cierto aire de hombre con título e incluso aquella ropa monótona y apagada no acababa de borrarlo. Resultaba un poco extraño no ver en él el clásico toque de color.

—¿A quién perjudicarás si no lo haces? **—** preguntó a continuación, como si no esperara que ella respondiera a su primera pregunta.

Ino miró la ropa extendida sobre su cama.

.

—Inojin seguirá recordando durante muchos años la Gran Exposición. ¿No quieres que recuerde que tú estabas allí con él? **—** preguntó Suigetsu.

—Eso no es justo. Además, ¿qué pasa si alguien me reconoce?

—Nadie mira las caras de la gente pobre. Con esa ropa parecerás un indigente.

—Y entonces, ¿de dónde se supone que habré sacado dinero para comprar la entrada?

Él suspiró.

—Nadie te lo va a preguntar. Venga, muñeca, elige hacer lo indebido por una vez en tu vida.

Casi le recordó que le había besado, y eso era muy indebido, pero teniendo en cuenta que él no había hecho ni una sola referencia a su encuentro desde el paseo por el jardín, sospechaba que, o bien quería olvidarlo, o había decidido que no significaba nada en absoluto. Después de llegar a esa conclusión, intentó no sentirse decepcionada.

Sugetsu la estaba tentando; conseguía que pareciera muy fácil abandonar su pedestal de moral intachable. Pero en realidad lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera no era tan terrible. Sería agradable poder salir de casa y hacer algo con Inojin...

—Supongo que podría hacer cosas peores.

—Teniendo en cuenta que hay un hombre en tu habitación y que estás en camisón **—** le guiñó el ojo **—** , lo que te estoy sugiriendo tampoco es tan atrevido.

Si le hubiera dicho eso antes de besarla, Ino habría pensado que estaba intentando ofenderla, pero ahora creía que lo único que pretendía era tomarle el pelo y hacerla reír para que se diera cuenta de lo absurdo que era su dilema.

.

—Si voy al infierno por culpa de esto...

—Yo también estaré allí. Te prometo que bailaré contigo **—** le aseguró.

Ella percibió algo en su tono de voz y en su mirada que la hizo pensar que esa vez no le estaba tomando el pelo y la asaltaron unas ganas absurdas de echarse a llorar. Quizá aún no hubiera superado del todo la enfermedad, o tal vez se debiera, sencillamente, a que reconocía que tenía mucho miedo de estar sola.

Si pensaba demasiado en lo que Suigetsu le estaba pidiendo, podría acabar acobardándose. Levantó la barbilla y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Vete. Me tengo que vestir.

Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta y cerrarla. Oh, Ino deseaba que no hubiera hecho aquello, que no le hubiera ofrecido aquel destello de placer. Su imagen le había provocado una imprevista ráfaga de emoción que se adueñó de su corazón. Era maravilloso sentir que se podía hacer feliz a un hombre; saber que él quería estar con ella.

Felicidad. Estaba experimentando una felicidad muy superior a la que había sentido en cualquier otro instante de su vida.

Cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación, era incapaz de recordar ningún otro momento en que se hubiera sentido tan emocionada.

.

.

.

Aquella ropa había sido un error, un terrible error. Suigetsu era incapaz de dejar de mirar la preciosa silueta del trasero de Ino mientras hacían cola para entrar al Palacio de Cristal. Le debía de haber pedido a su doncella que le vendara el pecho, porque se la veía tan plana como una tabla. O tal vez sólo fuera por la anchura de la chaqueta. Aquella corta chaqueta que le permitía ver perfectamente cómo el pantalón le marcaba el trasero.

Parecían tres amigos en busca de aventuras. Bueno, ella e Inojin tenían aspecto de ser un par de chicos, Suigetsu parecía más bien su padre. También se sentía como su padre: viejo y cínico. Antes, nunca le había importado la visión pesimista que tenía de la vida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la curiosidad que embargaba a Ino e Inojin incluso antes de entrar en el edificio, se sintió muy mayor.

Suigetsu jamás había visto tanta alegría en los ojos de Ino. No paraba de agacharse a hablar con Inojin y de señalar cosas a un lado y a otro. Aunque sabía que no debía, Suigetsu deseaba que ella compartiera todo aquello con él, que le tocara el brazo, que se pusiera de puntillas y le susurrara al oído todo eso que parecía emocionarla tanto.

Seguía estando deliciosa incluso con aquella ropa. Seguía pareciendo una persona de clase alta. Se podría ensuciar las mejillas y ponerse barro en la punta de su preciosa naricita y seguiría sin parecer que perteneciera a la pocilga de la que había salido Suigetsu. Si alguien le diera un empujón, como le acababa de ocurrir a él, ella se disculparía o arrugaría la nariz de la manera en que lo hacía cuando algo la molestaba.

Ino no...

¡Maldición!

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No vio a ningún ladrón.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Oye amigo, cuida tu lenguaje, que aquí hay una dama.

Suigetsu se dio media vuelta y miró al hombre que había hablado. Era bastante mayor y su mujer resultaba muy poco atractiva, pero parecía que él se preocupara por ella, que fueran una pareja de verdad.

.

—¿Qué ocurre? **—** dijo alguien con voz ronca.

Él volvió la cabeza muy despacio en dirección a Ino.

—¿Qué ocurre? **—** repitió ella, con una voz que creía que se parecía a la de un chico, cuando en realidad no se parecía en nada.

Si no fuera porque estaban intentando que nadie se diera cuenta del engaño, Suigetsu no habría dejado pasar aquella oportunidad para tomarle el pelo.

—Me han robado. **—** Era terrible que fuera precisamente él quien tuviera que reconocer algo así.

—¿Qué llevabas? **—** preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que la preocupación había devuelto la normalidad a su voz. En consecuencia, el hombre y la mujer que esperaban tras ellos arquearon las cejas.

—Un colgante que contenía un retrato de mi madre.

—¿Por qué llevabas encima algo de tanto valor...?

—Siempre lo llevo encima **—** contestó él con sequedad, dejando muy claro que no quería que nadie le recordara lo tonto que había sido **—**. Habrán intentado robármelo una media docena de veces, pero siempre he sido lo bastante rápido como para pillar al granuja. **—** Le dieron ganas de volver a maldecir, pero no quería acabar peleándose con el hombre que tenía detrás. Tal vez fuera más viejo, pero también era mucho más corpulento y tenía unos enormes puños que sabía que podían hacerle bastante daño. Si estuviera solo, se podría escabullir fácilmente, pero le preocupaba que Ino o el chico se llevaran un golpe que debiera recibir él.

—Entonces te lo ha robado alguien tan hábil como tú **—** afirmó ella en lugar de preguntar.

Suigetsu estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, de contarle que la habilidad del chico poco tenía que ver con aquello, porque lo cierto era que él se había distraído mirándola. Quien fuera que estuviera al acecho, se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención y lo habría identificado como un blanco fácil. Pero decidió que aquella confesión los incomodaría a ambos.

—Para él no tiene ningún valor. Tendrá que empeñarlo. Ya lo encontraré.

.

Ino se acercó a Inojin, que estaba entre ellos dos como inocente barrera, y tocó el brazo de Suigetsu. A pesar del abrigo y la camisa, sintió el calor de la palma de su mano como si nada separara su cuerpo de la piel de Ino. Si no supiera cuál era el motivo de aquella temperatura, Suigetsu podría pensar que ella aún tenía fiebre. O tal vez fuera él quien la tuviera. Quería salir corriendo; quería acercarse más a Ino.

—Lo siento **—** dijo ella con tranquilizador susurro que penetró el compacto muro de Suigetsu.

—No es culpa tuya; he sido un tonto. **—** Tenía la boca seca y la voz entrecortada. ¿Qué diablos le habría hecho pensar que era una buena idea que salieran juntos? ¿Acaso había perdido completamente la cabeza? En aquel momento, la deseaba más de lo que la había deseado la noche en que la besó. Su inocente falta de conciencia sobre el deseo que le provocaba lo atormentaba.

—¿Tienes otro retrato de tu madre? **—** preguntó ella.

—No. No pasa nada. No es importante. **—** Aunque en realidad Ino no estaba moviendo la mano, él sintió como si lo estuviera haciendo, como si le estuviera acariciando los hombros y el pecho. Se lo podía imaginar vívidamente; lo deseaba con una ferocidad que podía llevarlo a la perdición.

—¿Por qué no abren las puertas? **—** preguntó enfadado.

Ino retiró la mano al mirar en dirección al edificio de cristal. Suigetsu quería cogérsela, sujetarla con fuerza y no soltarla nunca. Había perdido la cabeza. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

—Parece que ya lo han hecho. Veo un poco de movimiento por allí delante.

Ino lo miró y le sostuvo la mirada; por un terrorífico momento, pensó que ella se estaba dando cuenta de la confusión que le provocaba. De repente, Suigetsu deseaba mucho más de lo que podía tener. Quería llevarla allí el día en que acudía la élite de la sociedad. Quería ponerse su ropa hecha a medida y poder verla a ella vistiendo un color que no fuera el negro. Quería que le apoyara la mano en el brazo y saber que sería la envidia de todos, porque ella iba junto a él.

—¡Venga! ¡Venga! **—** gritó Inojin.

Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que la cola se había empezado a mover y que él no se había dado ni cuenta.

—Será mejor que empecemos a prestar atención.

Ino le sonrió con dulzura, como si comprendiera su tormento. Luego alargó el brazo y cogió a Inojin de la mano.

.

—No te separes de mí.

Suigetsu no sabía si le estaba hablando a su hijo o se lo estaba diciendo a él, si se habría dado cuenta de que de repente quería salir corriendo. Sin embargo, no se separó de ella. Se quedó allí absolutamente convencido de que no encontraría nada en aquel edificio hecho de cristal y metal que lo fascinara tanto como la mujer disfrazada de chico que caminaba a su lado.

De repente, advirtió las miradas y la curiosidad que estaban despertando, debido a la actitud de Ino, que hablaba y se comportaba como una madre, no como un chico. Entonces, ella, que también pareció darse cuenta del interés que había suscitado, miró a su alrededor.

Luego miró a Suigetsu y él vio el pánico en su rostro al darse cuenta de que la gente estaba empezando a fijarse en ella y a advertir que no era ningún chico. Antes de que pudiera tranquilizarla asegurándole que no tenía ninguna importancia, Ino dijo:

—¡Maldita sea! **—** con el tono de voz grave que a ella le parecía que adoptaría un joven.

—¡Maldita sea! **—** repitió Inojin.

Ino no se habría horrorizado tanto si Suigetsu la hubiera cogido entre sus brazos y la hubiera besado allí mismo. Entonces se empezó a reír y tuvo que taparse la boca.

—¡A ver esa lengua! **—** dijo el hombre que tenían detrás.

La mujer que lo acompañaba abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Yo no creo que sea un chico, Senta. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Suigetsu cogió a Ino de la mano.

—Vamos.

Ella cogió la mano de Inojin y se alejaron de la cola.

—Vamos a perder nuestro turno **—** dijo Ino; aunque no parecía estar enfadada.

Suigetsu seguía notando los restos de la risa en su voz.

—Conseguiremos uno mejor **—** dijo él, llevándolos hacia adelante.

—¿No estarás pensando en robarle el sitio a alguien?

—Ya te he dicho que hace mucho tiempo que no hago eso. **—** La miró y sonrió **—**. Lo de robar.

.

Suigetsu no quería ir hasta el principio de la cola porque resultaría demasiado evidente. Pero quería que estuvieran más cerca de lo que estaban. Entonces vio un hombre, una mujer y una niña. Suigetsu se acercó a ellos tirando de Ino e Inojin.

—¿Cuántos sois? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu al hombre.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Te pagaré una buena cantidad si te llevas a tu familia al final de la cola **—** le dijo.

—Estás loco. Llevamos aquí desde las cinco de la maña...

El hombre se quedó mirando el dinero que Suigetsu le había deslizado en la mano sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Luego, alzó la vista y clavó los ojos en él.

—Gracias, jefe. **—** Se dirigió a la mujer y a la niña **—**. Vámonos.

—Yo no...

—Sal de la cola ahora mismo **—** dijo, empujando a la mujer, antes de enseñarle lo que le había dado Suigetsu.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, apoyó la mano en el brazo de su marido y se fueron muy contentos.

.

—Pensaba que íbamos a intentar pasar desapercibidos **—** dijo Ino, mientras Suigetsu los ayudaba a ponerse en la cola.

—Hemos perdido esa oportunidad cuando tú has intentado no llamar la atención.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Exactamente lo que has hecho. Tendría que haber hecho esto mucho antes.

—Ya casi estamos **—** gritó Inojin, nervioso, mientras tiraba de la mano de Suigetsu y saltaba.

Sí, ya casi estaban. Y Suigetsu ya estaba deseando que aquel día no acabara nunca.

Ino nunca había prestado mucha atención a las masas. No formaban parte de su mundo. Y ahora que se estaba mezclando con toda aquella gente, se daba cuenta de que no parecían tan distintos a ella. Suigetsu pasaba completamente desapercibido, pero sabía que era porque se estaba esforzando por hacerlo. Sin conocerlo, había pensado que procedía de la escoria de la sociedad, pero estaba claro que aquél no era su lugar. Ino creía que su lugar era exactamente el que ocupaba.

No resultaba apropiado que, siendo un chico, se fijara en otro hombre, pero en aquel momento le parecía lo más natural. Sabía cuándo Suigetsu iba a sonreír antes de que lo hiciera, porque primero veía aparecer la picardía en sus ojos; luego, esa picardía se convertía en una sonrisa. No se reía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía la dejaba sin aliento. Cuando no estaba muy seguro de sí mismo o estaba pensando algo que lo preocupaba, se frotaba el contorno de la mandíbula inferior.

Cuando hablaba, siempre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero Ino estaba empezando a sospechar que había momentos en los que no lo estaba y que ese gesto lo ayudaba a recuperar la confianza. No sabía cómo había conseguido detectar ese lado tan vulnerable de su personalidad, pero lo había hecho.

Estaba encantada observando cómo le explicaba cosas a Inojin: lo levantaba para que pudiera ver los objetos expuestos desde mejor ángulo y lo sentaba sobre sus hombros cuando el niño se cansaba de caminar. Sospechaba que nada de eso habría sucedido si hubiesen decidido ir cualquier otro día. Entonces, Inojin tendría que haberse comportado de acuerdo con su posición y su título. O tal vez no hubiera habido diferencia. Quizá Suigetsu le hubiera enseñado que no debía importarle lo que pensara la gente.

Sí, eso era mucho más probable. Si no se casaba, si no encontraba un marido que usurpara la posición de Suigetsu como tutor de Inojin, no le cabía ninguna duda de que éste crecería sin temer las opiniones de los demás. Ino no estaba segura de que eso fuera tan malo.

De todo el arte, los inventos y demás maravillas que se podían admirar en la Gran Exposición, lo que más fascinó a Inojin fue la enorme locomotora.

.

—¿Nunca has ido en tren, chico? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu.

Inojin, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, negó con la cabeza.

—Pues así es como han llegado aquí la mayoría de estas personas. En tren. Antes de que existiera, habrían tardado días y días en llegar a Konoha. Imagínate lo que se habrían perdido.

—¿Tú has ido alguna vez en tren? **—** preguntó Ino. Tenía intención de seguir hablando como un chico, pero estaba tan embelesada con todo lo que estaba viendo, que se le había olvidado. Lo cierto era que nadie les prestaba atención. Había demasiadas maravillas que llamaban la atención de cuantos los rodeaban y nadie se fijaba en aquel trío vestido de aquella forma tan extraña.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca he salido de Konoha.

—¿Nunca?

Él encogió los hombros, despreocupado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer salir de Konoha?

—El campo es muy distinto. Estoy segura de que te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando viajemos allí.

Él se frotó la barbilla.

—Cuando vayamos, claro.

—No tendrás miedo...

—Claro que no **—** replicó, interrumpiéndola **—**. Es sólo que me gusta mucho Konoha. Nunca he tenido necesidad de ir a ningún otro sitio.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca lo has hecho?

—Sencillamente, lo sé.

—Pues no lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo sabes tú que no disfrutarías si te dejaras llevar por el deseo? **—** le preguntó él con ardiente descaro.

Ino se quedó en silencio; Suigetsu arqueó una ceja y su lenta sonrisa que empezaba en sus ojos, descendió hasta reflejarse también en sus labios.

.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo con aquella mirada. ¿Cómo podía increparle por juzgar lo que no había experimentado si ella era culpable de lo mismo? Ino nunca había pecado y, por mucho que la avergonzara reconocerlo, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que jamás había deseado de verdad a su marido. Al principio, pensaba en él antes de quedarse dormida, le echaba de menos y se sentía sola cuando él abandonaba su cama. No ansiaba verlo por las mañanas durante el desayuno. Nunca había pensado que las tardes sin él se le hicieran muy largas, y las noches en su compañía, demasiado cortas.

No pensaba en él con deseo. Sospechaba que si no se andaba con mucho, mucho cuidado, podría acabar deseando mucho más que un beso de los labios de Suigetsu.

Ino cogió a Inojin de la mano.

—Creo que ya nos hemos entretenido aquí lo suficiente.

Inojin miró hacia atrás.

—¿Podremos ir en tre-tren?

—Algún día, chico.

Ella advirtió la promesa en la voz de Suigetsu.

El sol ya se había escondido cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia. Habían comido en la zona de cafetería de la exposición, donde se servía una gran variedad de refrigerios. Ino no creía que a ninguno de ellos le apeteciera cenar, lo cual estaba muy bien, ya que Inojin se había quedado dormido.

Suigetsu bajó del carruaje con elegancia, a pesar de que Inojin colgaba de su cuerpo como un mono, rodeándole el cuello con las manos y la cintura con las piernas. Mientras se acercaban a la mansión, Ino se dio cuenta de que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al contemplar a aquel alto y robusto hombre llevando a un niño que confiaba ciegamente en él. No podía negar que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Suigetsu era asombroso en su vastedad y aterrador en su intensidad.

Quería estar con él de formas que sabía que no debería. Formas escandalosas, formas pecaminosas. Debía apelar a toda su determinación para resistirse a algo que sabía que acabaría en desastre. No podía abandonar toda su educación para pasar una noche de pasión en la cama de un hombre con el que no estaba casada, un hombre que lo que quería era casarla con otro... Sólo una insensata se plantearía adentrarse por ese camino.

Inojin no movió ni un dedo cuando entraron en la casa y empezaron a subir la escalera. Estaba completamente agotado. Ino conocía muy bien esa sensación. Ella también apreciaría un baño caliente y poder irse a la cama bien temprano.

Moebi los recibió en la habitación del niño.

.

—¿Cómo está el joven duque?

—Reventado **—** contestó Suigetsu mientras dejaba a Inojin en la cama con una ternura que sorprendió a Ino. Después de todo aquel tiempo, seguía sorprendiéndola que Suigetsu demostrara tanta consideración con Inojin .

—Ya me encargaré yo de cambiarlo **—** susurró Moebi **—**. Váyanse tranquilos.

Ino se inclinó y besó la frente de su hijo.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Siguió a Suigetsu hasta el pasillo.

—No tengo fuerzas para cenar.

Él la miró con preocupación en los ojos.

—¿Ha sido un día demasiado duro?

—Ha sido perfecto. Sólo estoy cansada. Si no te importa, entraré yo primera al cuarto de aseo.

—Yo me tengo que ir. Y la verdad es que voy vestido a la perfección para el sitio al que voy.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Quiero buscar mi colgante.

—¿Crees que tendrás suerte?

—Creo que sé dónde lo empeñarán. Lo encontraré.

Tenía tanta seguridad... Seguridad en todo.

Ino le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Muchas gracias por el día de hoy.

.

Él le cogió la barbilla y cerró la otra mano sobre su nuca. Ella se quedó sin aliento al pensar que tal vez fuera a darle un ardiente beso antes de irse a solucionar sus asuntos.

La mirada de Suietsu se deslizó por su cuerpo: empezó en los pies para acabar posándose en sus ojos.

—Debo confesar que no esperaba que estuvieras tan deliciosa con pantalones.

Ino se empezó a marear.

—No puedo creer que consigas hacerme desear ser la clase de hombre que se conforma con un beso.

—Supongo que te lo podría prohibir.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa; parecía divertirlo el vergonzoso deseo de Ino.

—¿Qué daño podría hacer? **—** le preguntó entonces con aquella oscura voz que le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo por dentro **—**. Sólo aumentaría tu deuda.

Ella no se molestó en corregirlo para explicarle que no pensaba pagarle lo que él creía que le debía. Nunca iría a su cama. Por mucho que la idea estuviera empezando a gustarle, se aferraría a su exquisita moralidad. Por más que él estuviera acercando sus labios a los suyos, y, aunque ella se estuviera poniendo de puntillas para recibirlos.

A fin de cuentas..., sólo era un beso.

Pero lo que sintió parecía ser más que un beso. Desde el preciso momento en que su boca tocó la de Ino, ella se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaba. Se dio cuenta de que él intentaba mantener su apetito bajo control, de que se estaba dominando; parecía tener miedo de no poder refrenarse en aquella ocasión y no poder conformarse con nada que no fuera tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

Pero el beso fue tan maravilloso como el primero. Una parte de Ino que parecía estar muy lejos de allí fue consciente de que se le había caído la gorra. Mientras ella deslizaba los brazos por la espalda de Suigetsu hasta llegar a sus hombros, y él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, el pelo de Ino se descolgó a su alrededor. Aquel hombre tenía tanta destreza en los dedos como en los labios.

Conseguía distraerla con tanta facilidad que al final lo único que le importaba era él.

La habitación de Suigetsu estaba tan cerca... Si la cogiera en brazos, Ino no sabía si tendría la fortaleza de resistirse. Quizá acabara abriendo aquella puerta ella misma.

No, no, tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que conformarse con aquel beso que estimulaba su deseo.

Los dos debían conformarse con eso.

.

Entonces, Suigetsu varió el ángulo de su boca y profundizó en el beso: empezó a explorarla con la lengua y a incitarla para que hiciera lo mismo. La estrechaba contra su cuerpo y esa vez no había entre ellos ningún obstáculo en forma de capas de tela o enaguas. En realidad, apenas los separaba una poca tela muy fina. El cuerpo de Suigetsu respondió con una ferocidad que Ino no necesitaba imaginar. Sabía exactamente cómo era porque las imágenes de Suigetsu desnudo en el aseo la bombardeaban y avivaban el fuego que sentía crecer en su interior.

Oyó una áspera súplica y temió que hubiera escapado de sus labios.

Él se retiró con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba

prácticamente enredada en su cuerpo. Bajó los brazos de inmediato y dio un paso atrás.

—Me tienes completamente hechizado **—** jadeó él **—**. Te lo advierto, duquesa, me temo que

ésta es la última vez que puedo conformarme sólo con un beso.

Después de decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la escalera. Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared.

Aquella advertencia era injusta. Ahora Ino esperaría con impaciencia su próximo encuentro.

.

.

.

Suigetsu se bajó de su berlina e inhaló el fétido olor que lo había acompañado durante buena parte de su infancia. No volvía muy a menudo por aquellas calles, pero cuando lo hacía siempre tenía la sensación de volver a casa.

¿Qué clase de triste vida llevaba para que fuera entre toda aquella porquería donde se sentía más cómodo? Cogió el saco de arpillera del carruaje y se lo echó al hombro. Sabía que si la berlina se quedaba allí, cuando regresara no quedarían ni las ruedas.

—Vete y vuelve dentro de una hora **—** le ordenó al cochero.

—Sí, señor.

Suigetsu pudo ver el alivio en el rostro del hombre antes de que los caballos se empezaran a mover.

Nadie quería estar allí, ni siquiera los que vivían en aquellos ruinosos edificios. Ya era muy tarde y, sin embargo, aún quedaban algunos niños en la calle. Cuando se daba cuenta de que se mostraban demasiado interesados en su persona y se le acercaban demasiado, se metía la mano en el bolsillo y tiraba unas cuantas monedas entre la suciedad para que se alejaran de él.

Al final, llegó a la casa que buscaba. Resultaba difícil abrir la puerta porque no estaba sujeta con todas las bisagras. El interior era oscuro y sombrío, y allí dentro el hedor de la decadencia era, si cabía, más denso. Empezó a subir los escalones: sabía muy bien cuáles estaban rotos, cuáles crujían y cuáles debía evitar. En aquella zona de Konoha las cosas no mejoraban. Suigetsu descubrió que en uno de los escalones había un agujero nuevo cuando se le hundió el pie. Consiguió sacar la bota mientras maldecía y siguió subiendo con un poco más de cuidado. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se dirigió a un oscuro pasadizo, esquivando con atención todo lo que, a pesar de no poder ver, sabía que era basura.

En cuanto saliera de aquel lugar, quemaría la ropa que llevaba. Era la única forma de asegurarse de que no se llevaba de allí ninguna enfermedad o algún insecto: piojos, pulgas, bichos que se arrastraban... Siempre había odiado la sensación de tener pequeños gusanitos por el cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del final del pasillo, llamó tres veces, esperó un segundo, llamó dos veces, esperó y volvió a llamar tres veces más. Oyó cómo alguien arrastraba los pies al otro lado de la puerta, que crujió y se abrió muy despacio. Apareció un rostro sucio y arrugado. Lo que había sido una mata de pelo de un negro como la noche, ahora estaba pálida y casi blanca. La larga y escasa barba también era blanca. Una sonrisa apareció en los marchitos labios, dejando al descubierto un montón de dientes podridos.

.

—Vaya, pero si es mi Hozuki. **—** Le hizo un gesto con los dedos torcidos, invitándolo a pasar **—**. Entra, chico. Veamos qué le traes al viejo Orochimaru.

Suigetsu entró en la mugrienta estancia y recordó un tiempo en que dormía en el suelo de la misma, como un perro, acurrucándose contra quien fuera que durmiese junto a él para ofrecer y recibir calor. Casi nunca se acostaba con hambre. Orochimar siempre se había ocupado de dar de comer a sus chicos. De nada le servía un niño desnutrido.

—¿Qué traes? ¿Qué traes? **—** le preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la destartalada silla arrimada a una vieja mesa. Encima de la mesa ardía una vela que, desde el cuello de una botella, iluminaba un poco la habitación.

Suigetsu podía ver perfectamente la pálida telilla blanca que empañaba los ojos de Orochimaru. Se bajó el saco del hombro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y sacó cuatro botellas: dos de whisky y dos de ron.

Orochimaru se volvió a reír.

—Oh, mi Hozuki. Siempre fuiste muy bueno con Orochimaru.

El mentor de Suigetsu tenía la costumbre de referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que él nunca creyó que Orochimaru fuera su verdadero nombre: parecía como si nunca dejara de recordarse a sí mismo y a los demás quién era. No era extraño que los habitantes de aquellos lugares se trasladaran a otras zonas de Konoha y se cambiaran el nombre si alguna vez los arrestaban. Orochimaru sólo le había hablado una vez de su pasado, y era una historia que Suigetsu sabía que se llevaría a la tumba.

.

Abrió una botella y sirvió un poco de whisky en la astillada taza que el anciano le acercaba con mano temblorosa; la mano que a tantos había enseñado a deslizarse en lugares estrechos sin que nadie los viera.

—Tendrías que venirte conmigo y vivir en uno de los apartamentos de mi club.

El hombre dio un trago y se pasó la lengua por sus labios para no desperdiciar ni una gota.

—¿Y qué bien podría hacerle eso a Orochimaru?

Suigetsu se sentó en una silla que había frente a la de Orochimaru.

—Tendrías comida, estarías caliente y disfrutarías de buena compañía. Incluso te daría crédito para que pudieras jugar.

—Siempre fuiste más generoso de lo que la gente creía.

—La generosidad no tiene nada que ver con esto. No me gusta tener que andar entre la basura cada vez que quiero hablar contigo.

—Tú eres el único que viene a verme. **—** Se inclinó hacia adelante **—**. ¿Cómo está mi querida Karin?

—Está bien.

—¿Se ha casado?

—No.

Negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—Debí haber cuidado mejor de ella.

—Todos tendríamos que haberlo hecho. **—** A Karin la obligaron a entrar en el negocio de la prostitución cuando tenía doce años. Sasuke se tomó como algo personal matar al responsable.

Ino lo consideraría un asesino; Suigetsu no. Algunos perros merecían ser sacrificados.

—Pero ella no es el motivo por el que estás aquí.

—No. **—** Suigetsu suspiró con fuerza **—**. Me han robado mi colgante.

Orochimaru se rió a carcajadas y tosió; parecía que la diversión fuese a asfixiarlo.

—¿A ti? ¡Tú siempre fuiste el mejor!

—Estaba distraído.

El anciano le dedicó una astuta mirada.

—Eso no es muy propio de ti. Ella debe de ser realmente preciosa...

Suigetsu no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle de Ino. Era una dama demasiado refinada para que Orochimaru se la imaginara en aquella fosa séptica.

—Ya sé que ya no trabajas con niños, pero tú sabes quién me lo ha robado, y sospecho que sigues teniendo mano en el mercado negro. Te pagaré cien libras si lo encuentras.

Era una cantidad enorme, pero aquel colgante era la posesión más preciada de Suigetsu; tal vez fuera lo único que le importaba más que el dinero. Orochimaru se frotó la boca con la mano.

—Eso es mucha ginebra. Haré unas cuantas preguntas. **—** Entrecerró los ojos **—**. Si no fueras tú, te pediría la mitad por adelantado.

Él apoyó la mano en una de las botellas.

—Te he traído algo que valoras más que el dinero.

—Eso es verdad.

Orochimaru echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

—Nos vemos pronto.

—Seguro que sí, mi Hozuki. Seguro que sí.

Observó aquella pocilga una vez más y recordó que hubo un tiempo en que su meta en la vida fue tener una pandilla de niños ladrones más conocida que la de Orochimaru. Le fastidiaba mucho no saber quién era su benefactor. De no ser por él, incluso a pesar de las enseñanzas del abuelo de Sasuke, Suigetsu sabía que habría vuelto a aquella asquerosa vida para llevar una existencia marginal ligeramente mejor que la de Orochimaru.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu le estaba enseñando a Inojin a ser escurridizo, ágil, rápido... En definitiva, a aprender a esquivar a sus perseguidores.

Ino, sentada en la terraza, observaba cómo su hijo se revolcaba por la hierba; no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Suponía que no pasaba nada, siempre que Suigetsu no le estuviera enseñando la mejor forma de meter la mano en los bolsillos ajenos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En aquel juego en particular utilizaban una pelota, pero Ino no tenía muy claro qué representaba la pelota o cómo se jugaba. No creía que lo supieran ni los propios jugadores. Sólo se divertían cogiéndola, corriendo con ella entre las manos y evitando que el otro los atrapara. Era un juego muy poco digno para que participaran en él hombres adultos, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era noble. El conde Diablo, para ser exactos.

Antes de aquella tarde, Ino no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke Uchiha en persona. Tenía el pelo oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y era tan diabólicamente atractivo como Suigetsu.

—Debe de ser algo a lo que jugaban cuando vivían en la calle **—** comentó Hinata, la condesa de Konohagure.

.

Estaba sentada a la mesa junto a Ino, vestida también completamente de negro debido a la reciente muerte de su padre. Su marido y ella habían llegado poco después de que Suigetsu saliera con Inojin al jardín, para disfrutar de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en el ritual de todas las tardes. En cuestión de pocos minutos, Uchiha había seguido el ejemplo de Suigetsu y se había quitado la chaqueta, el pañuelo y el chaleco; luego, se había remangado la camisa para poder correr con toda libertad por la hierba e intentar atrapar a Inojin, que iba de un extremo a otro con la pelota entre las manos, intentando que no lo atraparan.

Cuando veía que no lo conseguían, se paraba y empezaba a saltar, agarraba la pelota y presumía:

—¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!

Luego volvían a empezar. El perrito también jugaba: perseguía a Inojin por todas partes y a veces hacía tropezar a los hombres, que se reían. Ino era incapaz de recordar cuándo había presenciado tanta felicidad en su jardín antes de entonces.

—¿Crees que era así como aprendían a evitar que los cogieran cuando robaban algo? **—** preguntó Ino, imaginando que la pelota podía simbolizar una hogaza de pan o un melón.

—Posiblemente. **—** La condesa se rió un poco y luego paró en seco **—**. Es probable.

No parecía que la idea la preocupara en absoluto. En su voz se adivinaba un poco de melancolía; daba la sensación de que al pensar en la infancia de su marido, deseara que hubiera sido distinta. Durante un tiempo, muchos de los miembros de la aristocracia no creían que Sasuke fuera el legítimo heredero al título, pero entonces ocurrió algo que les hizo cambiar de idea.

Aunque Ino no estaba muy al corriente de los detalles.

— _Yo no lo dudé ni un momento_ _ **—**_ _le había dicho Hoshigaki un día que por casualidad hablaron del tema_ _ **—**_ _. Se parece demasiado a su padre para no ser su hijo._

.

—Vinimos de visita hace algunos días, pero nos dijeron que estabas enferma **—** dijo Hinata con un tono de voz mucho más relajado **—**. Me alegro de que ya estés recuperada.

—Gracias. Me encuentro mucho mejor. **—** Ino conocía a la condesa, pero nunca habían sido grandes amigas y, evidentemente, no pensaba decirle que estaba tan bien que incluso había ido a visitar la Gran Exposición.

—Supongo que buena parte de tu enfermedad se puede atribuir a la sorpresa de saber que el señor Hozuki se iba a convertir en el tutor de tu hijo.

Ino volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hinata. No vio censura en su mirada, sólo complicidad.

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de ella. Suigetsu estaba demostrando lo idóneo que era para ese puesto de una forma bastante admirable.

—Por si te sirve de consuelo **—** continuó Hinata **—** , nosotros también elegiremos a Suigetsu como tutor para nuestros hijos.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No nombraréis tutor a tu hermano? **—** «¿No nombraréis tutor al duque de Otsutsuki?».

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

.

—Neji ha estado mucho tiempo fuera. Y ahora que por fin ha vuelto, tengo la sensación de que ha cambiado mucho. Aunque no puedo explicar por qué. Además, Sasuke no lo conoce de nada y no se sentiría cómodo pensando que Neji pudiera convertirse en el tutor de sus hijos. Él confía en Suigetsu Hozuki. Por lo visto, el señor Hozuki le salvó la vida en más de una ocasión.

Ino bebió un poco de té mientras se preguntaba qué habría pasado. ¿Habría sido en la cárcel? ¿Por qué Suigetsu no le había contado nada de eso? No pensaba pedirle a Hinata que se lo explicara. Por extraño que pareciera, Ino se sentía incómoda al recordar las especulaciones que había escuchado de boca de otras damas mientras tomaban el té de la tarde, ávidas de compartir los últimos cuchicheos que habían llegado a sus oídos. Habían hablado de Suigetsu como de una curiosidad, no como de un hombre. Ahora que podía verlo con la perspectiva adecuada, se daba perfecta cuenta de que aquella actitud había sido muy grosera.

Ino ya no quería chismorreos, quería saber la verdadera historia de su vida y quería escucharla de sus propios labios. Últimamente, parecían haber llegado a una buena camaradería.

Todas las mañanas desayunaban con Inojin y por las noches cenaban los dos a solas. Él le preguntaba cosas sobre ella: qué le gustaba leer, qué obras prefería ver en el teatro, cómo le había ido el día. Sin embargo, explicaba muy poco de sí mismo. Una de esas noches, Ino llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez quisiera formarse una idea de ella lo más ajustada posible para que le resultara más fácil encontrarle un buen pretendiente.

—¿Qué opinión te merece a ti el señor Hozuki? **—** preguntó.

Hinata dejó de mirar a los hombres y al niño que correteaban por la hierba y posó los ojos sobre Ino.

.

—Si te soy sincera, debo admitir que cuando lo conocí no me gustó. Se comportó de una forma muy insolente y tiene una opinión excesivamente negativa de la nobleza. Pero confío en Sasuke y en su buen juicio. En realidad, también cabe la posibilidad de que no me preocupe, porque estoy convencida de que será Sasuke quien eduque a nuestros hijos. No sé por qué, pero estoy segura de que cuando una persona pasa una infancia tan dura, su vida adulta sólo puede estar llena de felicidad.

Hinata hablaba como una mujer locamente enamorada de su marido.

Ino sintió una punzada de envidia. No se podía imaginar nada más maravilloso en la vida que estar casada con el hombre del que se está enamorada; bueno..., y que tu marido correspondiera a ese amor.

Observó a Suigetsu correr por la hierba. Era tan atlético como a ella le gustaba. Observarlo resultaba fascinante y esperaba que su acompañante no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que él llamaba su atención.

Suigetsu cogió a Inojin y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza mientras se reía, contento. Inojin, encantado, se reía asimismo a carcajadas e Ino sonrió. Ella había crecido en un ambiente muy formal y se había casado con un hombre que también lo era. Jamás había puesto en entredicho que el comportamiento debiera ser calmado, reservado y adecuado. Ahora era cuando realmente se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que la risa era tan embriagadora como el brandy.

También se dio cuenta de que aquel momento le brindaba una gran oportunidad para saber más cosas sobre Suigetsu sin tener que bombardearlo a preguntas que él evitaría responder, haciendo gala de su astucia habitual.

—Ya sé que esto es muy inapropiado porque estoy de luto y no debería invitar a nadie **—** dijo Ino, mirando a Hinata, avergonzada **—** , pero ¿os gustaría a ti y al conde cenar esta noche con nosotros?

—Teniendo en cuenta que yo también estoy de luto, sería muy inapropiado que aceptara.

—Por supuesto. Yo sólo...

Hinata, con sus ojos perla brillantes, alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de Ino.

.

—Pero estaría encantada. Para ser sincera, creo que todas nuestras normas sobre el período de luto son absurdas.

A Ino se le escapó una carcajada. Al parecer, Uchiha había sido tan mala influencia para Hinata como Suigetsu lo estaba siendo para ella.

—Además, te voy a hacer una proposición todavía más inapropiada. Dado que somos todos amigos y nuestra cena será íntima y privada, olvidémonos de la ropa de luto, ¿de acuerdo? **—** propuso Hinata.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sólo estaremos nosotros, ¿quién lo va a saber? Para serte sincera, estoy harta del negro.

Ino sonrió.

—Estupendo.

A Suigetsu le costaba mucho creer que Ino hubiera invitado a Sasuke y a Hinata a cenar con ellos.

—Bueno, no les he enviado una invitación formal **—** replicó con petulancia cuando él la miró interrogativo.

Por lo visto, la pequeña duquesa no era tan reticente a saltarse las normas de etiqueta, siempre y cuando la idea fuera suya. Ahora que estaba recuperada del todo, él debería esforzarse por convencerla de que su obligación era acudir a su cama. Estaba impaciente por desafiarla, pero había tenido que ser paciente mientras esperaba que recuperase las fuerzas. En realidad, creía que debían santificarlo a cuenta de la benevolencia que había demostrado.

—¿Qué quieres beber? **—** le preguntó a Sasuke.

Hinata y él acababan de llegar. Habían ido a su casa para vestirse para la cena. Suigetsu se sentía desnudo junto a Sasuke, que se había puesto sus mejores galas. Él nunca había invertido en ese tipo de ropa, pues sabía que nunca acudiría ni a bailes ni a cenas, lo que le parecía estupendo. Suigetsu despertaba la curiosidad de la aristocracia, pero ésta prefería mantener las distancias.

Hinata llevaba un vestido de color verde esmeralda. A Ino le iba a dar un infarto cuando entrara allí y viera que la condesa no iba de luto. Sonrió al pensar que por fin no sería el único que recibiría las reprimendas de Ino.

—Sírveme lo que tengas **—** dijo Sasuke **—**. Ya sé que sólo tienes lo mejor.

Suigetsu miró a Hinata.

.

—¿Condesa?

—Nada, gracias.

Sasuke cogió la mano de su esposa, se la acercó a los labios y le besó los dedos. Estaba perdidamente enamorado. Suigetsu nunca permitiría que una mujer tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

—Últimamente hay cosas que no le sientan muy bien **—** comentó Sasuke.

Suigetsu sirvió un poco de vino de Oporto en dos copas.

—Deberías pedirle a Uzumaki que le echara un vistazo y asegurarte de que no está incubando lo mismo que tuvo Ino. Fue muy desagradable.

—¿No se lo has dicho? **—** le preguntó Hinata.

—Me dijiste que no querías que lo supiera nadie. Por lo menos todavía no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? **—** preguntó Suigetsu.

—Está embarazada **—** dijo Sasuke.

A Suigetsu le sorprendió que los botones del chaleco de su amigo no salieran disparados por la habitación.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan pronto? Sólo lleváis casados... ¡Ah! **—** Aquello explicaba la íntima y apresurada ceremonia que celebraron a pesar de que Hinata estaba de luto. Suigetsu levantó el vaso **—**. Enhorabuena a los dos.

—¿Qué celebramos?

.

Suigetsu se volvió en dirección a la voz de Ino y se quedó helado.

La vio entrar en la habitación con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y luciendo un vestido violeta; tal como él había imaginado, estaba arrebatadora. La prenda le dejaba al descubierto el cuello, los hombros y un perfecto escote. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elaborado peinado que sólo dejaba unos tirabuzones colgando por uno de los lados.

De repente, pareció sentirse incómoda y dejó de mirar a Suigetsu.

—No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa. Hinata y yo hemos pensado que no pasaba nada por olvidarnos del luto durante una noche entre amigos.

—No. **—** Suigetsu carraspeó para que no pareciera que alguien le estaba estrangulando—. No pasa absolutamente nada. Estás preciosa. palabras fueron completamente inadecuadas. Él no poseía el encanto de Sasuke para las reuniones sociales. Las mujeres con las que Suigetsu se relacionaba no necesitaban escuchar cumplidos pero, cielo santo, Ino se los merecía. Hasta el último que su débil cerebro fuera capaz de inventar.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Gracias. Recuerdo que me preguntaste si tenía algún vestido violeta. Bueno..., parece que estamos celebrando algo.

—Sí. **—** Suigetsu le dio su copa y sirvió otra para él. Luego le hizo un gesto a Sasuke con la cabeza **—**. Haz tú los honores.

Su amigo sonrió con satisfacción.

—Hinata dará a luz a mi hijo.

—A tu heredero **—** lo corrigió Hinata.

—Me da igual. Estoy muy contento.

—Oh, es maravilloso **—** exclamó Ino.

Suigetsu vio que sus ojos se llenaban de una sincera alegría. ¿Se habría sentido igual de feliz cuando descubrió que era ella quien estaba embarazada? Si conseguía que se casara de nuevo, ¿se pondría contenta al saber que esperaba un hijo de su nuevo marido? ¿Y por qué de repente tenía ganas de romper algo?

—Me parece increíble que ya lo sepas **—** continuó diciendo Ino.

—El doctor Uzumaki me lo confirmó **—** dijo Hinata, y ahora fue ella quien se sonrojó.

—¿También es tu médico? **—** le preguntó Ino **—**. Es un hombre fantástico. Fue quien se ocupó de mí cuando estuve enferma.

—Me sorprende que tuviera tiempo, ahora que trabaja también para la hokage **—** comentó Sasuke.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Es el médico de la hokage?

—Uno de ellos. **—** Suigetsu se sirvió más Oporto **—**. Uzumaki dice que es una hipocondríaca.

—No deberías hablar de la hokage de ese modo **—** lo regañó Ino.

.

Aquella mujer jamás dejaría de corregir sus modales. Por algún motivo, esa noche eso lo molestaba más de lo habitual. ¿Es que era incapaz de aceptarlo con sus imperfecciones?

—No te preocupes. La próxima vez que acuda a una audiencia con ella no lo mencionaré. **—** El comentario de Suigetsu sonó descortés incluso a sus propios oídos, pero era plenamente consciente de que mientras ellos tres serían bienvenidos en el palacio de la Hokage, a él lo echarían a patadas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. No quería estropearle la cena a Ino, pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchas ganas de que Sasuke y Hinata se fueran para poder tenerla para él solo.

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿qué te parece Ino? Se le da muy bien lo de escabullirse, ¿verdad? **—** preguntó Suigetsu, intentando volver a la normalidad.

—Ciertamente. Me ha impresionado mucho. Nunca pensé que vería a alguien con tanta habilidad como tú.

—Luego le enseñaré a desarrollar agilidad con los dedos.

—No se va a convertir en ningún ladrón **—** dijo Ino con severidad.

—No me atrevería ni a soñarlo. Pero unos dedos ágiles pueden servir para muchas cosas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada, Kazuma entró y anunció:

—La cena está servida.

Suigetsu le ofreció el brazo a Ino, se acercó a ella y susurró:

—Con un poco de suerte, te podré demostrar las utilidades a las que me refiero antes de que haya acabado la noche.

Ella sofocó un pequeño grito y él se rió.

—No te sorprendas tanto, Muñeca. Tarde o temprano hay que rendirle cuentas al diablo, y yo prefiero que ocurra más temprano que tarde.

.

Al parecer, el período de aplazamiento había llegado a su fin. Ino se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan decepcionada como debería.

El brillo de los ojos de Suigetsu cuando ella entró en la biblioteca la había halagado hasta límites insospechados. Le dio la sensación de que a él le dieron ganas de cruzar la estancia con desesperación, cogerla entre sus brazos, y darle un beso que la convenciera de que no quería hacer otra cosa que ir a su habitación.

Incluso en ese momento, Suigetsu apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba resultando un pésimo anfitrión: ignoraba a sus invitados y no se esforzaba por darles conversación. Ella estaba muy emocionada por que le estuviera prestando tanta atención, pero la preocupaba no poder mantenerlo a raya cuando los Uchiha se fueran. Sin embargo, lo que más miedo le daba era que no estaba segura de querer mantenerlo a raya.

A pesar de que nadie parecía incómodo debido a la falta de conversación **—** a decir verdad, a Uchiha y a Hinata parecía divertirlos bastante la situación **—** , Ino era muy consciente de que una buena anfitriona no debía permitir que el silencio reinara en su mesa.

—Hace unos días conocí a Karin. Me pareció una mujer encantadora. **—** Suigetsu le dedicó una sombría sonrisa y ella deseó no haberse adentrado por aquel sendero.

—A mí también me gusta mucho **—** dijo Hinata, que de repente parecía consciente de la tensión que se respiraba **—**. Ha construido un orfanato y espera poder inaugurarlo muy pronto.

—Está esperando que lleguen los muebles **—** añadió Uchiha **—**. Creo que cuando eso ocurra, perderás a todos tus niños, Suigetsu.

Ino se quedó de piedra. ¿Habría sido Karin amante de Suigetsu? ¿Suigetsu tenía hijos? Tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

—¿Qué niños?

Suigetsu miró a Sasuke con el cejo fruncido, como si hubiera revelado algún oscuro secreto.

—Sólo son unos niños.

—¿Tus hijos? **—** ¿Se había atrevido a preguntar eso? Aquélla no parecía su voz.

Suigetsu esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

—No. Yo me esfuerzo mucho por no aumentar la población de Konoha. Son niños de la calle, huérfanos.

—¿Tienes huérfanos en tu club? —Ino no sabía si aplaudirlo por su generosidad o mostrarse escandalizada al saber que permitía que los niños estuvieran en aquel ambiente.

—No los tengo allí como si fueran posesiones. Se ganan su puesto en el club. Estoy seguro de que recordarás que yo creo que las personas se tienen que ganar el techo que tienen sobre la cabeza y la comida con la que se llenan el estómago. Así que los acojo y les doy un trabajo. De ese modo evito que los reclute alguien con malas intenciones o que acaben en la cárcel. En realidad no es nada. Yo necesito que alguien haga ciertas tareas y ellos son muy capaces de hacerlas.

.

Suigetsu hablaba como si se sintiera obligado a explicarse, pero Ino le estaba muy agradecida por todas aquellas explicaciones porque, gracias a ellas, lo podía ver bajo una nueva luz. Aquel hombre era un auténtico caleidoscopio. Y no era cierto que sus acciones no significaran nada. Se preocupaba mucho más que ella por los huérfanos. Sentía que le estaba dando toda una lección de humildad. También pensó que su preocupación por otros niños ayudaba a explicar la buena relación que tenía con Inojiny que, tal vez, eso lo hubiera preparado muy bien para ser su tutor.

—¿Fueron ellos quienes te ayudaron a conseguir la ropa? —preguntó ella.

Él alzó el vaso en su dirección.

—Así es.

Ino se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando fuera de la conversación a sus invitados. Se había convertido en una terrible anfitriona.

—Suigetsu trajo un poco de ropa para que Ino jugara con ella.

—Además... —dijo él, al parecer muy orgulloso de sí mismo—, fuimos a la Gran Exposición e Ino e Inojin se disfrazaron de chicos de la calle.

—¿Ah, sí? —Hinata no parecía nada escandalizada—. ¿Y qué se siente llevando pantalones en público?

—En realidad es bastante... liberador.

—La verdad es que yo creo que llevamos demasiadas capas de ropa.

—Yo también —dijeron los dos hombres a la vez.

Ino y Hinata se rieron como niñas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Uchiha levantando el vaso y observando su rojo contenido—, es posible que Hoshigaki te eligiera como tutor de Inojin debido a la protección que ofreces a los niños que trabajan para ti.

Ino se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso, porque por su mente había cruzado el mismo pensamiento.

—Ya lo he pensado, pero me parece un motivo poco sólido. Aunque ya no estoy seguro de que importe mucho.

Pero Ino no pudo evitar preguntarse si seguía teniendo importancia. Pensaría en ello más tarde. Por el momento era muy consciente de que gozaba de la atención de Suigetsu. Él volvió a levantar la copa en su dirección, insinuando un brindis silencioso y una promesa que aceleró el corazón de Ino.

Antes de la cena, pensó que le gustaría tener compañía, que le apetecía mucho una distracción y olvidarse del luto durante un rato, pero de repente estaba ansiosa por ver partir a sus invitados.

Quería pasar un rato a solas con Suigetsu antes de que se fuera al club... Porque estaba segura de que se iría. Él siempre se iba al club.

Se sentía incapaz de entretener a nadie. Al estar de luto, había pasado mucho tiempo sola y ni siquiera tenía alguna anécdota que contar. Sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de la compañía y le resultaba agradable tener visita, para variar.

Cuando Sasuke y Hinata se fueron, estaba más cansada de lo que esperaba. Suigetsu se quedó junto a ella en la escalera principal, observando cómo partía el carruaje de sus invitados.

.

—No me puedo creer que el conde Diablo haya estado cenando en mi casa **—** dijo Ino, mientras Suigetsu cerraba la puerta. Uchiha no había sido bienvenido en casa de sus padres y tampoco en casa de su hermano.

—Cualquier día habrás invitado a toda la pandilla de Orochimaru a cenar sin darte cuenta.

Ino lo dudaba mucho, pero no quería ser grosera. A fin de cuentas, eran los amigos de Suigetsu.

—Ninguno de vosotros da la impresión de haber crecido en la calle.

—El abuelo de Sasuke contrató profesores para nosotros. Estaba decidido a que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestros orígenes. No quería que avergonzáramos a su nieto.

—Has tenido una infancia muy peculiar. **—** Llegaron a la escalera e Ino miró hacia arriba, reacia a retirarse.

—Ven a tomar un poco de brandy **—** le propuso Suigetsu en voz baja **—**. Te ayudará a dormir.

—La última vez que bebí brandy me levanté enferma.

—Entonces te serviré un poco de whisky.

Ino notó que se excitaba al pensar que podría volver a besarla. Lo deseaba desesperadamente. No pudo evitar asentir. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca sin tocarse. En cuanto el lacayo cerró la puerta, Suigetsu la cogió entre sus brazos, la pegó a su cuerpo y acercó la boca a sus labios. A Ino le dieron ganas de reír de lo contenta que se puso al ver su impaciencia. Jamás se había sentido deseada, pero Suigetsu parecía estar hambriento, hambriento de ella.

Sus labios dibujaron un ardiente camino por el cuello de Ino.

.

—Me estaba volviendo loco sentado a esa mesa, intentando mantener una agradable, y bastante aburrida conversación, cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería degustarte a ti en lugar del pollo.

Quizá no fuera el más poético de los cumplidos, pero ella gimió y le facilitó el acceso a su cuello.

—Ven a mi cama, Muñeca.

—No.

—Te besaré de pies a cabeza. Te besaré en lugares a los que dudo que Hoshigaki llegara nunca.

El calor abrasaba todo el cuerpo de Ino fundiéndole los huesos; se sorprendió de que no se le doblaran las rodillas. «Sí. Sí. Sí.»

—No.

Consiguió empujar la palabra desde lo más profundo de su alma, un alma que se negaba a

transigir. Se apartó de él y negó también con la cabeza, dando por hecho que necesitaría algo más que palabras para convencerlos a ambos.

—No. No puedo, Suigetsu. No puedo.

Él paseó la mirada por su cuerpo muy despacio.

—Y yo no puedo besarte sin querer más.

—Lo siento.

Suigetsu alargó el brazo y le tocó la mejilla.

—No te disculpes, Muñeca. Si yo fuera un caballero como es debido... **—** en sus ojos se reflejó el arrepentimiento **—** , pero no lo soy. ¿Aceptarías por lo menos dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín?

—Me encantaría. **—** A ver si así conseguía armarse de valor para volver a prohibirle que la besara.

Ino esperó en la terraza mientras Suigetsu iba a pedirle a un lacayo que encendiera las antorchas para iluminar el camino. Una parte de ella se arrepentía ya de haberlo rechazado en la biblioteca. Se sentía muy tentada de abandonarse a sus deseos, pero no era fácil olvidar toda una vida de educación moral. Quería ser un buen ejemplo para Inojin y, tal vez, de alguna manera, un buen ejemplo también para Suigetsu. Éste parecía creer que una persona podía hacer cuanto quisiera. Pero Ino sabía que si cedía, perdería su respeto. Sospechaba que él sólo estaba jugando con ella, que lo único que pretendía era incluirla en su larga lista de conquistas.

En cuanto el lacayo volvió a entrar en la casa, Suigetsu le ofreció el brazo. La noche era preciosa. La niebla aún no había hecho acto de presencia. A Ino no le preocupaba el gélido viento, porque siempre que Suigetsu estaba cerca de ella se sentía increíblemente cálida, como si la pasión que sentía por él le hirviera bajo la piel.

.

—Últimamente me has estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre la clase de hombre que me gustaría tener por marido **—** se atrevió ella a decir.

—¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres? O, mejor aún, ¿con qué lord prefieres casarte?

Ino se esforzó por no pensar en la decepción que sentía al saber que él seguía pensando en deshacerse de ella. Aunque no dejaba de repetirle que la quería en su cama, sus palabras le confirmaban que lo único que quería era tener una aventura.

—En realidad, no, pero sentía curiosidad por saber lo que quieres tú para ti mismo.

—Yo no pienso casarme nunca.

—¿Nunca?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Estoy seguro de que eres la persona que mejor entiende las graves dificultades que tendría para encontrar una mujer que me quisiera como marido.

—Si te plantearas cambiar...

La grave y sombría carcajada de Suigetsu interrumpió sus palabras, se deslizó por su cuerpo y pareció fundirse con las sombras que merodeaban por las esquinas del camino.

—No tengo ningún interés en cambiar.

—Soy incapaz de comprender por qué alguien elegiría por voluntad propia una vida solitaria, regida por los placeres, en lugar de la vida que puede ofrecer un matrimonio y una familia.

—Pues déjame que te lo demuestre.

.

Suigetsu le deslizó el brazo por la cintura para acercarla al tiempo que la alejaba del camino. Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos con un apetito que la sorprendió. Por imposible que pareciera, aquel beso era más íntimo, más exigente, más persuasivo que el anterior. La consumió y abarcó todos los aspectos de su ser, hasta que el mundo dejó de existir para ella. Una de las largas manos de Suigetsu se posó en su nuca y empezó a dibujar un seductor sendero por su espalda.

A Ino le flojearon las rodillas, se agarró con fuerza a los hombros de Suigetsu y se apretó contra su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio. Él rugió sin separar la boca de sus labios y la deslizó un poco más hacia las sombras, hasta que ella sintió la fría pared de ladrillo contra su espalda. Sin embargo, no le sirvió para aliviar la ardiente fiebre que recorría su cuerpo.

Estaba loca de deseo y no pudo evitar coger el rostro de Suigetsu con la mano. No era suficiente. Quería sentir su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, pero no podía permitirse pedirle más, ni dejarse llevar por lo que tanto deseaba. Estaba segura de que él podía sentir cómo el deseo hervía bajo su piel, del mismo modo que ella sentía cómo ese mismo deseo tensaba los músculos de Suigetsu cuando él le deslizó la rodilla entre los muslos.

Aquella presión era una auténtica delicia y avivaba las llamas de su pasión. Ino jamás había experimentado un anhelo de tal intensidad. Nunca había sentido el hormigueo de sus terminaciones nerviosas bajo la piel, suplicándole más, suplicando algo tan difícil de alcanzar, algo que ella apenas podía comprender. Pero ella sabía que lo estaba deseando, sabía que tenía los medios y el conocimiento necesarios para llevarlo hasta su máxima expresión.

Gimió cuando la boca de Suigetsu se alejó de sus labios para dibujar un ardiente sendero por su cuello. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presa del éxtasis, dándole permiso para que pudiera saborearla.

—Ven a mi cama **—** dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

—No puedo. **—** Sus palabras estaban teñidas de una profunda decepción.

Ino esperaba que él se detuviera, que la liberara de aquel tormento, pero lo que hizo Suigetsu fue deslizar la boca un poco más hacia abajo y pasear sus labios y su lengua por su clavícula, entreteniéndose en el valle que se formaba en la base de su cuello. ¿Cómo podía un gesto tan pequeño generar tanta debilidad en su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le provocaba tantísimo placer?

Entonces, Suigetsu le tiró hacia abajo del corpiño del vestido y el triunfante rugido le provocó una satisfacción tan desenfrenada que fue incapaz de regañarlo por las libertades que se estaba tomando. Luego posó los labios en uno de los sugerentes pechos de Ino y de repente la presión que le estaba imprimiendo con el muslo entre sus piernas no le bastó. Ino oyó su propio gemido afligido, y se dio cuenta de que le deslizaba los dedos por debajo de la chaqueta para hundirlos en sus hombros y que empezaba a frotar la cadera contra el cuerpo de Suigetsu.

—Chist, chist, tranquila, cariño. Todo a su debido tiempo **—** murmuró él.

«¿Debido?» Aquello era completamente indebido. Era pecaminoso y perverso, pero Ino jamás se había sentido tan mujer. Había perdido cualquier resto de control. El buen juicio era un concepto que le quedaba muy lejos.

.

Ino se dio cuenta del movimiento bajo su falda poco antes de sentir los dedos de Suigetsu deslizándose por sus muslos. Gimió, lo cogió por la barbilla y lo guió otra vez hacia sus propios labios, para silenciar con su boca la oscura risa de Suigetsu. ¿Se estaba tomando aquello como una victoria sobre ella? ¿O sólo estaba encantado de verla tomar la iniciativa y de haber conseguido provocarle unas sensaciones que por fin Ino era incapaz de controlar?

Los hábiles dedos de él se abrieron camino a través de su ropa hasta perderse entre los lugares más íntimos, y entonces la instó con habilidad a responder a sus requerimientos. Era un ladrón, y le estaba robando el poco poder que le quedaba para resistirse. El cuerpo de Ino se tensó y palpitó. Entonces, empezó a sentir un placer que jamás había experimentado antes y que la tentaba, susurrándole la promesa de lo que estaba por llegar.

—Ven a mi cama **—** rugió él.

—No.

Ino tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a llorar. Sabía lo mucho que deseaba lo que él podía ofrecerle y maldijo su implacable fuerza de voluntad.

Notó el movimiento, aunque sabía que los dedos de Suigetsu no habían abandonado ni un momento su baile sobre aquella sensible zona de su cuerpo. Con la mano que tenía libre, Suigetsu cogió la mano de Ino y se la guió hacia abajo, hasta colocarla sobre su abultado y cálido pene. La guió para que lo tocara de una forma íntima, para que lo acariciara mientras él la acariciaba a ella, mientras el placer de Ino viajaba hacia el descontrol.

Suigetsu deslizó un dedo dentro del cuerpo de ella, luego dos... al tiempo que presionaba el pulgar sobre su piel hinchada y la acariciaba con intimidad, provocándole sensaciones increíblemente dulces...

Cuando ella alcanzó el clímax, él presionó los labios sobre su cuello, su cuerpo tembló y el rugido que emitió resonó a su alrededor mientras su cálida semilla se vertía sobre la mano de Ino. Suigetsu se dejó caer sobre ella, con la respiración agitada.

Cuando Ino empezó a recuperar la conciencia del lugar donde se hallaban, los temblores seguían recorriéndola. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder en el jardín, la inundó la vergüenza. Vergüenza por su falta de control y enfado con él por haberle hecho aquello. Además de furia consigo misma por habérselo permitido, por haberlo animado, por haber apretado el cuerpo contra el suyo en lugar de haberse ido.

—Oh, Dios. **—** Por fin, Ino encontró la fuerza para apartarlo.

Él se tambaleó.

.

—Muñeca...

—No, no. **—** Entonces echó a correr en dirección a la casa, subiéndose el corsé, ignorando los restos de la dulce liberación de Suigetsu y reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con nublarle los ojos.

El dolor la atormentaba. Mientras estuvo casada, jamás experimentó nada que se pareciera a aquellas cumbres de pasión que acababa de alcanzar. Suigetsu Hozuki se había ganado su reputación a pulso. Los rumores eran ciertos: era el diablo. Pero aquella noche la había llevado al cielo.

Ahora, Ino ardería en el infierno.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu se quedó sentado en un banco: sabía que tendría que haber ido tras ella. Pero Ino se había recuperado inmediatamente, mientras que él apenas podía aguantarse en pie, incapaz de perseguirla. Pensó en ir a buscarla en cuanto hubiera recuperado el control, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? La había oído llorar. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que se disculpara? Suigetsu no se arrepentía de nada.

Aunque, para ser sincero, eso no era del todo cierto. Le preocupaba que estuviera disgustada. En cuanto a él, estaba completamente aterrorizado.

Jamás había reaccionado así con una mujer. Nunca había deseado provocarles más placer del que sentía él. Y ahora se sentía condenadamente vulnerable. Quería meterse en la cama de Ino, acercarse a ella y pedirle que lo abrazara.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

El sexo era su negocio. Su meta siempre había sido satisfacer sus necesidades físicas y luego buscar la siguiente fuente de placer.

Pero ella no formaba parte de su negocio y, por mucho que odiase reconocerlo, lo que había sucedido entre ellos no había sido sólo sexo.

Debería irse al club, regresar por la mañana y fingir que aquella noche no había existido.

O podía emborracharse, irse a la cama, levantarse por la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y fingir que aquella noche no había existido.

Pero sí había existido y no creía que fuera a olvidarla jamás.

.

.

.

.

Ino se despertó con la cabeza bajo la almohada, escozor en los ojos, la nariz tapada y un poco mareada. Si no supiera la verdadera causa, pensaría que estaba enfermando de nuevo. Pero sabía la verdad. Le había ocurrido lo mismo que cuando, siendo sólo una niña, su perro murió y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que Suigetsu se tomara aquellas libertades con ella? Aunque, en realidad, había algo que la inquietaba mucho más: ¿cómo podía ser que quisiera que él lo hiciera? Y quería. Suigetsu había conseguido robarle la fuerza de voluntad. Ahora tendría que bajar a desayunar y enfrentarse a él. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar cada una de las deliciosas perversiones que había llevado a cabo en su cuerpo?

Se dio media vuelta y gritó al ver a Suigetsu a los pies de la cama. Se incorporó a toda prisa y apoyó la espalda en el montón de almohadas.

—Prometiste que jamás vendrías a mi cama.

—Y he cumplido mi promesa. Estoy a unos cinco centímetros de ella.

Su voz no tenía su habitual tono jocoso. Iba completamente vestido y, sin embargo, Ino se sentía intranquila. Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que él la miraba, fijamente, como si no hubiera nada de lo que avergonzarse, o porque ella sabía que aquel hombre no sólo conocía su cuerpo, sino también cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Bajó la mirada y empezó a estirar de un hilito del cubrecama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mírame, muñeca.

Le resultaba muy difícil, pero no se dejó intimidar. Lo miró con desafío y se sorprendió al no ver ni rastro de triunfo en los ojos de él. Ella esperaba que se regodeara de su vergonzoso comportamiento. Pero en vez de eso, Suigetsu Hozuki, aquel hombre arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y confiado, parecía estar **—** ¿se atrevía a pensarlo? **—** arrepentido.

—No suelo perder el control cuando estoy con una mujer.

Ella bajó la vista y la posó sobre aquella maravillosa boca que se había paseado por su cuello, acariciando su piel con su cálido aliento, mientras...

—Te deseo, muñeca. Te deseo como jamás he deseado a ninguna mujer, y eso no es algo que me resulte fácil reconocer. Estoy seguro de que tú no estás acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamiento.

Ino pensó que el comentario era un gran eufemismo.

—Pero no me disculparé por ello **—** prosiguió él **—**. Lo que sí puedo hacer es prometerte que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Después de decirlo, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

.

Ino no estaba muy segura de querer que mantuviera su promesa.

Durante los dos días siguientes, los dos se esforzaron por evitarse el uno al otro o tal vez fuera Ino la que no dejaba de encontrar excusas para estar en otra parte de la casa siempre que creía que Suigetsu estaba por allí. El desayuno no se hacía especialmente difícil, porque Inojin siempre estaba allí para amortiguar el golpe. Ino se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa y observaba a Suigetsu con disimulo, mientras él respondía a las mil preguntas que el niño le hacía: todas empezaban con «por qué».

La cena resultaba un poco más complicada. La noche anterior habían hablado del tiempo, y

Ino sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Se habían convertido en un par de educados extraños. Suigetsu ya no le tomaba el pelo ni la provocaba o flirteaba con ella.

E Ino lo echaba tanto de menos...

Desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, ella observaba mientras Suigetsu intentaba atrapar a Inojin durante su clásico juego de las tardes. Inojin alardeaba, como de costumbre, y Suigetsu se reía. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban. Era casi como ver a dos niños jugando...

Pero Suigetsu no era ningún niño. Aunque Ino sospechaba que ahora la vida era para él mucho más despreocupada que cuando vivía en la calle, también creía que tenía muchas más responsabilidades.

Ella sólo lo conocía por su vida allí. Pero tenía otra muy distinta, y quería verla.

Suigetsu había pedido el carruaje un poco más temprano que de costumbre. No quería quedarse más tiempo en la casa. Las cenas con Ino se habían vuelto insoportablemente extrañas.

Ella volvía a observarlo como si estuviera expuesto en alguna parte. Hablaban de lo buena que estaba la cena; y eso cuando hablaban. La mayor parte del tiempo, él evitaba mirarla, porque no quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba.

Después de la cena, ella se retiraba a su habitación y él se iba a la biblioteca. Estaba sentado ante su escritorio, ahogando su deseo en whisky cuando Kazuma entró.

—Su carruaje está listo, señor.

.

Suigetsu asintió y se acabó el vaso. Cuando pasó por delante de la escalera, se planteó subir, entrar en el dormitorio de Ino y romper su promesa de no ir a su cama. Pero cuando daba su palabra, lo hacía de verdad. Era el único gesto honrado al que podía aferrarse.

Un lacayo le abrió la puerta. Suigetsu salió de la casa, decidido a hacer lo que fuera para quitársela de la cabeza. Utilizaría a Chino si era necesario, aunque la idea le provocaba un extraño vacío. Se apresuró escalones abajo ignorando la niebla. El tiempo encajaba muy bien con su estado de ánimo.

Otro lacayo le abrió la puerta del carruaje.

—Señor.

Suigetsu lo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, subió uno de los peldaños del carruaje, y, cuando se apoyó para darse impulso, percibió una fragancia que le resultaba familiar...

—¿Te vas al club?

Al oír la voz que lo tenía hechizado, se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta.

—¡Maldición!

Se dejó caer hacia dentro y se sentó en el banco.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en el coche?

Ino no pretendía pillarlo tan de sorpresa. Aunque se lo tenía bien merecido, por aquella primera noche, cuando él le dio aquel susto de muerte.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No digas tonterías. Las únicas mujeres que permito entrar en mi club son las que están dispuestas a ofrecer ciertos servicios a los hombres. ¿Acaso es eso en lo que estás pensando? Si es así, te puedo ofrecer incluso un alojamiento.

Ino debería haber sabido que él no se lo iba a poner fácil, pero no pensaba dejarse disuadir.

—Teniendo en cuenta que eres el propietario, estoy segura de que podrás hacer una excepción.

Suigetsu se acomodó en una esquina del carruaje. Ino podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que eres un buen tutor para Inojin y que tienes muy buen ojo para los negocios.

Quiero ver tu negocio.

.

Las sombras impidieron que Ino viera cómo él movía la mano y, de repente, notó que la deslizaba por debajo de su velo y le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué, muñeca?

—No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, Suigetsu.

—¿Y qué pasa si no te gusta lo que ves?

Los sentimientos que tenía por él se podrían disipar como la niebla de la mañana.

—Dijiste que no te sentías avergonzado de tus negocios.

Suigetsu se acercó y de repente, su boca estaba junto a su mejilla.

—¿Y eso qué importancia tiene, muñeca?

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—Me preocupo por ti mucho más de lo que debería. Paso incontables horas pensando en ir a tu cama. Y no puedo. Sencillamente, no puedo. No sin una clara comprensión del hombre que eres. **—** Apoyó la mano en el pecho de él y sintió el rápido latido de su corazón bajo los dedos **—**. Tu negocio supone para ti una gran parte de tu vida. Todo lo que he oído sobre ese lugar son puras habladurías. Quiero saber la verdad.

—Yo ya te he dicho la verdad.

—Quiero verlo. Me imagino que no será un lugar muy iluminado. Voy vestida de negro. Mi sombrero lleva un velo negro. Habría que tener la vista muy fina para reconocerme, y si todos tus clientes beben tanto como bebía mi hermano, me parece que es muy improbable que se acuerden de mí.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—No te puedo dejar entrar por la puerta principal. Provocarías demasiada curiosidad y, si alguien te reconoce, tu reputación quedará completamente destruida.

—Supongo que tendrás una puerta trasera.

Suigetsu la observó durante un momento.

—No podrás explicar nada de lo que veas en el club a las mujeres con las que tomas el té.

Jamás podrás revelar el nombre de las personas que veas allí dentro.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—Hablo muy en serio, Ino. Mis clientes pagan extremadamente bien para mantener sus indiscreciones en secreto, y esa confianza que depositan en mí es vital para el éxito del negocio.

—Te juro que no le diré nada a nadie.

—Estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto **—** murmuró él, mientras le hacía una señal al cochero para que pusiera el carruaje en marcha.

.

Ino apenas se podía creer lo emocionada que estaba. Su comportamiento iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, estaba a punto de hacer algo que estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente mal, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a la creencia de que tenía que conocer a fondo a un hombre antes de sucumbir a la tentación. Era una razón un poco absurda, pero no podía negar que Suigetsu le provocaba unos sentimientos muy intensos que ella jamás había experimentado.

Fueron hasta el club en absoluto silencio, aunque, incluso en la oscuridad, Ino podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él.

—Ahí está **—** dijo Suigetsu por fin, y ella miró por la ventana para ver su club por primera vez. No tenía tan mal aspecto como había imaginado. Al contrario, se veía muy cuidado. Las columnas blancas y los lacayos uniformados le daban una lujosa apariencia que Ino no esperaba.

—¿Ese que está entrando es Outsutsuki?

—No.

—Pues lo parece... Pero él no me preocupa…

Aquello intrigó a Suigetsu —¿Por qué? Claro en caso de que sea el lord que dices…

—Porque él ya tiene a quien amar. Pobre de la mujer que quiera conquistarlo y su título.*

—Tú no has visto a nadie entrar ahí. Ése es el juego al que vamos a jugar, muñeca. No oirás nada. Y por Dios que no explicarás nada. —Trató de ignorar su comentario.

—Los lores deben de confiar mucho en ti.

—Me confían muchos de sus secretos. Tal vez yo no sea tan respetable como Yahiko, pero sé cómo mantener silencio. Además, me pagan muy bien y yo, a cambio, pago muy bien a mis empleados, para asegurarme de que nadie airea trapos sucios ajenos.

El carruaje rodeó el club y se detuvo frente la puerta de atrás. Suigetsu le tendió la mano a Ino cuando él hubo bajado.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Absolutamente.

Suigetsu se rió con suavidad.

.

—Eres como una niña a la que alguien le ofrece un caramelo.

Cuando ella salió del carruaje, él la acercó hacia sí.

—Quédate cerca de mí hasta que estemos dentro.

Ino oyó cantar a algunos hombres; desafinaban. «Borrachos», pensó. Y luego oyó gente que corría por el callejón. Se le aceleró el corazón. Una luz iluminaba la puerta trasera. Suigetsu metió una llave en la cerradura y entró en seguida.

Lo primero que la sorprendió fue que el pasillo olía a limpio. Había varias puertas cerradas y una abierta.

—Éstos son los despachos. **—** Hizo una señal con la cabeza indicando uno de ellos **—**. Karin trabaja ahí.

—¿Está aquí ahora?

—Probablemente.

—Debería ir a saludarla.

—Esto no es una visita de cortesía.

—Sería grosero por mi parte no hacerlo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien.

Suigetsu la acompañó hasta la puerta. Ino volvió a sorprenderse: a pesar de que los muebles parecían de buena calidad, no había muchos. Karin estaba anotando algo en uno de los libros contables. Levantó la cabeza y abrió sus ojos rojizos de par en par.

—Vaya, hola. Qué sorpresa.

—Quería ver un club de juego **—** refunfuñó Suigetsu.

—¿Y la has traído? Qué interesante. **—** Karin se levantó de la silla.

Ino alzó una mano con timidez.

.

—No quiero molestarte. Sólo quería echar un vistazo. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que todo esté tan limpio y ordenado. Eres muy eficiente.

—Es cosa de Suigetsu. No puede soportar que las cosas no estén limpias. Creo que es porque cuando era niño iba siempre muy sucio.

Ino pensó en lo mucho que se bañaba y en lo mucho que insistía en no ponerse ninguna prenda de ropa que no estuviera limpia y planchada.

—Sólo voy a dejar que eche un vistazo rápido **—** intervino Suigetsu, cogiendo a Ino por el brazo.

Después de despedirse de Karin, ella dejó que la guiara hacia una escalera por la que le explicó que sólo podían subir los empleados.

—¿Tiene algún pretendiente?

—Cielo santo, no. Tiene muy poco interés en los hombres.

—Seguro que desea casarse.

—No lo creo. Y eso es cuanto voy a decir sobre ese asunto. Los motivos de Karin son cosa suya.

.

Cuando hubieron subido la escalera, Suigetsu la condujo por un estrecho pasillo. Luego, abrió unas cortinas y salieron a un balconcillo oculto en las sombras. Ino se quedó de piedra al ver lo elegante que parecía todo. Las paredes pintadas de verde oscuro, enmarcadas por listones de madera tallada. Pero lo que la cautivó fue la actividad que bullía en el piso de abajo. Había mesas de juego repartidas por toda la sala. Algunos hombres jugaban a cartas y otros a dados. Un par de clientes tenían chicas sentadas en el regazo, pero incluso ellas iban muy bien vestidas.

El humo de los puros formaba una neblina que cubría toda la escena. Ino vio que todos los vasos estaban llenos con licores de distintos tonos de ámbar, algunos más claros, otros más oscuros; y en otros casos transparente, pero estaba segura de que no era agua. Los niños vestían uniformes de color violeta y les llevaban cosas a los caballeros. El lugar no era tan escandaloso como ella había imaginado. En realidad, en algunos casos, era inquietantemente silencioso.

Ino conocía a la mayoría de los lores. ¿Por qué no estaban en casa con sus esposas?

—Creía que habría más... chicas **—** dijo por fin.

—La mayoría están en otra sala. Puedes verla desde allí.

La guió de nuevo por el pasillo y volvió a abrir unas cortinas que daban a otro balconcillo secreto. Ella vaciló, no estaba segura de que quisiera ver aquel desenfreno, pero le picaba mucho la curiosidad. En cuanto vio la sala se sintió un poco decepcionada. La mayoría de los presentes no hacían más que hablar. Pudo ver algunos besos y alguna provocación, pero no era la orgía que esperaba.

.

—Pareces decepcionada **—** le dijo Suigetsu al oído.

—No, yo..., sí. Creía que serían más traviesas.

Él esbozó una sombría sonrisa.

—Y lo son. Pero en esas habitaciones no puedes mirar, a menos que tengas invitación.

—¿Invitación?

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos hombres les gusta que los miren, así que tenemos una habitación para mirar.

—¿Por qué les gusta que los miren?

—Supongo que creen que tienen algo que enseñar.

—Oh. **—** Ino negó con la cabeza **—**. Me he prometido a mí misma que no juzgaría a nadie, pero no me gusta que utilices a las chicas, que las obligues a...

—Yo no las obligo a hacer nada que no quieran hacer. Yo sólo les pago para que hagan compañía a los caballeros y les den un poco de conversación, para que bailen con ellos, tal vez un beso... Lo que hacen en sus dormitorios es asunto suyo y lo que ganan es para ellas.

—Pero tú apruebas esa clase de actividad.

—Lo van a hacer de todos modos, Ino. En un callejón, en alguna habitación que ni estará limpia ni será segura. Aquí, por lo menos, ni los clientes ni las chicas tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero ¿por qué tienen que estar aquí?

—Porque los caballeros se acaban sintiendo solos. Y un hombre contento gasta más dinero. ¿Ya has visto suficiente?

Ino se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no iba a ganar aquella discusión, pero tal vez con el tiempo... Asintió.

.

—Creo que sí.

Cuando estuvieron en el carruaje, de camino a casa, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te pudiste permitir abrir un negocio?

—Cuando tenía diecinueve años, Yahiko vino a verme. Por lo visto, tenía un benefactor anónimo que me había dado diez mil libras. Las utilicé para comprar el edificio.

—¿Quién era?

—No lo sé. Era anónimo.

—Pero tendrás alguna sospecha. ¿No sería ese tipo? ¿Orochimaru?

—No. Nadie se hace millonario metiendo la mano en los bolsillos ajenos.

—¿Y quién más podía ser?

—Siempre creí que fue el abuelo de Sasuke. No nos llevábamos muy bien y pensé que lo vio como una manera eficaz de librarse de mí. Como una buena inversión.

—Supongo que serías demasiado obstinado para él.

—Yo siempre creo que mi forma de hacer las cosas es la mejor. **—** Suigetsu se rió **—**. Por un momento, la noche en que se leyó el testamento, pensé que se trataba de Hoshigaki. Pero se lo pregunté a Yahiko y me dijo no sé qué tontería de guardar el secreto de mi benefactor.

—¿Por qué querría hacer Hoshigaki algo así?

—¿Por qué me iba a dejar sus propiedades no asociadas al título?

—Si fue él, supongo que encontrarás la información en sus archivos.

—¿Qué archivos?

—Mi marido siempre lo apuntaba todo. Cada vaca que compraba, la comida de los caballos, los sirvientes que contrataba, cada salario que pagaba. Estaba obsesionado con sus archivos. Ahora pienso que tal vez lo hacía para tener claro qué cosas estaban asociadas al título y cuáles no. Si quieres te los puedo enseñar.

—No creo que encuentre nada, pero supongo que no me hará ningún daño echar un vistazo.

El origen de su negocio y archivos. Ino hablaba de esas cosas mientras su fragancia cautivaba a Suigetsu.

—¿Qué piensas del club? **—** le preguntó él.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos mientras las ruedas del carruaje traqueteaban sobre la calle.

Al final, ella dijo:

—No es tan pecaminoso como yo esperaba.

.

Suigetsu alargó el brazo y lo pasó por detrás de Ino, le deslizó el pulgar por debajo del velo y lo paseó por su rostro.

—Pareces decepcionada.

—¿Qué? No. **—** Entonces se rió con timidez **—**. Un poco, supongo. Si quieres saber la verdad esperaba encontrar orgías, actitudes lascivas y barbarie. Pero en cambio todo parecía muy civilizado.

—Los caballeros sólo vienen a pasarlo bien.

—Es una lástima que no haya algún sitio parecido para las mujeres.

—¿Y qué haríais allí? ¿Servir distintas clases de té y hablar de las cualidades de cada uno?

—Jugaríamos a cartas **—** contestó Ino con aspereza y Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido **—**. Podría haber algunos hombres atractivos sirviéndonos y prestándonos la atención que nuestros maridos no nos prestan.

Suigetsu dejó de mover el pulgar.

—Aquí tienes a alguien dispuesto a dispensarte las atenciones que no te dispensaba tu marido y no dejas de alejarte.

Entonces le levantó el velo, acercó los labios a su boca y maldijo su propia debilidad. Le había jurado que no se conformaría con un beso. Pero de repente le parecía una tortura pasar tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera eso. Lo alegró mucho sentir que ella le devolvía el beso con el mismo ardor.

Suigetsu sabía que le deseaba. ¿De dónde sacaba pues las fuerzas para no dejar de decirle que no?

Contrarrestar tantos años de comportamiento adecuado era tarea para un hombre que tuviera mucha más paciencia que él, que quería lo que deseaba en cuanto se daba cuenta de que lo deseaba. Suigetsu suponía que para ella resultaba igual de frustrante no poder corregir todos aquellos años de mal comportamiento por parte de él.

Tal vez Ino estuviera ejerciendo alguna buena influencia a fin de cuentas. Sabía que se

estaban acercando a la casa y que algunos de los sirvientes seguirían aún levantados, así que tuvo cuidado de no deshacerle el peinado ni le desabrochó el corpiño. Esa vez no se tomó libertades que pudieran dejarla sin aliento.

Se limitó a deslizar los labios por su cuello hasta que llegó a la sensible zona de debajo de la oreja y sintió el latido de su pulso bajo su lengua.

—¿Ves? También puedo ser civilizado. Dime que no quieres que lo sea.

—Ya no sé lo que quiero. Cuando me haces estas cosas no puedo pensar.

—Eso lo dice todo, ¿verdad? Tu sitio está... **—** Suigetsu se detuvo con las palabras «junto a mí» en la punta de la lengua **—** , en mi cama.

El deseo desapareció y en su lugar, Suigetsu sintió una imperiosa necesidad de huir.

.

.

.

.

.

*Es importante aclarar que para el siguiente libro Neji que se supone sería el protagonista no se quedará con Karin, ya que Frannie Darling el verdadero personaje en las versiones originales es un asquerosa MARY SUE no pienso dejarla con el duque más importante y ella siendo una mujer que ni al caso.

En el libro original Frannie es la chica perfecta, la única pelirroja con perfectos ojos verdes, buena, amable, cariñosa, violada y por eso todos la aman y la cuidan y es realmente patética.

En el siguiente libro... ella a pesar de ser su historia únicamente será inspiración, no tal una adaptación.

GRACIAS POR LEER

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu estaba junto a la ventana de su habitación y observaba la noche. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar que Ino le pertenecía?

Él jamás se podría casar con ella. Nunca podría darle respetabilidad. Casarse con él la disminuiría a los ojos de la sociedad. Tal vez pudiera tenerla durante dos años, mientras estaba de luto, pero luego tendría que dejarla marchar. A ella y a Inojin.

Suigetsu conseguiría ese último objeto de valor incalculable y, con el tiempo, se olvidaría de ellos. Pero de momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Ino.

Cuando se abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto de aseo se le aceleró el corazón y se volvió muy despacio. Ino estaba allí, con su camisón, el pelo suelto, sus pequeños pies descalzos, rozando la alfombra con los dedos, con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo y una inquietud evidente en el rostro.

—No estoy muy segura de cómo tengo que hacer esto **—** dijo muy despacio **—**. No sé qué tengo que hacer para seducirte.

—¿Seducirme? **—** Suigetsu se rió a carcajadas y cuando vio el dolor en el rostro de ella se le acercó en cuatro largos pasos y cogió su suave rostro entre sus ásperas manos **—**. Muñeca, me has estado seduciendo desde la primera noche. **—** Le besó la frente **—**. Tu resistencia me resulta muy excitante. **—** Le besó la sien **—**. Me fascina tu carácter. **—** Le besó la mejilla **—**. El amor que demuestras por Inojin me resulta arrollador. **—** Posó los labios sobre la punta de su nariz **—**. Tu risa me parece encantadora. **—** Le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca **—**. Tus ojos me hipnotizan y tus besos tienen el poder de ponerme de rodillas.

.

La observó mientras las dudas que bailaban en sus ojos azules se convertían en convicción.

Ino esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Te prohíbo que me hagas el amor.

A Suigetsu se le secó la boca al escuchar esas palabras. Jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer, aunque se había acostado con muchas. El sexo había resultado satisfactorio. Pero hacer el amor...

Apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Sin embargo, era un regalo que ella merecía. Era justo lo que él deseaba darle. Ino no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que conocía. Había ido a buscarlo sin esperar recibir dinero. Lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo era mucho más valioso que cualquier cosa que él le pudiera dar.

—Ya te avisé, cariño, de que nunca me prohibieras nada. Sólo conseguirás que lo haga.

.

Y en cuanto lo dijo, posó los labios sobre su boca con toda la ternura de que fue capaz. Pero la ternura era una extraña para él. En cuanto percibió el sabor de Ino, el apetito que había estado manteniendo a raya se hizo con el control con una ferocidad que lo sorprendió. Quería ver con claridad lo que la ropa y las sombras le habían negado.

Sin dejar de besarla, la cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó de pie junto a ella. Ella perdió el equilibrio y Suigetsu la acercó a su cuerpo para que pudiera apoyarse en él.

Ino ya había sentido el poder de su pasión en el jardín. Sin embargo, seguía asombrándola que ésta pudiera ser tan potente y que pudiera debilitarla con tanta facilidad. Estaba tan febril que le parecía que se estaba volviendo a poner enferma. Y le temblaban las piernas. Si Suigetsu no la estuviera rodeando con sus brazos se habría acabado desplomando en el suelo.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y le enredó los dedos en el espeso pelo, un pelo que de repente no le parecía tan largo. Quería hundir la cara en él y pensó que tal vez lo haría antes de que acabara la noche.

Suigetsu dejó de besarla y le pasó los labios por el contorno de la mandíbula inferior; parecía que no quisiera abandonar sus labios, que no quisiera estar lejos de la boca de Ino. Ella levantó la barbilla para darle mejor acceso a su cuello y se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Las aterciopeladas caricias de Suigetsu la provocaban.

—Ah, muñeca, muñeca... **—** Su voz sonaba grave y seductora, e Ino estaba dispuesta a seguirla a todos los pecados donde la guiara.

.

Sintió cómo Suigetsu deslizaba los labios por encima de sus hombros y entonces recordó que aquel hombre tenía los dedos de un ladrón y unas manos extremadamente ligeras. Le había desabrochado todos los botones desde el cuello hasta el estómago y ella no se había dado ni cuenta. Y ahora el camisón le estaba resbalando por los hombros, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

Por un momento, pensó que debería sentir la necesidad de taparse, pero lo único que podía pensar era en las maravillosas sensaciones que Suigetsu le estaba provocando con la boca en sus pechos: degustando, lamiendo, chupando. Y ni un momento dejaba de susurrarle que era preciosa, increíblemente preciosa.

Sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama. En cuanto sus manos abandonaron el cuerpo de ella, empezó a quitarse la ropa, deshaciéndose a toda prisa de cada una de las prendas hasta que no fueron más que un arrugado montón en el suelo.

Ino apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar su magnífico cuerpo, porque Suigetsu en seguida apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se le acercó como un enorme felino depredador, seguro de que su presa no podía escapar.

Ella no quería escapar. Lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y empezó a tocar lo que aquella lejana mañana sólo había podido ver en el cuarto de aseo. Era un hombre joven y su cuerpo reflejaba la fortaleza de la juventud. Músculos firmes, piel tersa. Y flexibilidad.

.

Se acostó junto a ella y posó su mano marcada sobre la cadera de Ino: un gesto que parecía cargado de una simbología infinita. Luego se incorporó un poco y le besó el estómago, abriéndose camino hasta sus pechos, besando la parte interior de uno de ellos, luego del otro, prestando la misma atención a cada uno. Ino pensó que debería haber estado más preparada para el placer que empezó a sentir.

¿Acaso lo prohibido aumentaba el gozo? ¿Sería el sabor del pecado lo que la hacía ser tan consciente del despertar de su cuerpo? ¿O era sencillamente que aquel hombre poseía la destreza del diablo y el poder de provocarle tal placer?

Ino le hundió los dedos en los hombros y la espalda. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él devoraba sus pechos. La incipiente barba rozaba la sensible piel y aumentaba su deleite. Acercó la cadera al cuerpo de Suigetsu.

Él le bajó la mano por la cadera y siguió por sus muslos hasta posarla entre sus piernas, para deslizar los dedos íntimamente...

El placer aumentó aún más e Ino jadeó.

.

Suigetsu levantó la cabeza para observarla. Deslizó un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo, provocándole otro gemido. Ella apretó las piernas para atrapar su mano allí o tal vez para animarlo a que siguiera.

—Te quiero mirar, Muñeca **—** susurró él con aspereza **—**. Quiero ver lo que me negó la oscuridad del jardín. Déjate ir, cariño. Déjate ir.

Ella negó con la cabeza con energía, pero Suigetsu no le dio tregua. Volvió a posar la boca sobre sus pechos mientras hacía magia con los dedos. Cuando ella estuvo cerca, muy cerca del clímax, él se detuvo para incorporarse, situarse entre sus muslos y tomar posesión de sus labios como si le pertenecieran. Su lengua investigó y exploró como si no conociera ya cada íntimo rincón, mientras Ino le devolvía el beso con más descaro del que había demostrado nunca. Adoraba su sabor, adoraba la fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo masculino, estimulada por la pasión que ambos desprendían. La piel de Suigetsu estaba caliente bajo sus dedos, parecía puro terciopelo humedecido por una fina capa de sudor.

Él se irguió sobre ella y si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien como lo conocía, se habría asustado de la expresión que vio en su rostro. Era algo casi animal, bárbaro.

Sintió como se acercaba y se puso tensa.

—Chist, chist, despacio **—** le susurró al oído.

Ino no estaba segura de si esas palabras se las decía a ella o a sí mismo.

.

Suigetsu deslizó la mano por el costado de su cuerpo y por encima de su cadera, y, rodeándole los muslos, la animó a abrir más las piernas.

Entonces, Ino sintió cómo él se deslizaba en su interior, delicioso centímetro a centímetro. La plenitud de Suigetsu se abría camino e incrementaba su placer. Cuando pensó que ya no podía albergar más, él le levantó un poco la cadera, cambió ligeramente de postura y se enterró en ella por completo haciéndola arquear la espalda bajo la exquisita sensación del peso de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios **—** susurró Ino.

Suigetsu entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra ella sin compasión. El cuerpo de Ino se movía al compás que él marcaba, el placer la recorría de pies a cabeza y aumentaba su intensidad a medida que sus poderosas embestidas la movían, no sólo a ella, también la cama.

Los gemidos de Suigetsu resonaron junto al oído de Ino, con aspereza y satisfacción, y ella podía escuchar sus propios gemidos en respuesta. El placer se hizo prácticamente insoportable. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero él era tan guapo, resultaba tan placentero contemplarlo: apretaba los dientes y la miraba con fuego en los ojos. Ino jamás había sentido tal conexión con nadie... Sabía que fueran donde fuesen, estaban yendo juntos.

Suigetsu era un diablo, la tentaba, exigía su rendición con cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Y ella se rindió, no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con su corazón y su alma.

Él gritó y empezó a empujar más profundamente, tan profundamente que Ino se preguntó cómo sobreviviría...

.

Entonces llegó el éxtasis y su cuerpo se tensó alrededor del de Suigetsu, arqueándose debajo de él, sintiendo cómo alcanzaba un placer tan intenso que nunca imaginó posible. No le quedó más remedio que cerrar los ojos mientras el éxtasis recorría todo su ser. Lo último que pensó antes de perderse en el olvido fue que había subestimado los beneficios de estar con un hombre cuya vida estaba dedicada al placer.

Apoyado en el codo y tumbado junto a Ino, Suigetsu intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Jamás había experimentado nada tan intenso ni tan gratificante. El momento que habían compartido en el jardín palidecía comparado con la realidad de haber podido poseer a Ino en su cama. Verla llegar a la cima a la luz de las velas había potenciado su propio placer.

No quería engañarse con respecto a lo ocurrido. Tal vez ella le quisiera para divertirse un poco, pero Ino pertenecía a la nobleza mientras que él no era más que basura. Jamás podrían tener nada más que aquello. Y al pensarlo, empezó a sentir una inesperada y aguda opresión en el pecho.

Nunca antes se había sentido parte de algo o de alguien. Y después de lo mucho que se había esforzado para mantener las distancias, esa cercanía lo aterrorizaba. Ella había conseguido derribar sus muros. Si pensaba mucho en ello o lo consideraba durante demasiado tiempo, acabaría recogiendo su ropa y se iría para no volver jamás.

Si se preocupaba tanto por Ino como sospechaba que lo hacía, eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Marcharse ahora que ya la había poseído. Y esforzarse por encontrarle un marido adecuado. Pero en vez de eso, le deslizó el dedo con imprudencia por entre los pechos, secó el sudor acumulado entre ellos y dijo:

—No te vas a dormir, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza de lado a lado, muy lentamente, sobre la almohada.

.

—Esto se te da muy bien.

Él se rió despacio, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus hombros. Suigetsu pensó que jamás dejaría de tener ganas de tocarla.

—Por lo que he visto, basándome en las respuestas de tu cuerpo, está claro que he bien mi dinero.

Ino frunció el cejo.

—¿Pagas por esto?

—Siempre. **—** Se encogió de hombros **—**. Excepto esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué lo hago o por qué no lo he hecho esta noche?

—No, por qué lo haces.

¿Cómo podía explicarlo sin parecer un insensible?

.

—Porque nunca he querido líos amorosos. Para mí siempre ha sido un asunto práctico. Unas veces más placentero que otras. **—** Y algunas recompensas eran intangibles.

—¿Habías estado antes en esta cama? **—** Suigetsu no sabía por qué había hecho aquella pregunta ni por qué le interesaba la respuesta.

—Sólo una vez. Cuando tú me trajiste.

Ino le cogió la cara con la mano. Él posó la mano sobre la de ella y acercó los labios a su palma para besársela. Ino se pegó a él. Suigetsu alargó entonces el brazo y apartó la sábana que ella tenía sobre la cadera.

Ino acabó de quitársela con el pie hasta que nada separaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Ya sé que no debería hablarte de otro hombre, pero quiero, necesito que sepas que jamás disfruté con él lo que he disfrutado contigo.

Suigetsu no sabía qué contestar, así que le volvió a besar la palma de la mano y luego le besó los dedos.

—Siempre era muy impersonal, cosa que me sorprendía mucho, porque, en realidad, es un acto muy personal. Y yo jamás me di cuenta de que yo debía disfrutar. Eres un hombre extraordinario, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Él volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Agachó la cabeza buscando sus labios con intención de volver a poseer su cuerpo con un poco más de paciencia esta vez, con una búsqueda de placer más relajada.

Ino le acarició el pecho con vacilación, como si creyera que se iba a romper. Suigetsu se echó un poco hacia atrás y la observó. La pregunta seguía allí, una pregunta que jamás había podido responder, porque le habían arrancado la respuesta siendo sólo un niño.

—Como esto parece una experiencia bastante nueva para ti, creo que deberías saber que no me voy a romper y que no hay ninguna parte de mí que no tengas permiso para explorar.

La mirada de Ino se paseó por todo su cuerpo y sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, la cerró sobre su pene y él no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción.

.

Suigetsu la besó mientras se tumbaba boca arriba para dar un completo acceso a sus exploraciones. Con cada movimiento, las manos de Ino adquirían mayor confianza. Lo tocaba, lo acariciaba.

Dejó de besarlo en los labios para cubrirle el pecho de besos. Deslizó la lengua por encima de su duro pezón y el cuerpo de Suigetsu se agitó. Entonces, él enredó las manos en su pelo para acercarla más a su cuerpo y la animó con dulces palabras y quedos gemidos.

Cuando ya no podía soportarlo más, la colocó encima de él de forma que quedó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con la melena descolgándose sobre sus hombros como una cascada.

—No me mires así **—** dijo él.

—No creo que esto sea adecuado.

—Cariño, nada de lo que hemos hecho esta noche es adecuado. **—** Su intención había sido provocarla, pero se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dijo, porque vio cómo la vergüenza empezaba a asomar a sus ojos **—**. Muñeca, no.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

—No te arrepientas de esto.

Ino negó con la cabeza, pero Suigetsu se dio cuenta de que el daño estaba hecho. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y la acercó a su pecho para abrazarla.

—Nunca se lo contarás a nadie, ¿verdad? **—** susurró ella, al cabo de un rato.

—No.

Ino levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho.

.

—No me arrepiento de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, pero supongo que una pequeña parte de mí sabe que está mal.

Él le peinó el pelo con los dedos.

—¿Cómo puede estar mal si es lo que dos personas desean?

—Pero nunca habrá nada más que esto entre nosotros.

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo creo, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser muy, muy bueno mientras dure.

Con la mano hundida en su preciosa melena dorada, le volvió la cabeza y posó los labios sobre su boca.

Le dio un profundo beso y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a conseguir dejarla marchar cuando llegara el momento.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **.**

 **.**

—Probablemente, esto sea inútil **—** dijo Ino.

Estaban en el estudio, una pequeña habitación en la que Hoshigaki había almacenado toda clase de libros de contabilidad, archivos y diarios. Ino le había explicado a Suigetsu que el duque solía encerrarse allí durante horas.

—Se remontan a hace muchos años.

Suigetsu levantó la mirada de un libro de contabilidad que contenía los movimientos del año en que Yahiko fue a verlo. Ino estaba sentada en un sofá, cerca de la ventana, y el sol proyectaba un halo a su alrededor. Él nunca había creído en los ángeles, pero no podía negar que allí sentada, tenía una apariencia bastante angelical. No parecía una mujer a la que hubieran poseído con ardiente pasión aquella misma mañana, antes de llamar a su doncella.

—Aunque no encontremos nada, tengo que admitir que estoy fascinado por toda esta información. Me encanta ver la fluctuación del número de sirvientes que contrató, los sueldos que pagaba, los beneficios que recibía de sus distintas propiedades... Incluso las inversiones que hacía.

Ya sé que tengo la información actual, pero siempre es aconsejable estudiar las prácticas pasadas.

Ino esbozó una mueca y se estremeció.

—No irás a leerlo todo, ¿verdad?

—Quizá sí.

Ella miró a su alrededor y observó todos los libros que había en las estanterías y apilados en el suelo.

.

—Aquí hay mucho desorden. Me pregunto qué haría aquí.

—Tal vez fueran sus predecesores los que dejaron todo este desorden y él estuviera intentando arreglarlo.

—Tal vez. Supongo que ahora todo esto le pertenece a Inojin.

Suigetsu inclinó la silla hacia atrás.

—¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, duquesa?

Ella le dedicó una áspera mirada.

.

—Porque muchos de estos libros se refieren a propiedades ducales.

—Pero están en mi residencia. Piensa en el valor que crees que tienen. Lo negociaremos.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Suigetsu se levantó, se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejándola completamente atrapada.

—Muy en serio. Y creo que ese libro que tienes en las manos vale un beso.

Él apagó su risa posando los labios en su boca; en realidad, le estaba dando al libro mucho más valor del que en realidad tenía. Ino le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y el pesado libro resbaló de su regazo y cayó justo sobre el pie de Suigetsu.

.

—¡Maldita sea! **—** murmuró, apartándose moviendo su accidentado dedo y pensando que era una suerte no habérselo roto.

Se agachó para coger el libro que se había caído y se quedó de piedra; su mirada quedó presa de unas palabras escritas con precisión con una elegante caligrafía.

Cogió el libro muy despacio y se sentó junto a Ino.

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

Él posó el dedo bajo las palabras e Ino se acercó para poder leerlas mejor.

—¿Tsukiko Kagesu? 15 de junio de 1815. Contratada como fregona a los doce años. Cinco guineas. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es el nombre de mi madre.

.

Ino lo ayudó a buscar en los libros. Parecía completamente obsesionado. No podía culparlo, pero la preocupaba verlo tan ensimismado.

—Suigetsu, tal vez no se tratara de ella. Ni Tsukiko ni Kagesu son nombres poco habituales.

Él cerró el libro.

—No encuentro ninguna nota de la que pueda deducir cuándo se fue. Alguien tiene que saber algo.

—Eso fue hace treinta y seis años. La mayoría de sirvientes ya no están aquí, y los que siguen... No creo que se acuerden de una fregona. **—** Posó la mano sobre la de Suigetsu **—**. ¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre?

—Porque no quería que me encontrara el hombre al que me vendió. **—** Esbozó una amarga sonrisa **—**. Me cambié de nombre varias veces hasta que me decidí por Hozuki.

—Sigo sin poder entender que te vendiera. En el jardín me dijiste que hiciste algo para perder su amor. ¿Qué hiciste?

—No lo sé. Cuando me dio el colgante me dijo: «Nunca olvi-Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quería, Suigetsu». Quería. **—** Negó con la cabeza **—**. Me había querido, pero ya no me quería.

—Yo no estoy muy convencida de eso.

—Sé muy bien lo que oí, muñeca.

—Eras un niño, Suigetsu. **—** Él abrió la boca y ella posó los dedos en sus labios. Fue un error, porque empezó a besárselos **—**. Escúchame.

Él asintió sin dejar de besuquearle los dedos.

.

—Si tú me hubieras echado de casa, yo le habría dicho a Inojin: «Nunca olvides que te quiero». Porque yo seguiría mandándole mi amor desde cualquier sitio al que tú me hubieras mandado. Y porque esperaría volver a verlo. Pero si pensara que jamás lo volvería a ver, tal vez hubiera dicho «quería». ¿Crees que podía estar enferma? Quizá incluso... ¿muriéndose?

Suigetsu se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos de Ino aún sobre los labios.

—Recuerdo que tenía tos. **—** Siguió sujetándole la mano, pero dejó caer la suya sobre su regazo **—**. Cielo santo,Ino. Todos estos años he pensado que se quería deshacer de mí, que la había decepcionado por algún motivo. **—** La soltó, se levantó y se acercó al escritorio **—**. Ella parecía conocer a aquel hombre...

—¿Podía ser que él también fuera sirviente en casa de los Hoshigaki?

—No, no era ningún sirviente. Y tenía una casa muy grande.

—Tal vez no lo averigües nunca, Suigetsu.

—Jugo siempre ha disfrutado con los retos. Creo que esta noche le llevaré algunos de estos libros.

.

.

.

.

Ino ayudaba a Inojin con un rompecabezas de madera mientras Moebi estaba en la cocina, tomando una taza de té. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Suigetsu no entró, sino que se quedó en la puerta, apoyado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados sobre aquel pecho que ella había cubierto de besos la noche anterior. Ino se preguntó si su corazón latiría tan rápido como el suyo.

Ino se había ido al club por la mañana temprano y no había vuelto a tiempo de desayunar.

—¿Ha habido suerte con los libros?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Karin y Jugo los están examinando.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar un poco más?

—Tal vez más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A interesarte por los progresos de tu protegido? **—** le preguntó Ino.

—No exactamente **—** contestó Suigetsu perezosamente.

—¿Querías verme?

La sonrisa de él era una blanca media luna que prometía todo tipo de placeres prohibidos.

—No exactamente **—** repitió.

—¿Tengo que adivinar a qué has venido?

Suigetsu descruzó los brazos, entró en la habitación, se agachó y colocó en su sitio la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Se acabó. ¿Os gustaría salir?

Ino lo miró y, antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla, como si fuera a hacerle cosquillas.

.

—Ya sé que estás de luto **—** dijo **—** , pero es muy improbable que te vea nadie en el sitio al que quiero que vayamos.

—¿Y qué sitio es ése?

—El ferrocarril.

Inojin abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Con una locomotora?

—Naturalmente.

Ino miró a Suigetsu y frunció el cejo. ¿Cómo podía convencer a aquel hombre de que no dijera nada delante de Inojin hasta que lo hubiera consensuado con ella? Ahora Inojin se desilusionaría si no iban. O ella se vería obligada una vez más a ponerse aquella ropa de chico.

—Cientos de personas viajan en ferrocarril todos los días **—** señaló.

—Así es, pero ahora tengo un vagón privado, y las únicas personas que viajaremos en él seremos tú, Inojin, Moebi y yo. Así que estarás separada de las masas.

—¿Has comprado un vagón de ferrocarril?

—Es una manera de verlo.

Ino lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

.

Suigetsu suspiró como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia.

—Uno de mis clientes me debía una enorme cantidad de dinero. Me quedé con el vagón a cambio de liquidar la deuda, lo cual ha supuesto un estupendo acuerdo para él, porque el vagón vale menos de lo que me debía.

—Pensaba que eras mucho mejor negociador.

—He pensado que la diversión que nos podía proporcionar bien valía la pena.

—Pero tenemos que llegar hasta ese vagón de ferrocarril **—** señaló Ino.

—Iremos de prisa. Además, la gente que te conoce no suele coger el ferrocarril.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A Kirigakure. Bajaremos allí, nos remojaremos los pies en el mar y volveremos a casa.

—¿Vas a salir de Konoha? **—** le preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que me vaya a gustar nada de lo que vea, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad.

—Por favor, mami **—** dijo Inojin. Parecía tener tantas ganas...

Ino nunca había ido en tren y estaba tan emocionada ante la perspectiva como su hijo, pero lo que más la atraía era que estaría con Suigetsu la primera vez que éste salía de Konoha. Cuando por primera vez viera el mundo que se extendía más allá de aquella ciudad. Inspiró con fuerza.

—Está bien.

Cuando vio la satisfacción en los ojos de Suigetsu, Ino tuvo la sensación de que estaba accediendo a mucho más de lo que él le había pedido.

Suigetsu fue fiel a su palabra y los llevó hasta el vagón de ferrocarril a toda prisa. Su lacayo les dio una cesta llena de comida que podrían comer por el camino o bien en un picnic junto al mar. Ino se quitó el sombrero con velo y miró a su alrededor para admirar bien aquel vagón de tren que parecía más elegante que la casa de muchas personas.

—¿A quién pertenecía antes este vagón? **—** preguntó ella.

—No me acuerdo.

Ella le dedicó una dura mirada y él le recordó con los ojos que debía guardar sus secretos. Ino fue amable y decidió olvidar el asunto.

.

El vagón estaba muy bien equipado y tenía un sofá rojo justo en el centro, pero no se parecía a ningún sofá que ella hubiera visto antes. Tenía un respaldo curvilíneo y una zona para sentarse a ambos lados del mismo. Pensó que tenía mucho sentido, porque así no tenían que girar todo el sofá cuando las vistas eran mejores en el otro sentido.

Había dos sillones acolchados a cada lado de las ventanas en ambos laterales del vagón.

Tuvieron las cortinas cerradas mientras esperaban en la estación. Ino se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Suigetsu, que llevaba un chaleco rojo que hacía juego con la decoración del vagón, se sentaba en el otro con Inojin en su regazo. Moebi tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la otra ventana.

Suigetsu estaba muy atractivo, aunque en realidad siempre lo estaba. A Ino le sorprendió lo natural que parecía para Inojin estar sentado con él. Su hijo no tenía ninguna reserva respecto a su tutor. Suigetsu se había ganado su confianza, pero lo cierto era que también se había ganado la de ella. En aquel momento, estando allí con Suigetsu, tuvo una sensación de familia que jamás había tenido con Hoshikagi.

Suigetsu levantó una esquina de la cortina y echó un vistazo fuera.

—Hay un montón de bolsillos esperando a que alguien los vacíe. Todo el mundo tiene prisa y está distraído; sólo piensan en el ferrocarril y en conseguir un asiento. Vaya, si el ferrocarril hubiera existido cuando yo era niño, podría haberme apropiado de un montón de carteras.

—Pero ahora ya no robas, porque te diste cuenta de que está mal **—** apuntó Ino.

—No, yo no...

Ella carraspeó. Suigetsu frunció el cejo, la miró y luego miró a Inojin, que lo estaba observando completamente embelesado.

—Tienes mucha razón. Me di cuenta de que estaba mal.

—¿Me enseñarás? **—** preguntó el niño.

Ino estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que había desaparecido el tartamudeo de Inojin. No sabía si atribuirle el mérito al perro o a Suigetsu. Tal vez los dos tuvieran algo que ver.

—No, chico. Tal como muy bien ha dicho tu madre, eso está mal. Sin embargo, sí que te puedo enseñar a tener unos dedos hábiles. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrían serte útiles.

Antes de que Ino pudiera decir nada, sonó el silbato y el vagón empezó a deslizarse sobre las vías. Suigetsu volvió a centrar su atención en el mundo que se extendía tras las ventanas. En seguida corrió las cortinas y ella se dio cuenta de que ya no se veía el andén. El tren avanzaba.

.

Inojin trepó por encima de Suigetsu y se puso de rodillas sobre su regazo para pegar la nariz a la ventana. Había ido varias veces a la casa de campo en carruaje, pero nunca había prestado mucha atención al paisaje. En cambio, había algo en el tren que lo fascinaba.

—Es una vista muy distinta de Konoha **—** dijo Suigetsu.

—No me puedo creer que no hayas salido nunca de la ciudad **—** comentó Ino.

—Conozco Konoha y estoy muy cómodo allí. Nunca he tenido ningún motivo para salir.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque he pensado que tal vez a Inojin le apetezca conducir un tren.

El niño soltó una exclamación y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Suigetsu.

.

—¿Puedo conducirlo?

—Durante una de las paradas te llevaré hasta la locomotora. El maquinista te está esperando.

—¿No es un poco pequeño para eso? **—** preguntó Ino.

—Estará bien. Moebi estará con él, y el maquinista lo ayudará a mantener la dirección correcta.

—No me puedo creer que deje que un niño...

Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo.

.

—Ino, no hay nada que no puedan comprar algunas monedas.

—¿Y tú dónde estarás?

—Yo volveré y contemplaré el paisaje contigo.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar pensar que era muy extraño mirar por la ventana y no ver nada que no fueran campos verdes. No había casas, edificios, oscuridad ni suciedad. No esperaba que le gustara tanto. Tenía que reconocer que incluso se había puesto un poco nervioso al pensar que dejaría atrás lo que conocía. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo ante nadie que no fuera él mismo. Suigetsu no sabía lo que les deparaba aquel viaje. Sólo sabía que quería hacerlo.

El silbato sonó y el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha.

—Ya veo la siguiente estación **—** exclamó Ino.

—Muy bien **—** dijo Suigetsu. Se levantó con Inojin pegado a su cuerpo, como una especie de enredadera **—**. En seguida vuelvo. Vamos Moebi.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pasará nada? **—** preguntó Ino.

—Completamente.

Ella se puso de pie y besó a Inojin en la mejilla, envolviendo a Suigetsu en su dulce fragancia.

—Pórtate bien, Inojin.

—Sí, mamá.

Suigetsu salió a la plataforma y sostuvo la puerta para que Moebi pasara. Cruzaron el vagó , donde los pobres, expuestos a los elementos, viajaban por un penique el kilómetro y medio. Un poco más adelante, los sirvientes corrían por los vagones de segunda clase para atender las necesidades de sus señores, que viajaban en los vagones de primera.

.

—Es muy generoso por su parte dejarme viajar en su vagón, señor **—** dijo Moebi.

—Tonterías. Yo no creo que las personas que trabajan para mí sean inferiores en nada.

—Tengo que decirle que los sirvientes comentan que jamás han trabajado para alguien tan refinado, señor.

—Bueno, ya veremos lo que dices después de haber subido a una locomotora.

—En realidad, tengo muchas ganas. Me muero de ganas de explicárselo a mis hermanos.

Suigetsu vio al maquinista, que los esperaba junto a la locomotora. El hombre se pasó los dedos por el oscuro bigote; parecía querer asegurarse de que lo tenía limpio.

—Señor Wagarashi, éste es el duque de Hoshigaki.

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia.

—Su excelencia, ¿está usted preparado para conducir mi tren?

—Sí, señor.

—Su niñera, Moebi, se quedará con él.

El señor Wagarashi se tocó el sombrero.

—Señora.

—Señor.

Suigetsu pensó que nunca antes había visto a Moebi ruborizarse.

—Volveré a buscar al chico cuando lleguemos a la próxima estación.

—Muy bien, señor **—** dijo el maquinista.

Suigetsu los dejó en la locomotora y observó cómo Inojin abría los ojos como platos. El precio del vagón y haber pagado por aquel privilegio extra le habían parecido un poco caros cuando lo decidió, pero en ese momento pensó que habían valido la pena.

Mientras volvía a su vagón privado, fue deslizando coronas en los bolsillos que se iba encontrando. Sí, unos dedos hábiles tenían muchas utilidades. Lo único que lamentaba era no estar allí para ver la cara que ponían al descubrir la inesperada moneda.

Abrió la puerta de su vagón, entró y sonrió cuando vio a Ino sentada en el sofá.

.

—Ahí es exactamente donde te imaginé cuando adquirí el vagón.

Dejó la chaqueta en uno de los sillones y empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? **—** preguntó Ino.

—Aprovechando el tiempo que tenemos para estar solos antes de que lleguemos a la

próxima parada.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio. **—** Lanzó el pañuelo de cuello sobre el sillón sin darse cuenta de que resbalaba por la chaqueta y caía al suelo.

El silbato sonó y el tren empezó a tambalearse sobre los raíles.

—Supongo que un beso o dos... **—** empezó a decir ella.

—Ya te he explicado mil veces que yo no soy la clase de hombre que se conforma con un beso.

—Pero... ¿aquí?

—Nadie puede vernos. Nadie nos oirá. Es nuestra pequeña habitación privada. La única

diferencia es que va sobre raíles.

—Pero se mueve mucho.

—Así será más divertido. **—** Se acercó a ella riendo y empezó a mordisquearle la oreja **—**. No sé por qué discutes conmigo. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

—Sí quiero **—** suspiró ella **—**. Sí quiero. Pero mi ropa...

Sus dos palabras favoritas.

—Nadie lo sabrá.

.

Suigetsu no se podía creer que, la primera vez que la vio, pensara que llevaba demasiados botones como para molestarse en desabrocharlos. Teniendo en cuenta el delicioso cuerpo que se escondía debajo, el esfuerzo valía la pena, y gracias a la habilidad de sus dedos conseguía desabrocharlos muy de prisa. No pensaba quitarle toda la ropa, porque no creía que tuvieran tiempo. Pero sí podía aflojar algunos lazos para poder cogerle un pecho y deslizar el pulgar por aquel precioso pezón rosa. Posó la boca sobre los labios de Ino: estaba encantado de cómo ella abría la boca y dejaba que su lengua jugara con la suya.

Mientras la recostaba un poco en el sofá, se dio cuenta de que los dedos de ella habían adquirido tanta habilidad como los suyos, porque no se había dado ni cuenta de que le habí los botones hasta que empezó a quitarle la camisa.

—No tenemos tiempo para quitárnoslo todo, cariño **—** murmuró, antes de volver a besarla.

Entonces, Suigetsu bajó la mano y le subió la falda hasta que le quedó alrededor de su cadera. Deslizó los dedos por su muslo deleitándose en aquella aterciopelada sensación. Luego, subió un poco hasta el preciso lugar donde aguardaba su calidez femenina.

Ella gimió y se arqueó debajo de su cuerpo. Suigetsu se desabrochó los pantalones, liberando su erección con un rugido. La ropa no era ningún obstáculo para Ino, y Suigetsu en seguida notó cómo deslizaba las manos por su piel. Ninguna mujer lo había tocado nunca como lo hacía ella, como si apreciara como nadie cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Una noche, lo había besado desde sus grandes y horribles pies hasta la fea cicatriz que tenía en la cara: un recuerdo de la mañana en que Ino lo atacó con un atizador. No importaba por dónde empezara a besarlo, siempre se detenía allí, y Suigetsu se preguntó si aquél siempre sería su destino final, si aquella cicatriz sería un recordatorio de un tiempo durante el que la confianza entre los dos no había sido fácil, un tiempo en que él intentaba que no llegaran a alcanzarla.

Ahora, era incapaz de recordar los motivos por los que había sido tan reticente a que hubiera algo entre ellos. En algunos sentidos, parecía como si todo eso hubiera ocurrido años atrás; en otros, parecía que hiciera sólo unas horas. Teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de molestos relojes que tenía Ino, el tiempo debería ser la única cosa que permaneciera estable entre los dos, pero todo parecía querer cambiar.

La opinión que tenía de ella, el deseo que sentía por ella.

.

Normalmente, no era un hombre impaciente. En la calle había aprendido que las mayores recompensas se cosechaban con paciencia, pero le había costado muchísimo esperar a que llegara el momento de llevar a Inojin y Moebi a la locomotora. Ahora estaba con Ino, los dos solos, y el tiempo volvía a escaparse.

Ella le estaba suplicando que la poseyera. Su modesta Ino, su formal Ino, lo estaba animando a que llegara hasta el final. En aquel sofá apenas había espacio y Suigetsu tuvo que poner las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y apoyar un pie en el suelo para poder darse impulso y conseguir el ángulo necesario, pero por fin se pudo deslizar en su interior y sentir aquella cálida y sedosa humedad.

La embistió con fuerza; el movimiento del tren susurraba en los confines de su mente y le proporcionaba un ritmo que él aceptó en seguida. Por algún motivo, pensó en la gente que viajaba en el vagón descubierto. Posó los labios sobre la boca de Ino para absorber su grito mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, latía y palpitaba alrededor de su miembro. Fue cuanto necesitaba. Suigetsu se echó hacia atrás y un intenso placer casi doloroso lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Con Ino siempre conseguía más de lo que había tenido, más de lo que había conocido.

Con ella todo era diferente. Todo era mejor.

Cuando apoyó la cara en su hombro oyó el silbato del tren, que indicaba que pronto llegarían a la siguiente estación.

—Maldita sea.

La mano de Ino descansaba junto a su mejilla, laxa, como si no le quedara ni una gota de energía.

—No sé si esto ha sido una muy buena idea o una muy mala **—** dijo ella.

Suigetsu se incorporó y luego se agachó para robarle un rápido beso.

—Una buena idea.

.

.

.

.

Ino estaba sentada sobre una manta y observaba cómo Inojin, descalzo, se acercaba al mar para mojarse los pies y luego salía corriendo de nuevo, mientras Moebi lo vigilaba.

—Tendríamos que haber traído a Inuji **—** dijo Ino.

—Lo haremos la próxima vez **—** contestó Suigetsu.

Estaba acostado junto a ella, apoyado sobre un codo y disfrutando de una copa de vino. Hacía poco que se habían acabado la comida y Suigetsu estaba decidido a no tener que cargar con el vino de camino a casa.

—¿Por qué no querías que tuviera perro? **—** preguntó.

Ino observó la manta.

—Cuando era niña tenía un perrito. Lo quería muchísimo. Una mañana, me levanté y estaba muerto. Yo no tenía consuelo. Siempre sospeché que mi hermano lo envenenó.

—¿Yugakure?

—Sí. Claro que por aquel entonces no era Yugakure. Aunque siempre fue un abusón. No puedo decir que me entristeciera especialmente que muriera. Sin embargo, lloré. No lo paso bien cuando alguien muere. **—** Miró a Suigetsu **—**. Y ya que estamos haciéndonos preguntas personales, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por el dinero?

—Preguntarte por un perro no me parecía tan personal.

—El dinero lo es todo para ti **—** insistió ella.

—En realidad, no lo es, porque si fuera así, no tendríamos el vagón privado para poder escaparnos de vez en cuando.

—Pero sí que te parece muy importante.

—Por supuesto. Para los que crecimos sin él, el dinero es muy importante. Te permite protegerte de las personas que quieren hacerte daño.

—¿Quién querría hacerte daño a ti?

Él le dio vueltas al vino en su copa.

—Ahora ya nadie podrá hacerme daño nunca. **—** Miró hacia el mar, donde Inojin salpicar a Moebi, que se reía **—**. ¿Le prestaba su padre mucha atención?

—En realidad, no. El día que nació, me dio las gracias por haberle dado un heredero, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que probablemente me estaba dando las gracias porque ya no tenía que volver a mi cama.

Suigetsu volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Creo que sí. Al mirarlo con la perspectiva adecuada, me cuesta poco darme cuenta de que era un hombre muy triste.

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí.

Ino lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo conociste en tu club?

Suigetsu alargó el brazo, le cogió la mano y le besó los dedos.

—No, hace muchos años, en el jardín de los Uchiha. Creo que eran amigos y había ido a visitar a Sasuke.

—Me parece que conocía a todos los lores.

—Eso no es extraño, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad no. ¿De qué hablasteis?

—Yo estaba pensando en dejar a Uchiha y vivir por mi cuenta. Él me convenció de que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué te querías marchar?

—Aquel anciano, el abuelo de Sasuke, exigía perfección. Era muy exigente, mucho más de lo que Orochimaru lo fue jamás. En aquel momento, yo no apreciaba nada de lo que intentaba enseñarme y sospecho que Inojin tampoco apreciará nada de lo que le enseñe yo.

Ino miró a su hijo.

—¿A tirarse por la hierba y jugar?

—A tomar de la vida lo que puedas mientras puedas.

Ella volvió a mirar a Suigetsu y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Creo que ésa es una filosofía admirable.

—Vaya, ¿hay algo en mí que te parece admirable? Entonces, el infierno no será más que puro hielo cuando llegue allí.

Ino se inclinó hacia él y dijo:

—Cuando volvamos, ¿también conducirá Inojin?

Suigetsu esbozó una lenta y sensual sonrisa.

—Supongo que algo podré hacer.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me gusta tu vestido **—** dijo Suigetsu mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de Ino en la biblioteca **—**. Estoy impaciente por quitártelo.

Lo haría en cuanto acabaran la cena. Ya hacía casi una semana de su breve viaje en tren, y aunque Ino vestía de negro durante el día, cada noche, antes de la cena, lo sorprendía con un vestido distinto. Él siempre esperaba su aparición emocionado y le encantaba verla sin el riguroso luto. Aquella noche el vestido era rojo. Estaba arrebatadora. Suigetsu pensó que en el futuro sólo debería comprarse ropa de ese color. Deslizó los labios por el cuello de Ino. Ella gimió y el sonido amenazó con debilitar la intención que tenía Suifetsu de dejarla llevar puesto el vestido por lo menos durante la cena.

—Creo que los sirvientes están empezando a murmurar **—** dijo ella.

—Les pago lo suficiente como para que no digan ni una palabra, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Suigetsu jamás se había planteado pagarle a alguien para que no hablara, pero para Ino la discreción era muy importante. Era increíble cómo, de alguna forma, lo que era importante para ella estaba empezando a ser importante también para él.

Ino se inclinó hacia atrás.

.

—No hemos sido muy discretos.

—Lamento disentir. Lo único que saben es que por las noches no te vistes de negro. Yo no te he perseguido por la casa, aunque debo confesar que lo he pensado muchas veces. Tal vez esta noche no vaya al club y cuando los sirvientes se vayan a dormir...

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Hablo en serio, Suigetsu. Lo que empezó siendo una noche de indiscreción se ha convertido en algo que me está consumiendo. No me estoy comportando como una viuda.

—En público sí lo haces. Y en privado no es asunto de nadie.

Ini deslizó los dedos con dulzura sobre la cicatriz que él tenía en la mejilla.

—Supongo que me preocupa pensar que Hoshigaki merecería un poco más de mí, ahora que ha muerto.

—Y tú merecías mucho más de él cuando estaba vivo. Ese hombre no te valoraba. **—** Deslizó laboca por encima del hombro desnudo de Ino **—**. Tienes que admitir que ése no es uno de misdefectos.

El suave gemido de ella lo incitó. No había nada que hacer. No podía esperar hasta después de la cena. La cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué haces? **—** preguntó Ino con la respiración agitada y rodeándolo con los brazos **—**. Pronto vendrán a avisarnos de que la cena está lista.

—Yo tengo apetito de otra cosa **—** susurró **—**. Creo que informaré a Kazuma de que esta noche no vamos a cenar. Ya comeremos en la cama más tarde. ¿Qué te parece?

—Estupendo. Absolutamente...

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ino sofocó un grito y, mientras se bajaba del escritorio, apartó a Suigetsu con tanta fuerza que éste casi cayó. La cogió de la muñeca para que ambos pudieran mantener el equilibrio.

—Relájate **—** le ordenó.

—¿Quién puede ser? Es muy pronto para cenar.

—No tengo ni idea.

La soltó y la observó divertido mientras ella recuperaba la compostura. Sin embargo, pese a su esfuerzo, seguía pareciendo una mujer a la que habían estado a punto de hacerle el amor apasionadamente. Por el bien y la comodidad de Ino decidió que era mejor no mencionarlo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquella primera noche, cuando a él lo divertía tanto provocarla.

Ino se humedeció los labios y levantó la barbilla.

—Estoy lista.

.

Suigetsu se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Adelante.

Kazuma abrió la puerta.

—Lord Kirikagure...

—Me han hecho esperar mucho **—** rugió el primo de Hoshigaki mientras entraba en la biblioteca sin dejar que Kazuma acabara de anunciarlo debidamente.

El mayordomo pareció escandalizado. Suigetsu le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara y Kazuma asintió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kirikagure miró a Ino con desdén.

.

—Tendría que haber imaginado que se convertiría en su prostituta.

El puño de Suigetsu impactó en la mandíbula de Yamato haciéndolo caer sobre la alfombra de un satisfactorio golpe.

—Yo que usted intentaría cuidar las palabras.

El vizconde se frotó la mandíbula y lo miró desde el suelo.

—Sí, conozco muy bien su reputación. Ya sé que cuida muy bien de sus trabajadores.

—Lo dice como si eso fuera un defecto **—** intervino Ino.

—Este hombre es un sinvergüenza, su moral es cuestionable. **—** Se tambaleó hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie; entonces esquivó a Suigetsu hasta quedar frente a Ino **—**. Lo único que busca es poner a todo el mundo a su nivel. Mírese. Está de luto y parece una mujerzuela de la calle.

—Será mejor que retire esas acusaciones ahora mismo o volverá a sentir mi puño **—** dijo Suigetsu.

—Así es como usted resuelve las cosas, ¿verdad? **—** Yamato no se esforzó por esconder su desprecio **—**. Es un bárbaro. No tiene ni idea de cómo se comporta un hombre civilizado.

—Supongo que el hecho de que siga teniendo dientes es un claro indicio de que sí lo sé **—** contestó Suigetsu.

.

El otro se volvió a dirigir a Ino.

—¿Está al corriente de que tiene niños en su club?

—A decir verdad, sí que lo sé. Les proporciona un empleo y un lugar seguro donde vivir. Una actitud admirable por su parte.

—No es natural que un hombre tenga tanto interés por los niños.

—¿Qué insinúa? **—** preguntó ella.

—Estoy preocupado por el bienestar de Inojin. Se rumorea que Hozuki abusa de ellos.

—¿Se rumorea? Estoy convencido de que esos rumores proceden de usted **—** dijo Suigetsu **—**. Debería irse...

—Él jamás le ha hecho daño a Inojin **—** lo interrumpió de repente Ino.

—¿Está segura de que lo sabría si lo hiciera?

Ella miró a Suigetsu y éste pudo sentir el peso de la duda en su mirada; sabía que estaba recordando que no se había dado cuenta de que Izumi pegaba a su hijo.

Ino asintió con brusquedad.

.

—Sí, si lo hiciera, lo sabría. Y sé que nunca lo haría.

La convicción de sus palabras alivió la opresión que atenazaba el pecho de Suigetsu.

—No podrá ponerla en mi contra, Yamato. No sé qué intenta conseguir con esas falsas acusaciones...

—El chico no está a salvo aquí. Zetsu está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Zetsu no Sairai? **—** preguntó Olivia.

—Sí. Mi primo y yo estamos indignados; Scotland Yard nos está investigando. El inspector no encontrará nada inapropiado relacionado con ninguno de nosotros, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de usted, Hozuki. La duquesa aquí presente es una prueba. **—** Volvió a dirigirse a Ino **—**. Mire lo que ha hecho con usted.

Suigetsu cogió a Yamato por el brazo.

—Váyase ahora mismo.

Ella levantó la mano.

—Espera. Deja que se explique.

—No tiene nada importante que...

—Entonces déjame escucharle.

.

El vizconde consiguió soltarse el brazo y se puso bien la chaqueta, mientras Suigetsu se debatía entre seguir insistiendo en que se fuera o darle a Ino la oportunidad de demostrar... ¿qué? ¿Qué lo creía a él y no a Yamato? Por otra parte, él necesitaba saber a qué se estaba enfrentando.

—Este hombre ha conseguido que se olvide del lugar que ocupa en la sociedad **—** dijo Yamato **—**. Está de luto y, sin embargo, viste de rojo. No está casada con él, pero desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente las zonas de su piel por donde ha deslizado su áspera cara. Si es capaz de hacer que usted, una mujer de moral intachable, acepte su pecaminosa forma de vida, imagine lo que podrá hacer con un niño tan impresionable como Inojin. Sólo me preocupo por su hijo, de que reciba la educación adecuada para un lord. Yo puedo encargarme de eso. Y si no me apoya en este asunto, acudiré a los tribunales, acudiré al Asamblea. Cielo santo, acudiré a la hokage si es necesario. Pero mi conciencia no permitirá que me mantenga al margen y deje que este diablo...

—No creo que tenga ninguna otra alternativa **—** lo interrumpió Suigetsu con tranquilidad.

Tanto el vizconde como Ino volvieron la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Puede aducir todas las buenas intenciones del mundo y todas las preocupaciones por la perfecta y moralmente correcta educación de Inojin que quiera, Yamato, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que en el fondo de este asunto lo único que hay es su dinero. No dejaré que me chantajee.

El otro se puso derecho.

.

—Le aseguro, señor, que sólo me preocupo por el bienestar del hijo de mi primo. Arruinaré su buen nombre...

—Tal como usted mismo ha apuntado en tantas ocasiones, yo no tengo un buen nombre. Y mi reputación significa para mí menos que mi dinero. Amenáceme cuanto quiera, no pienso pagarle.

Yamato estaba perdiendo la compostura y Suigetsu no tenía ninguna duda de que había acertado de lleno con el motivo que lo había empujado a visitarlos.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a ver a Yahiko. Si cambia de idea...

—No lo haré **—** contestó Suigetsu.

El vizconde miró entonces a Ino.

—Piénselo bien. Juntos podemos arreglar todo este asunto.

Abandonó la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

—¿Esto es un chantaje? ¿Eso es lo que está haciendo? **—** preguntó ella en voz baja.

Suigetsu la miró.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no le pagas y acabas con esos depravados rumores?

—Sus acusaciones son falsas. Si le pagara, le estaría dando crédito y lo único que conseguiría sería que viniera a pedirme más. Esto se acabaría convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso y al final no tendríamos ninguna salida.

—Pero ¿qué pasa si empieza a airear mis indiscreciones?

—No ganaremos nada pagándole.

—Ganaremos su silencio.

—No pienso dejar que me chantajee.

—Yamato pensaba que tú habías chantajeado a Hoshigaki. Creía que ése era el motivo por el que te nombró tutor de Inojin.

—Al parecer, el vizconde tiene una extraña facilidad para equivocarse.

—El vizconde no te gusta.

—No mucho.

.

Ino observó a Suigetsu durante un momento y luego dijo:

—Sé que jamás le harías daño a Inojin.

—Me alegro. **—** Se acercó y ella lo esquivó. Al parecer, había estado prestando más atención de la que él creía, mientras le enseñaba a Inojin las mejores formas de esquivar a alguien.

—Pero... **—** Ino empezó a hablar y luego se detuvo.

—¿Pero?

Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero en cuanto a mí, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, Yamato tiene razón. Mi comportamiento ha sido abominable.

—Muñeca...

—No. Ya sé que tienes el poder de convencerme de lo contrario. Si me tocas o me besas, te seguiré a cualquier lugar al que quieras llevarme. Mírame. **—** Levantó los brazos **—**. Hace apenas un mes que estoy de luto y aquí me tienes, vestida de rojo. Acostándome con un hombre con el que no estoy casada. Por el amor de Dios... ¡Mira lo que hicimos en el tren!

—Cariño, eso es exactamente lo que él pretendía, hacerte vacilar, conseguir que dudaras de mí. Así sólo das crédito a su postura.

—¿Me sedujiste para fortalecer la tuya?

Suigetsu se dio media vuelta, se acercó a su mesa y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

.

—No pienso contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Significo algo para ti o sólo soy una aventura?

—Estás cayendo en su trampa.

—Ya he caído demasiadas veces en la tuya, ¿no? ¿Qué estamos haciendo Suigetsu?

¿De verdad ella esperaba que él respondiera? ¿De verdad creía que Suigetsu lo sabía? Sí, era una aventura, pero también era algo más y él no sabía cómo definir su relación. Era incapaz de imaginar su vida sin ella. Pero tampoco podía imaginarse reconociéndolo.

—¿Sigues queriendo que me case con otro?

¿Quería? Sólo de pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocarla, se ponía hecho una furia. Suigetesu nunca había tenido ningún problema en compartir a las mujeres. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no podía soportar la idea de que estuviera con otro?

—Entonces, ¿qué? **—** preguntó Ino como si se estuviera cansando de esperar a que él respondiera a una pregunta relativamente sencilla **—**. ¿Me consideras tu amante? No lo creo. Me temo que Yamato tiene razón: me he olvidado de quién soy. **—** La oyó tragar saliva **—**. Suigetsu, mañana me gustaría llevarme a Inojin al campo **—** dijo con toda tranquilidad.

—No.

—Por favor, no me obligues a ir sola.

.

Sola. Lo iba a dejar con o sin Inojin. Dios... Que tuviera tantas ganas de deshacerse de él como para irse sin su hijo lo decía todo. La miró por encima del hombro. La tristeza que vio en su mirada casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. Tristeza y arrepentimiento. Suigetsu le había enseñado a disfrutar de los placeres inmediatos, la había animado a entregarse a ellos sin pensar en el coste. Ahora, Ino estaba pagando un precio mucho más alto del que él pagaría jamás.

—Me voy al club. **—** Pasó junto a ella y luego se detuvo **—**. Quiero que Inojin y tú os hayáis ido antes de que vuelva mañana por la mañana. Y llévate al maldito perro.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando oyó el primer sollozo. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no detenerse.

.

Inojin no estaba ni la mitad de emocionado ante la idea de ir al campo de lo que Ino esperaba que estuviera. Porque Suigetsu no iba con ellos e Inojin lo adoraba.

Ella no podía culparlo. Cuando quería, podía ser realmente encantador y parecía llevarse muy bien con su hijo. ¿Sería por todos aquellos niños que tenía en el club?

Estaba sentada en una silla, junto a la cama de Inojin, y le leía sin apenas entonar; no conseguía despertar el interés del niño y el motivo no era que estuviera cansado. Ino sabía que no lo estaba. Cada vez que oía un ruido en la casa, volvía la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviera esperando, deseando, que apareciera Suigetsu y le dijera que no tenía que irse al campo.

¿Había querido a su padre la mitad de lo que parecía querer a Suigetsu?

Cerró el libro. Inojin la miró con culpabilidad. Ino no creía que pudiese dormirse y, si no lo hacía, por la mañana estaría de mal humor cuando se fueran a ir de viaje.

—Creo que voy a salir a pasear por el jardín **—** dijo. Ya estaba oscuro, pero aún no era demasiado tarde. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de dormir y no quería estar sola **—**. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

El niño asintió.

—¿Puedo llevarme a inuji?

.

Ino ya ni se acordaba de la última vez que Inojin había tartamudeado.

—Pues claro. **—** Se dirigió a Moebi **—**. Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—En seguida lo prepararé, su excelencia.

Pocos minutos después, Inojin y ella paseaban por el jardín. Habían encendido algunas de las antorchas y el camino se veía lo suficientemente bien.

—Creo que a Inuji le gustará el campo, ¿no? **—** le preguntó.

Podía ver asentir a su hijo.

—¿Por qué no viene Suigetsu con nosotros?

—Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer aquí. **—** Se agachó delante de él **—**. Inojin, tienes que entender...

Una sombra emergió de la oscuridad.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Maldición! ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera él? ¿Declararle amor eterno? ¿Pedir su mano en matrimonio? Cielo santo, pero si ella era duquesa. Ino actuaba como si se hubiera olvidado de quién era ella y de quién era él. Suigetsu no lo había olvidado. No podría limpiar sus orígenes ni con todo el oro del mundo; jamás conseguiría que casarse con Ino fuera aceptable.

Tampoco es que él se hubiera planteado nunca contraer matrimonio.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de imaginarse la casa sin Ino. No podía aceptar no oír el eco de sus pasos acercándose por el pasillo para comentar con él una cosa u otra. Ni que su perfume, procedente de su habitación, dejara de asaltarlo a través del cuarto de aseo; no podía imaginar que dejara de estar recostada en la otra almohada de su cama. No quería pensar en las cenas en silencio, la ausencia de risas, la falta de sonrisas.

Él, que siempre había anhelado sólo la siguiente moneda, ahora deseaba algo más. Una mujer.

Pensó que daría todo su dinero a cambio de una sola de sus sonrisas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho y Suigetsu frunció el cejo. No quería compañía, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a quienquiera que fuese que no estaba en casa —menuda excusa tonta—,la puerta se abrió y Jugo entró en el despacho.

.

—Karin me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

Sin duda, después de pasar un buen rato hablando con ella. Suigetsu no sabía por qué aquel hombre no se decidía de una vez a declararle su amor, pedirle que se casara con él y acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

Por otra parte, tal vez él tuviera que preguntarse lo mismo con respecto a Ino. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podía pasar? Que ella le dijera que no y él la mandara al campo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jugo.

—Claro. —Suigetsu alargó el brazo y cogió un vaso. Lo llenó de whisky, lo dejó frente a Jugo mientras él tomaba asiento, y luego volvió a llenarse el suyo—. Llegas un poco tarde para informarme de que Yamato está haciendo correr rumores sobre mí.

—Lo siento, pero hay muchas cosas que he tenido que investigar últimamente y tú no eres el único que me paga un sueldo.

—Deja tu trabajo y trabaja sólo para mí en exclusiva. Yo te pagaré más que Scotland Yard.

—Muchas gracias, pero me gusta mi trabajo.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Has averiguado algo de mi madre?

—No creo que vaya a averiguar nada sobre ese asunto. Pero en cuanto a lo otro que me pediste, sobre si Hoshigaki tenía alguna afición perversa...

Hubo algo en la voz de Jugo que hizo que Suigetsu se sentara más derecho en su sillón.

—¿Sí?

—No he encontrado nada sobre él, pero su primo no me da buena espina.

.

—¿Kirikagure?

—Zetsu no Sairai. Parece un recluso. Según su doncella, a la única sirvienta que tenía hasta que la despidió, hace dos días, la tenía prácticamente esclavizada; por lo visto, está obsesionado con la limpieza. Estuvo con él durante casi veinte años. Dice que durante ese tiempo acogió a unos doce niños. Siempre de uno en uno. Aparentemente, con la intención de encontrarles una casa adecuada. De repente, algún día, cuando la mujer llegaba a trabajar, se daba cuenta de que el niño ya no estaba. Ella siempre dio por hecho que Zetsu había cumplido su promesa y que le había encontrado algún lugar donde vivir.

—Y podría ser así **—** contestó Suigetsu, a pesar de no sentirse muy cómodo con todo aquello.

—Podría haberlo hecho, sí. No tengo ninguna prueba de lo contrario, pero me parece

preocupante.

—Tal vez debamos hacerle una visita.

.

.

.

.

La casa no era particularmente grande, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar. ¿Sería el lugar que había estado buscando cuando estuvo recorriendo las calles sin rumbo? Suigetsu recordaba la casa mucho más grande, pero a un niño de la calle, el niño que él fue un día, una residencia como aquélla le habría parecido un auténtico palacio. Jugo llamó a la puerta.

—No parece que haya nadie **—** comentó.

—Quiero verla por dentro.

La luz de uno de los quinqués que ardían en la entrada proyectó un tenue brillo en el rostro de Jugo, que miró a Jack arqueando la ceja. Él se lo quedó mirando fijamente hasta que su amigo suspiró.

—¿Quieres hacer tú los honores o los hago yo?

A Suigetsu le temblaban las manos.

—Hazlo tú.

—Tu conductor y tu lacayo...

—Son discretos.

—Eso espero.

Jugo rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró sus herramientas. Suigetsu se agachó un poco para encubrir con su cuerpo aquella acción ilegal. Entonces, oyó el clic y la puerta se abrió con un siniestro crujido.

Entraron en la casa y los recibió un intenso olor a jabón y a cera para muebles. Encendieron una cerilla. Jugo encontró un quinqué y se acercó a encenderlo.

.

—¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente? **—** preguntó.

—Un dormitorio.

—Pues supongo que estará en el piso de arriba.

Suigetsu asintió y se dirigió a la escalera. Jugo lo siguió. El quinqué que éste llevaba proyectaba un brillo espeluznante: parecía perseguir las negras sombras de la casa e ir revelando las cosas una a una. A Suigetsu nada le resultaba particularmente familiar.

Entonces llegaron al rellano del piso de arriba. Sólo había cuatro puertas. Suigetsu abrió la segunda de la derecha.

Y de repente volvió a tener cinco años: echaba de menos a su madre, pero estaba ilusionado ante la perspectiva de tener una cama donde dormir. Era invierno. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea y la habitación estaba caliente y acogedora. Su madre había empezado a hablar mucho sobre ir a un sitio llamado cielo. Suigetsu decidió que aquella habitación debía de ser ese sitio.

— _Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿de acuerdo?_

Suigetsu cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos. ¿Habría conocido Zetsu a su madre cuando servía en casa de los Hoshigakure? Se esforzó por recordar...

— _¿Señorita Dawkins?_

 _Ella cogía a Jack de la mano. Era de noche y estaban en la calle. Se volvió e hizo una reverencia._

— _Señor Zetsu._

— _¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

 _Es mi hijo. Suigetsu._

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Suigetsu? ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos al oír a Jugo y entró en la habitación.

.

—Hablaron. Yo no podía oír lo que decían. Nos llevó a una taberna, donde comimos un maravilloso pastel de carne. Siguieron hablando. Él la cogía de la mano todo el tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? **—** le preguntó Jugo.

Él negó con la cabeza. No podía explicar lo inexplicable, pero recordaba que, cuando se fueron, Zetsu le dio a su madre el saquito de monedas y ella le dio a Suigetsu el colgante. Y entonces Zetsu lo había llevado allí.

Se acercó a la chimenea, se agachó y observó el tiro que había utilizado para escapar. De algún modo, consiguió apartar los trozos de carbón y se quemó los pies y las manos al trepar. Ésa fue la primera lección que aprendió sobre lo que una persona podía llegar a hacer si quería algo con las suficientes ganas. Él habría pasado por cualquier sufrimiento para huir de allí.

Se dio media vuelta y observó la cama con cuatro columnas, decoradas con elaboradas parras talladas en la madera. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado allí, se le encogió el estómago.

Volvió a donde estaba Jugo, le quitó el quinqué y lo echó sobre la cama. Las llamas devoraron la colcha en seguida.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? **—** preguntó Jugo.

Suigetsu ya estaba de camino a la puerta.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Zetsu.

.

.

.

.

Volvieron al club, aunque no tan rápido como él hubiera querido, porque Jugo insistió en alertar a la brigada anti incendios para que pudieran sofocar el fuego antes de que se extendiera más allá de la residencia de Zetsu. Suigetsu se consoló pensando que, por lo menos, había conseguido destruir aquella cama.

—Supongo que eres consciente de que no lo puedo arrestar **—** dijo Jugo cuando llegaron al despacho de Jack.

—La sodomía va contra la ley.

—Pero no tengo a nadie que testifique.

—Yo testificaré.

Jugo apartó la mirada, como si de repente se sintiera muy incómodo. Suigetsu supuso que una cosa era sospechar algo y otra muy distinta tener la confirmación.

.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo solucionemos nosotros mismos **—** dijo el inspector muy despacio **—**. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces. Estoy seguro de que habrá algún ahorcamiento inmerecido programado.

—¿Harías un intercambio de prisioneros? ¿Y no crees que alguien se daría cuenta?

—Podrías pegarle hasta que quedara irreconocible. Estoy seguro de que te produciría bastante satisfacción.

Suigetsu asintió.

—La verdad es que sí.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Genzho Ryudoin, uno de los chicos de más edad que ayudaban en la sala de juego, entró a toda prisa.

—Gensho, deberías llamar a la puerta **—** dijo Suigetsu.

—Sí, señor, ya lo sé, pero un caballero acaba de traer esto y ha dicho que era de la mayor importancia.

Suigetsu cogió el sobre que le daba el chico. Dentro encontró un mensaje que le aceleró el corazón.

.

.

 _Señor Hozuki,_

 _por favor, vuelva a la residencia de inmediato._

 _Ha ocurrido una desgracia y le necesitamos urgentemente._

 _Su leal sirviente,_

 _Kazuma_

.

.

.

.

—Gracias a Dios que ya ha llegado, señor **—** dijo el mayordomo a toda prisa en cuanto Suigetsu entró en la residencia, junto a Jugo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es la duquesa, señor. Ha desaparecido.

—¿Eso es todo? Se iba a llevar a Inojin al campo. Supongo que no ha podido esperar hasta mañana por la mañana para deshacerse de mí...

—No, señor, Inojin está aquí.

Suigetsu se quedó de piedra.

.

—Ella no se iría sin el niño.

—Exacto, señor. Ella y su hijo estaban paseando por el jardín cuando, según el joven duque, apareció alguien de entre las sombras. Él consiguió escapar, pero cuando conseguimos entender lo que intentaba decirnos, pues tartamudeaba como nunca, la duquesa había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está Inojin ahora?

—En su habitación, señor.

Suigetsu corrió escaleras arriba, consciente de que Jugo y Kazuma lo seguían de cerca. Por primera vez, los pasos de su amigo policía no eran silenciosos. A Suigetsu no le gustó pensarlo.

Entró a toda prisa en la habitación de Inojin. Moebi estaba sentada en una mecedora con el niño sobre su regazo, que abrazaba a su perro. Inojin saltó al suelo e Inuji lo hizo tras él. Antes de que Suigetsu pudiera reaccionar, el niño recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza.

—He he-hecho lo que me-me en-enseñaste. Lo he es-esquivado **—** murmuró, con la cara apretada contra los muslos de Suigetsu.

Él se agachó y abrazó al pequeño.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Inojin.

—Cre-creo que se-se ha lle-llevado a mamá. **—** Se echó hacia atrás con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas **—**. Te-tendrías que haberle en-enseñado a mamá a es-esquivar.

—Sí tendría que haberlo hecho. ¿Sabes quién se la ha llevado?

Inojin asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

.

—El primo Zetsu. Papá me dijo que nu-nunca me fuera a nin-ningún sitio con el primo Zetsu.

¿Sabía el duque lo que Suigetsu acababa de descubrir? ¿Era Zetsu la persona de la que debía proteger a Inojin? Si Hoshigaki había visto cómo protegía a los niños de su club, todo encajaba. Pero ¿no podría haberle dejado algún maldito mensaje?

—¿Te ha hecho daño? **—** le preguntó Suigetsu.

Inojin negó con la cabeza.

—Pero cuando he salido corriendo he oído gritar a mamá. Creo que él le ha pegado. No tendría que haberme es-escapado.

—No, no, tú has hecho lo correcto, porque así ahora sólo me tengo que preocupar por tu madre y no por ti.

—¿La salvarás?

—Por supuesto. **—** Aunque no tenía ni idea de por dónde debía empezar. Gracias a Dios, Jugo estaba allí con él.

—Señor, no quiero interrumpir **—** dijo Kazuma, sosteniendo un sobre en el que figuraba el nombre de Jack **—**. Pero acaban de traer esto.

Le arrancó el sobre de las manos y lo abrió. El mensaje era claro y conciso.

.

 _Tengo a la duquesa. Ven solo y tráeme cien mil libras antes del alba o morirá. Estaremos_

 _en el piso de arriba, última esquina._

 _._

Suigetsu conocía muy bien la dirección que leyó al pie de la nota. Conocía aquellas calles de memoria.

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estamos? **—** preguntó Ino.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, en una sombría esquina, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Se estaba esforzando mucho por no dejarse superar por el miedo. Alguien le había dado un golpe en la cabeza y se había despertado allí. La boca le sabía a láudano y tenía la mente borrosa. Quería dormir, pero sabía que había un motivo por el que no debía hacerlo.

—En la peor zona de Konoha. **—** El áspero susurro procedía de otra de las oscuras esquinas. Allí, junto a la ventana, Ino podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre en penumbra. En la habitación ardía un solo quinqué que no la ayudaba a ver nada. La iluminaba mucho más a ella que a él **—**. Aquí es mucho más fácil resolver cualquier asunto poco apropiado. Le he dicho al señor Hozuki que me traiga cien mil libras o morirás.

Ino percibió en su voz que hablaba completamente en serio. El pánico amenazó con apoderarse de ella.

.

—Si no hace lo que le he pedido, te mataré y luego iré a por tu hijo.

—No, Inojin no. **—** Recordó que Inojin estaba con ella **—**. ¿Dónde está?

—Ese maldito niño ha conseguido escaparse.

Ino se sintió aliviada. Recordaba vagamente haber visto correr a Inojin. Suigetsu no se separaría de sus preciosas monedas por ella, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que protegería a Inojin.

—Hozuki no vendrá **—** dijo.

—Sí lo hará.

Ino empezó a reírse, pero intentó controlarse para no parecer una histérica.

—Le has pedido dinero. Es la única cosa de la que jamás se desprenderá.

—Entonces, tú pagarás las desafortunadas consecuencias.

De repente, se movió rápidamente y se agachó a su lado. Ino sintió algo inquietantemente frío bajo la barbilla.

—¿Es una pistola? **—** susurró.

—Así es, y tengo muy buena puntería. Tu tiempo concluirá al alba.

Entonces, para su asombro, lo reconoció.

—¿no Sairai? ¿Zetsu no Sairai?

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mí. Tu marido no era muy amigo de recibirme en su casa.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque el tutor de tu hijo ha estado investigándome, y están saliendo a la luz ciertos asuntos que yo no deseaba hacer públicos. Necesito escapar y no tengo el dinero necesario para hacerlo.

—¿Por eso me has secuestrado?

—Vi cómo te miraba cuando te llevó al club. Sí, yo también estaba escondido. Tiene algunos niños muy guapos trabajando para él, pero tanto Hozuki como sus empleados los vigilan como si fueran las malditas joyas de la corona. Y los niños tienen tanta confianza en sí mismos que resulta difícil influirles. Pero estoy seguro de que podré encontrar lo que necesito en el lugar a donde voy.

.

—Cielo santo, ¡eres un monstruo!

—Sí, lo soy.

Se alejó de ella. Ino intentó hacerlo tropezar con sus piernas, pero él la esquivó con facilidad.

—Ten cuidado, duquesa. No acostumbro a lastimar a las mujeres, pero podría hacer una excepción.

.

.

.

Suigetsu conocía aquellas calles como la palma de su mano. Allí vivían muchos hombres malvados, pero también muchos hombres buenos. Llevaba cien mil libras en un saco que sujetaba con firmeza con una mano y un farol en la otra mientras caminaba entre los detritus de la sociedad sin nada que temer, pues llevaba un cuchillo en la bota, una pistola en el bolsillo y, en la mano del saco, un bastón que ocultaba una espada.

El secuestrador le había dicho que fuera solo. No había dicho nada de que fuera desarmado, lo cual hizo pensar que Zetsu no estaba demasiado familiarizado con aquellas zonas de Konoha. Las conocía lo bastante bien como para elegir un lugar donde reunirse con alguien, pero no tanto como para saber que allí la mayoría de la gente iba armada. O tal vez sabía muy poco sobre Suigetsu y no tenía idea de dónde se estaba metiendo.

Suigetsu no era ningún tonto. No creía muy probable que Zetsu fuera a dejarlos marchar con vida una vez tuviera su dinero.

En las calles había luz suficiente como para que pudiera ver a quienes lo seguían con sólo volver un poco la cabeza. Las sombras siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas y aquella noche no era una excepción.

Servían para esconder perfectamente a Sasuke y a Jugo, que iban a una discreta distancia.

Uzumaki y Karin paseaban sin esconderse, fingiendo que eran una pareja en busca de un lugar para entregarse a una aventura ilícita. Cuando Suigetsu los había necesitado, la pandilla de Orochimaru había acudido a su llamada.

.

Por fin llegó al edificio abandonado; parecía que pudiera caerse en cuanto soplara un poco de viento. Cuando hacía mal tiempo, la gente se refugiaba entre sus paredes, pero las noches claras no valía la pena arriesgarse. Sería muy difícil llegar al tercer piso sin ser visto. Suigetsu supuso que ésa era la idea.

Se coló en el interior con mucho cuidado; las ratas huían ante él. Suigetsu sabía que volverían. Siempre volvían. Alzó el farol y miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, pero de todos modos le resultaba familiar. Allí había muy poca diferencia entre un edificio y otro.

Empezó a subir la escalera. Los escalones crujían bajo sus pies. No tenía ningún sentido intentar no hacer ruido. Subió a toda prisa con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Ino!

No oyó nada. Podía estar amordazada, o muerta; podía...

—¡Suigetsu!

Se tambaleó. Se sintió tan aliviado que casi le fallaron las piernas, al mismo tiempo que recibía una inyección de energía. Se apresuró escaleras arriba; apenas se detuvo cuando alcanzó el rellano y se abalanzó en dirección al pasillo. Vio que de una de las habitaciones salía una luz tenue. Podía ser un truco, así que ralentizó la marcha y empezó a levantar el farol para poder ver mejor.

—¡Ino!

—¡Estamos aquí!

Ella y Zetsu. Apenas podía soportar pensar que aquel bastardo la había tocado, pero se esforzó por controlar la furia, pues debía mantener la cabeza fría.

.

Avanzaba despacio, con cautela.

Ino estaba de pie, en una esquina. Aguardaba junto a la ventana, al lado de Zetsu, y Suigetsu se preguntó si éste habría estado observando para ver cómo llegaba. No importaba. No habría visto nada.

En cuanto entró en la habitación, un hedor asaltó a Suigetsu. Cualquier otra persona lo habría considerado una fragancia. Era un olor muy perfumado, indudablemente masculino, pero a Suigetsu se le revolvió el estómago cuando lo sorprendieron los recuerdos: ese olor deslizándose junto a él en la cama cuando era un niño, para ofrecerle consuelo antes de lastimarlo.

Levantó el farol y vio el brillo en los ojos que lo miraban, parecían los ojos de una rata saliendo de una alcantarilla. Suigetsu se quedó paralizado. Pensaba que se había preparado para el encuentro, pero de repente volvía a tener cinco años, estaba muy asustado y se sentía avergonzado.

Se esforzó por concentrarse en el presente.

—Zetsu no Sairai.

—Lo dices como si te conociera.

—Y nos conocemos. Mi madre era Tsukiko Kagesu.

—¿Eres Suigetsu Kagesu? **—** Zetsu se rió **—**. Qué pequeño es el mundo. Te cambiaste el

nombre..., qué listo. Yo haré lo mismo ahora que mi entrometido primo y tu desconfiado inspector han descubierto mi negocio.

—¿Negocio? ¿Llamas negocio a abusar de niños?

Oyó cómo Ino se sobresaltaba al escuchar esa revelación.

.

—Mi primo me lo ha contado todo sobre ti y los niños que tienes. Creo que nos parecemos mucho...

—Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo **—** rugió Suigetsu **—**. Yo los protejo.

—Tal como hice yo contigo. Tu madre se estaba muriendo, la pobre. Yo le di unas cuantas monedas para facilitarle las cosas y te acogí para que no tuviera que preocuparse por ti. Pero conseguiste escapar. Fuiste el único que consiguió hacerlo.

Había algo en la voz de aquel hombre... Suigetsu sabía que cuanto más tiempo consiguiera que hablara, mayor sería su ventaja. Tenía que dar tiempo a los demás para que ocuparan sus posiciones.

—¿El único? ¿Es que esos niños siguen viviendo contigo? **—** Suigetsu no había visto ninguna prueba de ello.

—En mi jardín **—** contestó Zetsu con nostalgia.

—¿Los mataste?

—Me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero nos tenemos que ir.

—No te vas a llevar a Ino.

—Ella es mi seguro. Deja el saco ahí y échate a un lado.

Suigetsu dio dos pasos y emitió un estridente silbido. Se oyó un estrépito y se rompió el cristal de la ventana.

Zetsu giró la cabeza y Suigetsu tuvo la ocasión que buscaba para abalanzarse sobre él, alejar a Ino y tirarlo al suelo. Luchó para quitarle la pistola, pero aquel hombre, a pesar de ser mayor, era sorprendentemente fuerte y ágil. Pelearon y rodaron por el suelo. Suigetsu intentó coger el arma...

Una explosión estalló en la noche cuando se disparó la pistola y Suigetsu sintió el fuego ardiendo en su pecho, mientras la cálida sangre se deslizaba por su chaleco favorito.

Ino acababa de caer al suelo cuando se disparó la pistola y los dos hombres se quedaron inmóviles.

.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios. Suigetsu.

De repente, alguien entró por la ventana. Antes de que ella pudiera gritar, oyó:

—Tranquila, soy Jugo.

Tras el ruido sordo de unos pesados pasos en el pasillo, entraron dos largas sombras seguidas de una tercera más pequeña. Karin cruzó la habitación y abrazó a Ino.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y susurró.

—¿Suigetsu?

Karin le empezó a soltar los nudos de la cuerda que le ataba las manos.

—Suigetsu **—** dijo Jugo con dureza.

Ino miró mientras un hombre se incorporaba. Reconocía muy bien aquella silueta, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¿Suigetsu?

—Estoy bien **—** contestó muy serio, mientras se agachaba junto al primo de Hoshigaki.

Se oyó una respiración pesada, un borboteo.

—Suigetsu, tengo que ver cómo está **—** dijo el doctor Uzumaki, e Ino se dio cuenta de que era uno de los hombres que había entrado con Karin. El otro era Uchiha.

—No **—** se opuso Suigetsu.

Zetsu tosía y tenía arcadas.

—Los niños. ¿Cuántos había? **—** inquirió Suigetsu.

—Tú..., el primero.

—¿Y después de mí? ¿Cuántos? ¡Maldito seas!

—No... sé.

—¿Los mataste? ¿Los enterraste en tu jardín? ¿Es eso lo que estabas sugiriendo antes?

Pero de Zetsu no salió ningún otro sonido.

—Contéstame, bastardo.

.

—Está muerto **—** dijo el doctor Uzumaki con aire sombrío.

Suigetsu se puso en pie muy despacio. De repente, tenía los brazos alrededor de Ino y la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que ella apenas podía respirar.

—Pensaba que no vendrías.

—Pues claro que he venido **—** contestó él.

—Me ha dicho que te había pedido cien mil libras.

—Le hubiera dado cualquier cosa, Ini. Se lo hubiera dado todo para poder recuperarte.

Suigetsu e Ino volvieron en seguida a casa, mientras Jugo y los demás se quedaban para solucionar el asunto de Zetsu e informaban de lo sucedido a Scotland Yard. Lo primero que hizo Ino fue subir la escalera a toda prisa, ir a la habitación de Inojin y abrazarlo.

—Sabía que él te salvaría **—** dijo el niño.

La avergonzó ver la inquebrantable fe que tenía en Suigetsu, cuando ella había demostrado tenerle tan poca. Jamás volvería a cometer ese error. Aquella noche había cometido muchos y tenía intención de corregirlos todos.

.

.

.

.

Empezó a pensar en cómo solucionar todo aquello, mientras se daba un maravilloso baño para quitarse la suciedad que había traído consigo de aquellas calles. Después de la experiencia de la noche, pensó que en el futuro tomaría un buen baño cada día. Deseaba que Suigetsu estuviera con ella aquella noche, que fuera a ver cómo se encontraba, pero cuando vio que no lo hacía, se puso el camisón y fue a buscarlo.

Lo encontró sentado en un sillón de la biblioteca, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y un vaso en las manos. Junto a él, había una botella esperando para cumplir con su cometido y borrar el recuerdo de aquella traumática experiencia.

Ino caminó descalza sobre la alfombra, se arrodilló delante de él y le cogió las muñecas.

—Soy incapaz de imaginar cómo te sientes.

—No, creo que no puedes. Antes de esta noche, no sabía el nombre del hombre que me acogió, pero ahora sé que era Zetsu. No sé si alguna vez supe quién era o es que sencillamente lo olvidé. Hace ya casi treinta años. Supongo que debía de conocer a mi madre. Ella sabía quién era, confiaba en él. Se debieron de conocer cuando ella trabajaba aquí. Me dejó a su cuidado pensando que con él estaría a salvo. La primera noche... **—** Ino lo oyó tragar saliva **—** , me bañó, me metió en la cama y luego se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto a mí. Me tocó de formas en las que un hombre jamás debería tocar a un niño... Me hizo cosas que no sólo hicieron estragos en mi cuerpo, sino también en mi alma.

—Cielo santo, Suigetsu. **—** Ino le acarició la mejilla e intentó consolarlo, pero él no la miraba.

.

Estaba perdido en su pasado.

—Después lloró y me prometió que jamás lo volvería a hacer. La siguiente noche, me di cuenta de que era un mentiroso. La tercera noche me escapé.

Las lágrimas abrasaron los ojos de Ino.

—No puedes culparte de nada de lo que ocurrió. Sólo eras un niño inocente. Me alegro de que esté muerto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay más, Ino. Ya te expliqué que Sasuke y yo fuimos arrestados. Cuando te condenan, pasas tus días recluido en una cárcel para niños. Pero antes de eso, antes de que se celebre el juicio, te encierran en un calabozo con hombres adultos. Había tres de ellos... Unos tipos asquerosos. Le echaron el ojo a Sasuke, pero él se defendió. Dios, sólo tenía ocho años, pero no dejó de pelear ni un segundo. Le dejaron la cara hecha un mapa. Pensé que iban a matarlo. Yo en cambio ya sabía lo que querían y ya había sobrevivido a ello antes.

«Cielo santo, no **—** pensó Ino **—**. Por favor, no.»

.

—Me ofrecí en su lugar. **—** Habló con la voz estrangulada.

—Oh, Suigetsu. **—** Le apretó las manos y posó los labios sobre ellas mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta la comisura de sus labios.

—Fue peor de lo que recordaba. O quizá sólo fuera que aquellos hombres eran más malvados. Aquella noche, algo se rompió en mi interior Ino. Todo dejó de importarme; sólo quería sobrevivir, y acabé convenciéndome de que si conseguía el dinero suficiente, siempre estaría a salvo. Pero por dentro seguía roto. Hasta que te conocí a ti.

»Tú has conseguido que vuelva a sentir de nuevo. Tú e Inojin. Me has llenado la vida de alegría. De carcajadas y sonrisas. Pero también hay dolor en eso. Lo que sentía cada vez que estaba contigo, me aterrorizaba, Cariño. No quería aceptarlo. Luché contra ello con todas mis fuerzas, pero esta noche me he dado cuenta de que si te pasara algo, si murieras, volvería a romperme y esta vez me quedaría roto para siempre. Es una manera más segura de vivir, pero es una vida que no merece la pena ser vivida.

»Te quiero, Ino. Sé que no soy digno de tu afecto...

.

—¿Que no eres digno? No conozco un hombre más digno que tú.

—Yo procedo de las calles.

—Ahora vives en Konoha. Tal vez empezaras viviendo en las calles, pero no conozco a nadie que haya conseguido lo que tú has logrado. Eres un hombre de recursos que no le debe nada a nadie. Tienes un corazón generoso. Ya sé que no te gusta escucharlo, pero es cierto. Inojin te adora. Y, maldita sea, yo también.

»Te quiero, Suigetsu, con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma. Me equivoqué al escuchar a Yamato. Me he dado cuenta de ello cuando estaba en aquel espantoso lugar. He recordado todos los momentos pasados contigo y con Inojin.

—Te equivocas, Ino. Yamato tenía razón.

—No...

Suigetsu le puso un dedo en los labios.

.

—Chist. Él tenía razón. Te he corrompido. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Ahora incluso maldices.

Ino se rió.

—Y la tierra no se ha hundido bajo mis pies.

Suigetsu le cogió la mejilla.

—La primera noche te dije que no hay nada que una persona no esté dispuesta a hacer cuando lo desea con todas sus fuerzas. —Soltó un profundo y doloroso gemido—. Quiero que tú e Inojin seáis míos para toda la eternidad. Cásate conmigo, Ino.

—Oh. —Ino no se esperaba aquello. Estaba preparada para pasar el resto de sus días como su amante, pero ¿convertirse en su mujer?—. Oh.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Ella se rió divertida.

—Creo que lo correcto sería que tú estuvieras con una rodilla en tierra y yo sentada.

—Tú y tu maldita etiqueta —contestó él, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una socarrona sonrisa.

Ino posó las manos a ambos lados de su cara.

.

—Sí. Me casaré contigo encantada.

—Haremos una marca en el calendario. Un día después de que acabe tu período de luto...

—No seas tonto. Me casaré contigo mañana.

—¿Crees que las damas de Konoha te perdonarán incumplir de ese modo las normas sociales?

—Por supuesto. Tendré una valiosa información de primera mano que compartir a la hora del té. Seguro que me perdonan en seguida para saber todo lo que yo sé sobre el delicioso granuja Suigetsu Hozuki.

—¿Delicioso granuja?

—Así es como se refieren a ti.

—No sé si estoy de humor para ser un delicioso granuja esta noche, pero me gustaría mucho dormir abrazado a ti.

.

Mientras aquella noche estaba con él en la cama, Ino pensó que no sabía si aquélla había sido la intención de Hoshigaki, pero, una vez muerto, había conseguido darle lo que había sido incapaz de ofrecerle en vida: felicidad, pasión y amor.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yamato.

—Cielo santo, he dicho que no estaba en casa. ¿Es que no sabe lo que significa eso?

Suigetsu se adentró un poco más en el estudio del vizconde después de ignorar los intentos del mayordomo por evitar que entrara en la casa. La habitación apestaba a licor barato y sudor rancio. Yamato, desaseado, estaba tirado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá: tenía la camisa manchada y se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo de cuello.

—Quiero saber si alguna vez ha oído hablar de Tsukiko Kagesu —dijo Jack.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

—No.

Él insistió. Si Zetsu la conocía...

—Trabajó en la residencia de los Hoshigaki hace treinta y seis años.

El hombre clavó los ojos en Suigetsu.

—Yo entonces tenía diez años. ¿Cómo iba a preocuparme por los sirvientes?

—Zetsu la conocía.

—Él tenía doce años más que yo. Tal vez tuviera algún interés por ella. —Gruñó—. Aunque no parece muy probable. Por lo visto, prefería los niños. Scotland Yard ha estado aquí esta mañana. Han encontrado huesos en su jardín. ¡Cielo santo! Huesos pequeños. Huesos de niños. Cientos de huesos. La familia está hundida.

.

¿Y qué pasaba con las familias de esos niños?

Suigetsu podía apreciar claramente la desesperación en el rostro de Yamato, un hombre que siempre anteponía sus intereses a todo lo demás.

—Yahiko también ha estado aquí. Por lo visto he heredado una casa que alguien ha intentado incendiar. Zetsu no tenía dinero para poder arreglarla y teniendo en cuenta que yo tampoco tengo, ¿para qué me sirve una casa quemada?

—Yo se la compraré —contestó Suigetsu, sin plantearse siquiera las consecuencias. Podía acabar de destruir la mansión y construir allí el hospital de Uzumaki. Un hospital en memoria de esos niños que no había conseguido salvar.

Yamato se incorporó.

.

—¿Por cuánto?

—Cuando esté sobrio, hablaremos de los detalles, y también de cómo puede recuperar el control de su hábito de juego.

—No me gusta, Hozuki.

—Usted tampoco me gusta a mí.

El vizconde asintió.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

—Tampoco estaría mal que cesaran los rumores.

—Considérelos muertos. Aunque tampoco es que tenga muchas más alternativas. Zetsu es el nombre que estará en boca de todo el mundo durante los próximos días. No puedo culpar a mi primo por haberle nombrado tutor de Inojin. Por muy mala reputación que tenga, me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que es mucho mejor que Zetsu o que yo.

Suigetsu aceptó los elogios con elegancia y se limitó a decir:

—Ya hablaremos. **—** Luego se marchó. La ceremonia debía ser íntima y privada; sólo habían invitado a unos cuantos elegidos.

.

.

Cuando Suigetsu, Ino **—** que llevaba un sencillo vestido color marfil **—** e Inojin llegaron a la iglesia, sus invitados los estaban esperando junto a los escalones de la entrada principal.

—Estamos muy contentos de que hayáis venido **—** dijo Ino, saludándolos a todos: Sasuke y Hinata, Uzumaki, Jugo y Karin.

—Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos **—** contestó Sasuke **—**. El famoso Suigetsu Hozuki casándose. Seguro que será la comidilla de todo Konoha.

—Esperamos poder mantenerlo algún tiempo en secreto **—** intervino Suigetsu **—**. A fin de cuentas, Ino está de luto.

—Como si alguna vez te hubieras preocupado por las normas sociales **—** exclamó Uzumaki.

—Tienes razón. Nunca me han gustado mucho. **—** Le guiñó un ojo a Inojin, que iba a ser el padrino de Suigetsu y estaría junto a él en el altar. El niño llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Estoy muy contenta por ti, Suigetsu **—** dijo Karin, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él pudo percibir la verdad de sus palabras en el brillo de sus ojos rojos.

—Deberíamos entrar para celebrar la ceremonia **—** propuso Ino.

Cuando Suigetsu le ofreció el brazo, le preguntó:

.

—¿Nerviosa?

—En absoluto. Estoy demasiado feliz para estar nerviosa.

Cuando empezaron a subir los escalones, algo que se movía junto al edificio llamó la atención de Suigetsu.

—He olvidado una cosa. En seguida te alcanzo. Si no te importa, ocúpate de entrar para ver si está todo en orden.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, es que tengo que solucionar una cosa. **—** Le dio un rápido beso en los labios **—**. Vuelvo en seguida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los invitados, él bajó los escalones y dobló la esquina de la iglesia.

.

.

—Hola, mi Hozuki. Tengo un regalo para ti **—** dijo su viejo mentor, con voz ronca. Orochimaru estaba apoyado en su bastón y en la palma de su deformada mano descansaba el colgante de Suigetsu.

Éste, que de repente sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, cogió la preciosa ofrenda y observó el retrato de su madre. Parecía muy joven; sospechaba que mucho más de lo que Ino lo era en aquel momento. En realidad, era una niña. Sin embargo, ahora sería como si estuviera con él en la ceremonia.

—Gracias, Orochimaru. Pero en este momento no tengo el dinero que te debo.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Bah. No te preocupes por eso. La próxima vez que vengas por mi casa, tráeme una botella de ginebra.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?

—Me he ido enterando de cosas por el camino.

—Deberías entrar.

—No. Dios y yo... dejamos de llevarnos bien cuando se llevó al amor de mi vida. No quiero que piense que le he perdonado, porque no lo he hecho.

—Karin me dijo una vez que creía que tú eras su padre.

—¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

—Nada.

—Siempre fuiste bueno guardando secretos.

—Porque aprendí del mejor.

Orochimaru se rió.

—Así es, chico. Así es. Espero que tú y tu esposa seáis muy felices. **—** Se dio media vuelta para irse.

Suigetsu lo llamo:

—Orochimaru, por lo menos deja que mi carruaje te lleve a casa.

—No. Me gusta andar. **—** Le guiñó un ojo **—**. Uno nunca sabe las cosas que puede encontrar por el camino.

Suigetsu observó cómo se marchaba andando tranquilamente; aquel doblado y encorvado hombre que, en muchos sentidos, había sido como un padre para él.

.

.

.

.

La boda no fue tan espectacular como el primer enlace de Ino, pero mientras pensaba en la ceremonia cepillándose el pelo ante el tocador, no le encontró ni un solo fallo. Inojin había sido el padrino de Suigetsu. Y después, cuando los vio juntos con las cabezas gachas, conspirando, las lágrimas habían asomado a sus ojos. Suigetsu le prestaba al niño mucha más atención de la que Hoshigaki le había prestado jamás.

Una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar lamentar todo lo que no tuvo con su primer marido.

No estaba muy segura de por qué lo pensaba, pero creía que él estaría contento por ella y que aprobaría que se hubiera casado con Suigtesu. Teniendo en cuenta que lo había nombrado tutor de su hijo y que le había legado una parte tan grande de su patrimonio, era evidente que le merecía muy buena opinión. Sin embargo, pensó que habría sido mejor si Hoshigaki le hubiese contado la debilidad de su primo.

Se dio cuenta de que a veces era imposible saberlo todo de alguien, pero esperaba que Suigetsu no le ocultara secretos tan importantes y que su matrimonio fuese muy distinto al primero.

Cuando se levantó, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en el vaporoso camisón que llevaba. Dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Cruzó la habitación, abrió la puerta del cuarto de aseo y se sobresaltó al encontrarse allí con Suigetsu.

—Iba a buscarte **—** dijo él **—**. Me había cansado de esperar. **—** Inclinó la cabeza a un lado **—**.Aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que ha valido la pena.

La cogió en brazos y la levantó del suelo. Ino rió divertida. Se preguntó si aquellas paredes habrían oído alguna vez tantas risas.

.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de andar.

—Prefiero llevarte en brazos. Así puedo juzgar tu peso.

—Qué romántico.

—Deberías pesar más. Estarías más sana, y quiero que estés sana durante mucho tiempo.

—Me tendré que comprar vestidos nuevos.

—Tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos. He encontrado tu ropa incluida en mi informe.

Ella se volvió a reír.

.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es. Te la voy a quitar toda y tendrás que ir desnuda por la casa.

—¿Es que te has olvidado de que tenemos sirvientes y un niño?

—¡Maldita sea!

Ino deslizó la cara por el cuello de Suigetsu.

—Pero te prometo que iré completamente desnuda cuando estemos sólo nosotros dos.

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso.

La dejó sobre la cama, donde ella se puso de rodillas y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? **—** preguntó **—**. ¿Me vas a hacer trabajar para poder ver lo que tanto me gusta?

Cuando por fin le hubo desabrochado todos los botones, Suigetsuse quitó la camisa.

—No. Te prometo que yo también estaré desnudo.

Él se acabó de quitar la ropa en pocos segundos y luego se dio unos momentos para contemplar el camisón de Ino antes de añadirlo al montón de ropa. Ella no sabía para qué se había molestado tanto en ponerse provocativa, pero le gustaba saber que Sugetsu estaba tan ansioso por desnudarla.

—Prescindamos de los dos dormitorios **—** dijo él, mientras su boca se deslizaba por sus hombros **—**. En esta habitación hay sitio de sobra para tu tocador y cualquier otra cosa que quieras. Redecora toda la maldita casa.

—De acuerdo. **—** En aquel momento le podría haber pedido lo que fuera y ella hubiera aceptado. Ino le acarició los hombros y la espalda. Pensó que jamás se cansaría de aquello, o de estar con él. No podía imaginar vivir sin Suigetsu o que, al quedarse embarazada, tuviera que renunciar a aquellos encuentros.

—No me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad? **—** le preguntó.

Él levantó la cabeza, la miró e Ino pudo ver la pasión en sus ojos. Ella le provocaba eso, conseguía que la deseara tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? **—** inquirió Suigetsu.

—Si me quedo embarazada...

.

La cálida boca de él interrumpió lo que quería decir. Acercó sus manos a la cabeza de Ino y la cogió mientras devoraba sus labios, la saboreaba profundamente y la animaba a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando dejó de besarla, ella se habría quedado sin respiración de no ser por el apetito que vio en los ojos de Suigetsu.

—Tanto si estás embarazada como si no, pasarás todas las noches en mi cama, entre mis brazos. Existen maneras, cariño... Hay muchas maneras de hacer las cosas.

Sonrió e Ino vio la perversión y una oscura provocación en su gesto. Luego, Suigetsu se colocó entre sus muslos y deslizó la boca hasta sus pechos para besarlos: primero uno y luego el otro.

Ino esperaba que volviera a subir y que se deslizara en su interior, pero siguió descendiendo. Le posó las manos en las costillas mientras le besaba el estómago, antes de seguir bajando más y más.

—Oh, Dios mío **—** exclamó Ino sin aliento **—**. ¿Qué estás...?

—Chist. **—** Sólo era un sonido, pero prometía el éxtasis.

Le abrió un poco más las piernas y acercó la boca a su nido de rizos. Al sentir su lengua por primera vez, Ino casi se cayó de la cama. Levantó los brazos y se agarró a la almohada, pero Suigetsu continuó con sus pecaminosos placeres y la almohada dejó de ser suficiente.

Ino se estremeció y enterró los dedos en el pelo de él. Sabía que debería apartarlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba acercando más a su cuerpo. Aquella intimidad sólo podía compartirla con un hombre al que amara. Y ella le amaba.

Estaba completamente segura de que lo que le estaba haciendo era pecado, y si no lo era, debería serlo. Porque era deliciosamente perverso. Suigetsu conocía un montón de maravillosas formas de dejarse llevar, e Ino disponía de toda una vida a su lado para aprenderlas todas y descubrir nuevas formas de darle placer a él.

Se puso la almohada sobre la boca para sofocar sus gemidos. Suigetsu alargó el brazo y se la quitó.

.

—Quiero oírte **—** jadeó.

E Ino estaba segura de que lo hizo. Se retorcía debajo de Suigetsu y oía sus propios gemidos casi sin aliento, sin ser apenas consciente de que escapaban de sus labios. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se mecía al filo de un intenso placer. Suigetsu sabía cuándo acariciarla, cuándo debía chuparla, cuándo detenerse, cuándo deslizar la lengua dentro de su cuerpo. La tentó y la provocó.

Aquel hombre tenía una inmensa habilidad con los dedos, pero también con la boca. Le robó la fuerza, la capacidad de resistirse.

Entonces, Ino empezó a gritar su nombre y, antes de que el último de los estremecimientos la hubieran recorrido, Suigetsu se hundió en su interior. La miraba fijamente al tiempo que mecía las caderas contra ella, y sus poderosas embestidas consiguieron que las sensaciones de placer empezaran a crecer de nuevo. Ino deslizó las manos por su espalda y le cogió las nalgas para animarlo a seguir.

Él acercó los labios a su boca y bebió de ella con avidez, y esa vez, cuando Ino gritó, capturó el sonido dejando que el áspero rugido que le arrancó el éxtasis se mezclara con los gritos de ella.

Luego se dejó caer apoyándose en los codos, para evitar que todo su peso descansara sobre su ahora esposa.

Ella deslizó las plantas de los pies por las pantorrillas de Suigetsu y las manos por su espalda.

—Oh, eres un diablo. Y estoy muy contenta de que lo seas **—** susurró sin energía.

Él se rió satisfecho.

—Tú eres todo cuanto podría desear. Y estoy muy contento de que lo seas.

.

Suigetsu se despertó con la increíble sensación de que su esposa lo estaba provocando mordisqueándole la oreja. Su esposa, un término que jamás pensó que asociaría a su persona.

Estaba descubriendo que Ino era una mujer insaciable, y pensó que no podía pedir más.

Rugió y se abalanzó sobre ella, provocando que gritara y se riera al mismo tiempo.

—Pensaba que no te ibas a despertar nunca **—** dijo Ino.

Él le besó la nariz, la frente y la barbilla.

—Creo que no he dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Claro que, ayer por la noche, me agostaste.

—Ya no me quedan inhibiciones. Las has hecho desaparecer todas.

—Qué suerte la mía.

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, la cogió de la cadera y la empujó hacia sí deleitándose en la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Suigetsu pensaba que no había mejor sensación que estar piel contra piel, y la desnudez tenía la ventaja de revelar todo lo que atesora un hombre. Si fuera rey, prohibiría que la gente llevara ropa... Bueno, exceptuando los chalecos de colores chillones.

—Tenemos que levantarnos **—** murmuró Ino, mientras le besaba una sensible zona detrás de la oreja.

Él se frotó contra su cadera con aire juguetón.

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Yo ya estoy levantado.

La carcajada de ella resonó a su alrededor y se coló en el corazón de Suigetsu. Cada vez que escuchaba aquel sonido quería estar en su interior.

.

—Sí que lo he notado, pero...

Se alejó de él y se levantó de la cama sin molestarse en coger una sábana o el cubrecama. Ino se había convertido en toda una exhibicionista. Suigetsu volvió a sentirse un hombre con suerte.

—Vuelve aquí. Todo lo demás puede esperar un poco más **—** dijo él **—**. Le expliqué a Ino que esta mañana le servirían el desayuno en la cama, y a nosotros también.

—¿Eso es lo que conspirabais ayer?

—Pensé que tenía que empezar a enseñarle que, cuando un caballero consigue a su dama, tiene que dedicarle la mayor atención en privado que sea posible.

—Muy bonito. Desafortunadamente, ayer le mandé una nota al señor Yahiko informándole de nuestro matrimonio. Me contestó que esta mañana vendría a traerte ese último objeto. No quiero que nos encuentre en la cama.

Suigetsu la cogió de la muñeca y tiró hasta que Ino cayó entre sus brazos y consiguió ponerse encima de ella.

.

—No me importa nada ese último objeto. Se lo puede quedar.

—¿No tienes curiosidad?

—¿Qué más da lo que sea? Nada de lo que pueda darme Hoshigaki tiene ahora más valor que tú. Me lo podría quitar todo que, mientras te pueda tener a ti, no me importaría.

Los ojos de Ino se llenaron de lágrimas. Suigetsu esperaba no ver lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos muy a menudo, pero las lágrimas de felicidad tenían otro brillo y ésas sí esperaba provocarlas muchas veces.

—No eres un hombre que diga cosas bonitas muy a menudo, Suigetsu, pero cuando las dices, me llegas a lo más profundo del alma.

—Yo no creo en el romanticismo, muñeca, pero por ti intentaré hacer un esfuerzo, aunque no sé si poseo esa habilidad.

—Te quiero tanto...

.

Suigetsu se preguntó si esas palabras seguirían enterrándose en su corazón siempre con tanta profundidad y le provocarían aquella sensación de absoluta satisfacción. Cogió la mano de Ino y le dio un beso en la palma, en la muñeca, en el codo...

Con un suspiro de rendición, ella murmuró:

—No tengo la fuerza necesaria para resistirme a ti. Te prohíbo que me hagas el amor antes de que llegue Yahiko.

Riéndose ante el desafío, Suigetsu procedió a demostrarle, una vez más, que no era la clase de hombre a quien se le podían dar órdenes.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu le había dicho la verdad a Ino. Ya no le importaba aquel último objeto. En aquel momento no era más que un fastidio, porque significaba que no podrían pasar toda la mañana haciendo el amor loca y apasionadamente.

Yahiko entró en la biblioteca con su cartera de piel e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Lady Ino, señor Hozuki, felicidades por su reciente enlace.

Suigetsu sabía que, al casarse con él, Ino perdía el título de duquesa. Sin embargo, seguía sorprendiéndolo oír que alguien la llamara «lady», un honor que ella heredaba de su padre. Pero Ino le había dicho que estaba muy contenta con el nuevo lugar que ocupaba en la vida y él haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para que jamás tuviera que lamentarlo.

—Gracias, señor Yahiko **—** dijo, mientras apretaba la mano de Suigetsu como si de repente necesitara reafirmación.

—Apreciamos mucho que haya encontrado un poco de tiempo para venir a vernos, teniendo en cuenta su apretada agenda **—** dijo Yahiko **—**. Como nosotros también estamos bastante ocupados, será mejor que acabemos con este asunto lo más rápido posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedo? **—** El abogado señaló el escritorio.

—Claro. Cualquier cosa que acelere su visita...

.

Ino le dio un golpecito en el brazo y Suigetsu la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Estás siendo muy poco hospitalario. Señor Yahiko, ¿le gustaría tomar un poco de té?

El hombre esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—No, gracias. No tardaremos mucho en resolver esto.

Se acercó al escritorio y empezó a colocar las cosas que iba sacando de su cartera sobre la mesa. Suigetsu e Ino se sentaron en los sillones que habían ocupado la noche que Yahiko leyó el testamento. La única diferencia era que ahora estaban cogidos de la mano. Suigetsu acercó la de Ino a sus labios y le besó los dedos. En cuanto el abogado se fuera, pensaba volver a llevársela a la cama. O quizá al escritorio y luego a la cama. Estaba seguro de que ella se iba a escandalizar en cuanto supiera que él les había dicho a los sirvientes que no podían entrar en una habitación sin llamar y recibir permiso para entrar.

Suigetsu no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Siempre había querido tener las riendas de su vida, pero no podía negar que, de alguna forma, otras personas estaban influyendo en su curso. Si Hoshigaki no lo hubiera nombrado tutor de Inojin, jamás habría conocido a Ino. Sólo por eso, le debía eterna gratitud al duque.

Yahiko dejó sobre la mesa algunos documentos y un pequeño saquito de terciopelo.

Entrelazó las manos al tiempo que las apoyaba sobre los papeles. Carraspeó.

—Las condiciones del testamento han sido satisfechas con su matrimonio. Por lo tanto, ahora debo leer la parte del testamento que les oculté. **—** Cogió una hoja de papel y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

»A Suigetsu Hozuki, bautizado como Suigetsu Kagesu, querido hijo de Tsukiko Kagesu, le dejo mi más preciada posesión, mi reloj de bolsillo de oro. Yo lo recibí de mi padre que, a su vez, lo recibió del suyo.

.

Suigetsu observaba en perplejo silencio mientras el hombre abría el saquito de terciopelo y sacaba un reloj de oro, con una pesada cadena del mismo metal. Los dejó con mucho cuidado al borde del escritorio, justo frente a Suigetsu. Incluso a aquella distancia, éste pudo apreciar la fina artesanía del objeto y el ligero paso de las agujas que dejaban escapar el tiempo.

Estrechó la mano de Ino y alargó la que tenía libre para coger el reloj...

Pero cuando le faltaban apenas unos centímetros para alcanzarlo, se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sillón mientras clavaba los ojos en Yahiko.

—No tendría que habérmelo dejado a mí. Se lo tendría que haber dejado a su hijo.

—Creo que eso hizo, señor Hozuki.

.

Suigetsu notó el sobresalto de Ino y tuvo la sensación de que se quedaba sin aire. Era consciente de que ella le apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño y de que lo estaba mirando, pero él no podía mirarla, aún no.

Soltó la mano de Ino y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar sus nervios, se dio cuenta de que le temblaba el pulso cuando cogió el reloj. Vaciló un momento y entonces lo abrió. En su interior, en la parte opuesta a la esfera, había un retrato que le resultaba muy familiar. Miró a Yahiko con incredulidad y luego a Ino, que arrugaba la frente preocupada.

—Es mi madre.

Tenía la voz ronca, tan ronca y áspera como cuando le gritó que no lo abandonara.

El abogado se puso en pie para dar a entender que su trabajo había concluido.

—El duque me confió todos sus secretos. —Le dedicó una rápida mirada a Ino y luego se volvió a centrar en Suigetsu—. Espero que entienda que usted habría hecho lo mismo que yo. Si hubiera sabido que se iban a casar, le habría informado un poco antes de este asunto. Pero decida lo que decida, lo que aquí se ha revelado hoy no saldrá de esta habitación a menos que usted así lo decida. —Cogió un sobre y se lo dio a Suigetsu—. No he leído esta carta, pero está dirigida a usted.

Él cogió el sobre que le ofrecía.

.

—Señor Yahiko, por curiosidad, me gustaría saber a quién había nombrado el duque tutor de Inojin en el segundo testamento.

El hombre pareció incómodo por primera vez.

—Me temo que no existe un segundo testamento. El duque insistió en que yo les dijera que sí existía. Tal vez conociera mejor a su hijo de lo que cabe pensar.

—Se tomó muchas molestias por algo que podría no haber ocurrido nunca —gruñó Suigetsu, poco sorprendido del enfado que le teñía la voz. La helada sorpresa de lo que acababa de averiguar estaba empezando a derretirse y en su lugar estaba creciendo una furia salvaje.

—Sabía que ocurriría antes de lo que él deseaba —contestó Yahiko solemne—. El duque se estaba muriendo de un cáncer para el que no existe cura. Espero que no les parezca insensible por mi parte, pero la caída le proporcionó una muerte rápida que, sinceramente, creo que prefería.

Por lo menos, consiguió conservar una dignidad que su enfermedad le hubiera robado.

.

—Nunca me dijo nada —murmuró Ino.

Suigetsu pudo percibir en su voz que lamentaba que Hoshigaki eligiera pasar solo su dolor.

—No quería preocuparla **—** respondió Yahiko.

—Pero yo era su mujer.

—Creo que quería ahorrarle dolor. Me dijo en muchas ocasiones que le tenía a usted gran cariño.

Pero cariño no era amor. Se hizo el silencio. Ino era incapaz de imaginar lo que Suigetsu estaría sintiendo. La rabia que sentía hacia su primer marido aumentaba con cada movimiento de la aguja de aquel reloj. Hoshigaki no había sabido apreciar lo que tenía.

Suigetsu alargó el brazo y le estrechó la mano, esperando que ella entendiera con aquel simple gesto que en su matrimonio no habría secretos, que compartirían todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida.

.

—Si no me necesitan para nada más, me despediré de ustedes. **—** Yahiko hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

El silencio no se fue con él. Al contrario, se hizo más pesado, más denso. Al final, Ino giró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Suigetsu.

—Me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un carruaje. No me puedo imaginar cómo te debes de sentir tú. ¿No tenías ni idea de que era tu padre? **—** le preguntó en voz baja.

—No. **—** Suigetsu paseó la mirada por la preciosa cara de su esposa, convencido de saber la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a hacerle, antes de que ella contestara **—**. ¿Y tú?

Ino negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—No tenía ni idea. Estuve casada con él durante seis años y no lo conocía en absoluto. Tengo ganas de enfadarme con él, de golpearle por no haberme dicho nada de esto. Se estaba muriendo y yo no sabía nada. Pero eso era tan típico de nuestra relación... Jamás compartió nada conmigo. Para él no fui más que una especie de vientre para parir.

—No digas eso, muñeca. Era tonto y no se dio cuenta de la increíble mujer que tenía a su lado.

Ella sonrió con suavidad.

.

—Aquí estás, consolándome cuando debes estar absolutamente desolado por lo que acabas de saber. **—** Señaló el sobre **—**. ¿Lo vas a leer?

Él tragó con fuerza y asintió.

—Pero aquí no. Necesito estar solo. Luego te lo contaré.

Ino alargó el brazo, le cogió la cara con la mano y deslizó el pulgar por encima de sus labios.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Suigetsu Hozuki.

Él se puso en pie, se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Te quiero, Ino **—** susurró.

Salió de la biblioteca y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la terraza. Le gustaban mucho los jardines, porque allí siempre se sentía más cerca de su madre. Se dirigió al banco que había entre los rosales y se sentó. Abrió el sobre muy despacio y sacó la carta.

 _._

 _Querido hijo:_

 _Siempre tuve grandes esperanzas puestas en ti. El hecho de que estés leyendo esta carta,_ _es una prueba de que juzgué correctamente tu carácter. En eso te pareces a tu madre. Ella_ _poseía todas las cualidades de las que yo carezco._

 _Tu dulce madre servía en esta casa cuando yo me enamoré de ella. Sólo tenía quince años_

 _cuando descubrió que esperaba un hijo, mi hijo. Y yo tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, era joven y estúpido. Y débil, increíblemente débil. No tuve el valor de enfrentarme a los deseos de mis padres y, lo que es mucho más imperdonable, no tuve el valor de permanecer junto a mi preciosa Tsukiko cuando ella se enfrentó a la censura de la sociedad con la cabeza bien alta para poder traerte al mundo. Para proteger mi nombre, ella jamás le dijo a nadie quién era el padre de su hijo. Tal era su admirable fortaleza. La echaron de la casa para que se buscara la vida como mejor pudiera, y yo no hice nada por evitar aquella injusticia._

 _El día que te conocí en la casa de los Uvhiha, no me podía creer la suerte que había_ _tenido de que el destino me hubiera devuelto a mi hijo. En aquel momento, era mayor y más listo y no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Observé desde lejos la impaciencia que demostrabas ante las enseñanzas del anciano conde, y me di cuenta de que no te_ _quedarías allí mucho tiempo, de que eras demasiado independiente y que pronto querrías_ _vivir por tu cuenta. Por eso me convertí en tu benefactor anónimo; anónimo porque seguía ._ _sin tener el valor de enfrentarme a ti y a los pecados que cometí en el pasado._

 _Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era reconocer que eras mi hijo. En alguna ocasión, fui a_ _tu club con ese propósito en mente. Pero al final, temiendo ver reflejada en tus ojos la_ _merecida repugnancia por mi horrendo comportamiento, permanecí fiel a mi carácter y seguí siendo un cobarde._

 _No me cabe ninguna duda de que bajo tu tutela mi segundo hijo adquirirá la fortaleza que_ _le faltaba a su padre._

 _No espero que tengas una buena opinión de mí. No espero que pienses en mí en absoluto,_ _pero si por casualidad mi recuerdo pasa por tu mente de vez en cuando, espero que_ _entiendas que viví toda mi vida sin sentir más que arrepentimiento, y tal vez ése haya sido mi merecido castigo. Mi único deseo es que Dios, en su infinita misericordia, me conceda cuando muera lo que mi cobardía me negó en vida: un lugar al lado de tu madre. No me lo merezco, pero por eso lo llaman misericordia. Gracias a ésta, se perdona hasta el peor de los pecados._

 _Sinceramente tuyo,_

 _Hoshigaki_

 _._

A Suigetsu no le pasó desapercibido que ni siquiera entonces había conseguido firmar la carta como su padre. Pero sabía que no era un título que Hoshigaki se hubiera ganado, e intentó consolarse pensando que el duque no le había quitado importancia a ese honor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ahora puedo ver el parecido **—** dijo Ino muy despacio.

Suigetsu la miró.

—Creo que es fácil darse cuenta, son muy parecidos, creo que era que jamás nos cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad, cuando entro en una habitación y te veo allí, me parece estar viéndolo a él.

Suigetsu no sabía qué contestar a eso. No estaba del todo preparado para hablar del asunto y no sabía si lo estaría algún día.

—¿Estás bien? **—** preguntó Ino **—**. Llevas ahí sentado casi una hora.

A Suigetsu no le había parecido tanto tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo.

—Supongo que debería haberme traído uno de tus relojes.

—O el reloj de tu padre.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Él no era mi padre. **—** Volvió a negar con la cabeza intentando rechazar la verdad **—**. Mi madre sólo tenía quince años cuando me trajo al mundo. He pasado toda la vida pensando que era una prostituta. Él le hizo eso. Fue por culpa de su cobardía, de su falta de agallas.

Hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando la residencia.

.

—¿Sabes qué era lo que Yahiko estaba insinuando? **—** No esperó a que ella contestara **—**. La ley no permite que un hombre se case con la viuda de su padre.

Ino palideció.

—No había pensado en ello.

—La parte positiva es que no tengo ninguna intención de reclamar la filiación. Para mí, ese hombre era más bastardo que yo. **—** Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y la cabeza en las manos y arrugó la carta **—**. Yahiko ha dicho que guardaría el secreto, pero ¿y si alguien lo averigua? Nuestro matrimonio podría ser declarado nulo y nuestros hijos bastardos. ¿Es que nunca acabará el dolor que provocó Hoshigaki con su actitud?

Ino se arrodilló frente a él, le cogió las manos y se las apartó de la cara.

—Mírame **—** le ordenó.

Le costaba tanto mirarla a los ojos... Todo era mucho más fácil cuando pensaba que su padre era un extraño, un hombre que había pagado a cambio de tener el privilegio de pasar la noche con su madre.

.

—No me importa **—** dijo Ino con sumo cariño **—**. No me importa que anulen nuestro matrimonio. En cuanto a nuestros hijos, serán educados con mucho amor y les enseñaremos a reírse de las normas sociales cuando no les convengan. Tendrán tus fuertes convicciones, Suigetsu, y la fuerza de voluntad de tu madre. Todos honraremos su memoria. Era una mujer extraordinaria. Me hubiera encantado tener la oportunidad de conocerla. Ella me dio un tesoro.

»Te amo, Suigetsu Hozuki. Te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma. Si tengo que vivir contigo sin estar casada, así será. Lo haré sin ningún remordimiento y con muchísimo orgullo de saber que me has elegido para que sea la mujer que esté a tu lado. Y cuando vaya al infierno, estaré encantada de bailar contigo.

Suigetsu alargó el brazo, la cogió de la cintura y tiró de ella hasta sentarla en su regazo. Posó los labios sobre su boca y se deleitó en su dulce néctar. ¿Cómo podía aquella extraordinaria mujer amarlo, desearlo? ¿Cómo podía mirar su pasado y, a pesar de saber que era un bastardo, un niño de la calle, un ladrón, apreciarlo por el hombre en que se había convertido?

Se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

.

—Tú eres lo único que me importa, muñeca. Tú e Inojin. **—** Echó la cabeza hacia atrás **—**. Cielo santo, ¡es mi hermano! **—** Se rió **—**. Ése es el motivo por el que Hoshigaki me nombró su tutor.

—Creo que nuestro árbol genealógico será un auténtico laberinto. **—** Lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro **—**. Todo parece estar tan mal...

—Lo único que importa es que te amo. Y que amo a Inojin. Desde que lo conocí, reconocí algo en él que me afectó de una forma especial.

Ino levantó la cabeza.

.

—Creo que será mejor que no se lo diga hasta que sea mayor. Me parece que es demasiado pequeño para entender todas las ramificaciones.

Suigetsu asintió; estaba de acuerdo con ella. Además, Inojin era tan pequeño que seguramente se olvidaría de su padre.

—Probablemente, lo que voy a decir pueda sonar un poco desagradable, porque has tenido una vida muy difícil, pero esa vida es la que te ha convertido en el hombre al que amo. Y si Hoshigaki te hubiera reconocido oficialmente, jamás me habría podido casar contigo.

Suigetsu sonrió.

—Hubiéramos encontrado la forma de hacerlo, muñeca. Los rebeldes siempre se salen con la suya.

.

.

.


	25. Epilogue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Extracto del diario de Suigetsu Hozuki:_

.

.

El nombre que me pusieron al nacer fue Suigetsu Kagesu, amado hijo de Tsikiko Kagesu, hijo bastardo de Mangetsu no Sarai, duque de Hoshigaki, marqués de Kirigakure, y conde de Samehada, un hombre que se preocupó más por el linaje de sus títulos que de mi madre o de mí.

Aún no le he perdonado por permitir que echaran a mi madre de su casa, y dudo mucho que jamás llegue a profesarle mucha estima. Creo que ha sido una auténtica bendición no haber crecido bajo su tutela. Jamás fue un padre para mí. Ese honor lo tuvo otra persona.

Orochimaru era un delincuente que fue condenado a la horca. Que consiguiera escapar y vivir hasta la vejez fue una suerte para él y para mí. Él fue quien me enseñó a robar sin que nadie me viera.

Me enseñó a sobrevivir intentando hacer el menor daño posible a los demás mientras lo hacía. Me dio una familia y me hizo sentirme seguro. Él fue mi padre en todo lo importante.

Cuando tenía cinco años, mi madre me dejó al cuidado de otro hombre. Apenas recuerdo el último invierno que pasamos juntos, el invierno que cambió mi vida. Ella empezó a tener una profunda y ruidosa tos que nos hacía pasar las noches en vela. Manchaba los pañuelos de sangre y comía muy poco. Estoy seguro de que sabía que se estaba muriendo e intentó proporcionarme el mejor cuidado que pudo; y debió de pensar que el primo de mi padre era la mejor alternativa.

Murió antes de que llegara la primavera y la enterraron en una tumba para personas pobres; con un poco de suerte, sin saber la verdad sobre el diablo que me había acogido.

.

Costó un poco, pero a la pandilla de Orochimaru se le da muy bien encontrar información. Acabamos descubriendo dónde estaba enterrada y Uzumaki, que era ladrón de tumbas de niño, se encargó del asunto.

Mi madre descansa ahora donde debería haber descansado siempre, junto al hombre al que amaba. No puedo evitar pensar que le amaba, porque, en su tumba, Uzumaki encontró un colgante muy similar al que me dio a mí, con un retrato en miniatura del duque.

No voy mucho a visitarla porque la cripta de los Hoshigaki está en la casa de campo, que pertenece legalmente a mi joven hermanastro e hijastro. Pero le pago al jardinero para que le lleve flores todos los días. He hecho construir un invernadero para que también tenga flores en invierno.

Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo una vez que vendía flores porque era la única forma de tenerlas en su vida durante un rato, y por muy triste que le pareciera tener que separarse de ellas, valía la pena por la alegría que le ofrecían el poco tiempo que las disfrutaba.

Ya sé que puede sonar arrogante, pero me gusta pensar que se puede decir lo mismo de mí: que mientras estuve con ella fui una alegría y no una carga.

.

Ino encontró un diario entre las cosas del duque. Dice que en él se habla del amor del duque por una joven sirvienta, un amor tan profundo que le dificultó mucho poder pensar en tener otra mujer en su vida.

Ella piensa que si lo leo entenderé mejor la fortaleza y los sacrificios que debe hacer la aristocracia, y que acabaré respetando a mi padre por su lealtad al deber y su deseo de cumplir las expectativas que otros tenían puestas en él.

Tal vez tenga razón, pero no estoy preparado. Yo creo que un hombre tiene que mirarse a sí mismo primero para saber qué camino debe elegir, y que cada hombre, desde el más pobre hasta el más rico, tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles en la vida. Yo he conocido la pobreza y la riqueza.

Cada forma de vida tiene sus problemas y cada una tiene sus recompensas. Las personas que merecen mi respeto son las que no están influidas por el lugar que ocupan en la vida o la cantidad de monedas que tienen en el bolsillo. Son fieles a sí mismas y a los que les rodean a pesar de lo bien, o mal, que los haya tratado la vida. No estoy completamente convencido de que el duque hubiese sobrevivido en la calle. Todos estamos condicionados por nuestro pasado. Yo creo que soy un hombre mejor gracias al mío.

Sin lugar a dudas, mis hijos vivirán mejor que yo, pero yo me ocuparé de que aprendan a mirar a los pobres a la cara.

.

No creo que Inojin se convierta en el clásico lord; a fin de cuentas, yo soy su tutor. He guardado el reloj de bolsillo para poder dárselo cuando sea mayor de edad. Parece lo más correcto. A fin de cuentas, él tiene buenos recuerdos de su padre y yo no.

Ino ya no cree que yo fuera la peor opción. Está satisfecha. Yo diría que ahora que sabe que siempre querré y protegeré a su hijo, a todos sus hijos; está más que satisfecha. Si puedo decir que yo tenga alguna buena cualidad es ésta: protejo con uñas y dientes lo que es mío.

No creo que jamás reclame públicamente la filiación de Hoshigaki. Si lo hiciera, pondría en entredicho la legitimidad de mi matrimonio con mi muñeca. Y yo jamás la abandonaré. Nunca lo haría ni por el nombre ni por la fortuna de nadie.

Recuerdo un tiempo en que anhelaba la siguiente moneda, un tiempo en que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacerme con ella.

Ahora, lo único que deseo son mis momentos con Ino.

.

Mi esposa es el verdadero oro de mi vida. Es la persona que posee mi corazón, mi alma y, para toda la eternidad, mi amor.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
